Falsos Heróis
by Scila
Summary: COMPLETA A guerra terminou criou heróis e venceu vilões. E serão os vitoriosos que contarão a História. Draco Malfoy não era um e sua vida agora consistia em fugir daqueles que eram.Uma outra visão onde heróis são falsos e vilões ganham
1. Sol, areia e um herdeiro sem herança

**Falsos Heróis**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Areia, sol e um herdeiro sem herança**

* * *

- Venha cá, Draco.

A voz áspera de sua mãe não poderia ser ignorada. Ele parou de alimentar a coruja gigante e cor de chocolate e foi até onde ela o esperava, na porta do corujal.

- Que foi, mãe? – ele reclamou, nunca gostava de ser interrompido. Fazia o que queria.

- Onze anos. Você sabe o que isso quer dizer.

- Vou ter ir para a escola – de novo, sua voz era irritada. Ir para escola queria dizer sair de sua casa, parar de fazer o que queria, significava menos tempo para se divertir.

Amanhã era o seu aniversário, e ele ia receber as cartas.

- Seu pai quer que você vá para Durmstrang.

Draco não respondeu. Ele sabia disso. Seu pai contou tudo sobre a escola, e ele estava menos irritado de ir para lá. Aprenderia arte das trevas e estava ansioso para começar a testar nos elfos domésticos.

- Você não vai para lá. Vai para Hogwarts.

- Como eu vou aprender feitiços poderosos lá, mãe? Eles não ensinam...

- Não. Mas não importa. Você vai estar mais perto de casa. E magias que realmente importam vão ser aprendidas depois. Não pense nisso agora.

- Mas lá tem sangue-ruins, mãe...

- Não reclame. Hogwarts vai ser importante, Draco. Pessoas importantes estarão lá.

- Meu pai disse isso?

Sua mãe olhou para ele, irritada com a insistência dele de ter a aprovação constante do pai.

- Independência, Draco. Já falamos sobre isso. Seja independente, ou então não será nada. Aprenda a se adaptar a outras circunstâncias. Outros tempos. Quando convém, faça isso, quando não, faça aquilo. Seu pai é um obstáculo.

- Não é!

- Ele nunca vai estar contente com você, Draco. E você vai acabar em problemas se continuar a depender dele assim.

- Você é um obstáculo! Não ele! E eu não quero ir para a estúpida Hogwarts idiota!

Draco saiu correndo do corujal para o jardim da casa. Não foi para muito longe, tropeçando no caminho e ralando seu joelho.

Ele colocou a mão no ferimento, reclamando de dor.

Sua mãe veio até ele, uma expressão rara de carinho no rosto.

- Prometo que você vai gostar de Hogwarts, querido. Seu pai e eu estudamos lá, e você continuará a tradição dos Malfoy indo para a Sonserina e conquistando a liderança lá. Sangue-ruins sofreram em suas mãos. Além disso, mandarei os elfos fazerem seus doces prediletos e vou manda-los por Pegasus todos os dias para você saboreá-los no café da manhã e se lembrar de casa.

Draco olhou para mãe, ela sorria. Era tão raro que ele retribuiu, se sentindo melhor. Ela ofereceu sua mão para ele levantar.

Os dois foram em direção à mansão Malfoy de mãos dadas.

- Desculpa, mãe.

- Independência, Draco. Não se esqueça disso.

Mas ele se esqueceu. Não prevendo que haveria uma guerra em breve.

* * *

_**Cairo - **__**Nove anos e cinco meses depois**_

****

* * *

O calor foi a primeira coisa. A segunda foi mais calor ainda. A terceira coisa foi a bebida.

Calor, mais calor e bebida, as causas de sua terrível dor de cabeça quando acordou.

Maldito deserto. Maldito calor, maldita areia que entrava em tudo. Maldito Potter. Maldita guerra estúpida.

Sua cabeça estava explodindo, os efeitos do álcool e os xingamentos se misturando incoerentemente.

Ele abriu seus olhos devagar, lutando contra a luz que invadia seu quarto sem convite.

Para a sua grande infelicidade ele não estava na sua cama de algodão que era mais espaçosa que um pequeno quarto. Não estava perante as paredes familiares entalhadas de estilo vitoriano, nem das cortinas ricas acinzentadas que cobriam as janelas altas impedindo toda manhã que o sol ousasse entrar sem pedir licença e retira-lo de seu sono.

Nada disso.

Ele estava dormindo em uma cama mal cheirosa, fedendo a suor. O local onde esse...pedaço de lixo em que ele se encontrava era mais repugnante ainda. Um hotelzinho de quinta na parte mais quente e...pobre da Cairo mágica.

Sim. Pobre.

Ódio transbordou como o Nilo na época de enchentes. _Pobre. _A palavra era odiosa, nojenta...E dominava seus pensamentos todos os dias, do nascer até o por do sol.

O ódio era enorme, incontrolável. E completamente e totalmente inútil.

Nem vingança era cogitada mais.

Sua vida agora se resumia em: se esconder e evitar ser pego.

Droga, ele era Draco Malfoy e não um rato de esgoto! Herdeiro da família mais pura e influente da droga do mundo mágico! Exceto que não havia nada para herdar.

Dinheiro? O maldito governo pegou tudo. Influência? Tudo foi pro esgoto graças ao imbecil do Potter, que venceu a maldita guerra.

A sua vida perfeita, rica e _limpa _tinha sido roubada porque seu pai foi incompetente o bastante para se aliar ao lado que perdeu.

Voldemort...O nome era odiando tanto quanto o nome do estúpido Potter.

A causa era boa. O motivo muito interessante, a possível recompensa; tentadora. O resultado, um desastre total.

E tudo por causa da profecia ridícula feita pela ridícula e incapaz da imbecil da Trelawney. E porque Voldemort foi estúpido demais e não considerou talvez que ele deveria matar Potter e _não o contrário! _

Potter venceu. Sobreviveu mais uma maldita vez.

Agora Draco precisava fugir dele e de seu grupinho infeliz. Ordem da Fênix! Que nome ridículo.

Eles deveriam se chamar abóboras sem cérebros andantes, isso sim combinava!

A dor de cabeça o impediu de continuar pensando em sua desgraça. Ele se levantou, em uma inútil tentativa de diminuir a enxaqueca, passando a mão na testa e secando o suor que dominava seu rosto.

O sol, como sempre naquele país nojento, estava quente demais. Tudo estava quente demais, até o ar.

Era difícil respirar o oxigênio abafado.

Draco odiava calor. Calor era coisa de pobre. A nobreza era fria, sangue azul, branca. Calor significava suor, podridão e mau cheiro, nada nobre.

O fato era que ele fedia e suava como um porco pronto para ser morto. Nada nobre também, e isso o irritava.

Estava usando as mesmas malditas roupas há três dias. Roubara de um marinheiro bêbado no navio que o trouxera para a África.

Navio. Não-mágico.

O quão baixo ele chegara para conseguir sobreviver.

No entanto não podia não deixar de se orgulhar de seu plano. Nunca que Potter e seus aurores inúteis iriam pensar na possibilidade de Draco Malfoy pegar um transporte sangue-ruim.

Isso garantiria pelo menos uma semana de vantagem para ele.

Agora tudo era assim.

Sempre a um passo na frente deles. Sempre olhando para por cima das costas temendo que eles o encontrariam, a paranóia tomando conta. Sombras, olhares suspeitos...Tudo era motivo de preocupação.

Não que ele tivesse medo deles. Não, ele nunca admitiria isso para si mesmo.

Ele não queria era dar o gostinho da vitória para Potter e seus amiguinhos.

Podiam tirar seu dinheiro, sua mansão, sua mãe, seu pai, sua vida até a última foto amassada, mas não iam destruir seu orgulho, malditos!

Seu estomago roncou, revelando mais um problema de ser...Não ter dinheiro e ser um fugitivo.

A falta de comida. E a fome por conseqüência.

Xingando ainda mais sua situação ele saiu do quarto e desceu duas levas de escadas. Chegando no "lobby" (mais para sala-pequena-fedida-que-ele-chamava-de-lobby-por-falta-de-xigamento-forte-o-bastante) do hotelzinho "Camelo Vesgo", ele nem ousou olhar para o "recepcionista" (usar tal palavra era um absurdo, estava mais para "árabe gordo e fedido que passava a mão debaixo do braço repetitivamente e depois colocava a mesma mão nas chaves dos quartos e no nariz"), indo direto para a saída daquele inferninho.

Além de não estar a fim de papo furado, Draco também preferia evitar pessoas. Elas têm a tendência irritante de ter olhos. E isso significava que provavelmente seriam testemunhas ou rastros até ele.

Quanto menos olhos o vendo, melhor seria.

Atravessou a rua da "Passarela Ondulada" (imitação barata do Beco Diagonal) e foi para o "O Tapete Voador Rasgado", o bar bruxo mais próximo. Esbarrou em uma mulher na entrada e passou pela porta do lugar mais mal humorado ainda.

Sentou-se na mesa mais distante possível de outros seres.

Notou que se tratava da mesma da noite anterior quando tomara dezoito (ou mais, tinha parado de contar, bêbado demais para cálculos) "Batidas Ali Babá".

Ele nunca foi de beber nada além de garrafas de vinho bruxo da França e de anos bons. Qualquer coisa mais plebéia que isso incomodava seu paladar.

Mas...Aquela fora uma ocasião excepcional.

Contra o seu gosto, começou a lembrar de coisas. E lembrar de coisas era algo ruim.

Azkaban. Seu pai.

Não valia a pena pensar naquilo.

Fazia ele querer esquecer e para isso tinha que se rebaixar e tomar bebidas de segunda. Que davam dor de cabeça no outro dia e o faziam se desconcentrar da tarefa de permanecer incógnito.

Por que ele tinha a estranha sensação que na noite anterior alguma coisa aconteceu que não devia.

- Meu macaquinho inglês!!

Oh sim. Alguma coisa bem errada acontecera durante sua embriaguez.

Uma boca nojenta e suada chegou perto de sua bochecha e o traumatizou. Draco tinha sido beijado por uma mulher que parecia ter acabado de sair do sarcófago mais próximo. Seu rosto era chupado de tão magro, suas rugas era mais horríveis ainda devido à exposição constante ao sol. Seu nariz era defeituoso ao extremo e sua boca era suada e tinha perebas nos lábios.

Era o pior pesadelo de Draco. Era Jasmine Quishabe, a dona daquele bar sujo.

- Meu macaquinho inglês! Senti sua falta!!

- Eu não. Sai daqui, sua nojenta.

Era inútil. Os insultos batiam e voltavam, sendo ignorados completamente. Ela o abraçou e o cheiro de álcool e perfume barato invadiu as narinas delicadas de Draco.

Irritado ele a empurrou fortemente para trás.

Tinha se esquecido completamente da horripilante mulher. Devia ter passado bem longe do maldito bar.

Agora os eventos voltavam a sua mente. Porcaria de memória fraca.

Não lembrava exatamente do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas sabia que envolvia a feiúra.

- Escuta aqui, Quishabe. Seja lá o que for que está passando na sua mente vazia, esqueça. Eu sou bonito, você é horripilante. E suada. E cheira mal. Eu estava bêbado e meus sentidos mortos. Pessoas feias não servem para bonitas.

- Ah, fofo! Você só fala isso agora! Ontem eu era a mais linda das mulheres! Ta falando isso porque sabe que eu gosto que me tratem mal, não é meu macaquinho?

O estomago resolveu relembrar da miséria dele. Draco sabia, para o próprio desgosto, que os três sicles no seu bolso não pagavam nem uma migalha de pão amassado pelo diabo.

Era nojento e potencialmente traumático, mas precisava ser feito. Sobreviver hoje, lamentar amanhã.

- Se você me trazer uma refeição decente, eu posso...Até considerar a sua presença.

A múmia em sua frente riu. Apertando as maças do rosto de Draco, suas unhas sujas fincando em sua pele pálida. Era repulsivo, mas droga, ele estava com fome.

- Já está saindo, um café da manhã completo para o meu queridinho!

Ela o soltou, indo até a cozinha velha e imunda cantando alguma música de qualidade extremamente duvidosa em sua voz aguda e desafinada.

Draco considerou a possibilidade de correr para longe e nunca mais voltar para perto daquela mulher. Mas quais a chances de conseguir uma refeição de graça em outro lugar?

Xingando os céus, Merlin e Potter, ele fez a única coisa que podia: continuou no mesmo lugar, a fome suficientemente dolorosa para superar o orgulho.

* * *

Se dias atrás alguém chegasse e falasse para Gina: "Quer ir para um lugar quente e exótico?" Ela gritaria bem no ouvido da pessoa: NÃO.

Tinha caído nessa já. E não ia se repetir nunca mais.

Agora só iria aceitar missões em lugares quentes desde que: primeiro; houvesse praia. Segundo; hotel decente e bebida gelada...Serviço de quarto e massagem incluídos.

O lugar em que estava era tudo, menos isso.

Quente, apertado e lotado de gente.

Draco Malfoy não seria tão burro assim de se esconder ali. Seria fácil demais.

Se bem que considerado tudo, talvez ele fosse burro assim. Com certeza explicaria a escolha por um lugar como aquele.

Em sua curta carreira como auror Gina havia aprendido a nunca subestimar o inimigo. Ele sempre tinha uma carta na manga...Ou melhor, uma varinha.

Mas era difícil não achar que seu alvo atual, Draco Malfoy, não passava de um filhinho de papai que perdera o papai no caminho. Não havia o que subestimar nele.

A única coisa que podia se dizer dele era que: vaso ruim não quebra. Não se você não usasse um feitiço bem forte.

O rastro de Malfoy terminava ali, na Passarela Ondulada. E ela já estava há dias tentando achar pistas de onde ele teria se enfiado agora.

Pelo menos ele era previsível. Ao contrário de Nott, o último que ela tinha perseguido. Nott de repente resolveu que se esconder em lugares trouxas não era tão ruim assim, comparado com uma vida inteira em Azkaban. E isso dificultou muito o trabalho dela, lugares trouxas era o que não faltava!

Malfoy não faria isso, nem se sua vida dependesse disso (e dependia).

Estava certo que Gina devia dar mais crédito a ele, afinal de contas conseguiu despistar a Ordem na Grécia. E eles só o encontraram quando um marinheiro contou a sua namorada que suas roupas tinham sido roubas só que ele não se lembrava como. A namorada contou para a tia que contou para a vizinha que falou para o pescador da esquina que resolveu falar desse fato para a dona da loja de animais que por coincidência era uma bruxa capaz de reconhecer os efeitos de um feitiço de memória.

E lá estava Gina agora. Fervendo no sol egípcio. Desde a madrugada fazendo batidas em hotéis de quinta categoria em busca de um loiro convencido pálido.

Sua boca estava tão seca que ela faria qualquer coisa por um copo de água (que não estivesse sujo de barro e com um cheiro suspeito).

Felizmente havia um bar perto dali.

Felizmente, a vida é cheia de coincidências porque quando ela pisou dentro do lugar imundo bateu os olhos direto em um loiro com nariz comprido.

Draco Malfoy.

Hoje era o dia de sorte de Gina.

Claramente, porém, não era o de Draco porque além da feiúra que estava sentada em seu colo, passando a mão em seu cabelo, Draco teria que enfrentar uma Gina irritada com o calor.

"Ha! Que me diz agora, Harry? Eu disse que eu ia achar ele."

Abrindo um sorriso satisfeito e com sua varinha na mão ela marchou até próximo residente da prisão de Azkaban.

* * *


	2. Ratos, ruivas e varinhas

**Capítulo 2 – Ratos, ruivas e varinhas**

* * *

_Mansão Malfoy_

_Julho – 1997_

O som dos talhares de prata cortando suavemente a carne no prato de louça francesa e a respiração quase inaudível e constante quebravam o silêncio da mesa de jantar Malfoy.

Os dois únicos membros da família comiam calmamente e nada pareceria fora do lugar se não fosse por um detalhe.

Havia um lugar vazio, uma cadeira sem dono.

A sua frente a comida estava servida, vinho no copo e talheres esperando para serem usados. Mas não seriam.

Era ridículo, sua mãe estava agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Isso o enfurecia, porque muita coisa _estava_ acontecendo.

O elfo-doméstico apareceu na porta da sala de jantar, seus pés imundos pisando de leve no tapete persa e se aproximando da cadeira vazia.

Colocando-se na ponta dos pés ele alcançou o prato intocado, fazendo um movimento para pagá-lo e coloca-lo em sua bandeja.

- Deixe onde está. – a voz de sua mãe o advertiu – Saia.

Como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio o criado se retirou rapidamente, quase tropeçando em seus próprios passos. Repugnante.

Quando estavam a sós mais uma vez, Draco não conseguiu se segurar mais.

Sua mãe estava ficando louca! Ignorava completamente a falta de seu pai. Ao contrário dele que a sentia com um ódio intenso louco para explodir.

- Isso é ridículo! Ele não está aqui para comer! Não finja que não aconteceu nada!

- Abaixe sua voz. Estamos jantando.

Draco se levantou, batendo o punho na mesa de madeira nobre.

- Pro inferno se você acha que vou abaixar a minha voz! Ninguém vai tirar ele de lá? O lorde das trevas – sua voz era sarcástica – não vai ajudar o fiel servo?!

- Não ouse faltar com respeito com Lord Voldemort – o tom da mãe era perigoso. – E sente-se, onde pensa que está?

- Na minha casa, jantando com a minha mãe insana! – ele gritou – Que serve comida para um fantasma! Não acredito que você simplesmente está parada ai! Meu pai está na maldita Azkaban e ninguém faz nada para tirar ele de lá!?

- É cedo ainda. Sente-se e faça silêncio! Não tolero esse comportamento infantil.

- Não! Eu não vou sentar! Não vou ficar quieto! Você sabe o que eu tive que agüentar em Hogwarts? Potter estava lá todo feliz! Comemorando a vitória dele! E não posso fazer nada porque aquela porcaria de lugar é um antro de fãs do Dumbledore! Eu achava que a gente estava do lado vencedor, mãe.

- Se você duvida disso, não merece estar servindo Voldemort.

Um tapa, foi como levar um tapa.

Ela estava duvidando da lealdade dele? Ele nunca ia trair Lorde Voldemort. Muito menos seu pai.

- Pela última vez, Draco, sente-se. Se quiser ouvir uma explicação, faça isso.

Ele obedeceu.

- Seu pai falhou.

- Não! Ele...

- Não me interrompa. – a voz dela estava começando a perder sua frieza, dando lugar à impaciência e secura. – Ele não serviu o lorde das trevas como devia. A profecia está perdida. A arma está com o inimigo, mais uma vez. E por isso, ele ficará em Azkaban até que Lord Voldemort decida o contrário. Um novo plano será traçado e não irá falhar. Sua iniciação continuará como o planejado e você vai continuar seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Agora pare de fazer perguntas inconvenientes, aqui não é o lugar para isso. As paredes têm ouvidos.

Draco parou de falar.

Depois de alguns momentos em silêncio os dois voltaram a jantar em uma falsa calma.

Os olhos frios dele de vez em quando se voltando para a cadeira vazia de seu pai.

* * *

Draco olhou para o prato em sua frente, nojo crescendo a cada minuto. Um ovo com gema esverdeada, um pedaço de pão velho e uma cerveja amanteigada da semana passada.

Esse era seu café da manhã. E o pior de tudo é que ele não estava revoltado com isso, comida ruim virara rotina.

Ele sentiu uma ânsia de vomito subir até a sua garganta. Infelizmente ela não tinha nada a ver com a refeição que ele agora se preparava para comer.

Aquela odiosa mulher passava suas mãos engorduradas e sujas no cabelo dele. Seu lindo cabelo loiro. Certo, ultimamente não estava tão lindo, mais para sujo e molhado...De qualquer forma, a mão dela "massageando" (mais para unhando) seu coro cabeludo não ajudava em nada na tarefa árdua de aproximar o pedaço de ovo verde da sua boca.

Por mal ou por bem, ele parou o movimento. Alguém se aproximava de sua mesa e ele duvidava que era para tira-lo desse aperto.

É nessas horas que Draco tinha certeza que Merlin estava contra ele.

Ultimamente o velho mago não parecia ter interesse em dar uma mãozinha amiga para o ex-filho abastado da Sonserina, nada estava dando certo em sua vida.

- Ora, ora. Se não é Draco Malfoy. Que coincidência encontrar você nesse lugar tão cheio de ratos. Pensando melhor, não é coincidência alguma. Ratos atraem mais ratos.

Ele não tinha idéia alguma de quem era aquela garota infeliz, mas sabia de cara que ela não era flor que se cheire...Nenhuma flor decente cheira a suor e shampoo barato.

Até o momento Draco estava com seu rosto abaixado, encarando seu prato e segurando um garfo com o pedaço de ovo que ele pretendia comer. Agora ele era forçado a levantar o olhar e considerar quais eram as chances dele sair correndo dali sem ser pego na tentativa.

A garota de pé na frente de sua mesa era pálida (o que era ruim, porque significava que ela não era uma local), rosto básico e corpo sem graça. Apenas uma característica era chamativa: cabelos ruivos. E isso bastava para confirmar que Draco estava cada vez mais atolado em bosta de camelo.

Para irrita-lo mais ainda ela brincava ridiculamente com sua varinha, a passando entre os dedos da mão direita como se fosse uma pena. Fazia isso rápido demais para ele focar seu olho na direção em que a varinha apontava. Devia haver leis contra esse tipo de brincadeira. É muito engraçado até que alguém perde um olho. E esse alguém ia ser ele, é claro.

A múmia que sentava no seu colo olhava a ruiva como se ela fosse insana (o que Draco não duvidava que fosse verdade), parecia ofendida com a insinuação de que haveria ratos em seu estabelecimento.

O que seria muito engraçado se não fosse muito triste, já que ele comia ali. Há alguns minutos antes ele jurava que ouviu ela gritando para o cozinheiro matar uma ratazana "do tamanho do nariz da Esfinge."

- Quem você pensa que é, mocinha? Esse é um bar respeitável.

A ruiva deu uma risada e Draco aproveitou para abaixar fora da vista dela sua mão livre, delicadamente ele a colocou dentro do bolso de seu casaco, atrás da sua varinha.

Enquanto isso a conversa entre as duas bruxas continuava.

- Está vendo aquilo ali? - Quishabe indicou com a mão livre, que não passava no cabelo de Draco, uma placa com os dizeres "Não é permitido varinhas" em inglês. Na verdade estava escrito "Não é permitido quereres", mas se lido dentro do contexto... – Essas coisas aí não podem entrar aqui, benzinho!

Draco revirou os olhos para cima. Não só ele como a ruiva também tinham certeza que todos os bruxos mal encarados e feios que estavam ali continuavam com suas varinhas bem prontas para serem usadas.

Nem mesmo o gordo com cara de mamão que estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa perto da porta, fingindo que dormia, seria estúpido o suficiente para não ter sua varinha em um bar cheio de bruxos de reputação duvidosa e que não tomavam banho há algumas semanas. Só o cheiro bastava para deixar o nervo de qualquer um à flor da pele.

- Escuta, minha senhora...Eu tenho autoriza – a ruiva foi interrompida por um berro.

- _Senhora?! _Você me chamou de senhora? Está dizendo que eu sou uma velha? Sua idiotinha!

"Imagina...Você é tão novinha...Uma múmia de 200 mil anos invejaria as suas rugas, sua velhoca." Ele pensou, mas desta vez segurou sua língua, era mais interessante que as duas continuassem a discutir, dava tempo para ele pegar a sua varinha e sair da...

Draco tateou seu bolso, sem encontrar nada.

"Merlin, você me odeia tanto assim?"

Suor escorreu de sua testa oleosa. Maldito calor.

Ele precisava ficar calmo...Ia dar tudo certo. Provavelmente não colocou a mão no lugar correto...Em pouco tempo ele teria sua varinha, estuporaria a ruiva e ia sair pela porta da frente como se...

Ele tateou novamente, agora mais desesperado. Vazio!

Como podia ser? Ele tinha certeza que estava lá!

Pânico agora já era notado em seu rosto.

Mais uma busca resultou em uma conclusão terrível: a droga do bolso estava furado. Sua mão esquelética passou pelo buraco no pano velho e deu direto com ar.

Um furo do tamanho da bunda da Pansy!

Era isso que dava usar roupa de _pobre._

- O que eu estava falando é que eu tenho autorização. Auror inglesa, entendeu? Agora será que você não se importa de calar a boca e me deixar recolher o lixo?

- Sua...!

- Cala boca, Quishabe. – interrompeu Draco.

A cara chupada da mulher se virou para o loiro, um sorriso medonho abrindo em seus lábios berebentos.

- Fala de novo, macaquinho! Eu adoro quando você fala manso comigo!

Mais uma vez a mão dela unhou as maçãs do rosto de Draco, o obrigando a fazer um bico.

Ele pode ver que a ruiva se divertia com a miséria que ele passava. Ela segurava uma risada.

- Acha engraçado isso, é? – ele perguntou, no tom mais ameaçador que conseguia sem sua varinha em mãos e com sua boca espremida pelos dedos da múmia.

- Com certeza. Eu chamo de justiça poética, na verdade – ela riu.

Draco perdera a paciência. Ele nunca a teve, falando a verdade. Mas agora nem um café da manhã de reis valia a pena passar aquela humilhação por mais tempo.

Que seu estomago que se danasse. Ele duvidava que ia conseguir comer, de qualquer jeito. Pelo o que parecia teria sorte se conseguisse escapar ileso dali. E de preferência sem uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban. Fome era o último de seus problemas.

Ele empurrou Quishabe para o chão, tirando o peso, infelizmente, vivo de seu colo. A velha tombou com o traseiro enrugado e cheio de estrias (Draco teve calafrios quando percebeu que de alguma forma sabia disso) fazendo um barulho considerável.

Ignorando as exclamações de "Macaquinho inglês feio! Você sabe que eu tenho um bumbuzinho delicado!" ele encarou a ruiva, com a melhor cara mascarada que pode.

Ele precisaria blefar muito bem se quisesse convencer a auror que ele tinha uma varinha.

- O que você quer comigo?

- Eu não quero nada. A Inglaterra sim. Draco Malfoy você está preso. – ela disse calmamente, ainda passando sua varinha de dedo em dedo. – Você tem o direito de calar a boca, me poupando de ouvir sua ladainha e qualquer porcaria que você falar vai ser, definitivamente, usada contra você. Várias e dolorosas vezes.

- Qual a acusação?

Ele sabia muito bem qual era, mas precisava enrolar para poder pensar em algo. Qualquer coisa que o salvasse de anos em Azkaban.

- A lista varia de "rico esnobe" até "assassinato". Não vou gastar meu tempo com isso. Levante as mãos para onde eu possa vê-las.

- Eu não acho que você gostaria disso. – mais um blefe.

Ele estava ficando desesperado agora.

Todos esses meses para nada? Todos aqueles esconderijos nojentos e sujos para ser pego ali, agora? Depois de tanto esforço e sacrifício ia acabar seus dias infernais em Azkaban?

- Por quê? Você por acaso tem uma varinha escondida na manga? – ela levantou sua sobrancelha ruiva com um sorriso.

- Quem sabe?

- Eu sei. – ela parou de brincar com a varinha. – Você está desarmado.

- Você está pronta para apostar a sua vida nisso?

- Claro. A menos que você tenha conseguido criar uma nova por mágica, eu estou com a sua varinha.

Draco arregalou os olhos e os fixou na varinha que ela utilizava como brinquedo há poucos segundos atrás. Reconheceu o cabo imediatamente.

A única coisa que restava de sua velha vida. Quando a comprou aos onze anos de idade no Olivaras, ficou decepcionado com a aparência normal dela e convenceu seu pai a deixa-la mais única. Agora em seu cabo marrom havia o nome "Draco Malfoy" gravado em prata.

"Maldita ruiva"

- Achei ela bem ali – ela apontou para um ponto qualquer no chão do bar. – Devia cuidar melhor dela.

Ela fez um movimento rápido e com a outra mão retirou sua própria varinha do bolso da calça trouxa que usava. Apontando as duas na direção do loiro.

Draco considerou a possibilidade de mudar de tática. Acabar com a hostilidade e buscar outros caminhos. Caminhos que talvez não fossem tão familiares para ele, mas novamente: sobreviver hoje, lamentar amanhã.

Ele levantou as mãos, mostrando que aceitava a derrota, temporariamente pelo menos.

- Você ficou um pouquinho inteligente, Malfoy. Parabéns. Agora levante daí e venha até mim, devagar.

Ele obedeceu, raiva sendo segurada pelo fato que sua varinha estava mais próxima de seu alcance. Mais alguns centímetros ele ia recupera-la.

Os seres esfarrapados que estavam no bar observavam o evento com o máximo interesse que um bando de bêbados era capaz. Se uns estavam apenas acordando de uma noite de perdição alcoólica, outros acabavam de começar a beber, prontos para fazer o mesmo no dia seguinte.

O plano era simples: chegar perto, partir para cima da garota, recuperar a varinha e sair correndo para bem longe dali. Fácil.

Ele pensou que era pelo menos. A execução foi mais complicada do que previra.

A questão era que ela manteve a varinha apontada para ele todo o tempo e quando mais ele se aproximava mais aquela ponta de madeira fazia sua testa suar.

Era nessas horas que trastes analfabetos como Crabbe e Goyle faziam falta. Eles davam bons escudos para feitiços chatos.

Draco Malfoy não era um covarde. Ele só não apreciava dor, pelo menos não quando era ele quem sofria. Então ele não estava exatamente ansioso para colocar seu plano em ação.

Ele considerou a possibilidade de tentar usar o velho charme Malfoy na ruiva. Mas era esse o problema, ela era _ruiva_.

E ele tinha uma leve impressão que, se sua memória não estivesse errada, o lacaio do Potter tinha uma irmã ruiva. O que deixava claro que mesmo se ele estivesse pintado de ouro ela não ia cair na dele.

Restava então algumas opções menos dignas...Do tipo "Estou apontando porque tem alguma coisa muito feia e grande atrás de você, então vire-se para que eu possa fugir daqui", "ops, preciso amarrar o cadarço do meu sapato e depois te dar uma rasteira" ou então "sou tão desastrado quanto o Longbottom, vou tropeçar e cair em cima de você enquanto pego minha varinha, não repare, por favor".

Nenhuma delas foi usada. Não houve tempo.

De repente ele ouviu a voz horrenda de Jasmine dando um berro. A ruiva e ele se viraram para ver o que se tratava. Quishabe ainda estava caída no chão quando um rato gigante apareceu e subiu na sua barriga. Ela ficou desesperada e gritou, levantando rápido e correndo que nem uma louca na direção da ruiva.

A trombada foi digna de uma foto.

A ruiva ficou tão surpresa com o grito, que ficou parada até que era tarde demais. Caiu dura no chão com a velha múmia em cima dela e o rato no cabelo.

Draco deu uma risada e pegou sua varinha que ela tinha largado no chão.

Ia pegar a varinha da ruiva, quando essa chutou Quishabe para longe com um xingamento. Draco desistiu do movimento preferindo correr para a saída.

Estava gargalhando de felicidade quando se aproximou da porta.

Talvez por isso não percebeu quando um homem ruivo (malditos ruivos) alto parou na frente dele, o impedindo de sair.

- Olá, você deve ser Malfoy, não é? Eu sou Gui e esse é o meu punho, diga olá para ele.

Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de cair inconsciente no chão.

* * *

Não é permitido quereres: Em inglês varinha é wand, e querer é want. Portanto a placa teria errado no d. Eu ia fazer algo com varinhas mesmo, seria narinas, mas...Eu sou chata, hahaha.

**Dark-Bride: **Thanks!! :)

**Debora Dumbledore: **Que bom que está original, estou fazendo o máximo que posso para fazer algo novo e diferente. Quanto ao casal...Não sei. Vou deixar que Draco e Gina resolvam isso sozinhos durante a fic, se der, deu.

**miaka: **Hahaha, verdade. Coitado dele (coitado nada, ele é um mala, hahaha). Thanks!

**Diana: **Hahah, é claro que continua ;)

**Lisa: **Eu teria pena dele se não fosse tão divertido escrever ele desse jeito, hahaha. D/G? É como eu disse para a Debora, se der deu. Vou deixar eles interagirem para ver se romance é viável ou se fica forçado.Quanto ao Bill, hahaa, já tem a sua resposta nesse capítulo ;)

**Melissa: **Thanks, eu queria mesmo é usar Fallen Heir, mas traduzido não ia ficar bom.Mantive as iniciais FH, hahaha. Achei que falsos heróis combinavam com Draco, particularmente em relação ao pai dele.


	3. O áspero gosto de corda

**Capítulo 3 – O áspero gosto de corda**

* * *

- Eu não acredito nisso! Eu falei que tinha tudo sob controle! Será que você pode sair do meu pé uma vez!

- Onde que estava tudo sob controle? Ele estava fugindo, Gin.

- Eu ia estuporar ele no minuto que você entrou naquele bar, Gui!

- Então não fez diferença alguma. Ele está preso não, est�? Relaxa.

- Relaxa! Como vou fazer isso nesse calor infernal e com um irmão super protetor me seguindo!

As vozes estavam atrapalhando. Estavam interrompendo a alegria de estar inconsciente. Estar desacordado significava que coisas mortais como fome, falta de banho e Azkaban não o preocupavam.

E vozes irritantes discutindo estavam roubando isso dele.

Malditos.

- Será que dá para calar a boca? – ele se ouviu resmungar.

Por enquanto não sabia onde estava nem quem discutia e isso era ótimo, porque ele tinha a leve impressão que não ia gostar de saber. Preferia continuar ignorante e confuso, mas feliz, do que deixar a sua mente se lembrar do que tinha acontecido para que ele ficasse inconsciente.

Continuou com os olhos fechados só por birra. Já havia acordado para a infelicidade de todos ali.

- Viu? Ele acordou. Agora vamos ter que agüentar! E tudo porque você teve que se intrometer na minha missão.

- Ei, quem gritou foi você, maninha. Foi a sua voz que acordou ele.

Alguém bufou e Draco ouviu passos se aproximando.

Seu aguçado instinto de sobrevivência (não de covardia, claro.) quis que ele levantasse (agora notara que estava sentado) e corresse para o esconderijo mais próximo até que o inimigo estivesse de costas e pronto para ser surpreendido de modo seguro.

O que o seu instinto não contava com era que ele estava amarrado firmemente. Cordas o impediam de se movimentar.

Óbvio. Ele era prisioneiro daquela gentinha. Com isso se lembrou bem da sua situação e da tentativa frustrada de fugir da ruiva no bar.

Vermelho se tornava cada vez mais a cor que ele mais odiava. Havia tantas razões para odiar aquele tom...

Vendo que fingir que dormia não ia levar a nada, ele abriu os olhos. Estava sentando no chão e portanto a primeira coisa que seus olhos conseguiram alcançar na altura em que estavam foi um par de pernas longas (e bonitas, mas ele não ia admitir issoé claro) a sua frente.

- Você tem sorte, Malfoy. Eu queria conjurar umas cordas com espinhos, mas o meu irmão não deixou. Infelizmente existem leis contra maus tratos com prisioneiros.

- Pena que não existam leis contra imbecis se tornando aurores. – ele respondeu levantando o rosto e encarando a ruiva com um olhar desafiador.

- Para quem está amarrado no chão e com uma sentença perpétua em Azkaban, você fala demais. – era o outro idiota ruivo se aproximando.

Ele era mais alto que a garota e Draco revirou os olhos ao ver as roupas de couro de dragão, cabelo cumprido e o brinquinho ridículo de marfim. Ótimo, era só o que faltava, um idiota metido à baterista das Esquisitonas.

- Não sabia que agora aurores precisavam de babás. O nível decaiu tanto assim depois que matamos o velho caduco?

A ruiva deu um soco no rosto dele com seu punho, ofendida pelas palavras dele.

O golpe doeu, mas satisfação de saber que ele atingira um ponto fraco fez a dor valer a pena. A ruiva estava furiosa, suas bochechas feias cheias de sardas e as orelhas incrivelmente grandes ficaram vermelhas de raiva. Finalmente, depois de meses de decadência, Draco Malfoy voltava à ativa. Seria um sonho realizado se não fosse o fato que ele ia para Azkaban em breve, caso não conseguisse escapar daquele dois.

- Cale a boca, seu idiota!

- Mas parece que o nível fraco dos insultos continua o mesmo, pena. – ele abriu um sorrisinho de deboche, sua boca podia ter um pouco de sangue mas não importava. A recompensa era ótima demais para isso o incomodar. – E o que aconteceu com a lei dos maus tratos? Eu não quero a sua companhia em Azkaban, garotinha. Nem o preso da cela mais solitária do mundo ia querer agüentar uma menina birrenta que nem você.

Ele foi levantado pelo colarinho e forçado a encarar o rosto narigudo do irmão da ruiva.

- Eu aconselharia você a falar menos, Malfoy. Não estamos de brincadeira aqui. O Ministério está louquinho para arranjar um motivo que justifique um beijo de dementador. Então é melhor você bancar o bonzinho se não quer um encontro romântico com um.

Draco continuou com o sorriso de deboche e com a face confiante, mas na verdade sentiu calafrios quando ouviu a palavra "dementador".

Quando ele era mais jovem não admitia nem para si mesmo que temia as criaturas. No entanto o medo que sentia dos dementadores naquela época era tão vazio quanto a cabeça cheia de traças do Longbottom. Suas memórias tristes se resumiam em algumas brigas, castigos e um ou dois momentos de humilhação. Era filho único de uma família rica, afinal de contas e tinha todos a seus pés.

Mas agora a coisa era bem diferente. Havia memórias ruins, momentos que ele não tinha pressa nem vontade de relembrar.

Os dementadores teriam prazer em retirar o pouco de orgulho que ele lhe restava.

Mesmo depois da guerra eles eram usados e por essa razão que Azkaban continuava sendo a prisão perfeita. Não há melhor modo de prender alguém do que faze-lo virar prisioneiro de sua própria mente.

- Achei que os mocinhos não usavam criaturas do "mal" para fazer o trabalho sujo.Afinal, vocês são contra magia das trevas ou não? – ele fingiu inocência, incapaz de outra coisa ainda sob o controle das mãos gigantes do ruivo e da corda que o prendia.

Enfim o homem o soltou no chão e preferiu não gastar mais comentários com Draco, o que para ele estava ótimo. Preferia a ruiva; ela era presa fácil, cabeça quente demais para ficar indiferente dos insultos dele.

Havia algo que sempre escapara da atenção do Santo Potter e de seus amiguinhos, não que isso fosse surpresa, Draco sabia que eles eram burros: eles falhavam em compreender que quanto mais reação mostravam, mais ele se divertia.

- Sua babá te abandonou! E agora, quem vai te salvar do Malfoy malvado?

A ruiva pareceu ter recobrado a calma e apenas se agachou, o rosto ficando no mesmo nível que o dele.

Ela o encarou de um modo assustador. Os olhos verdes fixados diretamente nos azuis acinzentados dele.

Ninguém jamais o encarara dessa forma.

Ele lutou para permanecer com a mesma expressão de desafio. Queria desviar do olhar, mas era orgulhoso demais para isso.

Sabia que ela queria que ele admitisse derrota e parasse de fingir que tinha a situação em suas mãos.

Draco Malfoy não admitia derrota, nem quando ela era esfregada na sua cara, como agora. Ele _nunca perdia_. Ele sóàs vezes e muito raramente, _não_ _ganhava. _Era diferente.

Então ele permaneceu com a mesma face. Mais decidido que hipogrifo empacado. Não ia tirar seus olhos dos dela.

Seu esforço foi recompensado, ela desviou o olhar!

Ele soltou uma risada de triunfo e abriu a boca para fazer um comentário malicioso quando ela apontou sua varinha para ele, murmurando algum feitiço.

Ele fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior. Quando não sentiu nenhum tipo de dor, humilhação ou sono ele voltou a abri-los.

A ruiva continuava l�, mas agora sorria.

Draco ia fechar a boca, que continuava aberta na tentativa de comemorar sua vitória com um insulto, quando sentiu um gosto ruim na boca. Ela tinha conjurado uma corda que ele agora mordia e que o impedia de continuar a falar.

- Prontinho, assim está melhor. – ela riu. – Gostou? Eu acho que combina com o seu rosto. E quem sabe você morde a própria língua e morre. Vai me poupar tempo.

Ele tentou responder com um "Vai se danar, sua idiota" mas os sons que saíram de sua boca não passaram a mensagem corretamente.

E para piorar ele mordeu a língua.

Nessas horas que ele desejava estar inconsciente.

- Vou deixar você refletindo sobre isso – ela o informou, levantando e indo embora.

Uma porta velha que ele acabara de notar que estava lá se fechou e ele ouviu o barulho de chave virando na fechadura enferrujada. Estava trancado, mas não fazia muita diferença já que não conseguia nem mexer o dedinho do pé.

Sem ter o que fazer ele olhou a sua volta. Era um sótão velho e empoeirado, com pilhas de caixas e sacos.

O telhado do edifício (ou o que quer que fosse) era baixo e Draco lembrou que o ruivo de couro metido à baterista teve que inclinar a cabeça para entrar. Se Draco conseguisse se soltar das cordas quem sabe pudesse quebrar algumas das telhas e fugir pelo telhado. Mas seria um milagre se conseguisse corta-las ou achar algo para fazer isso. Milagres eram coisas de mocinhos bonzinhos. Só aconteciam com heróis de livros românticos que a velha chata da Pince folheava na madrugada. E até um idiota da lufa-lufa podia ver que ele não era um herói.

O calor tinha sido substituído por um ar abafado e cheiro de mofo. Ele se sentia sufocado, principalmente por causa da maldita corda em sua boca que o deixava com um gosto áspero na língua.

O gosto áspero da derrota.

Então era assim que ele terminava seus últimos dias de liberdade. Em um sótão abafado, ao lado de uma ratoeira velha e caixas de varinhas falsas...

Varinhas falsas?

Draco leu mais uma vez a inscrição em umas das caixas mais próximas, e confirmou suas leitura anterior.

As caixas estavam todas cheias daquelas varetas de madeira sem mágica.

Havia uma bem próxima dele, próxima o suficiente para ele chutar com sua perna direita. Fazendo aquilo ele previu que a mercadoria ia cair e se espalhar pelo chão.

Talvez isso serviria para alguma coisa.

Provavelmente não. Do jeito que ele a Dama da Sorte resolvera virar as costas para ele, nada parecia trazer vantagem. Nem se ele fosse um coelho correndo contra uma tartaruga teria uma vantagem.

Pode ouvir sons de passos se aproximando e aguçou sua audição. Começou a escutar uma voz vindo do outro lado da porta do sótão.

- Não, Gui, pode ir. Posso cuidar muito bem dele, sozinha, que coisa! Vai voltar para o banco, vai? – uma pausa, o ruivo mais velho devia estar falando algo – Que se dane o que o Harry mandou! Merlin, vocês fazem Malfoy parecer uma ameaça! Ele não passa de um idiota! Não conseguiria nem fazer um _Incendio_ sem queimar o próprio pé!

Aquele comentário já era demais! Já bastava ele estar amarrado e esperando sua prisão em Azkaban, agora também ele não era uma ameaça?

Se ele não era uma ameaça, então, por Merlin e por todos os outros bruxos velhos e barbudos, que o deixassem em paz!

Seu orgulho estava ferido como uma cobra pisoteada e jogada no lixo repetidamente. E o pior que ele não tinha como se vingar daquela maldita ruiva.

A tranca da porta fez um barulho. Ela ia entrar no sótão.

Apenas para não se sentir tão impotente ele aproximou mais sua perna direita da caixa.

Abrindo a porta, a ruiva apareceu trazendo nas mãos uma bandeja.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, definitivamente não era o que ele esperava. A menos que na bandeja houvesse objetos para tortura, ele não compreendia o que ela estava fazendo com aquilo.

- Comida, Malfoy. Não precisa ficar olhando desse jeito, aparentemente não alimentar o prisioneiro também está incluído na lei contra maus tratos. Para o meu desgosto infinito.

Ela se abaixou, colocando a bandeja no chão. Parecia que considerava se era sábio tirar as cordas da boca dele. Depois de alguns segundos, suspirando, ela tirou.

Pegando uma colher e uma tigela de sopa ela murmurou algo que ele decifrou como "...só o que me faltava, dar comida na boca..."

Draco se segurou para não rir da situação dela. Não fez isso por duas razões: a primeira porque estava morrendo de fome e a segunda porque ele também se sentia ridículo tendo que comer com ajuda.

Deprimente.

Ela levantou a tigela perto de si e mergulhou a colher na sopa esverdeada de aparência e cheiro nada agradáveis.

Draco passou os últimos meses aprendendo uma difícil lição: reações rápidas.

Era uma arte complicada a de conseguir perceber uma oportunidade boa em questão de segundos.

Nunca precisou domina-la porque teve sempre lacaios. Esses macacos cabeças de abóboras eram úteis porque se caso o plano não desse certo, eles estariam lá para quebrar a cara de alguém ou então servirem de escudos.

Sem o apoio gigantesco dos punhos de Crabbe e Goyle, restou a Draco a começar a pegar alguns truques sozinho.

Adaptar-se a situação, como sua mãe sempre teimava em resmungar. Nunca ouviu ela, achando que nunca ia precisar mudar para nada. Era o ambiente que devia se adaptar a ele e não o contrário.

Isso era o que ele pensava. Agora, sabia que não era bem assim.

Enfim, depois de sua carreira como fugitivo ele aprendeu a identificar uma boa oportunidade quando essa se apresentava a ele.

Percebendo, pela fumacinha que saia da sopa, que o liquido estava bem quente e que a proximidade da ruiva com a tigela era perfeita, ele se preparou para tomar uma iniciativa decisiva.

Era agora ou nunca.

Draco deu uma joelhada embaixo da tigela, ela virou, derramando toda a sopa fervendo em cima da ruiva.

Ela gritou mais de surpresa do que de dor e começou a tatear os bolso procurando por sua varinha. Draco aproveitou a distração para chuta-la na barriga.

A ruiva caiu de costas e ele viu sua varinha cair do bolso.

Bem, se não era um dia para coincidências. Ele empurrou a caixa mais próxima de varinhas, as fazendo cair no chão.

Ele ficou contente com o resultado da bagunça. A ruiva não conseguia mais distinguir qual varinha era a sua verdadeira.

- Seu idiota! – ela o xingou, tateando o chão a procura de sua arma – Você é um idiota!

- E você não é criativa nos xingamentos. – ele riu.

Ao contrário dela, Draco tinha ficado de olho na varinha real e sabia qual pegar. Se pudesse, pegar, porque suas mãos ainda estavam presas.

Na falta de dedos...Há os dentes. Ele mergulhou na varinha e a mordeu. Com dificuldade se levantou da queda e com a língua virou a arma para que apontasse para suas cordas.

Ele não precisava dizer nenhuma palavra mágica para aquele feitiço simples, bastou alguma concentração para que as cordas caíssem no chão, o libertando.

Com sua mão, agora livre, ele segurou a varinha.

A ruiva olhou para ele como se Draco fosse um bicho insano mas (para o seu triunfo) extremamente perigoso.

- Não sou uma ameaçaé? Não sei lançar um _incendio_ sem queimar o pé? Que você acha disso, hein, ruivinha?

Ele viu que ela se forçava a recuperar-se do susto.

- S-sorte. – ela engasgou e depois tentou manter a face séria – Foi sorte.

- Na verdade foi mais incompetência da sua parte, sua idiota. – ele riu.- Nunca te ensinaram a não subestimar o inimigo, queridinha?

Ela estava exatamente aonde ele queira. Na palma da sua mão.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada como não soltava há meses. Sentia o doce gosto da vingança. Seu sangue sentindo novamente correr a velha e viciante sensação de poder.

Ele apontou a varinha para o coração da sua futura vitima. Seus olhos brilhando com alegria insana de ver o medo se formar no rosto dela.

Meses em esgotos e de humilhação. Dias sujos e suados. Horas mal cheirosas e cansadas...Tudo se acumulando. Agora ele estava pronto para faze-los pagarem por tudo e com juros.

Ele ia lançar o seu feitiço favorito.

Ia sentir a dor correr no corpo fraco dela e gargalhar quando ela caísse aos seus pés, da onde jamais deveria ter levantado.

Draco Malfoy era uma ameaça e ia mostrar isso para ela com o feitiço mais belo que conhecia...Aquele que ele aprendeu a apreciar em toda sua beleza negra.

O movimento da sua boca foi automático, tão familiar quanto respirar. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido e ele voltava ao passado não tão distante, quando o controle parecia ser dele.

* * *

- _Crucio. _

Um fraco gemido de dor, quase inaudível.

- Não, Draco. Não está bom assim. Dê-me a varinha, garoto.

Ele obedeceu, a voz de seu pai não podia ser ignorada.

O rosto de seu pai abriu um sorriso, que deixava sua face com feição quase assustadora. Ele passou a mão devagar no cabo da varinha, como se preparasse para fazer algo muito divertido. Draco estava aliviado que ela não apontava para ele. Sabia que seu pai era muito bom no seu hobby favorito: torturar.

- _Crucio_. – a voz era suava e com um tom de agrado de alguém que já sabe que o resultado vai ser bom.

Um grito alto de dor e uma suplica.

-

por favor...Chega...Por favor...

A voz era masculina mas estava tão aguda que parecia de uma criança pequena. Suas suplicas foram ignoradas pelos dois.

Draco observou o corpo magro do homem preso a parede. Ele era esquelético e suas roupas estavam sujas e desgastadas.

Os gemidos e gritos incomodavam Draco. Não porque ele sentia pena. Eram apenas agudos demais para o seu ouvido e ele queria voltar para a sua casa. Havia um belo jantar lhe esperando.

- O que você sente quando ouve essa criatura, Draco?

Ele se virou do homem para encarar seu pai.

- Nada.

- Nada? Nem ódio, nem nojo ou prazer?

Draco olhou de novo para o homem preso.

- Por favor...Me ajude. – a voz fraca sussurrou, sabendo que seus apelos eram inúteis.

- Prazer? Por que eu sentiria prazer em ouvir essa coisa patética gemer?

Seu pai sorriu e lhe deu a varinha de volta.

- Esse infeliz não tem nome. Não tem causa. Ele é um sangue-ruim nojento que capturei na rua. O que essa carcaça importa para nós? Nada. Essa é a beleza. Somos infinitamente superiores a ele. A vida dele está em nossas mãos, filho. Ele é nosso. Nos pertence. Temos o poder de decidir se ele morre...Ou se vive para sofrer mais algumas horas.

Ele colocou a mão na varinha sob a mão de Draco e o fez apontar para o homem.

- Poder, Draco. Em suas mãos. Tente mais uma vez, e tenha em mente isso.

Draco olhou para o prisioneiro, admitindo a si mesmo que a idéia de ter a vida dele em seu controle era interessante.

- _Crucio_.

Quando um gemido anunciou o sucesso do feitiço, Draco sentiu um sorriso em seus lábios.

Era estranha aquela sensação...Perceber que ele possuía aquele homem. O poder que aquilo trazia era muito prazeroso e um pouco assustador.

- Muito bem, Draco. Muito bem. Quem sabe você será útil, afinal.

Orgulho subiu lhe a cabeça e ele sorriu mais ainda. Seu pai estava contente com ele! Um elogio bastava para que Draco inflasse seu ego mais ainda.

- Mais uma vez. Quero ouvi-lo gritar mais. – ele riu, claramente adorando a tortura.

Draco obedeceu, ansioso para melhorar e agradar seu pai.

- _Crucio. _

Desta vez foi um grito completo de dor. Seguido de uma risada de seu pai.

Ótimoótimo!

Ele não esperou mais por ordem. Estava gostando demais daquilo para esperar que seu pai o mandasse repetir.

- _Crucio – _mais um grito – _Crucio!_

Os gritos ficaram cada vez mais intensos e as risadas de seu pai mais altas. Draco sorria de ponta a ponta.

_Ele _estava no comando, _ele_ tinha o poder. Não havia melhor coisa que aquilo.

- _Crucio! _

Não houve mais gemidos. Seu pai soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você está gostando demais disso, Draco. E acabou indo com muita sede ao pote. – Lúcio tirou a varinha da mão dele. – Logo vai aprender que torturar é como tomar um bom vinho, se degusta com calma para se aproveitar melhor.

Draco olhou para o corpo agora mole do prisioneiro, era apenas segurado pelas correntes que o prendiam à parede.

- Ele morreu?

- Importa?

Draco não precisou pensar muito na resposta.

- Não. – disse, dando os ombros.

Seu pai sorriu.

- Vamos jantar. – ele disse, subindo as escadas da masmorra, Draco o seguindo – Existe vários meios de fazer a tortura se prolongar. Deve-se lançar o feitiço controlando a intensidade o suficiente para não deixa-lo desmaiar e maximizar a dor. E em breve vou te ensinar a mirar no coração, filho. A sensação é maravilhosa...É como segura-lo na palma da sua mão e esmaga-lo.

A risada de seu pai ecoou pela masmorra mas Draco pode ouvir um murmúrio fraco atrás deles.

- Por favor...me mate...deixe acabar...

* * *

N/A: Ow...Esse final de capítulo ficou mais tenso do que eu esperava.


	4. Peixes, filosofia e shampoo barato

**Capítulo 4 – Peixes, filosofia e shampoo barato**

* * *

- _Crucio! _

A ruiva quase perdeu o equilibro, colocando a mão no peito.

Draco abriu um sorriso demoníaco. Estava finalmente dando o troco, fazendo que eles sofressem por toda a humilhação que ele passara.

Mas de alguma forma...Ficou decepcionado. Era como se o Natal tivesse chegado e ele abrira o presente apenas para encontrar uma meia, quando esperava por uma Firebolt.

Por que...Não sentia tanto prazer em ver ela gemer e respirar com dificuldade?

O que aconteceu?

- _Crucio! _– ele gritou de novo, dessa vez sua voz deixando escapar um certo desespero.

Depois de tanto tempo, de tantos meses de humilhação agora quando ele tinha a chance de se vingar, não estava gostando tanto disso?

A ruiva colocou a mão no estomago, como se tivesse sido atingida por um soco. Mas a dor foi fraca.

E os dois estavam surpresos com isso.

Onde estava o grito de dor? A suplica? Por que ela não caiu aos seus pés pedindo socorro?

E quanto à felicidade dele em vê-la sofrer?

Draco quase deixou a varinha cair de sua mão quando percebeu que, de repente, não queria mais isso.

Queria fugir dali, queria comer bem e sobreviver mais um dia...Não torturar aquela ruiva. Devia ter estuporado ela e escapado daquele lugar ao invés de gastar tempo.

Enquanto ele percebia isso ela se recuperou em um relâmpago, pulando em cima dele, o imobilizando antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa.

- Não! – ele gritou quando ela tirou as varinhas da mão dele.

Sua chance de liberdade havia sido perdida...Jogada fora.

Ela apontou sua varinha para a sua cara e ele sabia que estaria inconsciente logo em seguida.

* * *

Gina olhou para o corpo desacordado de Draco, ainda atordoada com o que havia acontecido segundos antes. 

Tinha estado à mercê dele. Ele poderia a ter matado ali mesmo, sem pestanejar!

Ela colocou a mão na testa, limpando o suor e buscando ficar mais calma.

Felizmente Malfoy parecia não ter mais energia para conseguir lançar um cruciatus perigoso.

Ainda tentava se recuperar do primeiro golpe, quando ela achou que não conseguiria respirar nunca mais. Parecia que seu coração havia sido espremido pelos seus pulmões, em uma disputa de território perigosa.

Raiva tomou conta dela, estava irritada consigo mesma por deixar se distrair tão facilmente!

Havia subestimado a cobra...Achado que ele não era perigoso nem inteligente o bastante para exigir uma atenção mais cuidadosa.

Parece que um animal encurralado realmente é mais perigoso, mesmo que um animal fraco.

Tentando se recobrar do susto ela balançou a cabeça afastando pensamentos sobre o que ele poderia ter feito graças a falta de preparo dela. O erro já tinha sido cometido, não havia mais como voltar no passado.

Ela conjurou cordas novas para prende-lo e levitou as varinhas falsas de volta para dentro da caixa.

Não havia sido a melhor idéia deixar Malfoy no sótão de uma das lojas de logros dos gêmeos. Mesmo estando em outro continente eles arranjavam algum jeito de criar problemas. E isso a fez lembrar que varinhas falsas tinham sido proibidas de serem vendidas! O que aqueles dois estavam tramando guardando caixas delas?

O que quer que fosse ela tinha certeza que preferiria não saber. Ela adorava as criações dos dois irmãos mas agora como uma auror precisava "cumprir" certas leis. E algumas vezes essas leis ficavam no caminho dos gêmeos. Nada graveé claro.

Arrastou Malfoy com certa dificuldade e o encostou na parede mais próxima. Ele podia estar mais esquelético que uma modelo trouxa, mas ainda pesava o bastante para lhe dar trabalho.

Recuperando um pouco o fôlego ela olhou para seu relógio de pulso.

Estava doida para sair do Egito e voltar para o clima ameno da Inglaterra, infelizmente o tempo parecia se arrastar no calor e ainda faltavam duas horas até que ela devesse embarcar no navio para sua terra natal.

Finalmente!

Depois de caçar Draco Malfoy até o fim do mundo ela ia voltar para a Toca. Teria que agüentar os sermões de Harry e Rony, mas valeria a pena.

Quim Shacklebolt também não ia aprovar a saída dela no rastro de Malfoy.

Gina podia ser uma auror mas era mais um titulo do que seu verdadeiro trabalho. No Ministério ela não passava de uma mera guarda em Azkaban, passando dias tediosos na companhia de dementadores e aurores calados pelos efeitos das criaturas. Quim até o momento não autorizara nenhuma missão de campo para ela com o argumento que além de inexperiente Gina também era explosiva demais.

As três capturas que fizera de Comensais foram em nome de outra organização e não do governo. Seu verdadeiro trabalho era a de caçadora de comensais para a Ordem da Fênix.

Ela estava na Ordem desde que convencera sua mãe na sua adolescência. Depois do término da guerra o grupo não se desfez. Harry fizera uma promessa que nunca mais ia deixar que comensais ficassem impunes como depois da primeira guerra.

E assim eles começaram a caçada. Fazendo justiça com suas próprias mãos, mesmo que se o Ministério da Magia não autorizasse.

Sendo aquela uma missão não-autorizada pelo Ministério ela não podia contar com o apoio, nem com o dinheiro do governo. E por isso não haveria uma escolta para Malfoy e ela teria que o carregar pela Cairo inteira e agüentar uma viagem longa de navio sozinha com a criatura. Era um transporte bruxo e por isso mais rápido que os convencionais trouxas, mas assim mesmo seria demorado demais para Gina.

Horas no mesmo lugar que Malfoy? Ia ser infernal.

Mas, agora mais calma, ela concluiu que tinha ficado um pouco nervosa demais. Olhando para a figura pálida ela se convenceu que ele não poderia ser _tão _perigoso assim...

"Gina, admita, você entrou numa fria."

E para piorar ainda mais essa "fria" estava quente. Até mesmo na sombra o calor achava ela...

* * *

Mais uma vez Draco se viu acordando contra seu gosto. E mais uma vez uma discussão o tirava da inconsciência. 

Foi a pior sensação de _deja vu _que já tivera.

- Escute aqui, não me venha com essa bobagem! Eu comprei a passagem! Está aqui, olhe! Está vendo o escrito?

- Temos ordens de não deixa-la subir nesse navio, moça. Ordens são ordens.

- E de quem são essas ordens, afinal? Querem um incidente internacional, é? O Ministério inglês vai ficar sabendo disso!

- Nossas ordens vêem exatamente do Ministério inglês. A senhorita não pode sair do Egito.

- O quê?

A conversa começava a interessar Draco e ele abriu os olhos. Notou que estava de pé, levitando e com suas mãos atadas e logo atrás da infame ruiva.

Ela estava com os braços cruzados e em sua frente dois guardas egípcios impediam que ela embarcasse em um navio enorme de aparência mágica.

Atrás deles se formara uma enorme fila de bruxos indignados com a demora.

É exatamente o que você ouviu. Agora, por favor, retire-se da fila.

A voz do guarda indicava que se a ruiva não obedecesse grandes tentáculos saíram do mar e arrancariam a cabeça dela.

Draco riu da possibilidade, a imagem se repetindo várias e várias vezes em sua mente. E cada vez a idéia se tornava mais engraçada.

- Você vai deixar eles falarem assim com você, ruiva? Que covarde – ele a provocou, estava louco para que ela entrasse em uma confusão.

- Cale a boca, fuinha. – ela repetiu, o levitando para fora da fila.

- Nossa, agora sim! Depois desse insulto tão criativo desistirei dos meus modos malvados e planos malignos e viverei o resto de minha vida pecaminosa doando doces para criancinhas necessitadas em Hogsmeade! Obrigado, você me fez ver a luz!

Ela revirou os olhos e parou de levita-lo. Ele caiu de traseiro no chão do porto egípcio.

Com certa dificuldade ele se levantou, sem a ajuda de suas mãos presas a cordas.

- Não sei o que é pior: o peso morto ou a boca suja! – ela murmurou para si mesma.

Ele não respondeu, preferindo observar o porto e buscar rotas de fugas. Havia um número considerável de idiotas pegando o navio, mas infelizmente também havia muitos guardas barbudos com turbantes ridículos.

Parecia que o ministério da magia do Egito preferia de prevenir que remediar.

- Malfoy! Malfoy! Eu estou falando com você! – gritou a ruiva em seu ouvido, o forçando a virar-se para ela – Pare de tentar criar planos de fuga imbecis e preste atenção!

Draco soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você só pode estar delirando, infeliz! Por que eu ia querer ouvir você?

- Ah, não sei...Porque eu tenho a sua vida em minhas mãos? Talvez porque eu posso te entregar aos egípcios e as técnicas de torturas tão famosas das prisões deles?

- Melhor eles do que uma ruiva metida a auror, Potter fedido e o Weasel pobretão.

- Como sempre você não me deixa escolha.

Ela apontou sua varinha e ele gemeu de irritação. Ia ficar inconsciente mais uma vez? Não era a parte de ficar desacordado que o incomodava, era a de acordar que era um pé no saco.

E toda aquela estuporização não fazia bem para a pele dele nem para o seu cérebro.

Além disso...Sabe se lá o que aquela ruiva fazia com ele enquanto ele estava inconsciente! Estava cansado de acordar cada vez em um lugar diferente e perdendo chances de fugir.

- Fala logo o que você quer! – disse entre dentes e irritado.

- Assim está melhor. Vamos subir nesse navio.

- E como, inteligência? Não está vendo os guardas? É cega também, é?

- Você não tem imaginação, Malfoy? – ela disse e depois apontou para contêineres que carregavam a bagagem dos passageiros – Vamos pela classe super-econômica.

- Sabia que você era pobre Weasley, mas agora oficialmente vejo que estava errado. Você não é pobre só. É sádica também.

- Weasley? E o que te faz acreditar que eu sou uma Weasley, me atrevo a perguntar?

- Cabelo ruivo, sardas e roupas de segunda...E shampoo barato. Ah sim, e a inteligência de anta empacada.

As orelhas dela ficaram vermelhas de raiva mas ela conseguiu se controlar, para a decepção de Draco.

A ruiva deu um empurrão e o forçou a andar em direção a bagagem.

Pararam na frente de uma grande caixa escrito "Suprimentos – Mantenha em local arejado". "Ou morra lentamente" Draco acrescentou na sua cabeça quando sentiu o cheiro de peixe podre.

A Weasley jogou a tampa da caixa no chão.

- Entra aí.

- Mas nem pensar!

- Qual o problema?

- O cheiro só para inicio de conversa...

- Você por acaso já sentiu o seu próprio fedor, Malfoy? Tenho até dó dos peixes. Há quanto tempo você não toma banho? Um ano?

- Pelo menos eu tenho uma desculpa para feder. Qual é a sua, Weasel?

Ele foi empurrado e acabou caindo dentro da caixa, as pernas pro alto e o rosto batendo em um peixe feio. A sardinha tinha uma expressão assustada e estava tão próxima que Malfoy sentia o gosto das escamas em sua boca.

- Não faça amizades, Malfoy. Zoofilia é crime.

- Então o seu pai já devia ter sido preso. – ele gritou tentando tirar o gosto de peixe da boca.

Ele sentiu o pé dela em seu traseiro o empurrando para mais fundo.

A pouca luz foi bloqueada pela tampa. O ar apenas entrava pelas frestas da madeira, mas não ajudava em nada.

- Nos vemos daqui a pouco, queridinho. Não se divirta demais.

A ruiva deu duas batidas na lateral da caixa e ele ouviu ela se afastar.

Ele ia morrer ali. Se não pelo cheiro, pela humilhação.

Demorou um bom tempo até conseguir se virar e sentar entre os peixes fedidos e salgados. Tentou abrir a tampa com suas mãos atadas mas não conseguiu.

Ia se virar novamente para tentar chutar ela quando ouviu um barulho de pés de aproximando.

- Essa é a última. – disse um marinheiro com sotaque escocês.

A caixa balançou e foi levantada.

- Eita! Mas este treco tá pesado demais! O que tem aqui? Abóboras? – outra voz mais inglesa reclamou do peso.

- Abóboras? Espero que não! Dá mó caganeira! O Joe não conseguiu sair do banheiro por duas semanas depois de comer uma! O cheiro tá até hoje.

Eles carregaram a caixa continuando com sua conversa fiada e estúpida. Incrível como marinheiros conseguiam se lembrar de respirar.

Finalmente pararam de papagaiar e passaram correntes pelo objeto e Draco sentiu que seu abrigo infame era levitado para dentro do compartimento de carga do navio.

Houve um baque surdo e todos os peixes a sua volta sacudiram. A luminosidade diminuiu e ele sabia que agora era o passageiro clandestino no1.

Onde estaria o no2?

Com sorte no próximo navio para o pólo sul.

Sorte? O que era isso mesmo?

Revirando os olhos e balançando a sua cabeça para tentar tirar uma sardinha do cabelo, Draco decidiu que sua vida não podia ficar pior.

Qualquer bebida alcoólica seria bem vinda agora. Qualquer coisa que o parasse de pensar no que ele estava prestes a pensar!

Tortura perdera a graça...Qual seria o próximo episódio? "Draco Malfoy pede autografo para Potter?"

O pensamento apenas bastou para que ele sentisse ânsia de vômito.

"Não, não é isso! Estava sendo só prático. Torturar ia só me atrasar..."

Riu amargamente e quase engoliu um peixe.

Não conseguia nem enganar a si mesmo mais.

O velho Draco Malfoy conseguiria. Mentiu para si mesmo durante sua adolescência não foi? Por que era tão difícil agora?

Onde estava uma Batida de Ali Babá fedida quando se precisava de uma?

Com grande esforço tentou pensar em outra coisa. Achando na tarefa de soltar suas mãos uma boa distração.

Mordeu a corda e fiapos do material grudaram em seus dentes amarelos. Foi o bastante para enfraquece-la e depois de várias tentativas de rompe-la, teve sucesso.

Conseguiu sentir-se um pouco orgulhoso de seu feito, mas a distração terminará e agora ele viu a fraca cor esverdeada em forma de caveira em seu braço.

A Marca Negra.

Ela sempre estaria ali, não? Rindo da cara dele com aqueles dentes ossudos. E ele tinha a ligeira impressão que a cobra mostrava a língua para ele.

Quando estava bêbado tudo piorava...A caveira repetia "Fracassado. Seu grande fracassado".

- Se eu fosse você me matava, moleque – dizia.

E para isso Draco respondia:

- Vai se danar. E cale a boca se não eu corto meu próprio braço!

- Você não tem coragem. Covarde, fracassado!

Agora não era só a caveira que falava, os peixes também estavam olhando para ele de um jeito estranho.

E ele nem estava bêbado, por Merlin!

* * *

_- E é isso tudo que tem a dizer, jovem Malfoy?_

_- Você me ouviu._

_Houve risadas em voz baixa a sua volta. Divertiam-se com seu tom de desafio._

_- Pois bem. – Lord Voldemort então se virou para um dos comensais mascarados ao seu lado – Lúcio, faça as honras._

_A figura encapuzada se aproximou, varinha em mãos._

_- Estenda seu braço – mandou em uma voz fria._

_Draco obedeceu, dobrando a manga de sua camisa e deixando que a varinha do pai se aproximasse._

_- Ajoelhe-se e repita as palavras que lhe direi. "Dou-lhe meu sangue puro e minha vida. Use-a como lhe convir. Minha vida e meu sangue ao Lorde das Trevas"_

_- Dou-lhe meu sangue puro e minha vida. Use-a como lhe convir. Minha vida e meu sangue ao Lorde das Trevas._

_- Muito bem. – sorriu maliciosamente Voldemort – Muito bem._

_Draco sentiu uma dor aguda em seu braço e teve que segurar para não gritar. Não gritaria na frente deles._

_Fechou os olhos ao invés disso._

_Quando a dor diminuiu, ele os abriu novamente e fitou seu braço. Sangue escorria da recém feita marca._

_Todas as figuras agora eram faces. Suas máscaras foram retiradas._

_Seu pai lhe ofereceu sua mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar._

_- Não me falhe, Draco Malfoy. Eu não perdôo-lo fracassos, como seu pai lhe pode informar muito bem._

* * *

A tampa da caixa foi aberta. 

Era a ruiva.

- Bom dia, raio de sol. Gostou da viagem? – ela estava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Quando Draco não respondeu e continuou a encarar a esmaecida Marca Negra, Weasley pegou a força seu braço e o puxou para fora da caixa.

- Que foi? O peixe comeu a sua língua?

- Não. – grunhiu cobrindo com seu casaco velho a marca.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Assim você me decepciona, Malfoy. Onde estão os comentários sarcásticos?

- Por que você não me deixou na porcaria da caixa, Weasel? Qualquer coisa é melhor que ouvir a sua voz de gralha.

- Achei que ia ser mais divertido te jogar no mar. Você precisa de um banho.

Foi então que ele percebeu que tinha suas mãos livres.

Poderia tentar fugir!

"Para onde, exatamente? Pular na água e nadar até morrer?"

Saiu da caixa e se sentou no chão, encostando-se na parede gelada do navio. Pôs as mãos nos joelhos e soltou um suspiro de frustração.

- Ok, agora você está me assustando. – disse a ruiva, suspeitando da atitude estranha que ele tomara.

- Vá se danar, Weasel.

- E depois eu não tenho criatividade?

Aquela garota idiota não calava a boca, não?

Felizmente ela parou de perturba-lo com perguntas imbecis e agora mexia em uma mala de couro velha. Tirando algumas roupas e chapéus ridiculamente gigantes e coloridos.

- Roubando lixo? Está tão desesperada assim?

- Roubando não. Pegando emprestado.

- Até parece. Continue se enganado, queridinha, quem sabe algum dia convença o resto do mundo.

- O resto do mundo parece concordar comigo, Malfoy. Por que você acha que está indo para a prisão e eu não?

- Se nós tivéssemos acabado com o traseiro de vocês, todos iam achar que _vocês _eram os malvados. E eu teria pessoalmente te esfolado viva e seria aplaudido por isso.

A ruiva riu.

- Até parece, Malfoy. Como se maníacos assassinos fossem aclamados como heróis! Está tentando justificar os seus atos, fuinha?

- Você estÿ

- Eu não preciso, benzinho. Não fui eu quem destruiu vidas e famílias.

- Não? Será mesmo, Weasel?

- Tenho certeza, iria me lembrar disso. – riu.

- Eu tinha uma vida. E vocês a destruíram.

- Ah por favor, poupe-me. Você fala como se não tivesse merecido isso. Você matou pessoas, Malfoy, torturou trouxas!

- Vai me dizer que você já não matou, Weasel?

- Só em defesa própria – ela falou rapidamente, virando o rosto, incomodada.

Ah, ele tinha atingido um nervo!

- Sei. Matou do mesmo jeito. E o que isso te faz, Weasel? Você não é melhor do que eu.

- Eu fiz o que era necessário. Defendi o que era certo.

- O que você _achou _que era certo, Weasel. Eu também fiz isso.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Não acredito que você tem a cara de pau de falar essas coisas!

- E eu não acredito que você é ingênua o bastante para acreditar que existem "bonzinhos" e "malzinhos"! O mundo não é branco e preto, ruiva. Não é tão simples assim.

- Faça meu favor, Malfoy! Desde quando matar e destruir passou a ser considerado justificável?

- Não existe bem ou mal, Weasel. Só o poder. E aqueles que o tem é que determinam o que é considerado bom ou ruim. Acorde para a vida.

- Cale a boca.

- Por quê? A verdade te incomoda? Incomoda saber que você não é diferente de mim? Que não passa de um peão na mão dos outros? Uma marionete?

- Não, é porque você é deprimente. Eu não preciso justificar a minha vida para uma fuinha magricela. E desde quando você acha que é capaz de filosofar, Malfoy? Faça um favor para a humanidade e pare de tentar. É de fazer qualquer um dar risada.

- Se iluda o quanto quiser, queridinha. Algum dia nossos papéis vão estar trocados e eu vou adorar dizer: "Eu não disse?"

- Até os burros sonham, Malfoy. Não quer dizer que os sonhos se realizarão. Mas em uma coisa eu concordo: Você não passava de uma marionetezinha na mão do seu pai. Aposto que se ele dissesse para você pular de uma ponte, você obedecia com gosto.

Raiva transbordou, raiva que ele não sabia que ainda possuía. Mas era sempre assim toda vez que a palavra "pai" surgia.

- Agora é a sua vez de ficar quieta, Weasel.

- Aposto que você chorou que nem um bebezinho mimado quando ele morreu, não é? Ficou perdido sem o mestre da marionete.

- Cala a boca, sua idiota.

- E o mais ridículo era que ele podia te chutar e humilhar e mesmo assim lá estava Draco Malfoy lambendo os pés do pai novamente! Correndo atrás dele que nem um vira-lata com o rabo entre as pernas!

Ele se lançou para cima da ruiva. Não sabia o que estava fazendo mais...O ódio o cegando. Não se importava se ela estava armada, se ele estava sem varinha ou se o mar lá fora estivesse violento graças à tempestade. Nada disso importava.

Só queria torcer o pescoço dela. Tirar todo o ar dos pulmões daquela desgraçada.

A prensou contra o chão, todo a força de seu corpo em cima dela. Ele agarrou a mão dela que segurava a varinha e a forçou deixa-la cair.

A ruiva ria.

- Qual a graça, sua desgraçada?

- Dessa vez eu estou pronta para você, Malfoy.

Ela o chutou na barriga e o derrubou. Colocando o corpo esguio sob o dele e impendido Draco de se mover.

A Weasley estava tão perto que as pontas do cabelo ruivo da infeliz roçavam no rosto dele, o cheiro de shampoo barato invadindo suas narinas.

Todas as sardas do rosto dela pareciam estar prontas para pular nele e o contaminar com pobreza e podridão.

Era repugnante.

- Tenha um pouco de dignidade, Draco. E pare de passar ridículo. Mais uma tentativa de fuga deprimente como essa e eu nem vou me dar o trabalho de mover um dedinho.

- Não estava tentando fugir, idiota. Só te matar.

- Mais deprimente ainda.

- Você vai ver. Eu só estou me aquecendo. – ele cuspiu conjurando o velho tom de desafio.

Era mentira. Estava cansado e sentia-se cada vez mais derrotado.

* * *

Thanks por todas as reviews! Espero que continuem gostando da fic:)


	5. Decotes, perucas e leões

**Capítulo 5 – Decotes, perucas e leões**

* * *

Havia um silêncio no ar e uma tensão que poderia ser cortada com uma faca de tão física que se tornara.

Draco ainda estava embaixo da ruiva. E nenhum dos dois mostrava qualquer sinal de movimentação.

Estavam mais uma vez desafiando um ao outro. Vendo qual desistia primeiro.

Mas uma coisa era certa: não seria ele.

Draco Malfoy podia estar sujo, fedorento, escamas de peixes no cabelo e com roupas velhas mas algo nunca mudaria: não, nem por um segundo, admitiria derrota na frente de um Weasley. Nem de um Potter.

Pensando bem, na frente de ninguém, nem do espelho faria tal absurdo.

E, assim sendo, os dois continuaram com o desafio. Nenhum desviando o olhar, piscando ou se movimentando.

Ela permaneceu sorrindo irritantemente e ele não tirou do rosto a expressão de desafio, por mais vazia que fosse.

Por dentro começava a acreditar que estava derrotado. Sabia que dependeria de um milagre que não aconteceria para poder escapar de seu destino em Azkaban. Mas não significava que a Weasley precisasse saber disso.

Nem saber também que, em meses, aquilo era o mais próximo que chegara de um membro do sexo oposto que não fosse uma filha bastarda de um elfo–doméstico com uma múmia de hipogrifo.

Após um bom tempo de silêncio o perfume do shampoo barato começava a fazer efeito e Draco se viu em uma situação inesperada. Sua vontade irracional e sua natureza instintiva foram maiores que seu ódio.

Olhou o decote dela.

Isso era hora para tal absurdo!

Não havia nada melhor para fazer, verdade. Além disso estava há meses numa seca absurda! Entre ratas de bares e múmias estava começando a ficar desesperado. E não era culpa dele se o decote era revelador!

Tudo isso justificava porque agora encarava o espaço volumoso entre o ombro e a barriga dela.

O que estava pensando? _Nada _justificava aquilo!

Era necessário sair debaixo daquela garota e _rápido_!

– Eu sei que eu sou lindo, Weasel, mas não é educado encarar – ele a informou, num tom mais leve do que pretendia e buscando se concentrar no rosto dela.

– Eu digo o mesmo, Malfoy – respondeu com uma leve indicação para baixo com o olhar.

Ela sabia que ele tinha olhado o decote! Maldita!

– _Se _eu tivesse algo para encarar, você quer dizer.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e, finalmente, para alívio de ambos, saiu de cima dele. Pegando sua varinha, conjurou mais uma vez cordas para prender as mãos de Draco.

– Tente roer essas e vai acabar quebrando os seus dentes – ela o avisou. – E me agradeça por eu não colocar nos seus pés também.

– No dia que eu agradecer você por alguma coisa vai ser o dia que Umbridge transar com alguma coisa viva que não seja ela mesma.

A ruiva fez uma cara de nojo.

– Obrigada pela imagem, Malfoy. Agora não vou conseguir dormir.

Ele se sentou novamente, encostado–se à parede. Podia ouvir sons de vento e chuva fracos vindo do outro lado.

Como se tratava de um navio mágico tempestades não atrapalhavam a viagem, o transporte cortava ondas e ventanias sem dificuldade.

Não demoraria muito até chegarem ao destino.

Quando aquele navio atracasse em terras européias ele estaria mais próximo ainda da prisão cheia de dementadores.

Não foi como planejara sua vida fora de Hogwarts.

Nos planos originais àquela altura teria um emprego influente e poderoso no Ministério (ou então seria o braço direito de Voldemort), uma mansão gigantesca com quarenta quartos, uma piscina aquecida e uma esposa submissa, bonita e perfeita para ser exposta na sociedade e deixar os outros com inveja.

Claro que Pansy não era lá muito submissa, muito menos _perfeita._ E menos ainda bonita, ela possuía um corpo ótimo, verdade, infelizmente o rosto não ajudava... Ele às vezes imaginava uma outra cabeça em cima daquele pescoço, para distraí–lo da cara de buldogue. Não foi à toa que não agüentou ficar só a beijando por muito tempo e logo avançou para outras atividades físicas que não envolviam ter que olhar na cara achatada dela.

O que a fazia a namorada, depois noiva, interessante era o fato que ela tinha dinheiro e uma família influente o bastante para que todos fingissem que_era_ perfeita e bonita

Mas aí que estava: _teve _tudo aquilo, agora não tinha mais. Nunca mais viu Pansy mas soube que, como os Malfoy, ela perdera tudo.

O pouco interesse que tinha nela se esvaiu assim que isso aconteceu.

Merlin, por que estava pensando nela mesmo?

Estava indo para Azkaban e gastava seus últimos pensamentos de saúde mental perfeita com _Pansy Parkinson?_

Uma exclamação de alegria da Weasley chamou sua atenção e ele olhou na direção do barulho. O que a idiota estaria aprontando agora?

Foi então que percebeu melhor o seu arredor.

Havia dezenas pilhas de roupas, vassouras, chapéus e todo tipo de utensílio jogado pelo chão. Malas estavam abertas e desorganizadas e pacotes abertos sem remorso.

Ela passara todo aquele tempo abrindo bagagens alheias e retirando tudo de dentro.

Não havia mais dúvidas... Aquela garota era insana.

E cada vez mais Azkaban não parecia ser _tão _ruim assim desde que aquela criatura cheia de sardas horripilantes e mentalidade de _pobre _não estivesse perto dele.

Agora ela segurava uma coisa rosa–choque na mão que Draco não conseguiu identificar. Porém alguma coisa lhe dizia que o que quer que fosse não era boa coisa.

– Achei uma que é a _sua cara_, Malfoy! – ela riu, balançando a coisa rosa e se aproximando dele. – Veste!

Ela ofereceu o pedaço de lixo rosa. E ele pôde dar uma olhada melhor e agora estava começando a identificar o que era.

– Uma _peruca_! – gritou quando ela jogou a coisa horripilante em seu colo.

Era o pedaço de cabelo falso mais podre e encardido que já vira. Todo cacheado e brilhante, purpurina dando aquele toque _bem especial _de prostituta de quarenta anos com um recorde de doenças venéreas.

– Parabéns, você acertou! O seu prêmio é: – ela fez uma pausa, procurando alguma coisa em uma das pilhas de cacarecos mais próxima e depois pegando um óculos escuro – se disfarçar de tiete d'As Esquisitonas!

– O quê!

Ela riu, colocando os óculos no rosto dele. Para sua total irritação não podia fazer nada sobre aquilo, suas mãos firmemente presas atrás das costas. Tentou sacudir a cabeça mas apenas teve sucesso em fazer o objeto escorregar de seu nariz e ficar entre sua boca e narinas.

– É tão simples que até um cérebro vazio que nem o seu vai compreender – ela gargalhou, arrumando os óculos. – Não podemos simplesmente descer desse navio como se fôssemos passageiros normais e como o ministério parece estar querendo me atrapalhar não posso ser reconhecida. Então: disfarce!

– Você conhece uma palavrinha bem pequenininha de só três silabas conhecida como _lógica_? Ela existe aí nessa cabeça de anta? Esse plano ridículo é um lixo, até um lufo faria melhor.

Ela preferiu responder o comentário colocando a peruca rosa em sua cabeça. A _coisa _cobriu sua visão.

Como aquela criatura podia ficar rindo e alegre depois da discussão que tiveram antes? Como ela podia simplesmente continuar com a vidinha estúpida, cega de tudo?

Era irritante.

Ele queria causar algum efeito nela, _qualquer _efeito. Ser ignorando era a pior ofensa de todas. E ela nem se mostrava afetada pelo o que ele falava.

E, por Merlin, tiete d'As Esquisitonas!

Tentou mais uma vez balançar a cabeça para se livrar do pedaço de lixo em sua cabeça mas só teve sucesso em virar a peruca para o lado, cobrindo mais ainda sua visão.

Ouviu alguns barulhos estranhos e concluiu que a idiota estava colocando seu "disfarce", que provavelmente não enganaria nem o poodle roxo de Pansy.

Por fim, quando pareceu terminar tarefa, ela se aproximou, ajeitando a peruca dele, liberando seus olhos dos fios falsos rosas.

Uma rápida inspeção por falta do que fazer (e não por curiosidade... Jamais) notou que ela _estava _diferente. Não menos feia e desinteressante, apenas diferente.

Usava uma peruca roxa igualmente ridícula que a dele, óculos escuros e uma roupa de couro vermelho que sim... Acentuava as curvas do corpo dela. O que era um feito e tanto já que se tratavam de curvas de garotinha de 14 anos que ainda é uma tábua de frios.

– Agora é a sua vez de se vestir, raio de sol – ela riu, jogando uma calça trouxa rasgada de couro preto e um casaco roxo com estrelas amarelas. – E a camisa vai ter que sair, o Myron não usa.

– Myron? Ele é um perdedor! Todo aquele jeito de "poeta sofredor" me deixa enjoado.

– Está reclamando? Que tal o Herman, que toca flauta, hein? Quer se vestir como ele com o sapato de salto e as lantejoulas? Agora anda logo! Vamos chegar em breve no porto.

– Eu não sei se você notou, anta, mas eu não tenho como vestir essas roupas ridículas.

– Eu notei. Se você não me interrompesse toda hora saberia. _Eu _vou vestir você. Anda, levanta.

– Não estou interessado.

Ela o puxou pelo braço, forçando–o a se levantar. Depois tentou tirar o casaco batido de bolsos furados que usava, mas sem sucesso, não conseguia soltar as mangas pelas mãos atadas. As tentativas foram inúmeras até ele perder completamente a paciência.

Draco revirou os olhos.

– Weasel, seja menos anta e me solte.

– Não.

– Está com medo de levar uma surra?

Foi a vez de ela revirar os olhos. Ele abriu um sorriso cínico, tinha certeza que ela não conseguiria resistir ao desafio de tentar parecer corajosa.

– Nem se você tivesse seis olhos e rabo de manticora eu tinha medo de você, Malfoy.

– Então prove.

– Você quer passar ridículo de novo? Não consegue fugir daqui e sabe disso.

– Se eu não vou conseguir mesmo por que me amarrar, afinal?

– Para te humilhar – sorriu.

O sorriso lembrou o seu próprio. Parecia que a Weasel estava se mostrando cada vez mais venenosa, estranho para uma pobretona amante de trouxas.

– Sei. Isso é mentira descarada, ruiva. Você está é com medo do malvado Malfoy e seu irmãozinho que parece um sereiano em um dia de cabelo ruim na crise dos 30 não está aqui para te salvar, sua anta.

Para sua surpresa a ruiva riu do comentário, não em forma de escárnio, mas com uma risada genuína.

– Você acabou de concordar com a minha mãe.

– Ela também acha que você é uma anta?

– Não, ela também acha que o Gui está na crise dos 30. Indefinidamente.

Enquanto falava Weasel balançou sua varinha, fazendo as cordas que o prendiam desaparecerem. Draco olhou para as mãos livres como se fosse a primeira vez e que talvez não soubesse como elas funcionavam mais.

– Se veste, anda.

Não se mexeu, o que ganharia cooperando com aquele o plano estúpido? Quanto mais difícil a tarefa de chegar à Azkaban era melhor.

Aproveitando a oportunidade jogou a peruca idiota e os óculos escuros no chão, cruzou os braços para depois abrir um sorriso cínico. Só porque não estava exatamente com a vantagem não significava que deixaria as coisas fáceis para a ruiva, couro ou não.

– Vai ter que lançar a maldição Império porque esse loiro aqui não vai vestir essas porcarias.

– Eu já te disse que você nunca mais vai ter escolha sobre sua vida?

"Não precisa dizer, eu já percebi." Claro que já tinha, não era burro. A menos que fugisse, o que aconteceria no dia que gostasse de um Weasley, ele perderia o livro arbítrio.

No entanto não moveu um músculo.

– Poupe–se da humilhação de ter que ser vestido por mim, Malfoy. Sério, para mim seria muito mais fácil te imobilizar e acabar com isso. Perceba que eu não disse _estuporar_, você estaria acordado para apreciar cada momento humilhante – ela recolheu e jogou as roupas nos pés dele. – Vou deixar você sozinho e dar uma olhada no que está acontecendo lá em cima, aproveite esse tempo para se vestir.

Subindo a escada da saída, ela fechou a porta do compartimento de carga. Restou a ele encarar as roupas no chão com ódio crescente.

Era como se esperasse que começassem rir dele. Estavam trabalhando para os peixes sem dúvida!

Desviou o olhar para a porta, querendo confirmar que a ruiva realmente fora embora e não estava só esperando ele se vestir para sair de seu esconderijo e gargalhar.

Quando finalmente se convenceu do contrário, começou a se despir.

Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Boa pergunta.

Tirou o casaco velho, jogando no chão com repúdio. Fez o mesmo com sua camisa bege de suor e falta de lavagem. Vestiu o casaco roxo e trocou as calças marrons sem graça pelas de couro rasgado.

Foi estranho, era sua primeira troca de roupas em muito tempo. Sentiu–se leve e criou uma falsa sensação de limpeza, extremamente ilusória mas que o alegrava mesmo assim.

Alegrava?

Arregalou os olhos, para fechá–los depois. O mar devia estar afetando seu cérebro.

–––––––––––––––––––

Gina abriu a porta devagar, não querendo pegar Malfoy em trajes pequenos, algo que a traumatizaria para a vida, sem dúvida. Felizmente quando entrou viu que o loiro já tinha vestido as roupas que lhe dera.

Abriu um sorriso de deboche, contente que tinha obedecido. E bem na hora, o navio atracaria logo.

Quem diria que um dia veria Malfoy se humilhar tanto? Vestir uma peruca rosa cacheada! Era um dia realmente interessante.

– Pronto para ir? – perguntou para o sonserino.

Como resposta obteve um resmungo, o que não foi surpresa. Não era necessário dizer que ela estava ansiosa para sair daquele navio e voltar para o ambiente familiar d'A Toca.

– O próximo passo desse plano brilhante é nos misturar com os outros passageiros no momento do desembarque.

Mais um resmungo.

– Tem um grupo de fanáticos da banda indo para o show que vai ter esse final dessa semana. Vamos fingir que estamos junto com eles. E não tire os seus óculos escuros. Não quer se reconhecido e linchado, quer?

Outro som irreconhecível. Aparentemente Malfoy conseguira regredir mais ainda nos quinze minutos que ela o deixara sozinho.

– Ou você pode continuar a grunhir e morar nesse porão de navio para o resto da sua vida, se alimentando de couro velho cortado de malas.

Finalmente houve uma reação maior por parte de Malfoy, ele se virou e Gina pôde realmente dar risada da aparência dele.

Era uma das coisas mais ridículas que já vira, incluindo o chapéu de leão de Luna e as vestes do Baile de Inverno de Rony.

– Como eu gostaria de ter um espelho agora. Queria admirar a sua cara se vendo vestido assim.

– Quer dizer que você sabe o que é um espelho? Podia jurar que não. Teria se suicidado no momento que visse o reflexo, de tão feia que é.

Essa foi a última troca de insultos dos dois por um longo tempo. Durante aquele período apenas subiram as escadarias do navio, chegando na superfície em uma trégua estranha.

Na proa encontram o resto dos passageiros se preparando para o desembarque. O grupo de fãs dos d'As Esquisitonas mantinha se afastado do resto, todos com caras ameaçadoras no estilo anti–social que a banda cultivava, o que era perfeito, porque nem Malfoy nem ela estavam com vontade de conversas.

Ninguém perguntou quem eles eram também, o que foi ótimo. Em poucos minutos estaria livre daquele fardo esquelético e tomando um chocolate quente na sede da Ordem.

–––––––––––––––––––

A peruca coçava tanto que parecia que estava sendo submetido a uma sessão de tortura especialmente cruel.

Não só isso como seu estômago roncava como se aquele gigante estúpido que se dizia professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas tivesse se alojado lá dentro.

Sem contar a criatura loira vestida de azul cafona que piscava a todo minuto em sua direção. Era uma pirralha de 14 ou 15 anos com síndrome de "quero–ser–grande" e provavelmente algodão no sutiã.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio em uma tentativa de parecerem intimidadores por parte do grupo de fãs idiotas a ruiva iniciou uma conversa com quem parecia ser o líder patife daquele bando deprimente de vagabundos sem vida social.

Às vezes ela dava uma olhadela em sua direção mas fora isso estava relativamente livre. Livre para tirar seus óculos escuros e ignorar completamente as piscadelas da pirralha metida a piranha. Infelizmente, devido à falta de neurônios, ela resolveu avançar mais e chegar perto.

– Então... Você é o Myron. Adorei a roupa – começou a infeliz, com sua voz esganiçada. – Sou Ginger, falando nisso.

Piscou para ele. Quando a primeira vez não surtiu qualquer reação, tentou mais duas vezes.

– Está com problema no olho? – rosnou Draco. – Se manda, idiota. Vá flertar com o seu vibrador.

A garota abriu a boca, depois fechou, ofendida. Deu meia volta e foi embora, tentando se equilibrar nos saltos altos que usava.

Um apito anunciou a chegada da embarcação.

Empurrado pela multidão e perto da Weasel ele desceu a rampa para o chão do porto.

Era isso então. Pisava em solo inglês pela primeira vez em meses.

Sempre imaginara aquele momento de uma forma totalmente diferente. Para começar não estaria vestido daquele jeito nem portando uma peruca na cabeça.

Havia tanta gente se esbarrando e carregando malas que começou a ver uma luz no final do túnel. Poderia escapar? Perder–se na multidão e depois embarcar em um navio que o levasse para o fim do mundo.

Olhou para o lado direito e não viu a ruiva. Para o lado esquerdo e a mesma coisa aconteceu. Virou a cabeça, olhando para trás e assim mesmo ela não estava lá.

O que ele viu foi a garota loira do vibrador conversando com alguns bruxos com uniformes que Draco reconheceu como os do Esquadrão da Execução da Lei Mágica. Ela apontava para a direção dele e gesticulava, apressada.

Mais um motivo para dar o fora dali.

Começou a cortar caminho entre o povo mais lento e apressou o passo, havia um galpão perto dali onde poderia se esconder.

Mas o destino, sorte ou qualquer que fosse seu maldito nome, estragou seus planos. Duas mãos seguraram seu braço, parando–o.

– Onde pensa que você vai, Malfoy?

Maravilha, a ruiva voltara.

– Dá para ver a sua cabeça rosa brilhante até o Nepal.

– Parece que você tem companhia, Weasel – apontou para os bruxos uniformizados que faziam seu caminho até eles.

Ela virou o rosto para encará–los por um breve momento e depois saiu correndo, puxando–o para fora do bolo de pessoas.

– Merda, Malfoy. O que você fez agora! – gritou enquanto corria.

– Olha o linguajar, mocinha – respondeu, tentando se livrar do aperto da mão dela. A idiota era forte.

Correram até o galpão que ele originalmente pretendia buscar liberdade, escondendo–se atrás de caixotes de madeira, ambos tentando recuperar o fôlego. O lugar era algum depósito de carga e havia dezenas de caixas, barris e malas.

– Tire a peruca.

– Não.

– Merlin, Malfoy. Você gosta de ser do contra? – falou, retirando ela própria a coisa da cabeça dele e em seguida sua peruca roxa.

Ouviram passos apressados se aproximarem de onde estavam. Para Draco era melhor que o Ministério os encontrasse, assim pelo menos a ruiva sofreria algum tipo de punição.

Foi então que, pela primeira vez, se perguntou por que ela fugia daqueles uniformizados. Se a infeliz não tinha sido enviada pelo Ministério o que fazia l?

Enquanto isso Weasel levantou a cabeça um pouco para ver se havia alguém mais naquele galpão.

– Droga, eles estão vigiando as portas – informou, sem que ele pedisse. Não lhe interessava isso, de qualquer forma acabaria em Azkaban. – Por que não entram de uma vez?

– Não querem um confronto – não se segurou, grunhindo.

Era claro que ela não esperava resposta, por isso o encarou, curiosa.

– Eles sabem que você vai ter que sair alguma hora e são preguiçosos demais para vir atrás – continuou, irritando consigo mesmo. Não podia acreditar que estava falando com aquela nojenta por vontade própria! – Não querem arriscar alguma coisa. Normalmente a pele.

– Por incrível que pareça, e eu vou me arrepender depois, mas o que você disse faz sentido. Alguma idéia de como escapo dessa?

Foi um momento estranho, os dois se olharam, confusos com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Malfoy ajudando uma Weasley? Que universo alternativo era aquele?

"Ah, que se dane", pensou. Apontou alguns barris cheios de fogos de artifício.

– Distração, infeliz. Não te ensinaram nada na Academia de Heróis de Traseiro Empinado?

Ela sorriu, pulando do esconderijo precário e deitando dois dos barris, para depois os chutar na direção de uma das portas.

– _Incendio!_ – gritou assim que pararam na porta fechada.

Houve uma explosão gigante que despedaçou toda madeira, liberando a entrada. Lá fora o grupo de bruxos caiu no chão, procurando se proteger dos fogos. Pelas janelas do galpão os dois viram os outros que estavam na porta do lado oposto correrem para ver o que havia acontecido.

Aproveitando essa chance, Weasel agarrou o braço dele e mais uma vez o puxou para longe daquela cena.

Correram para longe do porto, do navio e do galpão e Draco viu uma paisagem bizarra que nunca tinha visto: a Londres sangue–ruim.

Concluiu, sem qualquer dúvida, que não perdera nada.

Sem mais nem menos bateu o rosto em uma cabine ridiculamente vermelha. Foi empurrado para dentro e esmagado contra o vidro. A ruiva rapidamente pegou um objeto preto com um fio que o ligava a outro que estava preso na parede da cabine.

Apertou alguns botões brancos desgastados e Draco ouviu uma voz familiar saindo de um dos buracos do objeto mas não entendia o que falava.

– Sim, estou – uma pausa. – Não, não. Sem nenhum problema – outra pausa. – Escuta, não é minha culpa se eles me seguiram, ok? Agora será que podia me tirar daqui ou é difícil?

Houve uma resposta curta e ela bateu o negócio no objeto maior, parecia que o que a outra pessoa dissera, ela não gostara.

– Bem, Malfoy, prepare–se para conhecer a sede da Ordem.

O chão da cabine desapareceu e os dois caíram. Draco sentiu como se estivesse escorregando em uma toca de coelho só que em uma velocidade altíssima.

Tão rápido como tinha acontecido, terminou. Sentiu o traseiro bater em um contato violento com o chão enquanto a ruiva simplesmente diminuiu a velocidade e parou de pé ao seu lado.

Mal teve tempo de tentar se levantar e foi empurrado de volta para o chão. Em sua frente estava parado o seu arquiinimigo, a pessoa que ele mais odiou sua vida inteira.

Harry Maldito Potter.

Agora estava em território dos leões. E era o prato principal.


	6. Na toca do leão

**Capítulo 6 – Na toca do leão**

* * *

A decoração não podia ser mais brega, ridícula ou repetitiva. Leões, leões e mais leões, com uma ou duas fênix aqui ou acolá.

Obsessão era pouco. Sem falar na criatividade inexistente.

Em toda a tapeçaria do lugar e em todos os móveis havia entalhes que possuíam alguma imagem daquele animal desgraçado. Era nauseante.

Teve tempo para reparar naquela besteira porque Potter e a Weasel o trancaram em uma sala minúscula por horas e horas a fio.

Estava começando a achar que o objetivo deles não era mandá–lo para Azkaban mas enlouquecê–lo ali mesmo até o ponto que os leões do tapete começassem a conversar com ele sobre a filosofia da Sonserina e suas "visíveis" desvantagens.

Escolheu se sentar na cadeira mais próxima e olhar para o teto, o único pedaço daquele maldito quarto que estava intocado pela fixação do Potter por leões.

Sua barriga continuava a reclamar da falta de comida, teimando a nunca se acostumar com a fome tão comum naqueles últimos meses.

Não só isso mas sua impaciência crescia a cada segundo. Por que não o mandavam de vez para Azkaban?

A ansiedade misturada à dúvida destruía o que restava de seus nervos.

De resto, não estava muito impressionado por aquele "quartel general". Não parecia nada além de uma velha casa de algum bruxo excêntrico com fetiche por leões, com certeza ex–aluno da Grifinória.

– Godric's Hollow! – murmurou para si.

Era quase óbvio demais mas totalmente possível. Já que a casa dos Black não servia mais esconderijo a Ordem mudou e Voldemort não conseguiu achá–la mais, depois supondo que Hogwarts hospedava os membros na época. Faria mais sentido se eles se escondessem em uma das antigas mansões na vila de Godric's Hollow, onde os Potter morreram. Hogwarts era o lugar mais fora de alcance para os Comensais mas havia meios de infiltração, ao contrário de uma mansão velha com um apenas um fiel de segredo.

Se isso tivesse sido descoberto quem sabe...

Um momento!

O que estava pensando? Que lhe importava onde a Ordem estúpida das abóboras sem cérebro ficava?

Não estava nem um dia de volta a Inglaterra e já começava a esquecer os meses como fugitivo.

A maçaneta da porta virou, anunciando a entrada amaldiçoada da ruiva. Foi como ter um _deja vu, _ela novamente segurava uma badeja com alimentos, exceto que agora as mãos de Draco não estavam atadas e não havia plano mirabolante de fuga.

Sem falar uma palavra, Weasel deixou a bandeja com o prato e trancou a porta de novo.

Draco esperou alguns minutos para ter certeza que ela não voltaria, só então pegou a bandeja e olhou sua primeira refeição do dia.

Contra sua vontade, salivou ao ver o pedaço de frango assado e batatas. Ele, que estava acostumado com nada menos que caviar, salmão e doces requintados.

Começou a comer com uma ferocidade animal, ignorante do fato que do outro lado de um dos quadros pendurados na parede do cômodo era observado por uma platéia curiosa.

* * *

Em uma fileira estavam parados quase todos os grandes heróis da Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort.

Harry Potter, o maior de todos, estava sério, com os olhos fixados em seu antigo inimigo.

Rony Weasley, um pouco menos apreciado que o primeiro pela população bruxa comum, tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto cheio de sardas e às vezes ria sozinho com o que via.

Hermione Granger, reconhecida como uma das maiores bruxas de seu tempo, possuía uma expressão de surpresa e dó enquanto observava a cena à sua frente.

Gina Weasley, um rodapé apenas na História, estava com um ar de orgulho depois de um bom dia de trabalho.

O resto dos heróis do mundo bruxo ia e vinha, ocupados com seus _verdadeiros _empregos. Apesar de serem muito dedicados aos seus deveres na Ordem não deixavam de lado o ganha pão _legalizado_.

A cena observada em questão era Draco Malfoy, herdeiro sem herança, fazendo de uma refeição um ato desesperado.

Ninguém falava nada porque nenhum deles sabia exatamente expressar o que sentiam. Alegria, raiva, tristeza, senso de justiça, pena?

Pena?

Gina balançou a cabeça, afastando o conceito ridículo. Draco_ merecia _passar fome.

– O Ministério está cada vez mais nos pressionando – quebrou o silencio Harry, empurrando seus óculos de tartaruga para trás. – E você faz isso, Gina.

– Isso o quê, Harry?

– Você sabe bem.

Os dois se encararam, em mais uma demonstração de conflito de opiniões que sempre tinham.

Se esse conflito possuísse uma representação física seriam faíscas saindo dos olhos de ambos. Como sempre, Hermione interferiu:

– Gina, o que Harry quer dizer é que o quê você fez foi... – fez uma pausa, buscando a melhor maneira de expressar. – Apesar de ter tido sucesso no resultado, foi muito _precipitado._

As tentativas dela de acalmar os ânimos sempre falhavam.

– Você não me avisou! Simplesmente saiu correndo atrás de Malfoy logo que soube que ele estava no Egito! Acha mesmo que o Ministério não perceberia isso? Eles estão nos vigiando todos os nossos movimentos!

– Malfoy ia escapar de novo se alguém não fosse atrás dele!

Foi a vez de Rony tentar intervir:

– Quem se importa? Já aconteceu, já foi. Malfoy está aqui e o Ministério não tem como provar que a Ordem tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. Escapamos mais uma vez.

– Pode ser a última. Os riscos foram grandes demais. E a _sua irmã _desrespeitou minhas ordens – insistiu Harry.

– Você não deu _ordem nenhuma _sobre isso!

– Se você tivesse me _dito _sobre seus planos eu com certeza _teria _dado!

Era quase uma competição de quem gritava mais alto. Continuaram fazendo acusações e contra–acusações até Hermione despertar suas atenções.

– Não é triste? Sinto pena dele – murmurou, voltando a olhar o desesperado sonserino.

– Pena? Ele merece, Hermione – disse, firme, Rony.

– Ele próprio causou isso – acrescentou Harry, parando de discutir com Gina. – Assim como o pai e a mãe.

– Você não teve que agüentar ele por horas, Hermione. Ele é continua o imbecil de sempre – foi a vez de Gina dizer.

– Eu sei, mas... Ele parece não ter comido há dias. Capaz até de chegar no nível de anorexia.

– E...? – perguntou Rony.

– E isso é terrível, obviamente! – ela respondeu, um pouco irritada com a falta de sensibilidade do ruivo.

– Ele vai receber três refeições diárias em Azkaban – sorriu Harry.

Hermione não pareceu mudar de opinião.

– Ah vamos, Herm! Comemore conosco! Malfoy finalmente recebeu o que merece e ainda por cima com uma peruca pink para coroar! – sorriu Rony. – Além disso capturamos quase todos os Comensais! Hoje é um dia especial!

– Ainda é cedo para isso, Rony – voltou à seriedade Harry. – A principal Comensal ainda está solta.

– Bellatrix – murmurou Gina.

– Quem sabe Malfoy tem algum contato com a tia insana? – chutou Rony.

Bellatrix era uma dos últimos Comensais que ainda o paradeiro não fora descoberto. Ela era um mistério perigoso que o Ministério ignorava e a Ordem buscava desvendar.

Havia uma série de assassinatos e desaparecimentos acontecendo ultimamente e todas as pistas se voltavam para Lestrange.

– Não custa tentar ver – concordou Harry. – Gina, leve–o ele para o meu escritório quando ele terminar o jantar.

– Está bem.

Harry saiu da pequena sala secreta feita para observar prisioneiros, seguido logo em seguida por Rony e Hermione.

– Quim vai passar dentro de algumas horas, para pegar Malfoy. Preciso escrever o relatório falso antes disso – informou Hermione.

– Vou com você – seguiu Rony.

Gina abriu um sorriso ao ver os dois saindo juntos. Ninguém tinha certeza ao certo mas ela suspeitava que Rony e Hermione estavam envolvidos romanticamente por algum tempo. Não sabia qual seria a razão de esconder o namoro mas confiava que contariam quando estivessem prontos.

Em silêncio continuou observando Malfoy se alimentar. O loiro continuava com a roupa de Myron, o que causou risadas entre Harry e Rony, e por isso não estava vestindo uma camisa. Pensando nas palavras de Hermione, Gina notou o corpo magro de Malfoy e viu suas costelas à mostra.

Pela primeira vez imaginou a vida que estava levando desde que Voldemort fora derrotado. Pouca comida, pouco banho e sanidade por um fio.

No entanto não demorou muito para lembrar das inúmeras vitimas de Lúcio Malfoy e da carreira curta mas demoníaca do próprio Draco.

Algumas pessoas _mereciam _sofrimento, concluiu.

Se houvesse alguma prova que Draco tinha algo de bom além de seu exterior (e interior) esnobe e cruel quem sabe pudesse sentir pena dele. Mas isso era tão improvável como Minerva McGonnagal soltar seu cabelo.

* * *

Provavelmente comeu rápido demais tamanha fora sua gula e agora sentia um pouco de enjôo.

Para fechar o dia com chave de ouro, sem dúvida.

Sem comida para o distrair, Draco começou se irritar mais ainda do que já estava. Passou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, às vezes gritando para as paredes ameaças de derrubá–las se ninguém aparecesse lá.

O que era aquilo, algum tipo de treino para Azkaban?

A porta se abriu por uma segunda vez.

– Malfoy, me siga.

– Achei que eu tinha me livrado de você, anta ruiva.

– Confie em mim, não gosto disso mais do que você.

Os corredores da casa tinham menos leões e mais papéis de parede ordinários. Para sua infelicidade, era o lugar mais chique estivera desde o inicio de sua fuga.

A ironia não cessava, ao que parece.

Foi empurrado para dentro de um escritório sóbrio e escuro, sentou na cadeira a frente de uma mesa praticamente vazia, a não ser por algumas fotos.

Fotos que queria queimar com o olhar. Fotos ridículas cheias de gente feliz sorrindo e acenando.

Era para ser ele ali! Ele e seus pais.

Fechou seus punhos sem pensar, batendo–os no braço da cadeira. No mesmo momento notou que alguém estava ocupando a cadeira giratória à sua frente, apostava que quem sentava ali naquele momento era Potter. A cadeira estava virada de costas para Draco. Claro, o modo covarde de ser.

– Que foi, Potter? Não consegue me encarar? – provocou. – Quem sabe é meu rosto que lembra o meu pai que você assassinou? Ou é o nariz de Bellatrix? Ou talvez o lado da minha mãe, aquele ar Black tão familiar?

Potter virou a cadeira, tinha um sorriso irritante naquela cara de mamão amassado e cabelo de mendigo continuava sem conhecer um pente.

– Olá Malfoy. Como a vida tem te tratado?

– Excelentemente, Potter, até você mostrar sua cara suja.

– Não é o que me contaram.

– Te contaram errado – grunhiu. – Essa conversa tem um objetivo ou você só está esperando que arrumem a minha cela em Azkaban?

– Os dois, na verdade – respondeu, virando a cadeira um pouco de lado. – Acho que você quer saber como andam as coisas aqui na Inglaterra, não?

– Estou pouco me lixando.

– Não quer como foi o enterro do seu pai?

Draco mudou de posição na cadeira, incomodado. Tinha que se controlar, não podia dar o gostinho a Potter de vê–lo afetado pelas asneiras que falava.

– É um enterro. São todos iguais.

– Nem sobre a sua mãe?

– O que tem ela?

Buscou manter seu tom neutro mas não era fácil. Isso porque suspeitava que não gostaria nada de saber o que havia acontecido com sua mãe.

Potter parecia bem confortável consigo mesmo naquele momento e se divertindo bastante. Maldito desgraçado.

– St. Mungus.

Soltou a respiração, que não percebera que segurava.

– O que vocês fizeram com ela, Potter? – perguntou, seu tom de voz deixando escapar preocupação quando na verdade queria parecer uma ameaça.

– Você quer vê–la?

As sobrancelhas de Draco se levantaram, havia sido uma pergunta inesperada. O que queria que ele respondesse? "Sim, pelo amor de Merlin me deixe ver minha mãe"? Apenas para depois Potter rir da sua cara?

– Eu tenho uma proposta pra você, Malfoy – continuou o infeliz. – Eu deixo você ver sua mãe e você me conta onde está Bellatrix.

Não se conteve, soltou uma gargalhada alta, tamanha era idiotice do que Potter tinha falado.

– E você acha que eu sei, seu imbecil! – continuou rindo amargamente. – Acha que eu fiquei me correspondendo com ex–colegas de oficio? "Querida tia psicopata, ontem comi dois pombos de almoço. Quantos ratos têm no seu esconderijo? Quer trocar mapas de esgoto?". Vá ser burro assim no inferno, Potter.

Cara de mamão amassado deixou o som da gargalhada morrer, continuando com o mesmo ar de "já ganhei". Finalmente, levantou e abriu a porta do escritório.

– Então não há mais nada para falarmos.

– Sério? Mas isso é uma pena! Não vamos relembrar os tempos de escola? Ah, puxa, e eu estava tão ansioso para trocar figurinhas de sapos de chocolate! – disse Draco, debochando, e também se levantando, parando logo em seguida.

Segundos depois um homem negro alto, expressão séria e roupas caras, entrou. Demorou alguns segundos até Draco juntar imagem com um nome.

– Esse é Quim Shacklebolt, ele vai ser o seu acompanhante pelo resto da viagem – sorriu Potter.

Shacklebolt. Agora lembrava da criatura, chefe dos Aurors, membro da Ordem.

– Malfoy, admito que você é mais escorregadio do que nós prevíamos – falou pela primeira vez o auror. – Mas o fim é sempre o mesmo: Azkaban. E é para onde eu vou te levar.

Draco revirou os olhos, parecia que aquele idiota declamava do Manual Eu Sou um Panaca, escrito por macacos.

– Cale boca e anda logo com isso.

* * *

Gina pegara uma pequena mania desde a queda de Voldemort, não sabia qual era a razão mas agora toda vez que suas mãos estava desocupadas automaticamente pegavam a varinha e passavam o objeto entre os dedos.

Naquele momento era exatamente o que fazia. Com o passar do tempo aquilo ficara mais rápido e ágil, quase hipnótico.

Estava deitada no sofá de sempre, na mesma sala em que o irmão e Hermione conversavam em voz baixa entre si, ainda escrevendo os relatórios falsos sobre a captura de Draco. Fora os sussurros do casal o cômodo era preenchido pelo som do relógio preso à parede.

Era sempre assim depois que voltava de uma "caçada". Primeiro sentia–se realizada, depois esse sentimento era vencido pela apatia de voltar à rotina de sempre.

Nem chegara perto de Azkaban e os dementadores já faziam seu efeito sob ela. Não que fossem totalmente responsáveis pelo tédio que sentia, a grande razão era simplesmente a falta de algo em sua vida.

E a cada captura a Ordem perdia cada vez mais seu sentido. Sem Comensais não haveria mais objetivo em manter aquele grupo. E quando esse se desfizesse o que restaria para Gina?

– Será que Harry conseguiu tirar alguma coisa de útil do Malfoy? – perguntou Rony, falando finalmente mais alto, com a intenção de incluir a irmã na conversa.

– Sinceramente? Eu duvido. Mesmo que Malfoy soubesse algo ele nunca contaria – comentou Hermione, colocando sua pena no tinteiro.

– O que você acha, Gina?

– Eu...

A porta da sala de estar foi aberta por Harry e todas as atenções se voltaram para ele.

– E aí, Harry... Conseguiu alguma coisa? – perguntou, ansioso, Rony.

– Ele não sabe de nada – respondeu o líder da Ordem, sentando em um sofá próximo. – E Quim já o levou daqui.

– Assim, tão fácil? Não acredito que você deixou ele ir sem descobrir algo! – continuou Rony, incrédulo.

– Ele falou que não sabia de nada – insistiu o líder da Ordem, empurrando os óculos de tartaruga.

– E você acreditou nele? – riu Rony. – Harry! Draco Malfoy mente assim como o sol nasce todo dia!

Harry suspirou, acomodando–se mais confortavelmente no sofá.

– É diferente, Rony. Minha intuição disse que ele estava falando a verdade. Então estava.

Rony jogou os braços para o alto, frustrado. Quando se tratava da intuição de Harry todos sabiam que era um argumento perdido já no inicio. Ao que parece na maioria das vezes Harry acertava suas suposições sempre baseado na tal intuição, ninguém possuía mais ânimo para persuadi–lo do contrário.

De alguma maneira a guerra tinha liberado esse lado esotérico nele. O que, para Gina, não era algo necessariamente bom.

– Temos problemas maiores, infelizmente – disse Hermione, séria. – O apoio popular do ministro está aumentando. Ele só precisa de um deslize nosso e vai passar a lei.

– Lei? – perguntou Gina.

– Você estava no Egito quando aconteceu. Saiu n'O Profeta – informou Rony. – O ministro pretende assinar uma lei contra "organizações não–governamentais potencialmente perigosas". Ou seja: nós.

– Ele só precisa provar que estamos colocando a nação em perigo e do apoio da população – continuou Harry, sério.

– Nação em perigo? Estamos salvando o traseiro de todo mundo – fulminou Gina. – Porque o Ministério da Magia não faz porcaria nenhuma para isso!

Estava cansada de toda aquela história! Era um absurdo o que diziam da Ordem! E tudo porque o ministro achava que estavam ficando mais poderosos que ele próprio. Está certo que às vezes os métodos da Ordem não eram dos mais politicamente corretos mas faziam tudo por uma boa causa, para o bem maior.

– Gina... – começou Harry.

– O que foi, Harry? Fala logo.

– Quim quer conversar com você, mas antes _eu _quero – se virou para Rony e Hermione. – Melhor que fosse à sos.

Rony cruzou os braços mas Hermione o encaminhou para fora da sala, apesar dos protestos.

Gina continuava deitada no sofá e não fez qualquer esforço para mudar isso. Previa que Harry faria o sermão de sempre.

Demorou um tempo considerável para que Harry começasse a falar, se por falta de coragem ou fatiga ela não soube descobrir. Quando finalmente o fez ela desejou que o silêncio tivesse permanecido.

– Hermione, Rony e eu fizemos uma escolha quando a guerra terminou. Escolhemos viver pela Ordem. Juramos que nos dedicaríamos totalmente até que o último Comensal fosse trazido à justiça. Não foi, nem é, fácil, mas era necessário. Fizemos concessões e desistimos de carreiras "promissoras", principalmente Hermione.

– Harry, por que você está falando isso? Eu já sei dessa história.

Mais uma vez ele hesitou, preferindo limpar a garganta antes de continuar e isso era sempre um mau sinal.

– Você tem escolher. Ou a Ordem ou a sua carreira de auror.

Gina sentou, guardando a varinha em um de seus bolsos de suas vestes, tirara a fantasia à la Esquisitonas assim que chegara.

– Eu não posso – respondeu a Harry, irritada. – Sabe disso.

– Seus pais...

– Não tem como se manter.

– Eles vão conseguir arranjar algo. Gui ou Percy podem ajudar.

– Percy tem a própria família para cuidar. Gui mal consegue pagar os duendes para comer.

– Os gêmeos...

– Mamãe não aceita o dinheiro deles. Merlin, Harry, já conversamos sobre isso!

– Não estou falando para você pedir demissão do Ministério.

– O que você está dizendo então?

– Você é um risco para a Ordem. Se expõe demais e sua conexão com o Ministério não ajuda em nada. Eles estão vigiando para onde você vai e com quem vai.

– Eu despistei eles. Sempre consigo!

– Há meses atrás a situação era diferente, ninguém sabia que estávamos ainda em ativa, agora não há mais isso. Até quando acha que vai conseguir escapar?

Não respondeu, apenas bufou e cruzou os braços. Harry continuou, aproveitando–se de seu silêncio:

– Quim vai despedir você, a menos que saia da Ordem. Você tem que escolher.

Ali estava o ultimato. Sem escolha, sem alternativa. Estava entre raiva e esforço para segurar as lágrimas. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava pedindo.

– Você não pode fazer isso! Eu peguei Comensais, eu sou a melhor! Não pode simplesmente me tirar essa parte da minha vida!

– Gina...

– Não, não me venha com "Gina"!

– É melhor você ir para casa para esfriar a cabeça. Amanhã fale com Quim sobre sua resposta.

Gina deu às costas ao líder da Ordem, raiva se revelando através das bochechas e orelhas vermelhas.

Aquele trabalho era sua vida, era tudo que tinha. Só continuava em seu cargo no Ministério por necessidade. Seu pai perdera o emprego e com a morte de Carlinhos... Gina era a responsável pela sobrevivência d'A Toca, de seus pais. Não poderia simplesmente largar tudo mas ao mesmo tempo sua vida seria nula se deixasse a Ordem.

Harry estava pedindo que escolhesse entre sobreviver ou viver.

* * *

Talvez a influência de Azkaban já estava fazendo efeito, mas provavelmente era demência que finalmente se manifestara.

Draco sorria.

Durante toda a viagem de Godric's Hollow até a pequena balsa em que agora se encontrava sorriu. Seu rosto se contorcia, graças a isso, de uma forma quase louca. Um sorriso amargo de quem não tem nada sobrando a não ser a ironia ou o desespero.

Enquanto a balsa fazia seu percurso suave Shackebolt tomou a liberdade de informar ao loiro sua situação legal. Para alegrar o ambiente, sem dúvida.

– O Ministério marcará um julgamento para você dentro de um ou duas semanas. Enquanto isso sua casa é Azkaban. As chances de isso mudar são inexistentes, então é preferível se acostumar.

Quando a névoa começou a diminuir Draco sabia que se aproximavam da costa da ilha da prisão.

Parecia tão... Banal. Tão repentino que era difícil aceitar como realidade.

As ondas batiam contra rochas da costa mas não era um dia feio, chuvoso ou tenebroso. O sol começava a se pôr e o céu estava amarelado, um final de tarde comum. Como se Draco não merecesse nada além de pura ignorância. Se fosse _Potter _sendo preso com certeza haveria uma chuva dramática, ventanias e trovoadas. Sua chegada na ilha seria anunciada através de trombetas e gongos.

A balsa atracou e foi aí que sentiu um frio correr por sua espinha. O chão desolado, a construção negra, a felicidade sendo prato principal de seus carcereiros. Tudo aquilo lhe parecia extremamente alienígena. Um pesadelo irônico. Um quebra–cabeça com peças perdidas.

Viveria ali pelo resto de sua vida.

Sua existência seria contar as pedras de sua cela e chegar a dar nomes afetivos a cada uma delas.

Aquilo não era vida.

Gostaria de ter coragem, às vezes, para parar seu coração. Ter a escolha entre sobreviver e realmente viver.

Mas entre orgulho e medo da morte Draco não optaria pelo o suicídio tão cedo.

* * *

N/A: Pobre Draquinho, o novo morador de Azkaban! Bem, quanto a questão tão "perguntada" de D/G, vou dar uma dica: Onde o Draco est�, existe possibilidade dele arranjar uma namorada? Quem além dos dementadores ofereceria um beijinho para o Draco? Hehehehe. Pensem bem...

Mais uma vez: um grande THANK YOU para a Pichi!

**Pat: **Hehehe, thanks. Quanto a D/G action, hehehe: sem promessas.

**miaka: **Cool, que bom que você gostou da fuga:D Acho que você teve a sua resposta quanto a Ordem, e acertou! Quem são os heróis nessa fic, afinal? Quanto a Azkaban, infelizmente a utilidade de Draco para a Ordem é ele ficar preso, ehhee. Por enquanto pelo menos.

**Cris: **Quem não adora um Draquinho fantasiado? hehehe. Acho que pode de ser, não sei! Até hoje não cresci nenhum braço adicional, hehee, mas quem sabe não? Vem de Priscila, o meu nick. ;) Eu ainda não acredito que a Pichi beta essa fic, mas se ela é louca, quem sou para contestar? Hahahha. Não, não! Não foi por preguiça, heheh. A Gina, na minha visão pelo menos, não é cem por cento badass, ela não é a rainha das respostas espertas, mas chega a ser a princesa, ehehe.

**Rachel: **Fui no 3V, e realmente você deixou uma review l�! Heheh, THANKS! Hahahha, bem a fic não tem gênero, assim... definido, mas felizmente as piadas foram todas intencionais! Hahaha. Draco precisa ser humilhado! Muitas vezese repetitivamente, hehehe. A graça é essa heehhe. Ahhh, eu já dei minha dica quanto a D/G! hehehe.

**Diana**: Hahahha, talvez. Ou talvez a Gina sejamuitoimpulsiva para ter planos saindo da manga e respostas espertasa toda hora, eheheh. Discipula dos gêmeos, sem dúvida, mas nunca chegará aos pés deles hehhehe.


	7. Pais, mães e penseiras

**Capítulo 7 – Pais, mães e penseiras**

**

* * *

**

Draco foi empurrado pelos corredores frios e escuros de Azkaban pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade. Seus passos sempre acompanhados pelo som da respiração gelada de dementadores. Sabia que estavam escondidos, nas sombras, mesmo que não pudesse vê–los. Tinha certeza pois começava sentir o desespero, ouvir os gritos...

_Seus _gritos.

Parecia séculos desde que se deixara lembrar daquilo sem ficar completamente bêbado para impedir que aquele dia voltasse. Ali, no entanto, não teria como destruir os neurônios com álcool. Era como sentir na pele tudo novamente. E sabia que não agüentaria passar aquilo mais uma vez.

O som cavernoso de uma porta pesada se abrindo afastou felizmente memórias que se preparavam para ressurgir.

– Entre Malfoy – mandou a voz grossa de um dos guardas. – O diretor da prisão o espera.

O auror não esperou que Draco obedecesse e empurrou "gentilmente" o corpo do loiro dentro da sala, fechando a porta de ferro atrás de si.

O prisioneiro deu de cara com um escritório improvisado. Parecia que um homem civilizado estava ocupando uma caverna pré–histórica por algum tempo. Parecia não, _era_ o que acontecia. Os móveis de madeira se confundiam entre as paredes de pedra e o tapete caro não combinava com o chão cinza.

– Ora, ora... Quem diria... – uma voz familiar demais para seu gosto lhe chamou. – Bem–vindo a Azkaban, Malfoy.

Draco encarou o dono da voz. Sua primeira reação foi de total choque, a segunda de revolta e a terceira de ódio.

* * *

A lareira da sala comunal sonserina tentava aquecer as mãos de Draco. Essas estavam geladas mas não graças ao inverno que caía do lado de fora do castelo. 

Malfoy estava nervoso. Ninguém nunca contestara sua liderança, todos na Sonserina sabiam que quem mandava era o filho de Lúcio Malfoy, nunca houvera dúvida quanto a isso. Até Voldemort se revelar e seu pai ser preso.

A partir do quinto ano teve início a separação. E momentos antes o resultado daquele processo se revelara, enfim.

Há poucos minutos Malfoy reunira todos de sua confiança para anunciar a oferta do Lorde das Trevas. Aqueles que a aceitassem se tornariam Comensais da Morte, os que não o fizessem seriam marcados como inimigos.

Sem volta, sem retorno. Era agora a hora para escolha.

Para Draco, no entanto, era mais do que isso. Era sua oportunidade para trazer mais aliados, para trazer _poder _ao Lorde das Trevas, ganhar prestigio perante a todos os outros Comensais e, principalmente, orgulhar seu pai.

Chamara todos com plena confiança que o seguiriam cegamente, como sempre fizeram, mas estava errado. Muito errado.

Sem que percebesse perdeu seu posto de líder. E aquela reunião finalmente mostrou isso.

Estava de pé, no centro da sala, e terminara seu discurso triunfal sobre a grandiosidade de Voldemort, o poder que teriam e todas as diversões que o esperavam quando Theodore Nott o interrompeu.

Nott, seu melhor amigo de infância, era a concorrência mais próxima de Draco, sempre à espreita, esperando o momento certo para tirá–lo da posição de mais influência na Sonserina. E, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, a oportunidade aparecera.

– ...O Lorde das Trevas dará incrível poder em nossas mãos. Eu já senti isso. Meu pai me mostrou. Chega de feitiços ridículos que aprendemos aqui, chega de regras e sangue–ruins. Teremos o poder. _Seremos _o poder – concluiu o discurso Draco, olhando para os outros sonserinos. – O que me dizem?

Silêncio.

Nenhum aceno de cabeça em concordância, muito menos ovações fanáticas. Nada. Apenas um sorriso tímido de Pansy e alguns grunhidos de Goyle e Crabbe.

– O que há com vocês? Essa é a chance que estávamos esperando! O momento para finalmente acabar com todos os impuros! O Lorde das Trevas está mais forte do que nunca e...

– Na verdade, Draco – interrompeu Nott –, não estamos interessados.

Draco se virou para o sonserino de nariz fino, confusão em sua face.

– Não... Estão... Interessados? – soltou uma risada fraca. – Nott, não é hora para a suas piadas sem graça.

– Não é piada – rosnou a trasgo chamada Millicent Bulstrode.

Ficou mais confuso e agora um tanto irritado.

– Estão cheirando pó de doxy! Vocês _nasceram _para isso! São sangue–puros!

– Sim, somos. Mas não vamos atrás de um bando de _loucos _que não conseguem nem matar um garoto idiota – disse Nott, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Loucos! – cuspiu Draco, incrédulo. – Loucos! Quem é insano aqui é você, Nott!

– Veja, Malfoy, a questão é bem simples – continuou o arrogante. – Concluímos que Voldemort vai perder. E quando isso acontecer não queremos estar do lado errado. Existem outras maneiras mais _inteligentes _para se exterminar sangue–ruins. E nós, legítimos sangue–puros, vamos utilizá–las. Eu formulei alguns planos e...

– Desde quando _você _manda em alguma coisa aqui, Nott? Acha que você é o quê? – gritou. – _Eu _sou o líder e _eu _digo que seu plano, seja lá qual for, é idiota. Lord Voldemort possui o poder, e isso é o que importa.

Theodore revirou os olhos para cima e sorriu:

– Não sei se você reparou, Malfoy, mas para ser um líder é preciso ter apoio popular. E ninguém está te apoiando no momento.

Draco arregalou os olhos, encarando cada membro daquela reunião.

– Isso é verdade?

À exceção de Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe e outros dois sonserinos, todos assentiram. Seu sangue gelou e teve que se sentar para não cair de traseiro no chão.

– Mas... – disse fracamente para Nott. – Seu pai... Ele...

– Nossas opiniões diferem. Ao contrário de _você,_ eu sei diferenciar família e negócios. Não vou seguir cegamente meu pai, não sou um cachorrinho de estimação, como _outros._

– E o que isso quer dizer, Nott? – rugiu, sabendo bem a resposta.

– Se a carapuça _serve _– sorriu Theodore.

Goyle e Crabbe se levantaram mas Draco indicou com a cabeça para que parassem. Esmagar a cabeça de Nott no chão era uma idéia deliciosa, porém não traria vitória. Aquela era uma luta de argumentos e influência, não de força bruta. E Draco sabia que já a tinha perdido.

– Dane–se você, _Theodore. _Dane–se todos vocês! Covardes e traidores! Vocês vão ver! Quando o Lorde das Trevas ganhar, vão pagar por serem idiotas. E quando pedirem socorro para mim, eu vou é rir.

Pansy, os gorilas e ele próprio se levantaram, indo em direção aos dormitórios. Não antes de Nott irritá–lo mais uma vez:

– Uma visão bem mais realista do futuro seria você acompanhando seu pai na prisão, Malfoy. Quando isso acontecer estarei lá na primeira fila para ver.

* * *

Draco encarava Nott como se o ex–melhor amigo fosse um fantasma. Quem sabe não passasse de uma miragem causada pela má alimentação e a influência dos dementadores, porque o destino não podia ser _tão _filho de uma hipogrifa assim. Sabia que o universo estava contra ele mas aquela era a gota d'água. 

– Theodore?

– Que bom que ainda lembra de mim. Vai tornar as coisas muito mais divertidas – sorriu.

Se Draco não estivesse com as mãos atadas firmemente teria se lançado na garganta daquele desgraçado com o maior prazer. Infelizmente só tinha a escolha de ficar parado com cara de irritado.

– Merlin, o que você está fazendo aqui, seu traidor filho de uma...

– Eu estou aqui porque trabalho na prisão... E para de dizer: "Eu não disse"? – riu da própria piada sem graça, como sempre. – Adoro quando estou certo.

– Continua o pomposo gordo de sempre.

– E você continua o perdedor eterno. Sente–se, por favor – falou em um falso tom cordial, indicando a cadeira à frente de sua mesa.

Draco continuou onde estava. Pelo que parecia a única forma de contrariar seus inimigos era se recusar a sentar. Deprimente.

– Não quer? Tem certeza? Vai ser a sua última chance de sentar em uma cadeira.

O pior de tudo é que aquilo era verdade. Mesmo assim não se moveu. Afinal, era pessoal. Se sentasse admitiria que Nott estava certo e isso não faria nunca.

– Ora vamos, Draco. Seja razoável.

– Eu estou em Azkaban, Nott. Pelo menos tenho o direito de _não ser razoável_.

– Que seja então. Fique de pé, como preferir – disse mais uma vez, abrindo o sorriso amarelo. – Sabe, gosto de pensar que ainda somos amigos.

– Então você é mais pirado do que já era.

– Não foi pessoal. Eu fiz o que acreditava ser o melhor para mim. Você fez o que achou que era certo. Essas coisas acontecem e não devíamos deixar uma amizade de mais de dez anos terminar assim.

– O seu discursinho estúpido vai demorar?

– Por quê? Vai a algum lugar? – sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu sabia que você chegaria eventualmente aqui. Como todos os outros. É inevitável e completamente _patético_.

– O que aconteceu com você, Nott? Comeu abóbora estragada? – suspirou Draco. – Você traiu tudo que acreditava. Sua família... Amigos... Pra quê? Morar em Azkaban _de livre e espontânea vontade_?

Nott soltou uma risadinha baixa, passando uma das mãos pelo topete loiro oxigenado.

– Você sempre falhou em ver as sutilezas da política. Seu _falecido _pai tinha certa noção disso mas parece que preferiu te ensinar a torturar ao invés de _pensar_ – fez uma pausa, garantindo tempo suficiente para Draco relembrar os fatos. Depois seu tom ficou sério, deixando o escárnio comum para trás. – Eu não traí ninguém, Draco. Simplesmente sabia que existe hora certa para tudo. E nosso momento ainda não chegou. Mas vai, em breve.

– Em breve? Nott, olhe a sua volta! Não sobrou ninguém! Estão todos aqui, presos na _sua _Azkaban!

– Tsc, tsc, Draco. Ainda não entende, não? A sociedade está sempre se modificando. Valores que há séculos eram comuns agora são anomalias. Compreende? Antigamente lobisomens eram caçados como troféus de heroísmo, hoje são quase tratados como _gente _e ninguém questiona mais isso. Por quê? Simples: a mudança ocorreu gradualmente. Bruxos que apoiavam as criaturas subiram no poder _devagar_. Não foi algo imposto por força bruta e sim com _inteligência. _Conquiste a confiança do bruxo comum e ele vai pular da ponte por você.

– E você está conquistando essa confiança daqui de dentro é? Puxa... Agora tudo faz sentido! Os dementadores realmente chuparam o teu cérebro de vez.

– É por esse tipo de pensamento limitado que você está aqui. Mas não importa, é mais divertido dessa forma. Adoro quando eu acerto e você faz essa cara de lufo. Foi assim desde que éramos crianças... Eu te avisava que você ia cair da vassoura de brinquedo e você ia mesmo assim, caindo logo em seguida.

– Sabe o que eu acho de todo esse discurso pomposo? – sorriu Draco, tinha ainda uma carta na manga.

– Estou curiosíssimo para saber.

– Acho que é um monte de bosta de dragão. Você fez tudo isso só para se vingar do seu pai. Para fazer ele pagar por ter te...

– Eu aconselho você parar aí, Malfoy – ameaçou Nott. – Os dementadores estão loucos para conhecer você de perto.

Draco abriu seu sorriso mais ainda. Não ia parar porque agora que a diversão ia começar. Depois daquela noite fatídica na sala comunal da Sonserina tinha aprendido muitas informações interessantes sobre Nott e seu pai.

– ...dado surras até seus ossos quebrarem. _Patético. _Você fala de mim, Nott, mas você sempre foi pior. Se escondendo por trás de _sutilezas _quando na verdade você só morria de medo do pai. E tinha inveja de mim porque sabia que preferia ter _eu _como filho e não um _impotente _como você.

Como um animal raivoso Nott bateu na mesa com seu punho, fazendo vários papéis se espalharem. Demorou um pouco até recobrar seu estilo sarcástico de sempre. O que deixou Draco satisfeito, atingira o ponto fraco do traidor.

– Meu pai, Malfoy, não tem nada a ver com isso. Mas não _tema_,você vai logo se unir a ele. Acho que vou colocar você na cela ao lado, para poder ouvir os gritos e uivos que ele dá. É divertidíssimo – seu rosto sério escondia uma loucura que Draco conhecia bem. – Aliás, devo agradecer à Srta. Weasley mais uma vez. Se não fosse ela a minha coleção não estaria completa. Além do meu pai, trouxe você para me divertir.

– Os dementadores derreteram seu cérebro de verdade, Nott. Você está agradecendo Weasels agora?

– Ela é uma ferramenta para meus planos. Nada mais.

Draco estava oficialmente cansado de ficar ouvindo aquela ladainha. Agora começava a ansiar pelo silêncio de uma cela. Longe de ex–conhecidos psicóticos com problemas de frustrações carnais.

– Não quer saber quais são meus planos?

– Sinceramente? Eu não dou a mínima. Quem provavelmente está _louco _para ouvir é o Potter. Vai encher o saco dele, vai?

– Ah, Harry Potter.

– Não, Henry Trotter.

– A Ordem da Fênix é algo realmente interessante – Nott riu. – Irônico até.

– Que se dane. Só me mande para a minha cela, ok?

– Você não quer saber por que é irônico? – o idiota perguntou, decepção em sua voz.

– Por Merlin, NÃO!

– Talvez queria saber da sua mãe? – sorriu malicioso.

Draco soltou um suspiro cansado. Por que insistiam nessa história? De que adiantava saber sobre sua mãe se não poderia fazer nada para ajudá–la?

– Eu não...

– Sua mãe está em St.Mungus – fez uma breve pausa. – Pansy a visita freqüentemente, mesmo depois que eu disse para não fazer isso.

– E por que Pansy ia escutar você, seu palerma?

– Obviamente porque estamos casados.

"Filho de uma hipogrifa no cio."

O desgraçado! Invejoso maldito! Está certo que Pansy não era a coisa mais linda do mundo (longe, muito longe disso), mas ela era território _dele. _Como Sonserina tinha sido. Nott fora tão longe assim para tomar tudo de Draco?

E para que ele queria Pansy quando estava óbvio que tinha _outras_ "preferências"?

– Casados, é? Minhas condolências.

– Sinto muito por não ter mandado o convite mas não sabíamos onde você estava se escondendo na época.

– Quem foi o padrinho? Millicent?

Nott riu.

– Ela foi a madrinha, claro. Marcus Flint foi meu padrinho, na sua ausência.

– Que gracinha. Reunião dos traidores. Aposto que Potter foi quem casou vocês. Quem substituiu Pansy na lua de mel?

Theodore obviamente preferiu ignorar os comentários do ex–colega.

– Sua mãe está catatônica, Draco. Completamente louca. Não consegue nem comer mais sem ajuda. Presa numa cama do hospital.

Draco sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por um crucio no peito.

Não podia ser.

– Do que você está falando, Nott? Minha mãe não ficaria presa a uma cama, muito menos dependeria de alguém para comer... Só a noção de tal coisa é ridícula. É isso que você chama de piada?

– Não é piada, Draco. Temos nossas diferenças mas eu ainda respeito os Malfoy. Sua mãe em particular. Foi na mesma época da morte de seu pai, logo depois que você fugiu.

Sua mãe... A mulher mais independente do mundo bruxo... Aquela que desafiava qualquer homem, qualquer bruxo... Que nunca deixava ser rebaixada, que se vingava com uma ferocidade inspiradora...

– Não... Não pode ser verdade – murmurou para si mesmo. – O que aconteceu com ela?

– Foi a Ordem, Draco. Eles fizeram isso.

* * *

– Quim! Me ouça, Quim! 

– Ginevra, não há mais o que discutir.

– Eu não posso simplesmente largar a...

– Não fale disso agora. Não aqui.

– Dane–se!

– É _exatamente _por essa atitude que você acabou nessa situação.

– Me dê uma chance!

– Já dei dúzias delas! Escolha. Agora.

Gina cruzou os braços, olhando para Shackebolt com ódio. Às vezes parecia pior que Harry! Se isso era possível.

Era o momento de mudar de tática.

– Por favor... Eu preciso disso, Quim. A minha vida é o que eu faço. Se largar para trabalhar só aqui vou ficar louca! Você vai ter mais um pepino nas mãos porque vou me suicidar comendo os formulários que você me faz preencher todo santo dia!

– Não há mais o que falar sobre o assunto. Escolha ou eu escolherei por você.

Shackebolt continuou irredutível e estava começando a ficar desesperada.

– Pelo menos me dê mais uma chance! – sugeriu, frenética.

– Por que eu deveria lhe dar mais uma? Você quase foi _presa _pelo Departamento de Execução das Leis Magias. Foi há muito custo que consegui convencer o Ministro que você estava lá apenas para visitar seu irmão _doente _e foi tudo uma coincidência infeliz, um erro na fonte de informações do Ministério.

– Eu não estava preparada para um bando de capangas do Ministro atrás de mim. Agora eu _estou_. Você sabe que eu sou boa no que faço, Quim. Tudo bem que acha que eu sou explosiva demais... E por isso não me dá nenhuma missão de campo... Mas você sabe do que eu sou capaz. Eu _mereço _outra chance.

O auror soltou um suspiro mas deixou que continuasse.

– Digamos eu concorde... Hipoteticamente falando, que acordo você teria em mente?

– Você me passa uma última missão para _ambas _as organizações. E se eu me der bem, não preciso escolher.

– E que missão seria essa, Srta. Ginevra?

"Boa pergunta, eu não tenho idéia."

Era hora de blefar. E torcer para acertar, porque essa seria sua última chance. Sua mente percorreu uma lista improvisada de assuntos mais priorizados pelos aurores naquele momento e felizmente não demorou a encontrar uma perfeita para seu problema.

– Bellatrix.

As sobrancelhas grossas do homem se levantaram em sinal de interesse.

– Continue.

– Nós todos estamos atrás da dita cuja. Posso ser o elo, trocar informações úteis para ambos os lados. Ninguém vai saber. E se eu conseguir pegar Bellatrix você e Harry precisam prometer que não me perturbarão nunca mais. Mas se _não _conseguir então você pode me jogar no cargo mais idiota e burocrático de todo o departamento e eu não vou reclamar.

– Como você vai capturar Bellatrix, Ginevra? Ninguém sabe onde ela está. Ela é completamente imprevisível. Não existe uma única pessoa que possa nos dizer o que se passa na cabeça dela.

– Existem várias pessoas. E todas estão no mesmo lugar.

– Azkaban? – perguntou, surpreso. – Quer questionar prisioneiros que estão clinicamente perturbados? Eles não responderiam suas perguntas mesmo se fossem capazes disso.

– Talvez... Mas vale a pena tentar. Me dê essa chance, Quim.

Shacklebolt não respondeu a principio mas pelo menos mostrava sinais que não achava a idéia totalmente absurda.

– Você está pedindo algo arriscado demais para ambos. Quer que eu a coloque dentro de Azkaban com algum falso pretexto para que _questione _prisioneiros sem ordem do Ministro ou julgamento. Além do fato que organizações _"_justiceiras" estão na mira das autoridades e que se essas conseguirem provas dos métodos que você utilizou...

– Eu sei de tudo isso. Sei que há muita coisa em jogo mas eu sou posso provar que sou capaz!

– Não sei...

– Você não quer ver todos aqueles assassinos impunes, quer? Bellatrix vai continuar matando e o Ministério não consegue enxergar além das heranças dos Comensais. Pelo meu pai, Quim. Uma retribuição por tudo que ele fez por você. Só peço uma última chance.

O auror–chefe soltou um longo suspiro.

– Está bem, Ginevra. Você venceu. Temos um acordo, não me decepcione.

Gina sorriu, aliviada. A tática de mencionar seu pai sempre funcionava com os amigos funcionários do Ministério, todos se sentiam culpados demais pela demissão de Arthur.

– Eu não vou.

* * *

– Você receberá refeições em sua cela três vezes por dia, sempre no mesmo horário. Às cinco e meia da manhã, meio–dia e finalmente às seis da tarde. Alguns prisioneiros usam isso como referência para seus calendários de palitinhos... – riu Nott. – Mas a maioria perde o interesse pelo tempo rapidamente. 

Theodore caminhava satisfeito alguns passos à frente de Draco e os dois aurores que o vigiavam. O ex–colega de escola insistiu em pessoalmente apresentar Draco ao sistema da prisão e à sua cela.

– Banhos são raros. Quando o cheiro começa a incomodar ao pessoal então alguém dá um balde d'água para você. Mas não espere de pé, nós temos grande resistência a cheiros. Existe uma filosofia muito sonserina aqui em Azkaban, Draco. É extremamente engraçado o fato que apesar do Ministério manter uma fachada grifinória, enquanto em suas raízes ele continua sonserino.

– Desde quando cheirar mal é filosofia da Sonserina? – grunhiu Draco mas Nott o ignorou.

– Os inúteis que foram pegos merecem sofrer. Simples assim.

– Por que têm aurores aqui, Nott? Os dementadores não são suficientes?

– Parece que foram finalmente vistos como realmente são: incontroláveis. Depois de Voldemort ocorreram alguns _acidentes _nada agradáveis: os dementadores tomaram gosto pela liberdade e deram o beijo sem autorização. Portanto, estamos aqui para vigiá–los.

– Agora sim me sinto seguro – disse, sarcástico.

Finalmente o "tour" tão interessante chegou a uma sala escura, dominada por uma luz esverdeada que parecia emanar de uma prateleira no centro do lugar. Não havia mais nada a não ser aquele móvel sinistro.

Nott chegou perto da prateleira e indicou com a cabeça que Draco o seguisse.

Ao se aproximar o loiro viu que a luz era gerada por dúzias de penseiras. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

– Essa é a sala do suicídio.

– Como é?

– Ou melhor é a sala _anti­–_suicídio. Veja bem... Para o desgosto da sociedade, nossos prisioneiros resolveram começar a... Parar de comer? Se enforcar? Enfim, começaram a terminar suas desgraças por conta própria... E qual é a graça nisso? A diversão termina – Nott limpou a garganta antes de continuar. – Quer dizer, o Ministério e os bruxos comuns acharam que Azkaban estava sendo cruel demais com os criminosos e resolveram criar algumas medidas para evitar novos suicídios. Ou para tentar amenizar suas consciências pesadas.

– E as penseiras servem para quê, exatamente?

– Os dementadores fazem você rever suas piores memórias. Seus piores momentos eternamente. Depois da Segunda Guerra a fome deles aumentou, sugam muito mais felicidade, o que intensifica mais ainda o desespero dos prisioneiros e por conseqüência os leva ao suicídio. Para tentar amenizar isso mas _não completamente _anular o efeito das criaturas, cada prisioneiro tem direito a deixar para trás uma única memória. Colocar sua pior lembrança dentro de uma penseira. Você tem a sua também.

Draco olhou fixamente para os objetos cheios de líquidos prateados.

– Qualquer lembrança?

Nott assentiu.

Era um sistema idiota, um conceito de piedade ridículo que não tinha serventia nenhuma, mas quem era ele para reclamar se os imbecis achavam que encher Azkaban de penseiras ajudava a aliviar suas consciências?

– Escolha sabiamente, Malfoy.

Draco era tudo menos sábio, por mais que odiasse admitir. Podia ser considerado esperto, inteligente, ambicioso, cruel, egoísta ou até, se dependesse de sua própria opinião, bonito. Mas não sábio. Era um adjetivo para gente _velha _e com problemas de queda de dentes (queda de _tudo _pensando melhor).

E no entanto, lá estava ele, fazendo sua primeira escolha verdadeiramente sábia depois ter ido no pinico ao invés de deixar por conta da frauda.

* * *

**FANARTS DA FIC **

Fiz três fanarts para a fic, mas não consigo colocar o endereço aqui, então quem quiser ver deixe um racado nas reviews e eu mando o end por email.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Eu resolvi me concentrar mais nessa fic por duas razões: viciei na narrativa do Draco (hehehe). E segundo: "Draco's Detour", capítulo 6 do Príncipe Mestiço. Só de pensar no que vai acontecer nesse capítulo me deixa arrepiada. E ansiosa para terminar essa fic antes que o livro 6 chegue em Julho. Por quê? Bem, é óbvio que _alguma _coisa vai acontecer com o Draco no próximo livro e o quer que seja _provavelmente _vai entrar em conflito com essa fic. Não acho que essa fic seja c_annon_, mas eu odeio contradizer os livros e fico com eles até onde posso. Minhas duas outras fics em progresso (De Braços Bem Abertos e Rising Moon Setting Sun) já estão fora do contexto dos livros totalmente e portanto o quer que aconteça no 6 vai ter pouca influência nelas (a não ser que Hermione, Rony, Harry ou Gina morressem, mas aí... Bem aí já é outra história). E por isso vou me concentrar mais nessa fic do que nas outras, sorry para quem está ansioso para os capítulos novos dessas. Não parei de escrevê–las, mas me foquei mais nessa. Tenho 100 dias para terminá–la!

Ah, sim (eita que N/A mais longa!), o que acharam do queridinho Nott? Risos. Se ele estiver um mala, ótimo! Era para ser um mesmo, risos. E perdoem se ele estiver podre, ele é praticamente um Personagem Original e eu não tenho experiência com eles.

PS. Acho que depois desse capítulo ficou óbvia a resposta para a minha dica ;P

**miaka: **Uhh vocês chegam perto demais! Hahaha. Não vai ser H/G, cruz credo! hahaha. Nada contra, mas eu não sei escrever H/G. O negócio do Ministério que irrita a Gina é que eles não estão interessados em pegar comensais, todos que estão em Azkaban foram capturados pela Ordem.

**Ronnie: **Thanks pela review :)

**Dark-Bride: **Pansy está ocupada no momento, hauahuahua. Mas existe outra possibilidade de beijo para o Draco ;)

**Pat: **Well, a resposta está nesse cap, hhehehehe. O Draco que se cuide.

**Pichi: **Assim não vale! Eu não resisto o olhar do gato de botas! Risos. E eu tenho que agradecer si, huahauhau THANKS ;)

**Diana: **Hahahha, ah pelo menos fingi que é surpresa vai? Huahauhaua

**Rachel: **Acho que se a Gina e Draco ficassem na mesma cena é capaz de se matarem huahahauahuahua. Ah não fique brava com o Harry, ele só tá tentando fazer o que ele acha que é certo, mesmo errado risos.

**Mel: **Ai Mel, não odeie o Harryzinho hahaha, ele é cego coitado. E eu adoro o Draco justamente por que ele tem esse humor bem seco hehehe. Thanks pela review, huahuahau.


	8. Máscaras, perguntas e mais penseiras

**Capítulo 8 – Máscaras, perguntas e mais penseiras**

**

* * *

**

Era uma vassoura toda nova, brilhante. Custou caríssimo, disse seu pai. Nott ficou _dias _"brigado" com ele porque não largava do brinquedo.

Não fazia nada mais do que flutuar alguns metros do chão e tremer um pouco mas foi o orgulho de Draco... Até quebrar.

Chorou, chorou sem parar. Levou sua mãe a loucura, a ponto de chamar sua avó paterna (as duas não se davam _nada _bem) para tentar alegrá–lo. Mas nada funcionava.

Ele queria _aquela _vassoura, só ela. Não ligava para doces, guloseimas nem elfos–domésticos fazendo piruetas e levando surras. Chorava, berrava e chutava os pedaços de madeira que foram os únicos vestígios que sobram da pobre vassourinha.

Por algum motivo só conseguia lembrar dessa parte da história. Sabia que havia mais e que envolvia algo de bom acontecendo mas não parecia importante. A tristeza que sentiu naquele dia era o que realmente relevante, o resto não possuía sentido.

Sua vida era uma infinita bosta de dragão. Nunca seria feliz de novo, não cercado de dementadores e pedras. Não precisava de memórias infelizes para se sentir mais miserável ainda!

Tentando escapar do sentimento de amargura que o tomava, olhou à sua volta, buscando algo para se distrair. Mas, é claro, em uma cela suja e medieval não há muito que observar.

As paredes ao seu redor eram formadas por pedras (o arquiteto de Azkaban não era um dos mais criativos), o ar era abafado pela falta de espaço para se movimentar. A primeira (e última) fonte de luz era um pequeno buraco (chamar de janela seria um elogio exagerado) inalcançável perto do teto onde nem o barulho do mar conseguia chegar. A única quebra naquela paisagem cinza monótona era a incrivelmente, surpreendentemente... Porta de madeira. Agora sim poderia se distrair, sua vida de prisioneiro não seria mais um castigo, na verdade alegria seguida de alegria!

Ou não.

A madeira da porta estava corroída pelo tempo e por mordidas de rato. Havia nela uma particularmente grande, como uma portinhola para o rato ir e vir como bem entendesse, que o fazia se arrepender de não ter se tornado um animago.

Claro, que se fosse um animago teria uma forma grandiosa, como a de um dragão ou serpente, que não caberia naquele buraco, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Fora de sua cela havia ainda menos chances de entretenimento saudável. Nenhum dos vizinhos tinha se mostrado interessando em uma conversa amigável sobre os velhos tempos. E Nott tinha cumprido sua palavra, o pai do carcereiro estava na cela ao lado murmurando incoerências desde que Draco chegara. Enquanto o outro vizinho, cuja identidade Draco não sabia e nem pretendia saber, respirava uma ou duas vezes a cada duas horas.

O chão de pedra gelado e a corrente de ar fria que passava pelo buraco de rato na porta o lembraram do dia em que sua avó morrera.

Uma senhora rigorosa e, para um Draco de seis anos, sem graça. Ela lhe trazia doces, brinquedos e outros dotes que o interessavam por cinco minutos, mas depois vinham os comentários: "Ande com as costas eretas", "Você vai herdar tudo isso, limpe os pés antes de pisar no tapete", "Não fale de boca cheia!", "Lave as mãos". Talvez isso piorava com o fato que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia: "Respeite sua avó, ela é uma víbora de talento irritante e seu pai beija os pés dela, o frangote. Quando ela morrer o ar vai ficar mais limpo, mas por enquanto vá aprendendo a agradar quem interessa".

Enfim, sua avó nunca foi mais nada do que bons presentes e comentários chatos. Mas quando ela morreu a mansão parecia ter ganhado uma nova camada de frieza. A casa sempre havia sido silenciosa mas de alguma forma naquele dia foi diferente.

Foi a primeira vez que Draco conheceu um lado de seu pai que só despertaria novamente anos mais tarde.

Draco gostava de se mostrar e se havia uma coisa que odiava quando criança era não ter uma platéia para aplaudir seu novo truque, brincadeira ou presente. Coisas de uma família tradicional onde ser filho único e homem significava ter o mundo girando ao seu redor. Naquele dia não foi exceção.

Não lembrava o que tinha sido mas por algum motivo ficara animado com algo e saíra correndo para dentro da mansão, atrás de sua mãe e pai. Sabia que devia ter fingido tristeza ou respeito pela morte da avó mas sempre se colocava em primeiro lugar e os outros em quarto (depois de "eu", "eu" e "eu").

Encontrou sua mãe no átrio, lendo um livro enquanto cantarolava, e se assustou. Narcissa Malfoy _nunca _cantava. Uma coisa não combinava com a outra. Pensou que ela estivesse doente ou enlouquecida. O susto foi tão grande que deu dois passos para trás e saiu correndo para longe.

Decepcionado, foi procurar seu pai no lugar de sempre: seu escritório.

Ah, sim. O escritório de Lúcio Malfoy. O santuário. Não havia lugar mais sagrado para seu pai, era lá que buscava refúgio ou alguma besteira do feitio. Tudo ali só podia ser tocado apenas por ele e somente ele.

Na época, Draco ainda não sabia disso.

* * *

Entrou no escritório mas o encontrou vazio. Não havia nada de especial naquele quarto a não ser duas coisas. 

Pendurado na parede oposta à escrivaninha havia um quadro. O que o diferenciava de todos os outros quadros na mansão era o fato de que estava vazio. Não havia nada além de o fundo, onde estava pintado os mesmos jardins da casa.

Mas o que lhe chamou mais atenção foi outra coisa.

Em cima da mesa do pai havia uma máscara de madeira que inexplicavelmente o hipnotizou. Observou primeiro de longe, com cautela. Era algo tão fora do padrão do resto da casa e havia de alguma forma uma áurea negra emanando de onde se encontrava.

Chegou mais perto, ficou na ponta dos pés e, esquecendo–se o que o trazia ali, pegou o objeto, encarando–o fixamente.

A expressão da máscara era aterrorizante mas, ao mesmo tempo, familiar. Havia algo nela que o encantava. Estava tão concentrado que não percebeu a entrada de seu pai.

– Largue isso Draco – a voz fria de seu pai mandou.

Ainda sem ação pela entrada repentina, não se mexeu.

– Largue! – gritou o pai, perdendo a compostura.

Como se tivesse levado um choque, largou a máscara. O pedaço de madeira bateu contra o chão, uma lasca caindo longe.

O rosto do pai se contorceu em raiva.

– Olha o que você fez! – gritou, pegando o objeto lascado. – O que está fazendo aqui? Já falei que ninguém entra no meu escritório sem minha autorização! Será que não consegue entender uma única ordem!

Assustado pela atitude estranha do pai, correu para a porta do escritório.

– Venha, Draco! Você precisa aprender a não mexer nas coisas que não deve! – gritou seu pai, levantando sua mão ameaçadoramente.

Seu pai nunca havia batido nele. Jamais sequer levantara sua mão. Aquilo o aterrorizou tanto que saiu correndo sem olhar para trás. Ouvi um estrondo, como algo grande caindo no chão, mas estava com medo demais para voltar.

Foi parado por sua mãe.

– O que foi, querido? Por que a cara assustada? – sorriu, abaixando–se e colocando a mão na bochecha do filho.

– Papai... Ele... Tinha uma máscara... – soluçou, não conseguindo completar a frase.

O rosto feliz tão raro da mãe se tornou grave e ela se levantou.

– Fique aqui, querido. Vou falar com seu pai.

Apesar da ordem, seguiu sua mãe. Se aproximou da porta do escritório mas não entrou.

– Isso é ridículo, Lúcio. Está agindo de uma forma abominável, assustando Draco desse jeito! Está louco?

– Saia, Narcissa, antes que eu perca meu controle de vez!

– Não sairei. Você precisa se explicar para o seu filho.

– Explicar o quê, exatamente? Isso? – gritou, mostrando a máscara de madeira. Depois apontou para o quadro vazio. – Aquilo?

– É só uma máscara. E é só um quadro. Você que os torna em um símbolo de suas falhas – comentou como se apenas estivesse falando do tempo. – Se lhe incomoda tanto, jogue–os fora.

– Jogar fora? – riu, amargo. – Jogar fora? Tudo é tão simples para a herdeira dos Black.

– Você está fora de si – criticou, dando–lhe um olhar reprovador. Não havia nada pior para ela que a falta de controle. – E eu não vou gastar meu tempo com você nesse estado. Controle–se e depois desculpe–se com seu único filho e _herdeiro_, Lúcio.

Irritada, Narcissa fechou a porta do escritório atrás de si. Quando viu Draco abriu um sorriso forçado.

– Não se preocupe, querido. Seu pai era muito ligado à mãe. A morte dela o deixou assim. Venha à cozinha que os criados acabaram de assar uma bandeja dos seus doces preferidos.

* * *

Demorou alguns dias até que a casa voltasse a uma certa normalidade. Seu pai não dirigia a palavra a Draco, orgulhoso demais para admitir que perdera o controle, preferindo esperar que o assuntou morresse. E ambos, esposa e filho, deixaram que isso acontecesse. 

O quadro vazio foi retirado do escritório e deixado longe das vistas de todos no sótão da casa. Em lugar dele foi colocado uma pintura de Lúcio quando jovem. Muito tempo depois Draco descobriu que aquele que fora retirado retratava sua avó e algumas coisas fizeram mais sentido.

Quanto à máscara...

A máscara que lembrava seu pai de suas falhas e da decepção de sua mãe com ele, agora representava a mesma coisa para Draco._ Suas _falhas e _seu _pai.

E sempre que se lembrava do _seu pai_ as coisas não terminavam bem.

O que um homem precisava fazer para arranjar um cobertor ali?

Os trapos cinzas que os aurores tinham dado eram piores que o casaco de bolsos furados. Trocara o calor assassino do Egito pelo frio acusador de Azkaban. E sem álcool para distrair sua cabeça.

Engoliu seco, mais uma vez querendo espantar pensamentos que o lembrassem _daquele _assunto.

Sentia–se cada vez mais fraco e cansado.

Quem sabe se dormisse conseguisse parar de pensar asneiras?

* * *

– A senhorita quer o quê? 

– Interrogar os prisioneiros.

– Essa parte eu compreendi, Weasley. O que me intriga é _exatamente _para que você quer fazer tal coisa.

– Inspeção. Tenho ordens de checar se estão sendo tratados bem. Você sabe... Todo aquele protoloco e leis que foram aprovadas contra maus tratos... Preciso ver se estão sendo cumpridos.

– E os papéis oficiais para provar? Gostaria de vê–los.

Impaciente, Gina tirou um envelope do bolso e deu para Nott. A cara de insatisfação que fez mostrou que Quim, mais uma vez, não brincara em serviço.

– Está bem – grunhiu Nott. – Mas já lhe aviso que não gosto nada disso. É arriscado demais e _suspeito _também. Minha opinião não vai mudar tão cedo.

– Não estou aqui para impedir o sol de nascer. Ache o que preferir, Nott. Pode me indicar onde está a cela de Rodolphus Lestrange?

– Lestrange? Você não conseguirá uma única frase coerente do infeliz.

– Não preciso de frases coerentes. Se ele não estiver em condições de ser interrogado vou verificar se não tem machucados, se passa fome... Assim por diante.

– _Eu_sei disso, Weasley. Já passei por outras inspeções – depois abaixou sua voz. – E sei muito bem que não é sua função aqui fazer isso.

– O que disse? – fingiu não escutar.

– Nada. Perks, acompanhe a Srta. Weasley.

Uma moça pálida e com sombras profundas debaixo dos olhos se aproximou. Gina estava acostumada com aquela aparência, todos em Azkaban, principalmente aqueles com muito tempo de serviço, possuíam aquele ar de doença. Não havia pior trabalho no mundo do que aquele. Mesmo com todos os feitiços de alegria, os efeitos das criaturas acabavam por dominar todos os guardas.

A cela de Rodolphus não era diferente de nenhuma outra da prisão. O ocupante tão insano quanto o resto. E, como o regulamento mandava, dois dementadores vigiando a porta.

– Ele não é violento – informou em uma voz morna Perks. – Mas gosta de cheirar cabelos... E de imaginar que todas as mulheres que vê são a esposa, então se prepare. A sorte nossa é que ele perdeu a vista. Então não consegue chegar muito perto.

– Está cego? Como?

– Não te contaram?

– Não.

– Melhor mesmo... Você não vai querer saber – avisou a moça, indicando que a história não era bonita.

Infelizmente Gina tinha que manter o disfarce de inspetora e faria parte de seu "trabalho" saber uma coisa daquelas.

– Eu quero. Me conte.

– Tem certeza? – tentou mais uma vez mas Gina assentiu. – Ele arrancou os próprios olhos.

Arregalou os olhos, chocada.

– Como deixaram isso acontecer?

– Ninguém pensou que fosse capaz. Agora o deixam preso – contou enquanto abria as engrenagens da porta. – Qualquer coisa estou aqui, do lado de fora.

Provavelmente os dementadores é que a estavam deixando com medo. Não havia relação nenhuma com o fato que estava entrando na cela de um assassino insano e que a porta estava sendo trancada atrás de si. Imagine.

Encontrou um homem magro e sujo estava agachado no canto mais escuro e úmido da cela. Murmurava algo enquanto balançava o corpo para frente e para trás. Havia um mau cheiro no ar e Gina preferiu não tentar desvendar sua origem.

– Rodolphus Lestrange?

Não houve mudança. Aproximou–se alguns centímetros.

– Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella...

"Pelo menos ele lembra dela. Quem sabe isso pode me ajudar de alguma forma."

– Rodolphus?

Dessa vez ele levantou o rosto, procurando quem o chamara. Uma faixa preta cobria seus olhos e suas mãos estavam presas com cordas prateadas.

– Onde está Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus? Onde você a viu pela última vez?

– Bella...

– Sim, Bella. Onde ela está?

– Esperei por você. Falhei, Bella. Eles me pegaram. Você nunca veio... Não... Não, não.

– Veio onde?

Por algum tempo o prisioneiro apenas repetiu o apelido de Bellatrix mas Gina não perdeu o ânimo.

– Você quer Bella de volta? Quer que ela fique com você?

O único sinal de entendimento que o Comensal mostrou foi virar o rosto da direção de Gina.

– Quer? Então me diga onde você acha que ela está.

– Seus cabelos ainda tem perfume de rosas, Bella? Me perdoe, falhei. Eles venceram... Mas aqui... Aqui não vão me pegar – resmungou, apontando com o dedo esquelético sua cabeça. – Vou resistir aos dementadores... Como você me ensinou. Como na primeira vez. Isso. E depois fugir...

– Fugir para onde?

– Longe. Muito longe, Bella – de repente soltou um gemido agoniado. – Me pegaram... Você nunca veio. Ah, Bella... Eu falhei com você. E você me olha desse jeito! Você odeia quem é fraco! Sinto muito, Bella, querida! Não me odeie! Não agüento esse olhar que você me dá! Não consigo mais te ver me odiando! Pare! Não faça isso! Pare!

Com um grito se levantou rapidamente, indo na direção de Gina. Reagindo rápido, ela se afastou e bateu na porta. Não importava se ele tinha as mãos atadas, ela não ficaria para descobrir o que poderia fazer mesmo preso daquela maneira.

– Perks, tire–me daqui!

A porta se abriu e ela correu para fora, ofegante.

– Você disse que ele não era violento! – disse, ainda perturbada, para a auror do seu lado.

– Ele só quer tocar no seu cabelo, eu te avisei. Conseguiu o que queria?

– Sim – mentiu. – Estou satisfeita com o que eu vi.

– E quem é o próximo? Minhas ordens são acompanhar você o resto do dia.

– Em que condições está Rabastan?

– O irmão do Lestrange? Acho que em melhores.

– Será que ele é capaz de responder alguma pergunta?

– Duvido.

– Algum deles consegue manter algo tipo de conversa normal? – suspirou Gina.

Sabia que seria assim mas até aquele encontro com Rodolphus nutria esperanças que os loucos murmurassem informações confusas... Mas úteis. Agora via que não seria nem próximo disso.

– Acho que o único capaz disso é o prisioneiro que acabou de chegar.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo..."

– Não me diga – suspirou de novo. – Draco Malfoy.

– Ele mesmo. Quer falar com ele?

– Não se eu puder evitar. Me mostre a cela de Rabastan.

Gina não procuraria ajuda de Malfoy nunca. "Nunca" na verdade querendo dizer "apenas quando estivesse completamente desesperada".

O que não estava muito distante.

* * *

– _Você não pode ir sozinho, Harry!_

– _Não vai nos deixar para trás! Vamos com você!_

– _Não! Vocês não entendem! Só eu posso matar Voldemort! Ninguém mais! Se vocês forem... Não posso perder vocês! Voltem e avisem a Ordem! Se eu não voltar... Vocês precisam estar preparados..._

– _Não, Harry! Tem que ter outro jeito!_

– _Por favor, vão! Antes que seja tarde!_

_Draco observou enquanto Potter saiu correndo, deixando seus dois capachos para trás. Granger soluçava e Weasel a abraçava (tentando fazê–la calar a boca provavelmente)._

_Esperou até que os dois também saíssem correndo na outra direção para sair das sombras. Caminhou entre os destroços espalhados pelo chão. Devagar encontrou um corpo estirado embaixo de uma coluna caída._

_Era impossível não reconhecer o cabelo loiro esbranquiçado, não havia dúvidas._

_Abaixou–se, aproximando do rosto pálido de seu pai._

_Não havia respiração._

_Sua máscara jazia quebrada em duas ao seu lado._

_Não havia expressão em seu rosto. O escárnio e o ar superior tinham sumido._

_O que seria dele? Não havia mais nada._

_Draco levantou, fechando seu punho em uma tentativa de segurar o sentimento de raiva e desespero que o consumia._

_Retirou sua própria máscara e a jogou no chão violentamente._

_Estava cansado de perder._

_Voltou para as sombras e nelas buscou refúgio._

Draco acordou com os punhos fechados e os olhos lacrimejando de tanto serem espremidos.

Dormir em Azkaban... Péssima idéia. A pior entre todas na história de idéias idiotas.

Bateu a mão contra a parede e ignorou a dor do impacto. Encolheu–se no canto da cela, buscando se aquecer. Devagar seus olhos começaram a fechar sucumbindo ao cansaço.

– Draco! Mexa–se!

Virou o rosto para a direção da voz, assustado, mas não havia ninguém na cela.

– O que está esperando? Venha!

Olhou novamente e obteve o mesmo resultado. Era algum tipo de delírio porque o dono da voz não podia estar ali, mesmo que pudesse haver alguém ali.

Já ouvira aquelas palavras antes. Sabia que estava sozinho na cela, a voz era apenas efeito dos dementadores e não cairia na deles, não estava louco o suficiente para isso... Ainda.

– Ponha a máscara e venha, Draco!

"Não vou responder. Não é ele. Não tem ninguém aqui."

– Ande! Eles se aproximam! – gritou a voz de seu pai cada vez mais próxima.

Não era real!

_Estava confuso. Perdido... Tudo lhe parecia tão falso..._

– _Draco! Mexa–se! O que está esperando? Venha! Eles se aproximam!_

_Não conseguia... Simplesmente não conseguia. Estava parado, covarde e inútil. Não conseguiria, não depois do que tinha acontecido... A raiva ainda estava lá._

– _Ponha a máscara e venha, Draco!_

_Olhou para o objeto, depois para seu pai. Ainda doía, ainda sentia... _

– _Ponha, Draco!_

_Ele colocou._

– Chega! Me deixe em paz, seus dementadores malditos!

Respirou fundo, buscando calma.

Pensamentos felizes...

Chocolate... Doces da sua mãe... Jogar Quadribol em dia ensolarado... Preparar uma poção... Sonserina... Virar o elfo–doméstico idiota de ponta cabeça... Vencer Potter...

_Crucio... Estupefaça... Crucio... Desviar... Estupefaça..._

_Estavam perdendo... Não conseguiriam. Potter chegaria ao Lorde das Trevas..._

_Parou. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Valia a pena morrer?_

_Olhou à sua volta, notando que seus companheiros estavam cada vez mais encurralados. De repente seu pai lhe encarou e por alguns segundos ambos mantiveram o olhar firme. _

_Naqueles segundos buscou ter de volta aquilo que perdera... Mas seu pai não lhe devolveria, escolheu desviar o olhar._

_Foi então que Draco tomou sua decisão._

_Se afastaria da luta. Não lhe restava nada ali._

_Uma explosão fez que perdesse o equilíbrio e batesse a cabeça contra uma parede gelada. Ouviu um grito de raiva e depois de agonia de seu pai ao longe e soube que tudo estava terminado para os dois._

Colocou as mãos na cabeça, tentando parar as lembranças de surgirem. Mas não haveria misericórdia.

* * *

Era com muito pesar que se preparava para entrar na cela de Draco Malfoy. Também com orgulho ferido e extrema má vontade que tentaria retirar alguma gota de informação do filho de Comensal. 

A visita à cela de Rabastan, que apesar de estar consideravelmente mais limpo que o irmão, se mostrou mais inútil ainda. Ele era tão egocêntrico que não deu sinal de lembrar da cunhada ou de Voldemort.

Passara mais três dias inteiros depois de ver Rodolphus, buscando alguma pista de Bellatrix, qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá–la seria bem–vinda, no entanto em todos aqueles dias visitou cada prisioneiro Comensal preso até o momento sem resultados.

Avery tentava escalar as paredes de Azkaban com um medo terrível de uma cobra invisível, Antonin Dolohov apenas riu quando Gina perguntou de Bellatrix e depois tentou jogá–la no chão, Goyle estava completamente mudo e estranhamente magro e, assim como o restante, se provou igualmente incomunicável.

E agora só lhe restava o desatável Malfoy. O que aumentava ainda mais seu desespero. Falhar ali significaria o fim de seus dias na Ordem.

Tinha que correr ou Quim decidiria terminar a missão. Além disso, quanto mais tempo Malfoy ficava em Azkaban menos chances ser capaz de responder perguntas.

Encontrou Malfoy dormindo e murmurando durante o sono.

Respirando fundo, Gina tomou coragem para acordá–lo. Cutucou–lhe forte no ombro e rapidamente se afastou de novo.

Um sinal de que os dementadores surtiram efeito foi o modo como ele acordou, parecia que alguma coisa estava para atacá–lo. Um animal encurralado.

– Malfoy... Vou ser curta e breve. Me fale tudo que sabe sobre Bellatrix.

A principio ele a olhou como se não estivesse lá. Tinha um ar desconfiando e esperou que repetisse para resolver responder, talvez em uma tentativa de confirmar se Gina era real.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasel? Achei que tinha me livrado de você de uma vez por todas.

– Encurte minha estada aqui. Me diga o que você sabe sobre Bellatrix.

– Eu ouvi na primeira vez, estou louco, não surdo.

– Então responda.

Houve um silêncio breve em que Malfoy se acomodou, tentando de forma precária parecer digno mas se a aparência dele já estava ruim quando Gina o prendeu no Egito agora estava dez vezes pior. Quatro dias ali foram capazes de adicionar um ou dois anos no rosto dele.

– Por que você quer saber sobre minha tia querida? Você e Potter parecem interessados demais nela.

Gina refletiu se deveria ou não responder. No fim concluiu que não haveria problema em falar a verdade. Afinal, não que seria capaz de fazer algum estrago preso em Azkaban.

– Queremos prendê–la. Está matando aurores e só sabemos que se esconde na Inglaterra, de resto estamos no escuro.

Malfoy pareceu genuinamente surpreso quando notou sua sinceridade, porém obviamente não tinha intenção de diminuir sua desconfiança e antipatia.

– Não estão conseguindo achar ela, é? – abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

Se segurou para não responder com um belo comentário sarcástico, não estava ali para trocar insultos e resistiria à provocação de Malfoy feita apenas para desviar do assunto.

Era difícil se controlar porque odiava deixar que tivesse a última palavra mas tentou manter em mente que teria sua vitória assim que conseguisse tudo que ele soubesse sobre Bellatrix.

– Se você tem algo para me dizer sobre ela diga.

– O que eu ganho com isso?

"Eu não bato a sua cabeça contra a parede."

– O que você quer? – disse, ao invés, entre dentes.

A simples idéia que Malfoy tinha algum tipo de vantagem fez com que a sombra de Azkaban sumisse de seu rosto imediatamente e fosse trocada pelo costumeiro sorrisinho arrogante.

– Quero sair daqui, claro.

Gina soltou uma gargalhada sincera. Não existia nem uma remota chance de isso acontecer.

– Eu sou uma auror, não fada madrinha, Malfoy. Seja realista.

– Então não posso ajudar. Se achar Bellatrix é tão importante assim vocês têm que me soltar. Sou o único que conheço ela que não está completamente pirado.

– Tente ser mais esperto. Essa é a única oportunidade que vai ter de conseguir algo aqui dentro. Podemos achar Bellatrix sem você, vai demorar mais, verdade... Mas eventualmente vamos pegá–la. E você vai ficar de mãos vazias.

– Talvez. Mas aposto que não. Tem que estar muito desesperada para bater na porta de Azkaban. Deve ser triste ser incompetente.

– Acho melhor você pensar antes de falar besteira, Malfoy. Quem está apodrecendo em uma cela, quem perdeu a guerra, quem fugiu que nem um rato, não fui eu.

O sorriso desapareceu lentamente, trazendo–o de volta à realidade.

– Se é só isso que você quer acho que está na hora de você ir embora – ofereceu, indicando a porta atrás dela.

Gina estava começando a ficar muito frustrada. Era impossível atender aquela exigência ridícula e a atitude irritante dele estava impedindo que tivesse sucesso em sua missão. Blefar era sua única alternativa, mais uma vez. Teria que convencer Malfoy que não precisava dele, deixá–lo refletir sobre isso por algum tempo e depois voltar para coletar o prêmio.

– Era só isso mesmo. Quando eu capturar Bellatrix vou fazer questão que você fique sabendo.

– Vou esperar sentado – depois abriu um sorriso irônico. – Não que tenha muita opção. Uma pena que você é do grupo dos mocinhos. Eu já teria usando a Maldição Império e tirado tudo que quisesse da cabeça de cada um deles. Para você ver que lado é mais inteligente.

O comentário foi uma tentativa fraca de mostrar superioridade mas apenas acabou passando tristeza.

– Realmente – respondeu Gina. – Posso ver claramente qual é.

Fechou a porta de si e logo que fez isso foi como se sua mente estalasse.

O que Malfoy havia tido a fez lembrar de algo: tudo que precisava estava fechado na mente dos Comensais, era só uma questão de conseguir entrar lá. E não havia melhor modo que usando uma penseira.

O fato era que Azkaban tinha sua própria biblioteca delas, usadas para guardar as piores memórias dos prisioneiros. Com sorte talvez elas tivessem Bellatrix. Por alguma razão, Gina não duvidava que teriam.

Era uma medida um tanto desesperada mas era melhor que lidar com Draco Malfoy.

* * *

N/A: Demora, demora... Odeio demora! 49 dias para HBP e eu estou sem inspiração! É frustrante. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. (Thanks Pichi por betar mesmo com seus problemas e sem tempo!) 

_Próximo capítulo: _

**Capítulo 9 – A pior lembrança de Draco Malfoy**

"– _Eles te amam, Malfoy? Você realmente pode dizer que seus pais te amam, depois de tudo que aconteceu?_

_Silêncio. Gina interpretou a falta de resposta como um 'não'."_

**Respostas **

**Rk-chan**: Mandei os endereços! Thanks pela review!

**Diana:** Mas sem os honestos, nada teria graça hehehe. Thanks pela review!

**Miri: **Hahaha, é inegável que Draco e Gina ainda vão se pegar muito nessa fic ;)

**miaka: **Sim! Hahaha, eu adorei escrever o Nott, ele é louco! Você vai descobrir o que o Draco colocou lá no próximo cap! Brigada pela review!

**Cris Malfoy: **A pior memória dele não é relacionada a Gina, mas acho que podemos dizer que é bem próximo hahaha. Eu vi esse clipe! Interessante! Hmmm... Hahahha. Pense em uma mistura de O Silêncio dos Inocentes (sem o canibalismo e violencia total hahaha) e esse clipe! Sarcasmo que é sarcamos precisa vir do Draco! Hahahah.

**Pat: **Depende do que você chama de action! Huahauahau.

**Dark-bride: **Risos, H/G essa fic não é, pode ter certeza ;P Mandei as fanarts. Brigada pela review!

**Rachel Malfoy: **No probsssssss! Você mandou a review e isso que importa! Sei como é, com trabalhos e escola XX Que bom que gostou do cap! Sim, Draco e Gina vão se encontrar bastante nessa fic, pode ficar relaxada! E que bom que eu consegui deixar o Nott malaaaaaaa! Adorei ele! Hahaha. Mandei as fanarts! E não se preocupe, a atualização da Braços Bem Abertos vai vir logo logo (e desculpe a demora!)

**Amanda Pucey: **Olha, não posso responder tuas dúvidas! É capaz de eu revelar muita coisa sobre a trama! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e obrigada pela review!

**Mel: **Thanks pela reviewwwww! Estou devendo uma do último cap de EVMH! Então estamos quites! haha. Thank youuuuu! A pior lembrança dele vai vir no próximo cap, mas nesse tem algumas dicas do que setrata ;)


	9. A pior lembrança de Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo 9 – A pior lembrança de Draco Malfoy**

**

* * *

**

Não era uma tarefa fácil. O que pretendia fazer era ilegal, isso era certo. Além de arriscar mais uma vez expor a Ordem também arriscava o pescoço de seu chefe, Quim.

Mas tinha que ser feito e ela nunca desistiu de algo só porque era difícil.

Três dias depois de sua conversa com Malfoy, Gina voltou à Azkaban mais uma vez. E com sorte, pela última. Sua desculpa para entrar nos domínios de Theodore Nott era simples, marcou uma hora para conversar com o tal. O assunto, ela disse, era ele próprio.

Nada agradava mais o ego de alguém do que falar sobre si mesmo. E Nott era um dos homens mais narcisistas que já vira, incluindo Draco Malfoy.

Com a falsa intenção de discutir sobre a organização e manutenção da prisão, Gina pretendia entrar na sala dele e pegar emprestado, apenas por algum tempo, a chave para a famosa sala das penseiras.

Após agüentar uma longa hora de discursos pomposos sobre as melhorias que Nott dizia ter feito a prisão finalmente ela conseguiu uma brecha.

Um sorriso suave se abriu em seu rosto ao lembrar de seu plano perfeito. Escolhera aquela data para a "entrevista" sabendo muito bem que Nott tinha um compromisso importante no Ministério no mesmo dia e, prevendo que ele se elogiaria por horas, seria obrigado a sair correndo para não chegar atrasado.

E foi o que aconteceu. Ah, como Gina adorava estar certa.

– ...Tenha certeza que se não fosse minha visão e talento, Azkaban cairia ao chão. Entre dominar os dementadores e lidar com empregados incompetentes...

Duas batidas na porta finalmente calaram o discurso pomposo. A mesma mulher que acompanhara Gina em suas idas às celas entrou relutante na sala.

– Sr. Nott, sinto interromper... – começou Perks.

– Não vê que estou ocupado?

– O senhor está atrasado para a reunião com o Ministro. Ele o espera no prédio do Ministério em quinze minutos – continuou a moça, não se deixando afetar pela grosseria de seu chefe.

Ao ouvir a notícia, Gina pôde reparar que a face de Nott ficou mais branca. Abriu ainda mais seu sorriso, desistindo de escondê–lo.

– Por que não me avisou antes, sua incompetente? – gritou, levantando–se de sua cadeira. Quando Perks abriu a boca para responder ele continuou. – Sem desculpas, não há tempo. Tenho que sair dessa ilha maldita imediatamente.

Ambos já saíam da sala quando Nott lembrou da presença, agora inconveniente, de Gina.

– Acredito que seja capaz de sair de Azkaban sozinha, Srta. Weasley. Como vê não tenho mais tempo a perder com você.

– Não se preocupe, sei bem onde é a saída – sorriu inocentemente.

Quando os sons dos passos deles sumiram por completo Gina não resistiu e soltou uma risada satisfeita.

Levantou e começou a procurar nas gavetas da escrivaninha a chave que buscava. Encontrou rapidamente e a colocou no bolso do casaco.

Memorizou o caminho até a sala e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tinha no mínimo duas horas até que Nott enfiasse o nariz de novo em Azkaban.

Com cuidado, atravessou os corredores escuros da prisão, evitando aurores e dementadores, o que se provou menos difícil que o previsto. Provavelmente porque ninguém possuía interesse na sala das penseiras, preocupados mais em vigiar as celas.

Chegou ao seu destino com confiança que finalmente acharia a resposta para a captura de Bellatrix. E também para manter–se na Ordem.

* * *

Pansy olhou o relógio de pulso pela décima vez, sua paciência se esgotando. Quando alguém marcava um encontro deveria chegar no horário. Fazê–la esperar era abominável. 

Tinha um compromisso importantíssimo em poucas horas, nada era mais vital que ir ao salão de beleza. Não havia tempo para esperar seu marido inútil resolver aparecer.

Bufando, fixou seu olhar em suas unhas, decidindo a cor que ia pintá–las dessa vez. Estava indecisa entre vermelho ou rosa, contando quantas bolsas e sapatos tinha de cada cor, quando Nott sentou na cadeira oposta à ela, a expressão de nojo costumeira.

– Estou esperando _há horas_.

Mesmo ainda encarando suas mãos, Pansy sabia que ele acabara de revirar os olhos.

– Impossível, Pansy, chamei você faz trinta minutos.

– _Pareceram /i _horas, então. Mesmo assim você demorou. E eu odeio ficar esperando.

– Entre você e o Ministro quem acha que é mais interessante eu dar atenção?

– O Ministro? – o interesse dela havia sido conquistado, o encarou.

– Sim. O próprio.

– E o que ele queria? Despedir você?

– Você quer saber ou não? – respondeu irritado. Pansy apenas fez sinal para que continuassem. – Temos nossa oportunidade. Finalmente. O Ministro está muito interessado em destruir a Ordem da Fênix e eu sei exatamente como vamos fazer isso.

– Eu ainda não entendo essa necessidade idiota de perseguir esse grupo de lunáticos.

– Desde quando você entende alguma coisa? – murmurou irritado. – Há várias razões para destruirmos a Ordem. Mas vou lhe dar só três, para facilitar seu entendimento. Primeiro: as eleições estão chegando, e se Potter resolver se candidatar? Ele tem apoio popular o que faz muito capaz vencer. E isso é ruim, Pansy. Extremamente ruim. Precisamos desmoralizá–lo antes que seja tarde. Segundo: a Ordem precisa ser neutralizada antes que se fortaleça o bastante para torna–se uma ameaça a planos futuros. E por último, nós odiamos Potter. É o bastante para você, minha querida e ignorante esposa?

– Não, querido marido inútil – respondeu irritada, cruzando os braços. – Por que você não simplesmente esquece tudo isso, ganha dinheiro e morre gordo e rico? É o que todos fazem.

– Me recuso a responder tal idiotice. Se nada lhe interessa, não é meu problema. O que eu quero que você faça é simples e não há necessidade de você concordar ou não comigo. É capaz de fazer–me um pequeno _favor_, pelo menos?

– E o que eu ganho em troca?

O sorriso perigoso que Pansy aprendeu à associar com problemas apareceu no rosto de Nott. Sabia que a oferta seria irrecusável.

– Draco Malfoy.

Piscou duas vezes, encarando o homem como se estivesse completamente doido. Ao vê–la perdida, continuou sua explicação e a cada palavra, Pansy se convencia que valeria a pena fazer o favor que ele lhe pedia.

* * *

– Eu não vou lhe dar nada! Me deixe em paz! 

Gina observava a cena com uma mistura de apreensão e incomodo terrível. Não gostava da idéia de estar em um pedaço, teoricamente, da mente de um Comensal e que se passava na de Rabastan... Era terrível.

A memória do irmão de Rodolphus começara com ele se encontrando com uma moça com não mais que vinte anos e rosto delicado. Pareciam se conhecer e parecia que era uma reunião relativamente feliz até Rabastan começou a pressioná–la contra a parede, gritando por algo.

– Me deixe em paz, seu idiota! Não quero mais saber de você! – a garota repetia freneticamente.

O Comensal só parou quando ela cuspiu em seu rosto.

– Eu não gosto de você, seu idiota. Eu te odeio! Só agüentei sua presença porque era necessário. Você não é digno de mim!

A briga parou. E por um segundo, apenas isso, Gina soltou a respiração que segurava de preocupação.

Então a garota soltou uma risada gélida e começou se afastar. Não foi longe.

– _Avada Kedavra_!

O corpo dela caiu como se não pesasse nada. A varinha na mão de Rabastan tremia mas seu rosto estava inexpressivo.

– Você me chamou de indigno pela última vez.

A mão de Gina estava em sua boca, tão grande era seu choque. Quem eram essas pessoas? Como um garoto tão jovem podia assassinar tão facilmente? E não mostrar nada além de frieza?

Percebeu então que não podia ser o caso. Aquela era a pior memória de Rabastan. Por trás da máscara gélida, ele sentiu algo tão forte que o marcou. Ainda sim, não era remorso de matar a garota mas a humilhação que ela o fez passar.

Tudo se escureceu e Gina sentiu–se sair da penúltima penseira que estavam guardadas naquela sala.

Soltou um longo suspiro, colocando a mão na testa. Sentia como se uma força pesada e negra tivesse tomado conta de seu ânimo. Todas aquelas lembranças cheias de ódio e às vezes simplesmente egocêntricas e ridículas (a de Rodolphus fora a pior de todas... Mesmo passando por tantos fatos perturbadores o que estava em sua penseira era o dia em que fora recusado para a posição de apanhador). Nada daquilo servia para lhe ajudar, todos os Comensais ou eram completamente insanos, como o caso de Rabastan, ou simplesmente mimados com uma vida fácil.

Ela não conseguia compreender como não conseguir entrar no time da Sonserina era mais triste que estar preso em Azkaban. Não fazia sentido _algum_.

Olhou para o caderno de anotações que trouxera e sentiu–se patética. Havia apenas uma linha escrita.

"_Procurar Bellatrix nas penseiras dos Comensais."_

Suspirou mais uma vez, pegando a última da prateleira, justamente por ser aquela que menos queria ver. Se houvesse alguma coisa de Bellatrix ali seria mais que irônico, seria cruel.

Respirando fundo deixou–se mergulhar nas memórias de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Primeiro não viu nada, escuridão tomando conta de onde quer que estava. Lentamente tochas verdes começaram a revelar um círculo de pessoas, todas mascaradas. Gina logo entendeu quem eram. 

Os Comensais estavam em silêncio, esperando algo acontecer. Uma voz gelada e assustadoramente familiar chamou atenção de todos os presentes. Nunca imaginara que ouviria Voldemort falando de novo. Todos abriram o círculo deixando que a figura negra encapuzada ficasse no centro.

– Draco Malfoy, um passo à frente.

Pela primeira vez Gina notou que estava do lado do Comensal mais baixo e mais loiro. Relutantemente Malfoy tirou a máscara, dando um olhar suplicante para o mascarado ao seu lado, quando não houve resposta se aproximou do centro do círculo e abaixou humildemente perante Voldemort.

Gina não estava prestando muita atenção àquilo, mais preocupada em achar Bellatrix entre as figuras que estavam ali. No entanto era impossível não prestar atenção depois do que ouviu em seguida.

– Você é um incapaz, Draco Malfoy. E nunca se provou digno desse círculo. Mesmo assim está aqui, entre grandes. Como agradece isso? Me traindo. O Lorde das Trevas lhe deu uma oportunidade única de estar entre os poderosos e você me trai. O que tem a dizer sobre isso? Se atreve a defender sua vida?

Draco permaneceu ajoelhado, sem mover um único músculo. Voldemort gargalhou ao não ver reação.

– Acha mesmo que poderia escapar? Que meus Comensais não são leais a mim até o fim de suas vidas? Não existem ex–Comensais, Draco Malfoy. Ninguém sai do meu círculo – Voldemort segurou o queixo de Malfoy com sua mão pálida, obrigando–lhe a encará–lo. – Ninguém. Você é covarde demais para continuar me servindo? Responda agora e quem sabe o pouparei.

Para a incrível surpresa de Gina havia no rosto de Malfoy uma expressão de desafio. Porém se em pensamento ele desafiava Voldemort em ação não tinha coragem suficiente.

– Eu... Perdoe–me, meu lorde – respondeu fracamente, tentando desesperadamente desviar o olhar. – Sempre o servirei.

– Você está mentindo – sorriu maliciosamente o Lorde das Trevas. – E muito mal. Posso ler sua mente, idiota. Talvez um castigo seja necessário para melhor ilustrar o que tenho a dizer.

– Não... Espere! Não! – suplicou Malfoy.

Voldemort continuou sorrindo, divertindo–se com o desespero do garoto.

– O que você pensa, Draco Malfoy, precisa ser mudado. A dor vai lhe ensinar a não me insultar. E seu castigo será longo e doloroso... – então se voltou para o restante dos Comensais. – A menos que haja alguém que possa lhe defender.

Imediatamente os olhos de Draco se voltaram para a figura que estava ao seu lado há pouco tempo. Apesar das máscaras Gina sabia que ele olhava para seu pai.

Quando ninguém se manifestou não havia nada além de desespero no rosto do sonserino. Gina nunca o vira assim e, contra sua vontade e bom senso, teve pena. Lúcio Malfoy não fizera nada para tentar ajudar seu filho e perceber que seu pai não levantaria um dedo foi como se algo por dentro de Malfoy tivesse sido destruído. Ela podia ver claramente em seus olhos cinzas, assim como Voldemort.

– Sim. Como vê, ninguém vai o salvar agora. Nem seu pai – riu. – Afinal, ele próprio quem me contou o que você planejava.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, mas não houve tempo para mais nada. Voldemort cansara de esperar.

– _Crucio_!

Malfoy caiu de dor no chão, gemendo. Ninguém fez qualquer movimento.

– _Crucio_!

Aqueles foram os primeiros de muitos e a cada feitiço lançado os gritos se intensificaram. Voldemort abriu um sorriso, satisfeito com a dor que causava. Draco não resistiu e entre maldições caiu no chão, fraco demais para se sustentar.

Cada vez mais seus gritos aumentavam e seus movimentos enfraqueciam. Voldemort não parou até que sentiu que Malfoy começava a perder a consciência.

– Levante–se infeliz – ordenou, ainda com sua varinha apontada ameaçadoramente, a tortura estava longe de terminar.

Seus braços tremendo ao tentar o levantar, ele se ergueu devagar, ainda ajoelhado perante seu torturador.

– Olhe nos meus olhos, inútil – gritou Voldemort. – Ainda deseja sair? Acredita que pode fugir de mim?

A resposta veio em murmúrio quase inaudível.

– Não meu lorde.

Voldemort analisou por uns instantes o rosto pálido de Malfoy.

– _Crucio! _– gritou, fazendo com que Draco caísse novamente no chão. – Mentiroso. Seu inútil incapaz! Pirralho ingrato! _Crucio! _Como ousa me trair! Criatura estúpida.

Voldemort continuou a torturá–lo e humilhá–lo. Os gritos de dor de Malfoy eram tão desesperados que Gina começou a se sentir terrivelmente aflita, desviando o olhar a cada maldição lançada. Queria sair dali mas principalmente queria parar Voldemort.

Não bastava a tortura, o monstro humilhava Malfoy com insultos e acusações de fraqueza. Ninguém merecia aquilo... Nem mesmo Draco Malfoy.

Finalmente Voldemort pareceu conseguir o que queria. O garoto jogado ao seus pés começou a suplicar para que parasse. Implorar para o matasse.

Jamais Gina vira Malfoy tão vulnerável e desesperado.

– Eu... Eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser... Por favor... Pare... Me mate... Deixe acabar... Por favor...

A resposta de Voldemort foi uma risada fria e maligna. Mas finalmente abaixou sua varinha.

– Jamais esqueça isso, Draco Malfoy. Ninguém abandona meu círculo. E se você sequer pensar novamente em me trair seu pai garantirá que você morra antes que eu descubra, ou a morte será o menor de seus problemas.

O círculo se desfez lentamente, como se não passassem de sombras, e Voldemort foi embora. Draco continuou estirado no chão, fraco demais para reagir. Estava mais pálido que o normal e seu nariz sangrava.

Apenas um Comensal mascarado permaneceu parado onde estava. Lúcio Malfoy.

– Pai... – chamou fracamente Draco, cuspindo sangue.

Lúcio não se moveu.

– Pai... Por quê? – continuou melancolicamente. – Me ajude, por favor.

O homem apenas se afastou, seguindo os outros Comensais para longe, deixando Draco sozinho na sala escura.

– Papai...

* * *

Ainda confusa, Gina sentiu–se um pouco tonta quando saiu da penseira, voltando à realidade segura da sala de Azkaban. 

Estava desnorteada com tudo que vira. Nunca pensaria que Malfoy passara por tudo aquilo. Mas mais chocante era o fato de que ele queria abandonar Voldemort! Nunca imaginaria que não quisesse ser mais um Comensal.

Draco Malfoy quis ir para o lado de Dumbledore. Para o lado de _Harry. _Para o lado _dela_!

Balançou a cabeça, irritada de sequer pensar na possibilidade. Só a noção de tal coisa era ridícula. Afinal só porque não queria ser um Comensal não significava que parara de ser o arrogante preconceituoso que sempre fora.

Não havia profundidade em Draco Malfoy. Era impossível. Simplesmente inconcebível.

Havia outra explicação, com certeza. Mas era claro! Ele era um covarde, sempre fora. Provavelmente ficou com medo de correr riscos e quis fugir.

Mas o modo como resistiu a Voldemort...

"Pare Gina!", pensou irritada. "Eu tenho que parar de pensar assim. Malfoy é apenas um covarde. Não há outra explicação."

E também o que lhe importava? Não fazia diferença nenhuma e... Não tinha nada a ver com Bellatrix!

Bufou, frustrada. Fixou o olhar nas estantes de penseiras, inutilmente buscando por alguma idéia brilhante que resolveria seus problemas. Nada do que queria estava dando certo ultimamente.

Ao invés de formular um plano genial se viu pensando novamente no que tinha acabado de presenciar na penseira de Malfoy.

Se ele... Realmente não apoiava mais Voldemort por que mantinha a fachada de sempre? Continuava a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?

E por que fugiu e não contou o que queria para a Ordem ou até para Ministério?

A resposta era óbvia. Bastou perguntar a si mesma se teria acreditado nele. Assim como ela, ninguém o teria feito.

Sentia–se mal por Malfoy. E não gostava disso. Por mais que odiasse admitir estava sentindo uma pitada de remorso por tê–lo tratado tão mal no Egito.

Ele sempre lhe pareceu vazio, como todos os outros Comensais, até mais. Um garoto rico e esnobe que não sabia nada além de preconceito. Era irônico que talvez não fosse o caso, justamente o contrário. Enquanto todas as outras penseiras não continham nada a não ser memórias de mentes fúteis ou desumanamente cruéis, justo a dele se mostrou a mais humana de todas.

Novamente balançou a cabeça, confusa. Não era hora para aquilo, estava ali já há muito tempo e precisava devolver a chave à sala de Nott antes que alguém notasse sua falta.

Colocou a penseira de Malfoy de volta em seu lugar e trancou a porta, voltando pelo caminho que viera. Mais uma vez encontrou apenas corredores vazios.

A sala estava exatamente como havia deixado, para seu alívio. Guardou a chave, tendo o cuidado de deixá–la na mesma posição que achara, horas antes.

Ainda com a cena da penseira em sua mente Gina foi embora de Azkaban. Sem respostas e apenas com mais perguntas.

* * *

...111... 112... 113... 

Perdera a noção do tempo.

Ou então o tempo havia parado. De qualquer forma, não havia porcaria de diferença nenhuma.

Não dormia mais e o que comia lhe dava ânsia de vômito. Se achava que o cheiro que tinha no Egito era ruim agora via o quanto estava errado. Feder era um termo ameno demais para expressar o quanto se sentia sujo no momento.

Desde que Weasel aparecera da última vez contou dez dias... Provavelmente estava errado. E agora desejava ter aceitado a oferta da criatura e pedido sabonete ou então uma troca de roupas.

Sim, estava desesperado a ponto de se rebaixar a aceitar qualquer coisa que aquela imbecil lhe jogasse.

Olhou para suas mãos, sujas de terra e secas, tentando lembrar a última vez que as lavara. Quando levantou o olhar mais uma vez tomou um susto.

– Sr. Malfoy, acredito que saiba por que lhe chamei.

Piscou duas vezes, encarando o homem na sua frente. E não acreditando ao ver a antiga sala de Poções. Estava em Hogwarts... Mas... Não. Era impossível.

– Professor Snape?

– Não... Você não está detenção. É por outra razão que lhe pedi que ficasse após a aula – continuou o mestre de Poções, sério. – Sei o que você pretende fazer em alguns dias. E...

– Isso... Não é verdade. Não está acontecendo... – sussurrou, incrédulo.

Mas Snape o ignorou, como se nem tivesse ouvido.

– ...Contra o meu próprio julgamento, quero lhe pedir que não faça.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, afastando a imagem do antigo professor. Era uma ilusão de novo... Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil distinguir o que era realidade e o que era lembrança.

Fechou os olhos, em uma tentativa de parar as memórias... Mas então começou ouvir sua própria voz, ao longe...

– _Por quê? É o que eu sempre quis!_

– _Não continue nesse caminho, Sr. Malfoy. Você tem um futuro, não o jogue fora seguindo seu pai cegamente. Você não precisa se provar a ninguém. Muito menos à ele. _

– _Eu não entendo o que você está falando, professor Snape. Mas não estou gostando do que você está sugerindo – alertou em tom perigoso._

– _Se você continuar com o que pretende esteja avisando... Não existe retorno. Não coloque sua vida nas mão dele ou nunca mais a receberá de volta._

– _Professor... Eu sempre admirei o senhor... Mas se continuar falando essas coisas, o senhor não vai me deixar escolha..._

_O mestre de Poções, que nunca mostrava emoções, colocou sua mão no ombro de Draco e o encarou firmemente. Em seu olhar havia um traço de decepção, ou seria tristeza?_

– _Estarei aqui quando você mudar de idéia. Lembre–se disso – afastou–se, dando às costas ao aluno. – Está dispensado, Sr. Malfoy. Não se esqueça da redação sobre as utilidades de ovos de Doxy no preparo de poções. No mínimo cinqüenta linhas._

Abriu os olhos. Estava sozinho na cela, como o esperado.

Quanto mais? Quanto tempo mais até que ficasse louco de vez? Não sabia se preferia que fosse em breve ou nunca. Qualquer uma das opções era péssima.

Algum dementador por perto estava ficando gordo às custas de Draco. Muito gordo. Se havia alguma felicidade nele antes, agora duvidava da existência de tal coisa.

Professor Snape... Há muito tempo não tinha notícias de seu antigo mestre... Mas ainda lembrava bem da decepção que sentiu ao saber que ele era um espião para Dumbledore todo aquele tempo.

Mais um herói que caía. Mais uma pessoa que se mostrava falsa.

Todos falsos. Tudo em que acreditava... Falso.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça, sentindo os fios loiros sujos por entre seus dedos. Arrependia–se de tanta coisa. Desejava ter ouvido Snape, nunca deixado sua mãe para trás e...

De que adiantava pensar no que deveria ter feito diferente?

Esticou as pernas e encostou na parede gelada e voltou a contar cada pedra das paredes à sua volta.

114... 115... 116...

* * *

– É a quinta morte. E ainda não estamos nem próximos de pegá–la. Hermione, por favor, diga que temos alguma pista! 

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Sinto muito Ron... Mas... Não existe lógica nenhuma nesses ataques! Nem sequer um padrão de comportamento que eu possa utilizar. Só posso afirmar que é totalmente e completamente aleatório. Ela não pára no mesmo lugar, não ataca o mesmo tipo de pessoas... Nada.

– Não é possível! Sério! Tem que ter alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa...

Rony bufou, cruzando os braços e andando de um lado para o outro. Hermione apenas observava sentada à mesa, onde dezenas de anotações e recortes de jornais estavam espalhados. Harry estava com os olhos fechados, sentado no seu sofá predileto, sem dizer uma palavra desde que se reuniram.

Ela? Estava deitada em outro sofá, como de costume, sem prestar atenção à uma única coisa que acontecia ao seu redor.

Por dias a única coisa que passava em sua mente era o que testemunhara na sala de penseiras de Azkaban. No começo era apenas para tentar lembrar de qualquer detalhe que lhe escapara, algo que fosse relacionado a Bellatrix... Agora, quando isso se provou inútil, não sabia mais por que continuava pensando no assunto.

– ...O que você acha Gina? – finalmente abriu a boca Harry.

Encarou–o, um pouco surpresa de ser retirada de seus pensamentos. E mais ainda pelo fato que os dois não estavam se falando, haviam brigado (o que não era incomum) quando ele soube do acordo que fizera com Quim. Disse que estava se arriscando cada vez mais e agora colocava em risco o emprego dele também.

O que ele sabia? Nada. Harry era um idiota.

– _Pelo jeito que você fala até parece que quer que eu saia da Ordem, mesmo sem motivo!_

– _O problema é que você me dá motivos!_

Depois da discussão decidiu que não conseguia agüentar a cara dele e ficou dias sem aparecer na sede da Ordem. Nem contou direito o que tinha descoberto lá... Muito menos sobre Malfoy.

– Gina? – chamou, preocupado, seu irmão.

Fingiu não estar afetada pelo olhar inquisitivo de Harry e respondeu, finalmente, a pergunta:

– Acho que nossa única chance de pegar Bellatrix está em Azkaban.

– De novo essa história! – interrompeu Harry, irritado. – Você mesma disse que não achou nada lá! O que mais quer?

– Harry! – repreendeu Hermione. – Deixe–a falar. Sinceramente, estamos sem idéias e qualquer plano para descobrir algo vale a pena ser analisado.

O líder da Ordem desviou o olhar dos três outros membros, encarando a lareira acesa, claramente desaprovando o que acontecia, mas permaneceu em silêncio, deixando que continuassem a conversa.

– Eu _achei _algo lá – corrigiu–o Gina. – Só não consegui retirar a informação.

– Como assim? – perguntou Rony. – O que você achou?

– Nenhum dos Comensais estava lúcido o bastante para dar qualquer informação... Exceto Malfoy. Ele é quem vai nos ajudar.

– Você está sugerindo... – começou o irmão, incrédulo. – Não... Ele nos ajudar? Impossível... Além do mais Harry já interrogou Malfoy aqui mesmo antes de o enfiarmos lá. Disse que não sabia onde Bellatrix estava.

– Não quero saber onde ela está.

Rony a fitou, confuso. Harry soltou abriu um sorriso zombeteiro.

– Sua irmã pretende entender a mente de Bellatrix com ajuda de Malfoy – explicou para Rony, ainda com o tom de gozação.

– Mas é um ótimo plano! – incentivou Hermione, fazendo ambos, Rony e Harry, se virarem em sua direção, incrédulos. – Não conseguimos a entender, por isso não vemos lógica em suas ações, mas se aprendemos como ela pensa poderemos prever seu próximo passo.

Gina sorriu, contente em ter apoio finalmente.

– Você disse que não conseguiu retirar a informação... – continuou Hermione. – Por que não?

– Malfoy não quis cooperar.

Rony cruzou os braços.

– Tinha alguma dúvida que ele não faria isso? Malfoy é um idiota sem nada por dentro. Provavelmente acha graça em saber que Bellatrix ainda está matando gente.

Gina discordou mas apenas em pensamento. As imagens dele sendo torturado ainda a impediam de criticá–lo tão violentamente, apesar de seu lado racional lhe dizer que o irmão tinha certa razão.

– Como vamos fazê–lo falar? – ponderou Hermione. – Deve haver algo que podemos oferecer em troca de informação.

– Eu já tentei, Hermione. Ele pediu para ser solto.

Rony soltou uma gargalhada enquanto Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça. Gina continuou:

– Achei que seria melhor deixá–lo passar mais alguns dias em Azkaban... Quem sabe assim o orgulho dele baixava.

– Fez bem – elogiou Rony. – Aposto que um mês naquele lugar vai fazer ele suplicar para te ajudar. Vamos deixá–lo lá pensando na oferta por... Três meses. Aí eu quero ver!

– Não! – disse Gina rapidamente.

– Por que não? – retrucou o irmão, surpreso.

– Até lá ele vai estar completamente louco. Não vou poder tirar nenhuma informação se ele estiver fora de si. Precisa ser o mais rápido possível.

De repente Harry se levantou do sofá e os três viraram suas atenções em sua direção.

– Quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que você falou com ele, Gina?

– Quinze dias... Não apareço em Azkaban faz doze dias... Nott estava começando a suspeitar da minha presença e...

– Volte lá e diga ao Malfoy que ele vai ter o que quiser se cooperar.

– O quê? Mas...

– Você me ouviu.

Gina estava confusa e não era a única, Rony e Hermione também pareciam surpresos com o que Harry havia dito.

– Qualquer coisa? E se ele insistir que quer sair de Azkaban?

– Qualquer coisa. Desde que ele fale _antes _tudoque sabe sobre Bellatrix.

– Mas...

– Não era isso que você queria para achar Bellatrix? E ficar na Ordem?

– Sim, só que... – ele a interrompeu mais uma vez.

– Então vá lá e faça. Vidas estão em jogo.

– Como vou entrar lá de novo?

– Arranje um jeito.

Saiu da sala sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, deixando três pessoas extremamente confusas para trás.

* * *

Gina deixou um suspiro escapar pela trigésima vez. Não acreditava que estava realmente fazendo aquilo. Mas apesar de extremamente doloroso era preciso. 

Nem todo seu poder de persuasão conseguiu convencer Quim a lhe ajudar a entrar em Azkaban mais uma vez. O chefe dos aurores havia dito que era arriscado e suspeito demais continuar visitando a prisão sob falsas pretextos. Nott não aceitaria outra desculpa esfarrapada.

Então coube a ela achar outra saída. Uma menos venerável e muito mais embaraçosa. De todos os planos que criara esse havia sido o único que Harry, Quim e Hermione (a mestra em planos da Ordem) viram como plausível. Para seu próprio horror ela concordou com eles.

Assim, lá estava conversando com Sally–Ann Perks, na segurança do Três Vassouras, observando a moça pálida tomar sua cerveja amanteigada.

– Perks... – começou, parando logo em seguida.

Como explicaria? Com certeza a moça perceberia a mentira... Gina não conseguiria enganá–la com uma história tão absurda... E ridícula.

Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar em manter uma expressão séria. Imaginou todas as vezes que mentiu para sua mãe após fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto, muitas vezes por influência dos gêmeos. Isso trouxe confiança. Ela _era _boa em mentir.

Perks continuava a esperar que a ruiva continuasse a falar, segurando seu copo perto da boca.

– Obrigada por ter vindo.

Era um bom começo, ganhar a simpatia primeiro.

– Ah, sem problemas. É tão deprimente Azkaban... Fico feliz com qualquer oportunidade de sair de lá.

– Imagino...

– Principalmente com o Nott cuidando de tudo... Ele é um _tanto _rígido. Não sei bem como foi parar nesse cargo, falando francamente. Principalmente com o pai preso lá e tudo mais. Acho que tem a ver com fato que ele... Bem, ele _pensa _como eles. Meio louco. Ou então os dementadores não o afetam. Parece que nem precisa de feitiços animadores para ir trabalhar...

Gina apenas ouviu, surpresa, enquanto a mulher continuava a falar incansavelmente sobre sua rotina em Azkaban e rumores que circulavam entre seus colegas. Parecia que "discrição" não fazia parte de seu vocabulário.

O que, naquele momento, era ótimo para Gina.

Após um bom tempo de conversa viu que estava na hora de entrar na razão daquele encontro. Sua paciência em ouvir fofocas fúteis estava se esgotando rapidamente.

– Acho que você se deve estar se perguntando por quê... Por que ultimamente eu visitei Azkaban tantas vezes...

– Não.

– Não?

– Você estava fazendo uma inspeção, nada mais normal. Apesar de que eu esperava alguém mais... Importante.

– Exato. Nunca você se perguntou por que _eu _e não o inspetor de sempre? Ou mesmo o chefe do departamento?

– Bem... Um pouco.

– Eu posso explicar isso... – respirou fundo antes de continuar, dando uma pausa para um efeito de suspense. – Você sabe guardar um segredo?

Os olhos normalmente apáticos da mulher brilharam ansiosos por fofoca.

– Claro!

Gina sinceramente duvidava disso, mas não vinha ao caso no momento.

– Eu... Eu estou apaixonada por um dos prisioneiros.

"Pronto. A besteira foi dita."

– Sério? – arregalou os olhos Perks, curiosa. – Quem?

– Draco Malfoy.

Como falar uma coisa daquelas doía em sua garganta! A simples noção de se apaixonar por aquele fuinha a enjoava.

– Por isso te mandaram?

– Sim. Eu supliquei para meu chefe. Ele tem um bom coração e entendeu. Deixou que eu fizesse a inspeção para que... – respirou fundo, tentando esconder a agonia ao falar tais absurdos, felizmente Perks achou era porque estava emocionada demais, por outros motivos. – Para que eu o pudesse ver... Uma última vez.

Teve que se segurar muito para não revirar os olhos, a história era completamente ridícula. Após uma pausa continuou a contar um conto fantástico que qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de noção perceberia que era mentirosa. Que ela e Malfoy teriam se apaixonado em segredo, em meio a Segunda Guerra, e forçados a esconder o amor de todos... E todo o tipo de besteira encontrada em livros excessivamente melodramáticos. Felizmente Sally–Ann achou tudo maravilhoso e extremamente _romântico_. Gina queria sair correndo para o banheiro mais próximo e vomitar.

Ao final da história estúpida Perks estava completamente fisgada. A mentira completa. Faltava apenas o último passo.

– Você entende, não? Eu simplesmente preciso vê–lo de novo! Não suporto imaginá–lo sozinho naquele terrível lugar!

– O que posso fazer para ajudar?

– Me ajude a entrar em Azkaban... Mas _ninguém _pode saber! Se houver qualquer suspeita vou perder o emprego e qualquer chance de revê–lo! Sei que posso confiar em você, pode fazer isso por mim? Por Draco?

A moça hesitou por um instante e Gina temeu que ela fosse negar o pedido mas, tomando o último gole de sua cerveja amanteigada, manifestou–se, firme:

– Claro! Vou arranjar encontros secretos entre vocês dois. Ninguém vai nem suspeitar, te prometo.

– Obrigada! Muito obrigada! Não sabe como me deixou feliz!

* * *

Sentia seu queixo mais áspero que o normal. Não ia demorar até o começo de uma barba se revelasse. 

O que estava fazendo ali?

Como alguém suportava horas e horas a fio, sem nada para fazer a não ser contemplar a própria miséria?

Enfim estava provado. Havia coisas extremamente piores que a morte. Gostaria de nunca ter aprendido essa lição.

Contar as pedras à sua volta perdera o _charme. _Principalmente depois de repetir o processo pela décima vez.

Aquilo tudo era ridículo. Completamente estúpido. Idiota e imbecil. Uma vida inteira na prisão era... Não havia xingamento forte o bastante.

Bosta de dragão? Filho de uma hipogrifa rosa? Cabeça de abóbora seca?

Soltou um longo e frustrado suspiro.

Queria alguma coisa para fazer, _qualquer _coisa. Quem sabe um rato apareceria de novo. Pelos menos era uma distração tentar capturar a criatura, não sabia bem o que faria se tivesse sucesso nas tentativas mas era algo para se distrair.

Um frio correu em sua espinha ao perceber no que tinha se tornado, no quanto se rebaixara. "Quanto maior o ego... Maior a queda", pensou amargamente.

Sua cama gigantesca e a casa de sua infância pareciam agora pertencer a outra pessoa, alguém distante que não conhecia mais.

Começaria a contar cada rachadura nas paredes quando o som desconhecido da porta de madeira de sua cela o assustou.

Alguém entrava. Mas era impossível.

"Outra memória ruim que veio me assombrar...".

No entanto ao identificar o intruso viu que não era isso. Afinal, apesar de Weasley não ser sua pessoa mais querida na face da Terra, não era importante o bastante para ter um lugar em suas piores lembranças. Seria dar crédito demais àquela criatura.

A porta se fechou e a garota o encarou seriamente.

Contra sua vontade, Draco estava contente em vê–la. Finalmente tinha algo para se distrair... Além disso sabia o que Weasel queria. Tinha outra chance de conseguir barganhar algo pelo conhecimento que tinha sobre sua tia.

Não perderia a oportunidade como na outra vez.

* * *

Verdadeira à sua promessa, Perks arranjara um encontro entre os dois "pombinhos" dois dias depois da conversa no bar Três Vassouras. Gina ainda estava decidindo se isso era bom ou ruim. 

Imediatamente a ver Malfoy sentado no chão de sua cela viu o garoto assustado na penseira que suplicara por sua vida. Como duas faces tão diferentes de uma mesma pessoa podiam existir?

Espantando a imagem, voltou a se concentrar em sua missão.

Malfoy a fitava intensamente, parecendo analisar cada centímetro de seu rosto, incomodada, desviou o olhar.

– Achou minha querida tia, Weasel? – sorriu Malfoy. – Pela cara de pata não. Veio pedir ajuda? Suplicar por meus conhecimentos?

Pronto. Qualquer pena que sentira por ele se fora. Malfoy seria sempre Malfoy. Arrogante e mesquinho.

– Vejo que quase um mês em Azkaban não foram suficientes para sua mente idiota perceber a realidade.

– Na verdade minha mente está ocupada ficando completamente louca. Aqui não é exatamente o melhor lugar para melhorar suas perspectivas de realidade, Weasel. E sim para perdê–las, não?

– É impossível você perder algo que nunca teve.

Malfoy abriu outro sorriso, murmurando sozinho algo que achou extremamente engraçado. Depois agiu como se ela não estivesse mais lá e começou a contar em voz alta alguma coisa à sua volta.

Uma parte de Gina ficou preocupada que ele ficasse louco antes que falasse sobre Bellatrix, outra concluiu que era apenas fingimento.

– Malfoy.

– Treze... Catorze...

– Malfoy!

Finalmente ele se virou, olhando–a.

– Ah... Você ainda está ai.

– Estou. Me poupe do show, sei que você não está louco... Ainda – disse, cruzando os braços.

Silêncio.

– O que você quer, afinal, Weasel? É sobre Bellatrix, eu sei. Mas tem algo mais.

Gina levantou uma das sobrancelhas, confusa.

– Não, não tem.

– Quando você entrou aqui... Tinha algo diferente.

– Está louco.

– Você mesma disse que ainda não – abriu um sorriso, aparentemente concluindo algo brilhante. – Já sei... Você brigou com Potter. Ele dormiu com a sangue–ruim enquanto você estava fora... Não! Melhor! Ele dormiu com o _Weasel_! Sempre achei que ele tinha uma queda pelo pobretão. Devem ter passando a noite inteira naquele chiqueiro que você chama de casa...

– Você _está _louco.

Era hora de parar com aquela perda de tempo e ir direto no assunto.

– Não vamos continuar com essa ladainha, Malfoy. Eu estou aqui para te oferecer mais uma vez a chance de me contar tudo que sabe sobre Bellatrix.

– E em troca... Você me dá algo.

– Sim.

– Eu... Eu gostaria de muitas coisas, sabonete para começar... Um banho... Minha varinha de volta... Dois travesseiros... Voltar no tempo...

Não mais falava com ela, voltando a murmurar sozinho.

– Malfoy... O trato? – chamou sua atenção de novo. – Se vai querer alguma coisa precisa me contar sobre Bellatrix.

– Da última vez você se recusou a atender a um simples pedido.

– Não se pode chamar aquilo de _simples_!

– Como sei que não vai ser igual? Eu só falo se tiver garantias que vou ter o que quero.

– O que você quer, infeliz?

– Mas quem disse que vou te ajudar?

– Decida logo, seu idiota! Não tenho tempo! – falou, irritada. – Anda!

– Eu, ao contrário, tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Então comece a se acostumar, Weasel. Você _precisa _de mim.

– E _você_de mim!

Houve um longo silêncio onde Malfoy virou seu rosto, evitando o olhar dela. Parecia lutar entre orgulho e necessidade. Enfim, soltou um longo suspiro.

– Potter disse que... Eu poderia ver minha mãe – sussurrou, como se tivesse acabado de confessar um grande segredo vergonhoso.

Isso certamente não foi algo que esperava. Pensava que estaria mais interessado em seu próprio bem estar primeiro, principalmente depois da conversa anterior.

Aumentado ainda mais sua surpresa ele não parou:

– E _eu _disse que não sabia do paradeiro de Bellatrix. Não sei mesmo.

A mudança de tom e comportamento a assustou. Duas pessoas diferentes. Como era possível? Ali estava um Malfoy distante da arrogância e burrice de sempre. Um com sentimentos.

– Sei disso, Harry contou.

Logo que falou isso o rosto de Malfoy formou uma expressão que não conseguiu ler. Talvez fosse surpresa ou zombaria.

– E você acredita em mim? – revelou, mostrando uma mistura de ambos sentimentos.

– Não em você, não sou louca. Acredito em Harry. E, além disso, estou perguntando como ela _pensa_. Se você me contar como ela agiu perto de você já seria uma grande ajuda. Com as informações pelo menos terei _alguma _pista sobre o comportamento dela.

– E minha mãe?

Duvidava que fosse possível conseguir um encontro entre os dois. Era tão difícil quanto Malfoy ser solto. Mas... Harry insistira que _não importava _qual pedido fosse, teria que concordar. Talvez o líder da Ordem tivesse um plano.

– Você vai ver sua mãe se me ajudar.

Ele a olhou, desconfiado.

– Eu prometo.

* * *

**N/A:** Como o capítulo ficou mais longo que eu esperava o "teaser" que coloquei na última N/A acabou ficando só para o próximo. E que cap mais complicado de escrever! Sério... Tive que escrever Voldemort, Snape e ainda por cima Draco e Gina menos sarcásticos! Estamos chegando finalmente a ação... Mais um capítulo e acredito que as coisas vão "esquentar". 

**Lucy: **Brigada! Por ler e comentar :) Espero que continue gostando!

**miaka: **Sério? Thanks, vou tentar fazer isso! A lembrança na penseira foi bem diferente, mas cá estamos, com Gina e Draco se falando de novo, dessa vez ele deu o braço a torcer ;)

**Miri: **Ah, ele não é tão pobrezinho assim, ainda tem alguns truques na manga. A Gina ainda vai ter que aguentar muita coisa, hehehe. Thanks pela review!

**Amanda Pucey: **Que isso, obrigada você, que deixou reviews! Bem que o Draco gostaria disso. Mas quem saiba ela acabe ajudando ele sem saber, não? ;)

**Pat: **Hahahhaha, você está convencida que é D/G? Olha, eu não posso falar nada, risos. Mas bem "eles se pegaram no tapa" acredito eu, nesse capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado:)

**Dana: **bows (depois sai pulando!) A Dana leu minha fic! A Dana leu minha fic! Risos. Brigada por ler (e ainda por cima gostar e deixar uma reviewww!) e pelos elogios. Ainda bem que está tudo nos seus conformes, deixar o Draco fora de sua personalidade é a última coisa que eu quero. Quanto ao negócio do D/G... Prefiro não comentar, risos. Minha promessa inicial continua, se eu fizer qualquer tipo de romance (seeee seee eu fizer), vai ter que ter uma justificativa boa e as personagens colaborando. Eu sou e sempre serei apoiadora oficial do movimento "Só amigos e felizes", acredito que amizades não precisam se tornar romances mas principalmente que amizades tem que vir antes de romance em casos... como... de certas personagens... P Narcissa é muito legal de escrever e ainda bem que você gostou dela:) Não conheço esse livro (?) que você citou, é bom? Mais uma vez brigada pela review!


	10. Silêncios, deduções e aproximações

**Capítulo 10 – Silêncios, deduções e aproximações**

**

* * *

**

_I am the son and the heir_

_Of a shiness that is crimmaly vulgar_

_I am the son and the heir_

_Of nothing in particular_

_You shut your mouth how can you say I go about things the wrong way_

_I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does._

_When you say that will happen now,_

_When exactly do you mean?_

_See, I already waited too long and all my hope is gone._

_Charmed – Theme Song_

_

* * *

_

- Não há padrão nos ataques dela. Dois trouxas, três bruxos. O primeiro foi um bruxo em Yorkshire, encontrado em sua própria casa. Os dois trouxas foram na mesma região de Wales, mas em cidades diferentes. Uma mulher por volta dos trinta e um garoto de quinze ou dezesseis anos. Quando um auror foi morto em Devon achamos que finalmente tínhamos descoberto onde ela se escondia mas então matou uma bruxa do outro lado da Inglaterra.

- E o que faz vocês pensarem que essas pessoas foram mortas por ela? Qualquer um podia ter feito.

- Não, todos os outros Comensais estavam sendo vigiados. Sabíamos onde eles estavam e, tirando Rodolphus, nos primeiros meses, nenhum outro estava na Grã-Bretanha.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Draco.

- Até eu? Demoraram bastante para me encontrar.

- Todos sabiam onde você estava, era só uma questão de ir atrás. Você não era nossa prioridade. Estávamos preocupados em capturar Comensais mais perigosos antes.

- _Sei_ – ia responder mas Malfoy continuou a falar. – Você disse que Rodolphus estava aqui?

- Sim. Bellatrix e ele se separaram logo que escaparam das autoridades mas continuaram a se encontrar, por um tempo. Começamos a vigiar Lestrange mas não o pegamos. Queríamos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Mas ela foi mais esperta e parou de falar com ele.

Malfoy passou a mão no queixo, movimento que costumava fazer enquanto pensava. Gina reparou na barba que começava a crescer e a imagem de um Draco barbudo se mostrou estranha. Não combinava com ele. O roso era jovem e imaturo demais.

Aquela era sua sexta "visita" à cela de Malfoy em três semanas e já pensava no que combinava ou não com ele?

Depois que o acordo entre os dois tinha sido feito pouco mudou. Na primeira vez que ela tentou conversar sobre Bellatrix não conseguiu nada a não ser os típicos comentários sarcásticos que não levaram a nada. Irritada, bateu a porta da cela atrás de si e o mandou comer bosta de dragão.

Não foi o melhor início para aquela aliança precária. Era claro que ambos preferiam comer torta de abóbora do mês passado e vomitar do que agüentar a presença um do outro. Mas não era o momento para aquilo e sabiam disso, mesmo que não quisessem admitir em voz alta.

A segunda visita se mostrou menos violenta. Como uma "oferenda" de paz, Gina trouxe um sanduíche. Na verdade o lanche era seu mas ao retirá-lo da sacola que trazia Malfoy olhou o pedaço de pão com presunto de forma tão desesperada que não pôde fazer outra coisa além de oferecer a ele. Apesar da resistência, fruto de orgulho, Malfoy acabou cedendo e aceitando.

De certa maneira era patético, de outra... Incomodativo. Como um animalzinho faminto que faz qualquer coisa desde que ganhe um doce.

* * *

_Depois de engolir o sanduíche ferozmente, ele a encarou._

_- Sabe, Weasel... Você não precisa se fingir de boazinha para me fazer falar._

_Ficou irritada com a mera sugestão que oferecera a comida para conseguir o que queria. Não era verdade. Talvez esperasse que isso fosse uma _conseqüência _de sua ação mas a razão porque tinha feito era simplesmente... Pena._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu _sou_ boazinha._

_- Comigo não. Os dementadores acabaram com a sua cabeça ou você bebeu demais ontem à noite? _

_O sarcasmo não desapareceu mas... Havia algo de diferente em seu tom a partir daquele momento. Provavelmente apenas impressão ou então era o resultado dos efeitos de Azkaban._

_- Nenhum dos dois. A questão é, Malfoy, que quando _você _age como um ser humano decente eu trato você como um._

_Provavelmente não via a graça mas por força de hábito se viu na obrigação de rir devagar, no entanto era uma risada muito mais amarga do que o normal. _

_- Quero saber o que fizeram com minha mãe._

_Gina tomou um susto com a mudança repentina de assunto. Depois viu como algo natural, já que ele mostrou sinais de preocupação pela mãe no dia anterior._

_- Ela está no hospital._

_- Não isso. Quero saber _por que_ i ela está no hospital, Weasel. Ela... Odeia o St.Mungus... Provavelmente vai reclamar comigo por ter deixado que a levassem para um quarto meia-boca... É... Sem travesseiros de penas... Elfos incompetentes..._

_A voz do loiro sumiu até que somente ele próprio fosse capaz de ouvir. Depois de um tempo Gina percebeu que isso estava acontecendo com mais freqüência. O que era atuação no começo se tornava verdade._

_- Malfoy, você está murmurando sozinho. _De novo

_Ao ouvir seu nome, voltou a realidade, encarando-a._

_- Comece a falar, Weasel._

_- Não acho que uma cela de Azkaban seja o melhor lugar para contar essas coisas._

_- É, bem, a não ser que a humanidade resolva perdoar meus crimes e me eleger seu líder, eu não tenho muita opção. Eu não sou o Santo Potter que pode quebrar mil regras e todo mundo acha a coisa mais lindérrima do mundo._

_Gina soltou um longo suspiro._

_- Está bem. Pare de reclamar, eu vou contar. Não devia mas para fazer você ficar quieto vale a pena. Foi logo depois que você fugiu do país. A Ordem ainda estava legalmente na ativa, nós e alguns aurores começamos a procurar Comensais em fuga. Claro que a mansão Malfoy foi um dos primeiros pontos de partida. Sua mãe resistiu a prisão... De forma _bastante _violenta – contou, fazendo uma careta ao lembrar da situação. – Não foi bonito. Ela lançou vários feitiços, estava muito perturbada, acho que por isso calculou mal e..._

_- E?_

_- A varinha dela quebrou... Mas ela continuou tentando lançar maldições... Até que uma delas ricocheteou e a atingiu... Agora está em coma desde então._

_Houve um longo silêncio em que Gina, sem perceber, se aproximou de Draco. As imagens de ele caído sozinho sendo torturado ainda estavam vivas em sua mente. Como ele conseguia manter aquela fachada fria?_

_- Eu sonho com ela. Quando consigo dormir, óbvio. Algumas vezes ela só me encara, não diz nada. Mas eu sei que ela está me chamando de covarde, por ter fugido. Nas outras vezes ela realmente fala isso._

_Não havia dúvidas que ambos ficaram surpresos com aquele pedaço de informação que Malfoy tinha acabado de revelar. Era pessoal _demais_. Mesmo assim se esforçou para responder da forma mais amigável que podia, sentiu que devia isso à ele, já que, por alguma razão misteriosa, confiara nela o bastante para contar aquilo._

_- É Azkaban, Malfoy. São os dementadores... Eles estão fazendo você sonhar com essas coisas... Não é o que ela pensa de você._

_Outra risada seca._

_- Você não conhece minha mãe, Weasel. Se ela não me chamasse de covarde não seria minha mãe. E eu não a respeitaria._

_- Que família mais amorosa a sua – murmurou Gina. – Da onde eu venho família apóia, não importa o que aconteça._

_- Você vem de uma casa chamada "A Toca", isso já basta para mostrar que modelo familiar é melhor – ironizou o loiro em retorno._

_Lembrou de Lúcio Malfoy, sem se mover para socorrer o filho. Que família era aquela e por que Draco ainda tentava protegê-la? Uma mãe cruel e um pai frio. Nada além de um sobrenome os mantendo juntos._

_Se viu querendo perguntar sobre tudo que tinha visto na penseira. Desejando saber o que realmente pensava de sua vida. Será que havia mudado? Será que não passava de um covarde?_

_Mas não teve coragem e portanto ficou em silêncio. Ele também mostrou que não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando._

_- Nott me contou uma história diferente. Sobre minha mãe._

_- É mesmo? Que interessante... E extremamente previsível – ironizou, não deixando de notar a mudança de assunto._

_- Falou que a Ordem a tratou como uma Comensal._

_- Nada mais normal, considerando que ela era uma._

_- Ela nunca foi._

_- Talvez não em nome. Mas sempre apoiou Voldemort._

_- Não fizeram perguntas... Simplesmente invadiram a casa..._

_- O que queria que fizéssemos? Tocar a campainha?_

_- Atacaram ela _primeiro

_Gina engoliu seco. Não podia desmentir _aquilo

_- Ela resistiu a prisão. Podia ter ido pacificamente._

_Outra risada seca._

_- Você fala como se ela tivesse tido _escolha_. Invadem casas, atacam quem encontram pela frente... E _eu_ sou o malvado._

* * *

A conversa não foi muito além daquilo e Gina saiu da cela mais uma vez insatisfeita. Seu único conforto era a noção que pelo menos houvera algum tipo de evolução, mesmo que pequena.

Esperou uma semana até reunir paciência suficiente para voltar à Azkaban. Além de ter que enfrentar Malfoy tinha aturar as perguntas incansáveis de Perks sobre sua suposta vida amorosa.

A cada vez que se falavam a mentira aumentava. Algum detalhe inescrupuloso aparecia para saciar a necessidade de fofoca e romantismo de Sally-Ann. De repente Gina se "lembrava" de algum encontro às escondidas na Torre de Astronomia... Um briga fervorosa com uma reconciliação não recomendada para menores de 17 anos... Estava começando a considerar de verdade a idéia de escrever um livro com todas as histórias fictícias que criara. Quem sabe não ganhava uma fortuna e comprava a Ordem da Fênix? _Melhor, _criava a sua própria Ordem e não deixava Harry entrar no grupo.

Sorria toda vez que imaginava a cena dele suplicando aos pés dela.

- Qual a graça?

A voz áspera de Malfoy a vez voltar para a realidade. O sorriso imediatamente sumiu.

- Nada. Falou alguma coisa?

- Perguntei se alguém viu Bellatrix recentemente... E sobreviveu para contar.

- Não. Todas as vítimas estavam sozinhas na hora e ninguém mais pareceu ter visto ela.

Malfoy folheava os papéis que ela tinha trazido sobre o caso. Todas as informações que o Ministério _e _a Ordem tinham recolhido para o assunto. O primeiro parara de procurar por ela assim que o novo Ministro fora eleito. Não que a população mágica soubesse disso, para todos os efeitos os Comensais ainda eram procurados... Apenas não com intenção de _achá-los_. Se não fosse os membros da Ordem, como Quim, era provável que Azkaban estivesse vazia.

Não demorou para Malfoy perceber que algo estava acontecendo no Ministério da Magia. Até ele sentiu que as coisas estavam estranhas.

Além de sua mãe, começou também a perguntar o que tinha acontecido na Inglaterra enquanto fugia.

Sua terceira "visita" foi gasta o informado de cada captura, cada mudança e novidade. A eleição do Ministro, e sua identidade, incluídos.

* * *

_- Está de brincadeira comigo, Weasel!_

_- Não. Infelizmente não._

_- Terence Higgs!_

_- O próprio._

_- Desde quando aquele pamonha tem habilidades políticas? – o choque da notícia era evidente na voz de Malfoy._

_- Você o conheceu então?_

_- Claro... Todas as famílias puro-sangue se conhecem. Temos ficar unidos para preservar a superio... – parou rapidamente de falar. – Quer dizer... Exceções existem. Como a sua família._

_- E graças a Merlin._

_Malfoy pigarreou, estranhamente preferindo não comentar mais o assunto._

_- De qualquer forma, Terence saiu de Hogwarts no meu segundo ano. Era o apanhador do time antes de mim e sem talento algum. Mas, comparado a minha pessoa, ninguém tem chances. Os Higgs não tem muito prestigio e acho que o pai dele não passava de um mero membro do Comitê de Feitiços Experimentais. E ele estava fazendo estágio debaixo das asas do pai última vez que ouvi. Como ele conseguiu apoio e influência suficiente para chegar ao cargo de Ministro?_

_A pergunta era retórica mas Gina escolheu responder mesmo assim, o assunto a incomodava desde que Higgs fora eleito, dois anos atrás._

_- Estava tudo indo muito bem para Ordem no primeiro ano depois da queda de Voldemort. O Ministério mais que agradecia nossos esforços e o resto das pessoas nos viam como heróis. E com razão, se não fosse a Ordem ainda estaríamos em guerra e mesmo quando Fudge se fingiu de cego continuamos lutando contra..._

_- Sim, sim, vocês ganharam. Vocês são ótimos e estupendos... Anda logo com a história, Weasel – interrompeu, revirando os olhos, irritado._

_- Continuando... Parecia que finalmente teríamos paz mas as coisas mudaram. Não foi repentino, mais uma bola de neve que finalmente atingiu tamanho suficiente para ser notada. Amelia Bones não podia ficar mais no cargo, ela entrou no lugar de Fudge de modo meio apressado por causa da guerra e começaram a questionar se foi uma decisão "democrática" o suficiente. A eleição foi marcada e os candidatos que apareceram prometeram tudo que políticos prometem. Infelizmente, Bones não teve carisma suficiente para se reeleger, os eleitores queriam alguém que parecesse mais forte._

_- E como Higgs conseguiu dar o que eles queriam?_

_- Não sei. Ele apareceu do nada, o azarão na corrida para o cargo. Mas tinha dinheiro e várias famílias tradicionais o apoiando._

_- Claro. Ele é puro-sangue._

_- Não sei se você notou mas essa besteira de puro-sangue saiu de moda assim que Voldemort apareceu de novo – informou, irritada com o assunto._

_- Moda ou não, isso não vai desaparecer. Sempre vão existir pessoas mais ricas e mais poderosas que escondem suas opiniões até o momento oportuno._

_Não querendo concordar mas sem argumentos para discutir, preferiu continuar a contar a história._

_- O discurso dele era... Inspirador. Falava exatamente o que todos queriam ouvir. Construiria um mundo mágico mais forte... Uniria a Europa para evitar que algo como Voldemort voltasse. Garantiria segurança e paz._

_- Falou como?_

_- Alguma vez um político explicou como vai fazer milagres? – retrucou Gina, seu desgosto claro. – Foi eleito e aí então mostrou suas garras. Não para os eleitores, claro. Não. Fez isso de forma silenciosa. Colocando idiotas como Nott, por exemplo, em cargos importantes do Ministério. Diminuindo a liberdade dos aurores, dificultando a aprovação de leis mais liberais... E, óbvio, com a ajuda de amiguinhos da imprensa._

_De repente a expressão de Malfoy ficou mais séria, como se finalmente entendesse algum segredo importante. Gina continuou quando ele não mostrou sinais que pretendia dividir o pensamento com ela._

_- Até hoje ele persegue a Ordem. Fazendo discursos inflamados sobre como somos "irresponsáveis", "perigo para a ordem civil", "imprevisíveis"... E eu ainda não sei o que pretende com essa atitude._

_- Todos os sonserinos odeiam Potter._

_- Está dizendo que ele só faz isso por ódio do Harry? – perguntou, incrédula. – Só por isso?_

_- Só? É o suficiente. Ele tem poder para atrapalhar a vida daquele idiota, só faz sentido usar esse poder._

* * *

O Ministro era o menor de seus problemas agora. Felizmente o polític  
o não estava atrapalhando sua busca por Bellatrix e depois que essa fosse capturada finalmente não haveria mais Comensais para se preocupar.

Uma pitada de tristeza a atingiu. Sem Comensais não havia sentido para a Ordem continuar e ela ficaria sem a parte tão importante de sua vida. Ainda sim, precisava se dedicar totalmente àquela busca, mesmo que se apenas para provar a Harry que era capaz e merecia seu lugar no grupo.

Ao lembrar da Comensal, voltou-se a Malfoy. Teve uma idéia e quem sabe ele poderia ajudar.

- Quando estava com Voldemort, Bellatrix não voltou para a mansão Black ou qualquer outro lugar que chamasse de casa antes de Azkaban. Então para onde ela foi?

- Quê?

- Ela era fugitiva durante todo o meu quarto ano. Onde se escondeu naquela época?

- Com ele, claro.

- Voldemort?

- Óbvio que sim. Onde mais? No porão da minha casa?

- Do modo como vocês eram espertos, por que não? – ironizou, não perdendo a chance de irritá-lo.

- Não se vanglorie, ruiva. Não se esqueça que o _seu _lado dependeu de um moleque para ganhar. E ainda por cima se escondeu justamente na casa dos Black! Onde, ah, não sei... Havia um elfo-doméstico espionando para a minha mãe o _ano inteiro_!

- O _seu _lado perdeu para esse moleque, o que é infinitamente pior. E um bando de Comensais adultos foram derrotados por um grupo de adolescentes! O seu _pai _teve o traseiro chutado por alunos do _quinto _ano... E jogado _aqui_.

- Cale a boca.

- O que foi? Não consegue encarar a realidade? – continuou, achando que aquilo não passava da troca de insultos rotineira entre os dois.

No entanto era mais do que isso.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, Weasel. Então cale a boca.

- Eu falo o que bem entender – ameaçou mas sentindo o clima mais pesado que o normal preferiu mudar de assunto. – Onde era o esconderijo de Voldemort na época? O mesmo do último ano da guerra?

- Ela não vai estar lá. Não é burra. Louca mas não burra. E mesmo que estivesse, eu não contaria onde é.

- Ele morreu. Não faz diferença mais. Além do mais... Quer ver sua mãe ou não?

Bufou, irritado porque tinha que cooperar.

- Mansão Riddle foi o primeiro – contou entre dentes. – Mas ela não vai estar lá.

- E por que não?

- Porque não é burra, já falei. E, além do mais, você pensa como se ela estivesse _fugindo_.

- Como assim? É exatamente o que está fazendo.

- Abra os olhos, Weasel. Pare de pensar no óbvio. Só porque _você _e a Ordem imbecil acha que é "lógico" ela fugir, não quer dizer que é o que está acontecendo. Bellatrix não está fugindo. E nem se escondendo. Se estivesse, não teria matado.

- Claro que teria. Provavelmente os matou porque a viram ou porque atrapalharam de alguma forma.

- Weasel, deixe de ser idiota. Como você explica o fato que ela ainda está na Inglaterra? Ainda se encontrava com o marido? Matou esporadicamente sangue-ruins? Isso não é comportamento de fugitivo. Eu _sou_... Fui um. Sei que quando se quer fugir, se esconder não se faz nada disso. Se minha tia não quisesse ser encontrada, confie em mim, vocês não teriam nem noção de onde ela poderia estar.

- Está dizendo que ela _quer _que a capturemos? Isso não faz sentindo algum!

- Não. Estou dizendo que ela _não _se importa com vocês. Claro que ela não quer vir para cá. Mas você não sabe como Bellatrix é. Duvido que ache que a guerra acabou. Se lembra o que ela fez com os Longbottoms? Pense nisso como um pequeno exemplo de até onde vai a lealdade dela.

- Mas Voldemort morreu!

- Como na primeira guerra? – sorriu, triunfo nos lábios.

- É diferente.

- Por quê?

- A profecia...

- Bellatrix não está nem ligando para profecias. Para ela, ele pode muito bem voltar a qualquer momento. Marque minhas palavras, Weasel... Minha tia está apenas esperando.

As palavras dele lhe deram calafrios. Esperando o quê?

- Mas por que matar tanta gente?

- Por que não?

Ah, haviam várias razões porque não se deveria matar pessoas. Era errado? Insano? Cruel? Mas Gina duvidava que fazia diferença para Bellatrix.

- Isso ainda não me ajuda em descobrir onde ela está. Apenas complica – concluiu, frustrada.

Malfoy não respondeu e continuou folheando a pasta. Cansada da conversa, Gina apoiou os cotovelos em seus joelhos, mãos no queixo. Resolveu por um momento observar a cela, não que houvesse muito a ser visto.

Estava sentada no chão, encostada à parede fria. Não havia nada além de um pedaço de madeira apodrecida e úmida jogado no chão, supostamente servindo como uma cama, e paredes de pedra. Sentando oposto à ela estava Malfoy, também encostado. E nada mais.

O barulho de papel sendo remexido e nada mais além disso começou a incomodá-la. Sentia-se fria ali e não só devido a umidade. Azkaban não era o melhor local para ficar em silêncio. Às vezes acreditava que o pior inimigo de alguém era sua própria mente.

Se o lugar já era desconfortável para ela, que usara feitiços de animação antes de entrar lá, mal podia imaginar como o sonserino agüentava. Pela centésima vez a imagem de Malfoy jogado no chão suplicando pelo pai insistiu em surgir. Assim como a dúvida que não queria se calar: por quê? Qual era a razão para aquilo que havia visto na penseira?

- Encarar é feio, Weasel. Eu sei que eu sou lindo mas controle-se.

Tomou um susto com a voz. Malfoy não a estava olhando, ainda lendo as folhas. E ela mal percebera que estava o encarando. Desviou o rosto rapidamente.

- Se você é lindo, Malfoy, eu sou a rainha de Sabá.

- Você, realeza? – soltou uma risada. – Nem em um milhão de anos.

- Acabou de admitir que é feio.

- E você que é infantil.

- O que é pior? Feiúra ou imaturidade?

Para sua frustração, ele não respondeu, apenas continuou lendo. E o silêncio continuou por vários longos minutos.

E por todo esse tempo, Gina se segurava para não perguntar sobre a penseira. Talvez fosse curiosidade, talvez necessidade de entender melhor o que acontecera durante a guerra... Talvez fosse algo mais. Mas de qualquer forma _precisava _saber. Odiava ficar no escuro, odiava ser excluída de qualquer coisa.

Desde pequena seus irmãos a protegiam, não querendo que ela soubesse como era o mundo real. Ser a caçula e única filha da família era um fardo grande demais e não agüentou por muito tempo a preocupação excessiva e a idéia de que era uma boneca de porcelana. Conforme cresceu mostrou aos irmãos (ou pelo menos tentou) que não era tão inocente e frágil como pensavam.

Rony e ela formaram um dupla inseparável mas mais do que isso os dois se tratavam como iguais. Os gêmeos também aprenderam a respeitá-la conforme o tempo passou e ela cresceu. Muitas vezes os ajudou em suas peças e com gosto.

Percy... O que lhe importava o que Percy achava? Pertenciam a mundos diferentes.

Gui aprendeu a não subestimá-la quando viu o que era capaz durante a Segunda Guerra.

E mesmo assim... Ainda se sentia excluída de alguma forma. Nunca cessaria de ser a irmãzinha, a caçula. Estava agora em sua personalidade sempre querer se provar e jamais aceitar atitudes como a de Harry.

Provaria a ele que era capaz. E não descobriria de alguma forma o que Malfoy realmente fez na guerra.

O problema era que não tinha exatamente coragem. A pergunta estava presa em sua garganta mas por alguma razão misteriosa e incompreensível não conseguia sair. Havia algo que a impedia.

Medo? Medo de descobrir que as coisas não eram exatamente branco e preto? Bem e Mal? Que havia algo além nele e que isso a forçaria a admitir que estava errada todos aqueles anos?

Não sabia.

Só tinha certeza que aquele silêncio não podia continuar ou começaria a ficar louca. Com ou sem dementadores ajudando.

* * *

Era estúpido. Incrivelmente ridículo. Não estava lendo aquelas besteiras, então por que fingia o contrário?

Já havia terminado e entendido tudo que estava escrito nos papéis de Weasel e ainda sim continuava a encarar as folhas, sem lê-las.

Não podia continuar mentido para si mesmo, era algo burro a fazer. Não lhe restava mais nada a não ser Azkaban, não precisava mais se enganar inventando besteiras.

A verdade era que estava em um impasse. E odiava isso.

Aquela cela... Sua _casa_. O lugar onde passaria o resto da sua vida era o próprio inferno. Cada dia, cada hora que continuava ali, piorava sua situação. Ao contrário do que a princípio acreditou, não ficaria mais fácil. Não havia como se acostumar àquela solidão.

Seus únicos companheiros eram memórias dolorosas e desespero.

No silêncio... As vozes e fantasmas do passado apareciam. Eles não o deixavam em paz. Quando havia silêncio... Quando estava sozinho, eles não o deixavam esquecer.

Precisava sair dali. De qualquer jeito.

Não podia deixar o silêncio continuar ou então as vozes voltariam. E Draco não queria ficar louco. Ele gostava muito sua mente para perdê-la.

Weasel... Falava. E não havia mais silêncio.

A infeliz se tornara a única coisa que fazia as vozes irem embora. Como uma mania irritante que não se consegue viver sem. Dos males o menor, como dizem.

Quando ela aparecia pela aquela porta... De repente, sentia-se como Draco Malfoy mais uma vez. O sonserino loiro e influente. Era tão fácil voltar à ilusão que nada mudara. Que ele ainda era a mesma pessoa com uma resposta venenosa na ponta da língua, pronto para irritar qualquer criatura.

A troca de insultos... As ameaças vazias... E mesmo as conversas quase civilizadas... Gostava de tudo. Era normal e simplesmente _certo_.

Mas não passava de uma ilusão. E toda vez que a ruiva ia embora sentia na pele a verdade. Assim que Weasley fechou a porta pela terceira vez foi como o ar tivesse ido junto com ela. Não conseguia respirar, se mexer ou piscar os olhos. O silêncio era apavorante porque sabia o que viria a seguir.

E veio.

Não conseguia dormir mais. Nem fechar os olhos. Por medo de sonhos, por medo do que poderia aparecer. Não adiantava colocar as mãos nos ouvidos, as vozes vinham de dentro.

O tempo não passava. Mas Weasel voltou.

Na quarta "visita" à sua cela (interrogatório era termo que se encaixava melhor), assim que ela abriu a porta, Draco era Draco novamente.

Falava sozinho, murmurava em voz baixa, esquecia que ela estava lá mas quando se lembrava e via as sardas, as roupas de segunda mão, o cabelo ruivo mal cuidado e sentia o cheiro de perfume barato... Voltava a ser quem nunca deveria ter parado de ser.

Não sabia como conseguia... E duvidava que isso duraria quanto mais ficasse naquela maldita cela. Mesmo assim era um conforto.

De repente se viu realmente interessado em saber como o mundo mágico andava. Coisa que não se interessava nem quando era mais jovem ou livre. Depois que soube de Terence Higgs sentiu a excitação das artimanhas políticas. Sua mente adorou voltar a analisar o que acontecia ao invés de pensar em... Outras coisas.

Quando era menor o que seu... _Seus _pais falavam era imediatamente registrado como verdade incontestável. O que tornou sua visão política um tanto limitada, no entanto não demorou até perceber as sutilezas mais necessárias. O que motivava as pessoas e como elas poderiam atingir seus objetivos. Poder, obviamente.

Gostaria de ter prestado mais atenção nas eleições para Ministro na Inglaterra. Algo lhe dizia que o _seu _lado... Ou o lado mais próximo de suas antigas alianças... Estava dando a volta por cima.

Assim que Weasley lhe contara sobre Higgs lembrou do que o panaca do Nott lhe tinha tido.

"_Eu não traí ninguém, Draco. Simplesmente sabia que existe hora certa para tudo. E nosso momento ainda não chegou. Mas vai, em breve."_

Agora que pensava melhor, Nott estava confiante demais para seu gosto. Confortável demais em um cargo desfavorável. A única razão para agüentar Azkaban só podia ser a promessa de algo muito maior e melhor em breve.

"_Bruxos que apoiavam as criaturas subiram no poder _devagar_. Não foi algo imposto por força bruta e sim com _inteligência_. Conquiste a confiança do bruxo comum e ele vai pular da ponte por você."_

Sim, Higgs, Nott e aqueles que não se uniram a Voldemort e nem a Potter estavam planejando algo.

Não que fizesse diferença para Draco, no momento. Mas pensar naquilo o distraía de memórias ruins e por isso estava agradecido.

Continuou perguntando à Weasley notícias do mundo exterior. Pela distração e para atrasar as "investigações" dela. Não queria que achasse Bellatrix tão cedo.

* * *

_- ... E os Canhões finalmente ganharam a Taça de Quadribol ano passado._

_- Está brincado! O mundo _realmente_ está perdido se aqueles perdedores burros conseguiram ganhar alguma coisa!_

_- Esses "perdedores" são realmente muito bons. Estão jogando como nunca. Sabe quem é o treinador? Olívio Wood. Lembra dele?_

_- O lunático paranóico que cheirava pó de doxy? O capitão do time de bosta da Grifinória?_

_- Time que ganhou dezenas de vezes do _seu_ time de bosta._

_- Sorte. E Potter sempre foi o queridinho da Hooch._

_- Está insinuando que roubamos?_

_- Não, estou dizendo na sua cara, Weasel._

_- Fique sabendo, Malfoy, que não precisamos nos rebaixar ao seu nível para ganharmos. Apesar de Snape fazer vista grossa para as suas tentativas de roubar, todos sabem que a Sonserina não ganha de modo limpo._

_O nome Snape fez seu estômago vazio revirar._

_- E... Hogwarts? Ainda nas mãos de incompetentes ou finalmente houve um milagre?_

_- Você quer dizer como vai Snape, não é?_

_- Não – retrucou, defensivamente._

_A ruiva levantou sua sobrancelha._

_- Como você conseguiu sobreviver todo esse tempo? É um péssimo mentiroso._

_- E você é uma idiota._

_- Ah, vai... Você consegue fazer melhor que isso._

_- Responda a merda da pergunta, Weasel._

_- Olha a boca, Malfoy – sorriu irritantemente. – Ele vai bem. Se viver recluso e sem lavar o cabelo é pode ser considerado "bem". Continua a criatura maravilhosa de sempre. Mas... Por que você se preocupa com ele? Afinal..._

_- Afinal ele era um espião – completou._

_- Exatamente._

_- Quem disse que eu ligo? Não perguntei sobre ele em primeiro lugar. Você que teve essa idéia idiota. Não me culpe por seus delírios._

_- Está bem. Faça como quiser, não responda a pergunta. Não me importo mesmo._

_- Então pare de fazer perguntas idiotas._

_- Pare de enrolar e me fale sobre Bellatrix._

_- Pare de enrolar e me fale quando eu vou ver minha mãe._

_- Quando eu tiver minhas respostas. Ou seja, comece a falar._

_- E se eu não quiser?_

* * *

A conversa não foi muito longe e Weasel saiu gritando que nem uma louca, o que o fez dar risada. Uma genuína, algo raro.

Não durou muito porque o silêncio tinha voltado. E duas vezes mais doloroso e penoso.

Foi assim que percebeu que a cada visita de Weasley o silêncio depois aumentava. A cada conversa fazia com que o vazio que se seguia crescesse porque cada vez gostava mais delas.

E ali estava seu impasse.

Não queria se aproximar de Weasel. Não queria depender dela. Principalmente, não queria alimentar algo que teria fim assim que sua utilidade à ruiva terminasse.

Se dependesse daqueles interrogatórios para não ficar louco perderia a cabeça mais rápido ainda quando terminassem.

Tinha que vencer Azkaban sozinho.

Mas não tinha coragem.

Tentar desvendar a mente de sua tia demente era outra distração. E por isso não queria ajudar _muito _Weasel, apenas o suficiente para que ela voltasse outro dia. Não queria silêncio. No entanto, não gostava de sentir que precisava daquelas conversas.

Era frustrante e degradante.

Decidiu que diria tudo que precisava ser dito sobre Bellatrix e prometeu a si mesmo que encerraria o assunto na próxima vez que Weasley aparecesse. Sem mais enrolar.

Em retorno, a ruiva chegou dias mais tarde com a mesma decisão.

* * *

_- É a quinta vez que eu venho aqui e você ainda não me contou nada sobre Bellatrix. Até agora só eu falei. E não estou nem um pouco contente com isso. Se você quer ver sua mãe e quer respirar ar puro mais uma vez, mesmo que só por um momento e com cheiro de hospital, vai começar a falar agora. Não estou com brincadeira._

_- Concordo com você._

_Ela piscou duas vezes, abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe débil mental._

_- O quê?_

_- Você está certa, Weasel. Chega de besteiras. Esse acordo termina aqui e agora. O que você quer saber?_

_A infeliz ficou sem ação. Pega de surpresa pela reação dele. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a cara de pata sonsa. Talvez insultá-la não era mais tão divertido, surpreendê-la começava a parecer mais apetitoso._

_- Erm... Certo – após uma pausa tirou de sua sacola um envelope laranja e lhe deu. – Aí estão todas as informações sobre o caso._

_- Achei que minha parte era só contar o que sabia sobre minha tia, não dar uma de detetive._

_- Sim... Mas achei... Achei que seria interessante você saber o que está acontecendo. Achei que gostaria de saber. Afinal, me fez contar tudo que se passou em 3 anos inteiros._

_Ah, que consideração a dela, pensou nele. Seria muito tocante se não fosse Weasel falando aquelas besteiras._

_- Estou emocionado, Weasley. Você pensou em mim._

_- Que posso fazer? Eu _sou _boazinha – retrucou, mencionando a conversa anterior que tiveram. – E uma alma caridosa, acrescento. Não consigo não sentir pena dos menos afortunados._

_- Eu não preciso da sua pena, infeliz – gritou subitamente._

_Weasley tomou um susto a mudança brusca de tom. Para todos os efeitos estavam apenas fazendo a troca, relativamente inofensiva, de insultos de sempre. Ah, mas era mais do que isso._

_Estavam em Azkaban. E Draco Malfoy ainda era Draco Malfoy. Ex-Comensal, prisioneiro, com um passado nada seguro e uma mente recentemente perturbada. Aquelas conversas traziam a ilusão que esses coisas não existiam mas elas estavam lá à espreita. Prontas para voltar à superfície a qualquer menção da realidade._

_Pena o lembrava que ele era inferior a ela. Estava à mercê dela. Preso em Azkaban._

_Respirou fundo e tentou esquecer isso. Precisava ver sua mãe e acabar com aquela história de uma vez. Desistir finalmente de qualquer chance de melhoria de sua situação._

_Era o que aquelas visitas traziam: esperança. Ilusão. E de nada servia essas coisas a não ser para aumentar seu sofrimento._

_Bosta de dragão._

_- De novo, Weasel. O que você quer saber? Eu vou ler essas coisas que você trouxe, caso precisar. Mas não vejo necessidade. Você faz suas perguntinhas, eu respondo, você me leva para ver minha mãe e fim._

_- Acho que é melhor começar me contando como Bellatrix era mais nova. Sua mãe_ _provavelmente falou alguma coisa sobre isso, não?_

_- Uma vez ou outra._

_Contou tudo. E sentiu que traía sua família._

_Era idiota pensar assim por inúmeras razões. A primeira é que não contava nada além do que poderia ser descoberto entrevistando pessoas próximas (exceto que não havia mais pessoas próximas vivas ou lúcidas), não eram exatamente segredos. A vida Bellatrix em Hogwarts, seu casamento rápido com Rodolphus e sua aliança à Voldemort não eram mistérios._

_A segunda razão era que não havia mais família para trair. E estava na hora de aceitar isso. Os Black e os Malfoy não mais existiam._

_Que diferença fazia agora falar sobre as histórias glorificadas sobre os Comensais que sua mãe lhe contava antes dele dormir? Cada ancestral Black e Malfoy se tornou um herói para ele e Voldemort o caminho para a justiça, dormia toda noite sonhando com todos eles. Seriam os heróis que garantiriam que o poder voltasse a estar nas mãos de quem mereciam._

_Tudo bosta de dragão, claro. Falsos heróis e falso salvador. Mas Weasley não precisava saber que ele pensava assim agora._

_Contou tudo que lembrava sobre Bellatrix. A obsessão por Voldemort, o fanatismo e a fome por trazer dor a todos. Nunca foi objeto de atenção dela e nunca se falaram, tirando gritos de ordem da parte dela. Bella não era sutil, nunca precisou ser. E por isso Draco acreditava fielmente que não estava se escondendo e sim esperando até o momento oportuno._

_Falou sobre como ela tratava suas vítimas. Como sentia prazer em torturar e poderia manter qualquer um preso por dias ou semanas, mantendo-o vivo o suficiente para gritar de dor e prolongar a tortura._

_Quando finalmente não tinha mais o que contar o silêncio voltou._

_Weasel não se mexeu e por momento Draco achou que ela tinha dormido. Mas seus olhos estavam abertos._

_Vendo que ela não falaria nada começou a ficar preocupado. Se não se manifestasse logo... Se nada ocorresse para evitar o silêncio... _Precisava_ ouvir algo._

_- Suficiente para você, Weasel?_

_- Eu sinto muito._

_- O quê? Sente pelo quê? Não me diga que dormiu e quer que eu repita!_

_Ela balançou a cabeça de leve, expressão triste no rosto cheio de sardas._

_- Não é isso. Esquece. É suficiente sim... Tudo que você contou me deu uma noção melhor de quem é Bellatrix Lestrange._

_- Estou pulando de alegria – respondeu, sarcástico, indicando a saída com um das mãos. – Agora só volte quando for para me levar até minha mãe._

_Weasley se levantou devagar e foi até a porta da cela. Draco fechou os olhos, se preparando mais uma vez para agüentar mais memórias ruins e ao perceber que se tratava da última vez que conversaria com Weasel seu desespero aumento consideravelmente. Tentou se concentrar no fato que veria sua mãe em breve._

_Esperou que Weasley batesse na madeira avisando a auror que esperava do outro lado que queria sair mas ela não o fez, ao invés se virou para ele:_

_- Sabe... Pensando melhor, não é suficiente. Preciso ainda saber mais coisas. Quando você ler a pasta que te dei com certeza vai se lembrar de outras coisas. Quem sabe até você não se prova menos burro e acha alguma pista que me escapou._

_Draco a fitou, confuso._

_- Acho que você vai ter que me agüentar mais algumas vezes, Malfoy – continuou. – Se ainda quiser ver sua mãe, claro._

_Não argumentou contra porque enquanto um lado seu estava furioso com a criatura... O outro estava aliviado._

* * *

E fora assim que chegaram à sexta e atual visita.

Encarou o pedaço de papel à sua frente como se fosse encontrar a cura para a sua miséria explicada ali.

O silêncio era sufocante, uma mão invisível apertando sua garganta. Algum som além de respiração precisava preencher o vazio e rápido.

Ansioso por barulho bateu o olho em uma frase aleatória no relatório para começar a conversa abandonada minutos atrás novamente.

"_...O auror foi encontrado sem vida próximo ao um bar trouxa. Dawlish estava de licença e hospedado na casa de seus parentes trouxas. Foram achados sinais de luta no local."_

Mestiço. Walter Dawlish, se Draco lembrava bem, era um auror fiel apoiador de Fudge, denegrido com o passar do tempo e a perda de influência do ex-ministro.

"_...Laurence Madley, 37 anos, trabalhava no Departamento de Feitiços, foi encontrado em sua própria casa... A porta da frente estava aberta, o corpo caído na cozinha e..."_

Virou a página, desinteressado.

"_... Bellatrix mostrou sinais de fanatismo e obsessão... Buscou várias vezes se vingar..."_

- Weasley...

Ela o encarou, misto de curiosidade e desconfiança no rosto provavelmente esperando algum tipo de insulto.

- Esses bruxos... O que eles têm em comum?

- Não têm nada em comum. Pessoas totalmente diferentes... Não há padrão, já disse.

- Tem que ter algo. Sempre tem.

- Foram todos torturados, serve?

- Não. Bellatrix provavelmente fez para se divertir. Se fosse qualquer outro, poderia ser para retirar informação... Mas... Ela não precisa ter motivo.

- Isso não está levando a nada – suspirou Gina e Draco concordou silenciosamente.

- A sangue-ruim favorita de vocês não conjurou nenhuma idéia brilhante ultimamente?

- _Hermione_ está quebrando a cabeça também. Desde a última vez que eu vim aqui contei tudo o que você falou para mim. Isso me lembra... – tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso – Ela fez uma lista de perguntas para você.

- Que consideração da parte dela. Estou tocado.

- "Bellatrix tem conhecimento de algum feitiço ou maldição incomum?" – Weasel leu em voz alta a lista. – "Quais são suas fraquezas e suas forças?"

Draco revirou os olhos. Que bando de perguntas mais idiotas, só faltava perguntar a cor preferida e o signo.

- Sabia que criatividade não era o ponto forte da sangue-ruim mas isso já é ridículo.

- Seria tudo tão mais simples se você só respondesse as perguntas e parasse de reclamar pelo menos _uma _vez.

- Simples mas menos divertido – sorriu, provocativo. – Minha tia conhece todos os feitiços que qualquer Comensal que se preze mais provavelmente vários outros de magia das trevas que eu não tenho idéia. Óbvio. O problema dela é que é leal e obsessiva demais, acaba esquecendo o plano _maior, _incapaz de ver além da ordem seguinte. Essa é a sua fraqueza e maior força porque não se distrai facilmente e não desiste. Aí estão suas respostas.

- E você descobriu isso sozinho? Analisou por conta próprio?

- Não. São coisas que concluí... – desviou o olhar, encarando o chão. – Observando e ouvindo meu pai.

A última palavra foi dita tão baixo que por um momento duvidou que tivera saído o som de sua boca. Era primeira vez que citava seu pai em uma conversa por vontade própria.

Weasel notou o tom e para sua irritação não deixou passar.

- Seu pai ensinou muita coisa para você, não é mesmo?

Não respondeu, dando os ombros, deixando que ela continuasse.

- Acho que você não teve muita escolha a não ser seguir ele como um Comensal. Filho único, herdeiro...

- Onde você quer chegar, Weasel? – encarou-a com uma expressão perigosa. – Que eu fui vítima do sistema? Que na verdade não queria ser malvado mas meu papai me obrigou?

Riu sozinho com a idéia.

- Não. Se você me deixasse terminar... O que eu ia perguntar era qual a razão de _Bellatrix _se tornar uma Comensal.

- Toda a família acreditava que era necessário acabar sangue-ruins, Voldemort veio e mostrou que tinha poder suficiente para conseguir isso... Sem contar que ele era o herdeiro de Slytherin. Foi suficiente para ela e todos o seguirem.

- Foi suficiente para você?

- Que interessa?

- Se eu estou perguntando é porque interessa.

- Nem todos os puro-sangue seguiram Voldemort, Nott, é um exemplo. Principalmente na Segunda Guerra, acharam que não era o líder verdadeiro, não o viram trazendo vitória, mas isso não significa que eles apóiam Potty, entende?

- É o seu caso?

- Você bateu com a cabeça na parede, Weasel? Onde esteve esses anos? Eu virei um Comensal. Isso responde sua pergunta?

Ela não respondeu, encarando-o, séria. Por que ele estava com a sensação que aquilo virara um interrogatório sobre _ele _e não sobre Bellatrix? Felizmente, o assunto pareceu morrer.

- Quando é seu julgamento, Malfoy? Não era para ter sido há algumas semanas atrás?

- Pergunte aos meus anfitriões. Parece que o Ministério resolveu ignorar totalmente meus direitos. Se é que eu tenho algum. O que aconteceu com o bom e velho inocente até provado o contrário?

- No seu caso isso não se aplica. Já foi provado o contrário. Mesmo assim, estão demorando demais.

- Qual a diferença? Com ou sem julgamento, eu vou continuar aqui de qualquer jeito.

- Quem disse? Se você conseguir se defender de forma coerente... – balançou a cabeça. – O que eu estou falando? É claro que não tem chance. Muitas provas contra, muitas testemunhas.

- Obrigado pelo incentivo.

- A única maneira de você conseguir algo é comigo, Malfoy. Não se esqueça.

- Ou não – sorriu. – Acho que vou oferecer meus serviços de consultoria para o Ministro... Tenho certeza que a minha liberdade não vai ser problema quando eu cooperar na ajuda para capturar Bellatrix.

- Nem pense. O Ministério não está interessado em capturar Bellatrix nem em nada que tenha relação com Voldemort. Talvez por isso não estão com pressa para julgar você. Querem esquecer o passado, enterrar. Ou deixar você louco demais para tentar alegar inocência. Quem sabe? – deu os ombros.

O assunto não lhe interessava realmente, perdera as esperanças de sair de Azkaban há muito tempo. Voltou a ler pela décima vez os textos sobre o caso.

"_A última vítima: Honoria Marchbanks, neta de Griselda Marchbacks, chefe da Autoridade de Exames Mágicos. Recentemente ganhou uma medalha por coragem e bravura na Segunda Guerra, junto com a Ordem de Merlin, Segunda Classe... Encontrada perto de sua casa..."_

Sua leitura foi interrompida por um pedaço de pão caindo no papel. Virou o rosto e encontrou Weasel mastigando calmamente ao seu lado, enquanto também lia o texto.

- Merlin, Weasel! Quer me matar de susto com essa cara feia?

- Hmm... Mmmumrm...

- Não fale com a boca cheia.

- Eu disse que gostava da Honoria. Uma pena que ela morreu bem quando estava ficando famosa. Deu uma entrevista para O Profeta alguns dias antes.

- Ah é? E nessa entrevista ela disse onde morava?

- Não me lembro mas provavelmente deve ter sido citado em algum lugar da matéria, por quê?

- Porque se foi, Bellatrix está lendo o Profeta – respondeu com um sorriso triunfante. – O que pode ser uma arma contra ela. Se vocês saberem como usar.

Gina riu, deixando pedaços de mortadela caírem em cima de Draco, que deixou bem claro seu nojo.

- Essa é a melhor notícia que tenho em meses! – riu, oferecendo um pedaço de seu sanduíche. – Tome! Para comemorar!

Relutantemente Draco aceitou o pedaço, mastigou com cuidado e o engoliu rapidamente. Não fora por pena ou para humilhá-lo que lhe dera... Era outra coisa... Companheirismo?

De repente o fato que ela estava tão próxima dele o incomodou. Mesmo em uma cela tão pequena houve sempre um espaço relativamente seguro entre os dois que agora parecia ter sido perdido.

- Estou felicíssimo por você, Weasel – disse, sarcástico, de volta ao um tom que lhe era familiar. – E não pude deixar de notar que enquanto _você _consegue progressos, _eu _fico a ver navios. Não está na hora de minha visita ser marcada?

Impressão dele ou ela desviou o olhar por um segundo?

- Em... Em breve. Preciso cuidar de... Algumas coisas antes.

- Em breve o caramba! Você está me enrolando, Weasley!

- Não estou não!

- Eu já ajudei o bastante. É a sua vez agora.

- Você tem que estragar meu humor, não? – suspirou. – Agora que as coisas pareciam estar melhorando...

- É o que eu faço, Weasel. Estrago o prazer dos outros.

* * *

N/A: Um capítulo basicamente para explicar alguns pontos soltos e estabelecer conexões. Prometo que o próximo vai ter mais ação. Bom Half-Blood Prince! (Cruzem os dedos para o Draco!)

**Pat: **Sim, Gina está pensando duas vezes antes de ser tão malvada com o Draco. Sexo? Hahha, não sorry. Isso eu respondo com certeza, não vai ter NC-17.

**miaka: **Sim, sim. Pansy e Nott aparecem de novo no próximo capítulo e vocês descobriram o que eles estão tramando.

**Amanda Pucey: **Digamos que a Gina vai acabar repensando sua opinião sobre ele. ;)

**Diana: **Hahahha, thanks. Vamos ver se continua assim né?

**Dana: **Exatamente, Lúcio, ao meu ver, é a principal pessoa da vida de Draco. O que aconteceu marcou muito Draco. Hahahahha, eu costumo dar "alfinetadas" em várias coisas nas minhas fics, não consigo resistir:P

**Dark-Bride: **Thanks! Bem, a "só amigos e felizes" é um movimento geral que não se aplica só a essa fic, risos. Quem sabe não é: "por enquanto amigos" nesse caso? Risos.

**Melissa: **Hahaha, thanks Mel! Ah, o Harry vai se ferrar sim... Em breve hehehe. O Nott vai aparecer mais algumas vezes para ser o mala da fic! Risos. Thanks!


	11. A Serpente e a Maçã

**Capítulo 11 – A Serpente e a Maçã**

**

* * *

**

- Como ela estaria tendo acesso ao Profeta? – murmurou Rony, observando um dos quadros vazios do quarto. – Roubando, claro... Mas como sem ninguém sabe? Ela é uma animaga, por acaso?

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Segundo tudo que D... Malfoy me contou fica claro que ela não se esconderia em lugares trouxas ao menos que fosse por um tempo muito curto. E também deve ficar o mínimo possível em lugares mágicos, mas suponho que dá tempo de roubar o jornal de alguma lata de lixo ou coisa parecida.

- Provavelmente. A questão é: como podemos usar isso em nosso favor? – comentou Hermione, sentada no sofá, perto de Rony. – Como vamos saber que matéria ela tem acesso e quais delas a interessam, para conseguirmos prever seus passos?

- Não temos como. O que podemos fazer é ficarmos de olho no que o Profeta publica e a qualquer suspeita agimos. Pelo menos é um começo – explicou Harry, de pé no meio da sala, com seus braços cruzados.

- Por que não plantamos uma notícia? – sugeriu Gina, a idéia acabando de lhe ocorrer.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony, interessado.

- Colocamos uma matéria falsa que com certeza chamaria a atenção de Bellatrix. Uma armadilha.

- A idéia é boa mas não vejo como conseguiríamos. Não temos nenhum contato no Profeta. Se fosse no Pasquim... – disse Hermione, desanimada. – Mas duvido que Bellatrix leia a revista dos Lovegood.

- Não tem outro jeito. Só nos resta esperar – terminou o argumento Harry.

Hermione levantou e saiu da sala, seguida por Rony. Quando Gina ia fazer o mesmo Harry a impediu.

- Você... Fez um bom trabalho, Gina.

Gina não resistiu e cruzou os braços, mostrando que ele teria fazer melhor do que aquilo, se quisesse se desculpar.

- E?

- E eu estava errado. Foi um bom plano – suspirou, como se tirasse um grande peso de suas costas. – Acho que às vezes sou grosso demais. Mas... É porque fico preocupado... Com você.

- Comigo? Eu sei me cuidar, Harry.

- Eu sei. Mesmo assim, não consigo evitar. Como Hermione chama isso mesmo? Síndrome de herói?

Gina abriu um sorriso, um pouco tocada com a confissão. Aproximou-se dele e colocou sua mão em seu rosto.

- A guerra terminou. Não precisa ser mais nosso herói.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso mas havia algo por de trás de seu olhar que mostrou que havia mais do que isso. Devagar Gina se afastou, indo embora. Mas lembrou de algo que a fez virar mais uma vez.

- Ah, Harry... Sobre Malfoy.

- O que tem?

- Acha que vamos precisar dele?

Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- O que você acha? É o seu plano, afinal. Você que o aturou por todos esses dias. Acha que ele tem serventia ainda?

Queria dizer que tinha. Falar que ainda precisaria aturá-lo por muito tempo... Até pelo menos descobrir sobre a penseira. Mas essa era a parte irracional dela. A outra não via razão para continuar a visitá-lo em Azkaban.

- Suponho que não.

- Então está aí sua resposta. Aliviada? – sorriu, achando que sabia a resposta.

- Muito – abriu um sorriso um pouco forçado. – E quanto ao que devemos a ele em troca de informações?

- Quê?

- Você sabe... Ele pediu para ver a mãe.

- Ah, isso. Qual o problema?

- Como você vai conseguir que ele saia de Azkaban?

Harry riu, genuinamente acreditando que ela estava fazendo algum tipo de piada. Quando Gina não o acompanhou, a encarou, surpreso.

- Você... Você não esperava que eu atendesse um pedido daquele imbecil, não é?

- Mas... Você disse...

- Eu disse que você podia falar que ele ganharia algo. Mas não disse que nós _daríamos _algo de verdade

Toda a simpatia que ganhara momentos atrás acabara de se perder.

- Harry, eu prometi pra ele.

- E...? Gina, estamos falando de Draco Malfoy.

- Ele nos ajudou!

- Por falta de opção e por puro egoísmo. Ele não merece nenhuma pena ou ajuda. E mesmo que eu pretendesse atender ao pedido dele jamais alguém vai conseguir tirá-lo de Azkaban. Só a noção de um prisioneiro perigoso visitando a mãe doente é ridícula. Você devia saber disso.

- Eu sei disso! Mas achei que você talvez tivesse algum plano...

- Não. Nunca tive intenção nenhuma de ajudar aquele verme. E achei que você soubesse disso.

- Se eu soubesse que você me faria mentir arranjava outro jeito.

- De novo, Gina, estamos falando de _Draco Malfoy _– continuou, incrédulo. – Está com febre ou algo parecido?

- Você não tem jeito, Harry! – gritou, furiosa, saindo bruscamente da sala, deixando-o para trás e confuso.

Ele a seguiu para o corredor estreito, parando-a pelo braço.

- O que há com você!

- O que há comigo? Nada, exceto que eu sou a única que tenho algum resto de educação aqui! Quando eu prometo algo, cumpro!

- Não, tem mais alguma coisa! Alguma coisa diferente. O que Malfoy fez com você? Eu sabia que ir em Azkaban não era uma boa idéia!

- Ele não fez nada comigo! _Você _fez!

- Eu!

- É, você! Sempre discutindo comigo, me diminuindo... Me tratando como uma criança. Você não costumava ser assim! Antes... Éramos iguais. Mesmo eu sendo a irmãzinha do Rony, você me tratava como uma amiga... Agora...

- Você não entende, não? As coisas mudaram... Eu...

- Eu entendo perfeitamente. Só lamento – disse fria, se soltando e mais uma vez indo embora.

- Se o problema é o maldito Malfoy, por que não vai pedir ajudar para Shackebolt de novo? Afinal, você é a especialista em convencê-lo de seus planos malucos! – ele gritou atrás dela, mas não a seguiu.

* * *

Draco sentia que algo havia mudado. Weasley estava quieta e por dez minutos apenas ficou encostada perto da porta, como se pronta para escapar a qualquer segundo. Não havia trazido nenhuma bolsa ou mala com papéis, muito menos sanduíches de mortadela.

As tentativas de começar alguma conversa haviam sido brutalmente cortadas por ela. Começava considerar que sua melhor alternativa era jogar insultos. Porém mudou de idéia, preferindo outra tática.

Levantou do chão gelado, pela primeira vez em muitas e longas horas, e com certa dificuldade se equilibrou de pé. Devagar se aproximou da ruiva.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Esticando as pernas – sorriu Draco. – Para ter certeza que elas ainda funcionam.

- Fique longe – alertou, mão no bolso.

- Relaxa, Weasel – continuou se aproximando. – Eu não mordo. Não mais.

- Não vou cometer o mesmo erro que no Egito. Fique _longe_.

Odiava admitir mas o modo como ela estava agindo o ofendeu um pouco. Claro, estava fedendo muito e a barba e cabelos desarrumados não eram a imagem mais acolhedora que existia... Ainda havia o fato da Marca Negra em seu braço... Mas, por mais que se sentia idiota, Draco, por um momento ou dois, acreditou que a idéia de ele estar perto dela não era tão repulsiva assim.

"Seu idiota. É claro que é repulsiva... Weasel não tem razão nenhuma para confiar em você ou te querer por perto. E você é mais idiota ainda por _ter _uma razão em querê-la por perto."

De repente suas pernas tremeram, desacostumadas com tanto tempo de pé. Ele se apoiou na parede gelada e depois desistiu, voltando a se sentar. Com raiva de sua própria fragilidade, bateu o punho fechado no chão.

Nenhum dos dois se olhou.

Mas o silêncio era terrível demais então ainda com o rosto virando para o outro lado, ele tentou uma última vez conversar com ela.

- Aquilo sobre... O Profeta. Serviu para alguma coisa?

- Sim. Não é muito mas é um começo – respondeu, também não o encarando.

- Perdoe se eu não pulo de alegria com isso.

- Está perdoado.

Mais silêncio.

- Está com algum problema de voz, Weasel? Ou veio aqui para aproveitar os ares saudáveis?

- Nem um nem outro – suspirou. – Você não tem idéia, e provavelmente nem interesse, do que eu tenho que aturar...

- Me divirta. Conte – sorriu Draco, querendo qualquer desculpa para evitar o silêncio.

- Sério? – arregalou os olhos.

- Mais sério que Azkaban, impossível. Anda logo, Weasel. Ou minha fase generosa vai passar.

- Não... Você não entenderia. E se isso é uma tentativa de rir da minha cara, não está dando certo.

- Estou ofendido, Weasley – disse em um falso tom. – Não sei se você reparou mas não tenho mais nada o que fazer nessa cela. Prometo que guardo a risada para quando você ir embora.

- E isso deveria me convencer?

- Era intenção, sim.

Weasel cruzou os braços, observando-o atentamente por alguns minutos até finalmente se dar por satisfeita.

- É o Harry. Ele é um idiota.

- Só agora que você percebeu isso? Venho falando há _anos._

- Se você guardar seus comentários inúteis para depois que eu terminar de falar, agradeço.

- Mas isso seria igual a conversar com uma parede. Qual a graça? – sorriu.

- Certo, certo... Que seja. Posso continuar? – ele assentiu ainda sorrindo. – Ele é o líder da Ordem. E quer me expulsar... Ao ponto de inventar razões das mais estúpidas! Ontem...

Ela parou de falar, encarando Malfoy intensamente, depois balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Isso é tão... Errado. O que estou fazendo? É ridículo – suspirou. – Esqueça, não vou contar meus problemas para _Draco Malfoy, _por Merlin!

- Realmente é muito ridículo, Weasel. Mas a vida é uma piada cruel, se acostume.

Não falaram nada outra vez. Draco colocou a mão na testa, sentindo de repente um vento gelado passar por suas costas.

_- Snape não é confiável, Draquinho... Não... Você ainda não sabe Oclumência?_

_Eu sou capaz... Vou conseguir fazer isso. Vou provar que posso me cuidar sozinho. Meu pai..._

- Malfoy, você está murmurando sozinho de novo! – a voz de Weasley espantou a voz fria da memória.

- Mas é claro! Já que não tenho com quem conversar, tenho que arranjar outros modos de me distrair – rugiu, mentindo rapidamente.

- Você... O que você estava dizendo? Seu pai...

- Nada. Não estava dizendo nada, Weasel. Cuide da sua vida.

_- Eu tenho uma missão para você, jovem Malfoy._

- Cale a boca!

- Calar o quê? Eu não falei nada!

Agora Draco respirava rapidamente, sua mente confusa. Demorou um pouco até ficar mais calmo.

- Você está bem? – continuou Weasley, em um tom mais suave.

- Ah sim... Ótimo! Não podia estar mais feliz e contente aqui na minha cela em Azkaban, rodeado de dementadores! O que você quer, Weasel? Qual a razão de você ter vindo aqui, além de esgotar minha paciência?

- Eu vim fazer uma pergunta. Uma última vez.

- Mais sobre minha tia?

- Não. É outra coisa... É sobre você.

Ele a olhou, desconfiado.

- Qual é a pergunta? E por que o interesse repentino sobre minha pessoa?

- Foi... Foi algo que eu vi. E queria saber a sua versão. Mas ainda não sei se vou perguntar. Ainda não decidi.

- Se quer uma resposta, é melhor perguntar logo. Daqui a pouco não conseguir formular uma frase coerente.

- Está bem... É algo que preciso fazer, não importa se a sua resposta vai ser a típica idiotice de sempre... Só queria fazer uma tentativa...

- Pare de enrolar.

- O que fez você mudar de idéia sobre ser um Comensal? Você traiu Voldemort?

Sentia uma sensação estranha, como se acabara de se lembrar de algo mas perdera logo em seguida. Apenas ficou o sentimento de que a pergunta não lhe agradava. Esqueceu-se de Weasley e encarou a parede à sua frente por alguns minutos.

- Malfoy?

- Não sei do que você está falando, Weasel.

- Eu sei que algo mudou em você, Malfoy. O que aconteceu?

- Não interessa! Você não sabe de nada! Nada! Sabe como é ver sua família se destruir? Não! Sabe como é viver com pressão? Como é querer desesperadamente se provar? Passar a vida inteira agindo como se era o melhor, para descobrir que não passava de mentiras e ameaças vazias? Não, não sabe. Como poderia?

- Eu sei mais do que você pode imaginar.

Draco soltou uma risada rouca e amarga.

- Claro que sabe. Sua vida foi tão difícil! Resumiu-se a se apaixonar pelo Potty, lamber os pés do Potty, namorar e jogar Quadribol!

- Você sabe muito bem que não! E eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você! Tirando, espero sinceramente, a parte sobre Harry – fez uma pausa. – A guerra atingiu nós dois. De uma forma ou de outra. E eu vi minha família sofrer. Passei boa parte da minha vida tentando provar que era mais do que a caçula Weasley. Tentei parecer forte e confiante e descobri que era uma fraude. Você não é o único que enfrentou problemas.

- A diferença, então, é que você ganhou e eu perdi – falou sarcasticamente. – Está dizendo que você estaria aqui, no meu lugar, se Voldemort tivesse ganhado?

- Não. Provavelmente estaria debaixo da terra.

- Ah, se dependesse de mim, com certeza.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que eu cresci. Mas continuei o mesmo.

- Uma resposta clara, por favor.

- O que importa para você? Qual a diferença?

- Precisava saber... Para que você me provasse que estava certa todo esse tempo. Além disso...

_- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, mãe... Não sou mais uma criança..._

_- Ainda é meu filho. _

- ... sou curiosa demais.

_Vazia... Seus olhos frios de vez encaravam a cadeira vazia de seu pai. Precisava fazer algo..._

- Malfoy? O que você está olhando?

_- Eu tenho uma missão para você, jovem Malfoy._

Sentiu arrepios. Nem Weasley mais era capaz de parar com as vozes e as memórias...

- Weasel... Acho... Acho que... Eu preciso ver minha mãe – contou, sua voz fraca. – Antes... Antes que eu não sabia mais se ela é real ou não.

A ruiva não respondeu, ao invés olhou para o chão como se ele fosse extremamente interessante.

- É sério, Weasel. Eu... Preciso disso. Pelo menos isso.

Odiava-se por falar aquilo. Nunca se mostrara tão fraco na frente de um inimigo. Porém, estava desesperado. Engoliu o orgulho e continuou:

- Sem mais jogos. Estou cansado, tão cansado deles – confessou, olhando as mãos esqueléticas, fixando seus olhos nelas. – Só quero ver minha mãe.

- Draco...

Ao som de seu primeiro nome, levantou o rosto subitamente, esperando encontrar alguém familiar, com braços abertos e dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem... Mas ao invés encontrou Weasley.

- Sinto muito. Sobre sua mãe... Não há como.

A principio achou que tinha ouvido errado, então não disse nada. No entanto, lentamente percebeu que Weasel falava sério.

Sentiu pânico, total e caótico pânico.

- O quê? – arregalou os olhos. – Não!

- Sinto muito...

- Sente... Sente muito? Sua... Você mentiu, desgraçada! – rugiu, raiva crescendo rapidamente. Se levantou com um impulso. – E eu acreditei!

- Não é minha culpa! – se defendeu a idiota. – Eu tentei! Realmente tentei!

- Mentirosa! – gritou, quase pulando em cima dela. – É assim, não é? Todos vocês, hipócritas! Cheios de si, com toda essa história de serem os heróis, os bonzinhos! Mas é tudo mentira, tudo um monte de bosta de dragão!

- Fique longe! – avisou, inutilmente.

Mas Draco estava a uma varinha de distância dela agora. Pensamentos violentos explodindo em sua mente. Queria se vingar dela por tê-lo usado! Por ter mentido!

- O idiota aqui cooperou! Disse tudo! Contei tudo! Traí minha família! Você me fez acreditar que...! Sua desgraçada! – repetiu, apenas a varinha apontada dela o impedindo de tentar lhe enforcar. – Me fez acreditar que...

Parou, perdendo as forças. Afastou-se e apoiou com umas das mãos na parede.

- Nem a Ordem, nem o Ministério querem tirar você daqui. Eu tentei. Falei com Shacklebolt, tentei convencê-lo, mas foi inútil. Sinto muito!

Weasel continuou a tentar se explicar mas Draco não estava mais ouvindo. Fechou os olhos e simplesmente desistiu. Como devia ter feito há muito tempo, se não fosse seu orgulho.

- Sai, Weasel. Só... Saia.

Sentou no chão e colocou as mãos no rosto, fechando os olhos. Só percebeu que Weasley tinha ido embora quando ouviu o som da porta sendo trancada.

* * *

- Tudo bem? – Perkins perguntou assim que Gina saiu da cela. – Ouvi gritos.

Gina não estava se sentindo bem e não tinha nenhuma intenção de conjurar outra história fantástica para saciar a fome de Perkins.

- Está... Tudo bem.

Foi a única coisa que disse antes de se afastar com pressa.

Não estava tudo bem. Sentia-se enjoada e péssima. E muito confusa. Havia sido pior do que imaginara. Jamais pensara que destruir as esperanças de Malfoy seria algo tão doloroso.

Suspirou. Sua última visita à Azkaban chegara ao fim. Teria que se convencer que não era sua culpa que as coisas haviam ficado daquele jeito. E, principalmente, não deveria sentir-se triste por deixar Malfoy sozinho até o fim de seus dias. Estava cumprindo a pena que merecia por seus crimes, nada mais.

Voltou para casa determinada a esquecer tudo. Falhou miseravelmente e uma semana depois as coisas apenas pioraram.

* * *

Pansy olhou com repúdio e medo a prisão ao longe. Se não fosse pela oportunidade de rever Draco jamais colocaria os pés naquele lugar miserável.

Foi recebida por seu marido e mais dois guardas, o que não ajudou em nada sua preocupação. Ainda sentia que algo sairia de algum canto escuro e a levaria embora.

- Ah, Pansy... Finalmente chegou. Por que demorou tanto? – a irritou Nott, sempre com seu ar superior.

- Não tinha pressa para vir para cá.

- Devia – advertiu perigosamente.

Pansy não estava impressionada. Nunca aprovou o emprego do marido, achava que era mais um castigo do que uma posição de prestigio. E, pelo visto, estava completamente coberta de razão. Aquele lugar era praticamente uma caverna, ainda por cima imunda. Os guardas a levaram pelos corredores frios da prisão, silenciosamente. Mesmo sob a proteção de feitiços ela podia sentir os dementadores tentando sugar sua felicidade.

Apesar de tudo aquilo, estava ansiosa. Teve muita sorte. Por alguma razão Nott achava que ela teria mais chances de convencer Draco do que ele próprio e por isso permitiu aquela visita. Pansy não se importava com o que tinha que fazer, desde que pudesse ver Draco. Ela precisava dele. Estava curiosa para saber como estava.

Mas mais importante: ter a confirmação que teriam de volta o futuro que lhes fora roubado. Pansy Malfoy soava infinitamente melhor que Pansy Nott.

A porta da cela se abriu. Primeiro achou que o lugar estava vazio, então percebeu que o que tinha achado ser uma pilha de trapos começou a se mexer.

Virou para a porta, com a intenção de sair o mais de pressa dali. Com certeza os guardas erraram de cela! E ela não queria ficar às sós com um prisioneiro qualquer e provavelmente louco.

Foi a voz rouca que lhe apavorou mais ainda:

- Weasel... Não quero você aqui. Vá embora.

Era indiscutível. Aquela voz pertencia a Draco Malfoy. Seu querido Draco era aquele pedaço de trapo com cabelos embaraçados.

- Draco? – não houve resposta. – É a sua Pansy, Draquinho.

- Não.

- É sim. Sou eu. Você lembra de mim, não é?

Vencendo seu medo visualizando uma bela mansão e lindos bebês loiros, Pansy se aproximou de Draco, que estava encostado na parede a olhando sem realmente a ver. Com cuidado se abaixou e passou a mão em seus cabelos loiros. Foi complicado, pois haviam muitos nós, mas graças a suas unhas cumpridas ela os venceu. Precisaria de um banho muito longo depois daquilo.

- Lembra de como você gostava quando eu fazia isso?

- Pansy? – finalmente fixou seu olhar no dela. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te ver, Draquinho.

- Por quê, _Sra. Nott_? – perguntou dando uma ênfase cruel no sobrenome.

- Porque eu vou salvar sua vida.

Ele riu, voltando a encarar a parede oposta.

- Você precisa me ouvir se quiser sair daqui. Eu tenho uma proposta para você. Sei que vai gostar e aceitar na hora – mesmo sem uma reação dele não desistiu. – O Ministro está muito interessado em você, Draco, sabe? Porque você não é como os outros. Você viu a sede da Ordem. Você ficou lá, não foi?

- Potter tem fetiche por leões e fênix. A casa inteira está infestada. Deve ter até pijamas com leãozinhos vermelhos.

- O Ministro não gosta da Ordem, ele quer destruir Potter e os amigos dele. São uma ameaça. E ele precisa da sua ajuda, Draco.

- Manda ele tomar banho. Não vou falar nada. Nada.

- Mas Draquinho! Você não entende? O Ministro está disposto a tirar você daqui. Soltar você de Azkaban.

- Como? Não querem nem que eu veja minha mãe! – rugiu para o nada.

- Com certeza o Ministro vai garantir que sua mãe vá para uma sala particular em St.Mungos e receba os melhores tratamentos. Quando você estiver livre vai poder visitá-la quando quiser. A única coisa que você precisa fazer é contar como Potter te tratou mal! Simples, não?

- O quê? Como assim?

- Eles vão marcar seu julgamento, Draquinho, em alguns dias. Se você aceitar ajudar o Ministro, você será inocentado. Alegando estar sobre a Maldição Imperius ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele vai liberar todas as suas coisas, seu dinheiro e a mansão! Tudo o que você tem que fazer é testemunhar contra Potter, acabar com ele. E dar algumas entrevistas para o Profeta. Não é maravilhoso?

- Maravilhoso demais. É mentira.

- Não é! Você tem que acreditar em mim!

- Eu não acredito em ninguém. Não até ter provas.

- Nott falou que você diria isso – suspirou. – Tinha esperanças que só minha palavra fosse suficiente para você mas...

Retirou da bolsa de couro de dragão um anel e um envelope.

- Aqui estão suas provas.

Draco pegou cautelosamente os dois objetos.

- Esse anel...

- Isso mesmo. O símbolo é da Casa dos Black. Parte da sua herança. Abra o envelope.

Ele o fez, lendo devagar a carta dentro. Era um pedaço de papel escrito pelo próprio Ministro Higgs, explicando seus planos e com sua assinatura embaixo.

- E então, suficiente para você?

Em resposta Draco abriu um sorriso lindo.

* * *

N/A: Fãs do Draco... Se preparem para o enfarto! HBP acabou com minha fic! > ; Ah bem... Agora estou correndo para terminar a fic!

**Dark-Bride: **Thanks! (Por essa review e todas as outras hahah). Não tenho dúvidas que Draco virou Comensal porque queria... Mas a Gina também não tem. Ela estava tentando sondar Draco para saber mais sobre a memória da penseira. Draco, por enquanto, está puto demais com a Gina para ceder ao seus encantos hahaha. Tenho sim: madamescila hotmail. com

**Miri: **Hhahaha sorry! Eu não sou tão perversa assim, ele saí no próximo capítulo! Viu? Sou boazinha até!

**Ronnie Weezhy: **Ih, tá dificil! Mas não desanime, sempre teremos fanfics, não é? Ah eu não lixo o Harry! Eu adoro ele:(

**miaka: **Também adoro essa música! E a letra combina com o Draco! YAY! Sim, sim, Draco estava em dúvida se ele devia enrolar ou não Gina, porque não queria dar o braço a torcer. E sim, o novo ministro não é flor que se cheire!

**Pat: **Hahaha, sim sim... Bem, começou agora! Nott mandou Pansy ir para Azkaban fazer uma oferta que Draco não pode recusar! ;) Mais sobre o plano deles no próximo capítulo!


	12. Enquanto o sono não vem

**Capítulo 12 – Enquanto o sono não vem**

**

* * *

**

- O quê! Você só pode estar brincando! – rugiu Rony. – Não pode ser!

- Mas é verdade. Leia você mesmo, Rony! – insistiu Hermione passando o jornal para ele. – Está ai.

Rapidamente seu irmão leu a primeira página do Profeta. E quando terminou amassou o pedaço de papel e jogou dentro da lareira acesa.

- Ei, eu ainda não tinha lido! – protestou Gina. – O que diz?

- Bosta! Isso é o que diz! Esse Higgs é pior até que Fudge! Tinha que ser um sonserino!

- O que aconteceu? – virou-se para Hermione, sabendo que teria uma resposta mais clara.

- Draco Malfoy foi libertado hoje de manhã. Inocentado de todos os crimes que foi acusado.

- Mas... Não pode ser! – disse, confusa.

Sentou no sofá mais próximo, tentando se recuperar do choque.

- Infelizmente é verdade – confirmou Hermione.

- Não faz nem uma semana e ninguém queria tirar ele de lá... E agora o inocentam? Não faz sentido!

- Ah, faz muito sentido – continuou, irritação na voz. – Para Higgs faz. No julgamento, marcado às pressas, obviamente, Malfoy inventou todo o tipo de mentira. Alegou estar sobre a Maldição Imperius, a velha desculpa, contou que nunca apoiou Voldemort e fingiu todo o tempo com medo que sua mãe e ele próprio fossem mortos. Mas isso não é tudo... O pior, e o motivo do interesse do Ministro nele, foi que mentiu sobre a Ordem. Disse que foi torturado e obrigado a confessar crimes que não cometeu aqui mesmo na sede. Falou que não foi alimentado por dias no Egito e sofreu maus tratos nas nossas mãos.

- Fuinha desgraçada! Por culpa dele todo o Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas está concentrado em nos prender! – gritou Rony, chutando o pé da cadeira mais próxima.

- Não... – murmurou Gina – Não!

- Nossa situação é grave, Gina. Seria melhor nos separarmos, sairmos de vista até que as notícias diminuíssem.

- Mas agora que finalmente tínhamos uma chance de pegar Bellatrix! – virou o rosto para a porta do corredor que dava para os quartos da casa. – E quanto a Harry? O que ele disse?

- Não sabe ainda... Passou a noite toda acordado fazendo sabe-se lá o quê e ainda não acordou... Sendo sincera, não tenho pressa em acordá-lo. Ele vai ficar furioso.

Ficaram em silêncio, cada um pensando no que havia acontecido e no que aconteceria em breve. Gina só conseguia pensar em Malfoy e como ele podia ter feito o que fez. Depois de tudo... Suspirou, era óbvio que não deixaria passar uma oportunidade daquelas e principalmente depois da última visita desastrosa que tiveram mas ainda sim se sentia traída. Esperava que depois de todas as longas conversas pelo menos pensaria duas vezes antes de arruinar sua vida... Isso sem contar que acabara de destruir uma das coisas mais importantes de sua vida, a Ordem _era _sua vida. O choque logo deu lugar a raiva. Levantou subitamente.

- Hermione, onde aquele imbecil está agora?

- Malfoy? O Profeta diz que a primeira coisa que ele faria depois de sair de Azkaban era visitar sua mãe em St. Mungos... Mas...

Gina não ouviu mais nada, saiu correndo da sala. Mostraria a Malfoy o que acontecia quando alguém irritava uma Weasley.

- ... Ele vai estar rodeado de repórteres... – continuou Hermione, inutilmente.

* * *

- Draquinho, como se sente? – sorriu Pansy, ajeitando o cabelo loiro de Draco. 

- Livre – sorriu de volta, passando a mão no queixo liso e recentemente barbeado.

Milagres aconteciam. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo havia tomado um banho com shampoo caro, sabonete aromático e em uma banheira gigante. E não parava aí, quando saiu vestiu vestes caras e finas, pôde usar uma capa verde esmeralda cara novamente e passar gel no cabelo loiro lavado e cheiroso.

Mas nada, absolutamente nada podia ser melhor que sentir o ar livre e ver o céu azul novamente. Estava livre. E rico.

Draco Malfoy voltara a viver. Parecia um sonho, bom demais para ser real.

Olhou o reflexo no espelho pela décima vez, um pouco surpreso com o que via, desacostumado. E assustado. Estava diferente, mais velho mas não era apenas isso. Havia ainda muitos sinais de seus dias como fugitivo, não achava que as olheiras sumiriam tão cedo. Demoraria ainda um bom tempo até seu rosto retomar aparência antiga de juventude, pareceria uma caveira ainda até comer o bastante.

A sombra debaixo de seus olhos, fruto de Azkaban, e as marcas do sol egípcio ficariam para sempre. O ar de desespero continuaria dominando seu rosto.

Suas mãos, esqueléticas e ásperas mas limpas, sentiram o tecido macio de sua roupa como se nunca havia tocado algo tão suave. Paraíso.

- Combina com seus olhos, essa roupa – elogiou Pansy. – É como se nada tivesse acontecido! Podemos esquecer essas coisas ruins, deixar tudo para trás e começar de onde paramos!

Draco não respondeu. Não queria começar nada novamente com Pansy. Ela lhe parecia mais vazia e sem sal do que nunca. E ainda não esquecera que ela tinha escolhido Nott para se casar, além de isso provar seu extremo mal gosto, Draco sentia como se tivesse sido traído. E de certo modo, foi o que ocorreu.

Depois de continuar com sua bajulação barata por mais alguns minutos, Pansy desistiu de tentar chamar sua atenção e saiu do quarto. Finalmente lhe dando paz.

Após o julgamento (se era possível chamar aquela piada disso) e o anúncio do veredicto, Draco foi gentilmente convidado, convenientemente na frente de vários repórteres, pelo casal Nott para se hospedar em sua mansão até que a própria casa dele fosse liberada. Agora estava em um dos quartos de hospedes de Nott, arrumando-se para ir a St. Mungos.

Nunca em sua vida tivera tanta atenção da imprensa e estava adorando. Finalmente justiça estava sendo feita e _ele _era o centro das atenções do mundo mágico. Todos queriam saber sobre sua trágica história de redenção. Incrível como os idiotas engoliam qualquer coisa.

Agora havia pelo menos um grupo de repórteres para onde quer que fosse. Mesmo naquele instante havia alguns no portão da mansão, suplicando por uma entrevista exclusiva. Tudo mão de Terence Higgs, claro. Provavelmente pagou para o Profeta publicar o máximo que pudesse sobre a história.

O que podia ser melhor que sair de Azkaban e acabar com Potter, tudo junto? Era o paraíso!

Todo o desespero anterior havia se dissipado junto com as memórias ruins e as vozes, pelo menos enquanto sua mente estava ocupada aproveitando o momento. Ainda não sabia como seria durante a noite, quando a agitação terminasse. Principalmente depois de lembrar daquele dia... Ao sair de Azkaban, a memória que fora guardada em uma penseira fora devolvida ao seu dono... E ele não estava feliz em recebê-la de volta.

Faltava pouco até que sua vida pudesse voltar à antiga glória. Dentro de algum tempo teria seus pertences e herança de volta. Sua mãe seria tratada melhor e com todo o conforto. Draco arranjaria os melhores medi-bruxos que o dinheiro pudesse comprar, ela melhoraria. Os dois voltariam para a mansão Malfoy e continuariam com suas vidas.

Nada estragaria sua felicidade.

- Está pronto, Draco? – chamou Pansy, aparecendo novamente.

- Mais pronto impossível – sorriu, confiante.

- Vários repórteres vão estar lá, se prepare para responder suas perguntas.

- Não quero ninguém tirando fotos da minha mãe ou atrapalhando minha visita, ouviu? – informou, sério. – Depois, darei entrevistas com prazer. Mas antes quero paz.

- Claro, claro!

* * *

Gina atravessou o saguão de entrada como um raio, mal registrando o que havia em sua frente, irritada demais para prestar atenção a meros detalhes. Parou na frente do balcão de atendimento. 

- Onde está o quarto de Narcissa Mafoy? – perguntou sem demora para a enfermeira de plantão.

- Você é parente? – perguntou a mulher, sua expressão mostrando que claramente duvidava que Gina pertencia à família.

- Sou... Prima de terceiro grau... – não era exatamente uma mentira, todas as famílias mágicas eram ligadas de uma forma ou outra - ...De um primo distante dela...

- Sinto muito mas apenas parentes próximos podem visitar.

- Olha, eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas. Eu não vou nem entrar no quarto dela... Só me diz em que andar ela está, certo?

- Não posso...

- Ah, qual é! Não há nada de errado nisso! – falou, irritada, batendo a mão contra o balcão.

- Erm... Acho que não... Terceiro andar. Mas há uma comoção por lá... Parece que alguém famoso está visitando um parente.

- Ele vai visitar muito mais que um parente quando eu encontrar aquela fuinha – murmurou perigosamente, indo embora.

* * *

- Sr. Malfoy! Sr. Malfoy, como foi passar dois meses em Azkaban? A experiência mudou sua vida? 

- Só aumentou minha determinação em curar minha mãe e provar minha inocência – respondeu, falso drama em seu tom. – Azkaban me ensinou a apreciar cada minuto de minha vida e agradecer por estar vivo e livre.

Uma série de cabeças assentiram, aprovando com gosto suas palavras. Penas correram para marcar tudo que falava. Draco apenas continuou sorrindo, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Era tão divertido como sempre imaginara. Só precisava dramatizar e florear suas palavras e todos estavam mais do que contentes em acreditar nelas.

Aquela série de perguntas o distraiu dos corredores de St. Mungos, evitando que pensasse seriamente sobre sua mãe. Mas agora finalmente chegara até a ala onde ela estava e os repórteres pararam, impedidos de continuar pela segurança do hospital, e agora apenas Pansy estava ao seu lado, à frente da porta onde Narcissa Malfoy e mais três pacientes estavam alojados.

- Eu tenho visitado ela sempre que posso, Draquinho.

- Obrigado Pansy – agradeceu com sinceridade. – Espere aqui fora.

- Tem certeza? Não quer que eu...

- Preciso fazer isso sozinho.

- Se é o que você prefere... Vou esperar aqui.

Draco assentiu, respirando fundo e abrindo a porta do quarto 101. Encontrou quatro camas simples, cada uma com cortinas rodeando para dar uma sensação de privacidade que não existia. Um dos pacientes gemia em voz baixa mas fora isso não havia outro som. Uma enfermeira anotava algo em uma prancheta ao pé de umas das camas, a única com a cortina recolhida. Na cama havia um homem de quase quarenta anos e aparência normal. Estava olhando para suas mãos e balançando a cabeça para frente e para trás sem parar.

Todos ali eram vítimas da maldição Cruciatus.

Draco engoliu seco. Lembrando das vezes que usara o feitiço... E das vezes que o sentira na pele. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Posso ajudar? – uma voz o obrigou a abrir os olhos. – Sr...?

- Malfoy. Vim ver minha mãe – informou à enfermeira.

- Ah, sim. É a cama perto da janela – apontou. – Devo avisar que sua mãe não mostra qualquer reação a estímulos externos. Você pode conversar o quanto quiser mas não espere resposta. Vou deixar vocês à sós, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

A porta do quarto se fechou e Draco ficou parado, sozinho e relutante em se mover. Agora que finalmente chegara o momento não sabia se queria seguir em frente. Não sabia se conseguiria ver sua mãe presa à uma cama de hospital. Olhou na direção da janela, encarando as cortinas brancas que pertenciam à sua mãe.

Devagar, foi em sua direção. Relutantemente puxou a cortina que escondia a cama e viu sua mãe.

Ela estava do mesmo modo como lembrava. Seu rosto permanecia inalterado pelo tempo, mesmo depois de tudo que passaram. Era sua expressão que mudara.

Seus olhos azuis pálidos estavam arregalados e fitavam o nada. Seu rosto estava branco como um fantasma, pálido e inexpressivo.

Draco virou o rosto, incapaz de continuar a encarando. Aproximou-se da janela, que apresentava um dia de sol feito magicamente, olhando o reflexo de sua mãe no vidro.

Como podia ter acontecido? Era sua culpa? Se não tivesse fugido quem sabe poderia ter evitado que sofresse tanto... Provavelmente sua mãe não sabia se ele estava a salvo ou não, quem sabe não acreditava que havia morrido junto com seu pai, deixando-a sozinha e desesperada?

Notou os narcisos no vaso em cima do criado-mudo que ficava ao lado da cama, abriu um sorriso fraco. Pansy sempre teve um gosto péssimo para flores.

Sua mãe gostava de rosas vermelhas, quanto mais escuras melhor. Dizia que eram as únicas flores que retinham poder verdadeiro.

Virou-se, chegando mais perto da cama. Não sabia o que fazer. Devia falar algo? Ou ficar em silêncio? Pegar sua mão e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem? Ou ficar distante e contar sobre seus planos para uma nova vida?

No fim, permaneceu no mesmo lugar, incapaz de fazer outra coisa.

Por um longo tempo permaneceu assim, dezenas de pensamentos passando por sua mente. Pensamentos sobre o que poderia ter sido, o que deveria ter sido e o que realmente aconteceu. Como tinha sido idiota. Nada havia valido a pena.

Agora que não havia mais nada para se preocupar, nenhum sentimento de vingança, nenhuma necessidade de olhar por trás do ombro, sem mais medo de ser capturado, medo de memórias ruins em Azkaban, sem mais desejos de conseguir sua herança de volta, sem mais medo de visitar sua mãe... Agora que não havia mais nada disso em sua vida, finalmente percebeu o quanto estava sozinho.

Perdera seu pai e sua mãe. Há muito perdera a segurança de Hogwarts, a familiar rotina na Sonserina e seus amigos... Estava sozinho.

Rico, livre mas só.

Sentiu um frio em sua espinha. Pegou a mão gelada de sua mãe, sem que qualquer mudança se mostrasse no rosto dela.

- Mãe... Sinto sua falta. Não me deixe sozinho de novo, volte.

Não obteve resposta. Devagar soltou a mão dela e se afastou.

* * *

- Me deixe passar! – gritou, empurrando um bruxo. 

- Apenas funcionários e parentes podem passar daqui. Vá embora, mocinha.

- Eu quero acabar com a raça daquele infeliz! Sai da minha frente!

- Não me force a te estuporisar, menina! Vá embora! – repetiu, empurrando-a para trás com força.

Gina bateu as costas contra um repórter, espalhando suas anotações pelo chão.

- Olha o que você fez! Quem pensa que é? Você não é especial, vai ter ficar esperando por uma entrevista aqui assim como todos nós.

- Eu não quero uma entrevista com aquele imbecil! Quero quebrar o nariz dele! – gritou, apontando para o quarto onde Malfoy havia entrado.

O repórter a ignorou, continuando a recolher seus papéis.

Gina tentaria mais uma vez passar pelos seguranças quando a porta do quarto se abriu e dela o loiro saiu, Pansy Parkinson do seu lado. Todos os repórteres se agitaram, preparando câmeras e penas. Gina colocou a mão no bolso, segurando sua varinha firmemente.

Os seguranças se afastaram, dando espaço para os dois saírem. Em segundos Malfoy estava rodeado de abutres e suas penas.

- Sr.Malfoy, como se sente após ver o estado de sua mãe?

- O que você pretende fazer sobre a condição dela? Vai seguir os passos de seu pai e...

- Meu pai não tem nada a ver com isso! – gritou de repente Malfoy, surpreendendo por um instante o bando, que se recuperou rapidamente formulando novas perguntas.

- O senhor já foi ver o túmulo de seu pai?

- Como se sentiu ao vê-lo servindo Você-Sabe-Quem? Ele ameaçou sua mãe e você?

Gina observava tudo calmamente, esperando a oportunidade de chegar mais perto do imbecil, mas não deixou de reparar na reação feroz que Malfoy teve à menção de seu pai. Ele ia abrir a boca para provavelmente gritar com os repórteres quando Pansy interviu.

- Draco está muito cansado e perturbado com tudo que aconteceu. Não vai responder mais nenhuma pergunta. Vocês vão ficar sabendo tudo amanhã na primeira página do Profeta!

Isso não diminuiu a persistência do bando que continuou a fazer perguntas mesmo depois que Malfoy e Pansy haviam cortado caminho entre o grupo.

Agora nada além da cara de buldogue de Parkinson separavam Gina de Malfoy.

- Não ligue, Draquinho... É a fama... Ei!

Pansy foi empurrada contra a parede.

- Weasel? – perguntou Draco, surpreso.

- Seu verme! Como pôde falar todas aquelas mentiras sobre a Ordem!

- Foi muito fácil. E divertido – riu Malfoy. – Não gostou?

A resposta veio em forma de soco. Seu punho atingiu o lado esquerdo do rosto de Malfoy com uma força extraordinária.

- Isso é por ser um idiota filho de uma hipogrifa!

Sua raiva era tão forte que não percebeu os flashes das câmeras, batendo freneticamente, registrando a cena. Para deixá-la com mais raiva ainda, Malfoy se recuperou e abriu um sorriso.

- Parabéns, Weasel. Você acabou de provar que tudo o que eu falei era verdade, na frente de toda a imprensa do mundo mágico.

Arregalou os olhos, finalmente percebendo que todos os repórteres a olhavam com interesse e ansiedade, esperando o que faria novamente. Tudo que conseguiu foi permanecer estática, em choque.

Malfoy e Pansy passaram por ela, sorrindo largamente. E logo em seguida foi rodeada de malucos querendo conseguir mais notícias chocantes.

- É verdade que você foi quem prendeu e torturou Draco Malfoy?

- Acha que a Ordem sobreviverá a tudo isso? Quanto tempo acha que vai conseguir escapar da prisão?

- Você confirma os rumores de que Harry Potter está louco? É verdade que ele não dorme mais?

Gina tinha a _leve _sensação que se Harry não estivesse já louco ficaria muito em breve.

* * *

- Acabou, Gina. Você conseguiu! Destruiu definitivamente a Ordem! 

- Mas...

- Conseguiu piorar ainda mais a situação que já estava péssima! É algum tipo de recorde, tenho certeza!

- Eu...

- Não bastava provar o que Malfoy falou, teve que fazer isso na frente de todos os repórteres da Inglaterra! Saiu atrás dele que nem uma louca! Não esperou que eu formulasse um plano, não pensou nas conseqüências... _Como sempre._

- Harry, agora espere um...

- Já chega! Acabou. Você está fora da Ordem. Isso se restou alguma Ordem! Não quero ver você mais aqui. Vá pegar suas coisas.

- Não!

- Ah sim! Agora é sério. Quero você fora daqui até hoje de noite. Para sua própria segurança e da Ordem.

- Minha própria segurança? Se vai me expulsar pelo menos seja honesto uma vez! Isso não tem nada a ver com minha segurança!

- Você não entende, não? Você apareceu demais! Todos sabem, incluindo o Ministério, que você faz parte da Ordem. Não vai demorar muito até que você seja presa. Visitar Malfoy em Azkaban não é nada comparado a ter que passar meses lá, sozinha! Então, por favor, me ouça uma vez e deixe a Ordem para trás definitivamente.

Gina não se moveu, continuou com os braços cruzados, parada na frente de Harry. Ele estava da mesma forma, expressão grave no rosto. Eram incompatíveis, de alguma forma com o passar dos anos se tornaram totalmente diferentes um ao outro. Ou iguais demais. A única certeza que Gina tinha era que não agüentava mais. O dia anterior foi a gota d'água. Não suportaria mais ter que obedecer Harry ou sequer ouvir mais um de seus sermões.

- Quer saber? Você está certo. A Ordem acabou mas a muito tempo atrás. Quando você deixou de ser humano. E nada vale a pena agüentar a sua cara mais um dia.

Harry arregalou os olhos, sentido com as palavras dela.

- Se é isso o que você acha então realmente não temos mais o que conversar – respondeu, um pouco amargo.

- Não temos mesmo.

Ele descruzou os braços e a encarou, buscando algo perdido em seu rosto. Quando não achou nada passou por ela, mas antes de sair da sala falou:

- Aconselharia você a desaparecer por um tempo. Viajar seria uma boa idéia. Hermione e Rony não farão isso, seria suspeito demais. Apesar de o Ministério acreditar que fazem parte do grupo não têm provas. Ao contrário de nós dois.

Gina não respondeu mas teve que segurar para não virar e perguntar sobre Bellatrix. Quando o fez, Harry já tinha desaparecido.

Passou o resto do dia procurando suas coisas pela casa e se perguntando se tinha feito a coisa certa. Se realmente poderia deixar a Ordem tão facilmente depois de tudo que fizera para tentar ficar. Acabava sempre se convencendo que era o melhor a fazer. Enquanto Harry Potter estivesse na Ordem ela não queria estar junto.

Hermione a ajudou a empacotar suas coisas, fazendo máximo para animá-la, sem sucesso. Rony também resolveu se unir às duas, depois de Hermione fazer uma quantidade gigantesca de indiretas.

Gina não tinha muita coisa, a maioria de seus pertences estavam ainda seguros n'A Toca, ainda sim havia muito o que fazer.

- Não vai fazer diferença no fim, Gina – começou Rony, levitando alguns retratos para dentro de uma caixa. – A Ordem terminou de qualquer jeito. Culpa daquela fuinha desgraçada.

Hermione lhe deu um olhar de "você-não-está-ajudando", que Rony ignorou.

- Não vai demorar até tudo voltar ao normal – tentou Hermione, com certa dificuldade, pois toda sua lógica indicava o contrário. – Quando os jornais deixarem o assunto em paz o Ministério vai esquecer também. E justo quando estiverem convencidos que nós desistimos voltamos à ativa.

- Parece um plano perfeito, Hermione – respondeu Gina, colocando algumas roupas em seu malão. – Mas eu não vou mais voltar à ativa.

- Harry vai reconsiderar...

- Eu não quero que reconsidere nada. Não quero nada mais dele.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, preocupados. Gina tentou ignorá-los ao máximo, sabia o que estavam pensando. Os dois haviam desenvolvido a habilidade, muitas vezes irritante, de discutirem a vida alheia à sós e chegar a uma conclusão juntos. Para pessoas que viviam brigando os dois tinham a capacidade de concordar muito facilmente quando o assunto não era eles mesmos. Gina acreditava que a razão disso era todos os momentos sozinhos que começaram a passar com o distanciamento, mesmo que pequeno, de Harry a partir do quinto ano. E, claro, a aproximação dos dois devido a seus sentimentos.

Ambos provavelmente haviam conversado sobre a situação entre Harry e ela, tirando conclusões que com certeza não a agradariam e que preferia não ouvir.

- Onde está Harry, afinal? – perguntou Rony, olhando para o corredor que dava aos quartos. – Sumiu o dia todo.

Hermione quase deu uma cotovelada em seu irmão.

Gina tentou continuar ignorando. Claro que percebeu que Harry a havia evitado o dia inteiro, se fechando em seu quarto e não saindo nem para as refeições. Ele costumava a fazer isso há um bom tempo, evitando todos durante o dia e andando pela casa sozinho durante à noite.

No começo Gina ficou preocupada com a atitude, lembrando de Sirius e Grimmauld Place. Mas com o tempo começou a encarar como algo normal, mesmo que um pouco sinistro. Harry sempre estava disposto a conversar com todos, sair em missões e conviver com os membros da Ordem normalmente. Era como se existissem duas pessoas separadas: o Harry normal de sempre, aquele que era gentil e educado, e o Harry sombrio que se trancava no quarto quando enfrentava alguma ameaça que só ele era capaz de ver.

O que estava enfrentando agora, naquele momento?

Preferindo parar de pensar nele, procurou mudar de assunto.

- E quanto a Bellatrix? O que vocês vão fazer?

- Nada – deu os ombros Rony. – Estamos meio ocupados no momento, não é? Você tem seu emprego fixo mas nós três temos que começar a procurar um urgente... E Harry pretende sair do país por um tempo. Temos muito o que fazer. Antes que aqueles idiotas do Ministério consigam nos pegar...

- Eu ainda acho que o que estamos fazendo não é a melhor alternativa – interrompeu Hermione. – Será mesmo que fugir é a melhor solução?

- Como assim? – perguntou, genuinamente curiosa, Gina.

- Antes de nos colocar em Azkaban o Ministério precisa fazer uma investigação e nos colocar em julgamento. Somos inocentes, tenho certeza que vamos ser capazes de provar isso.

- Você esquece, Hermione, que se podem inocentar Malfoy na cara de pau podem também nos provar culpados. Isso sendo verdade ou não – lembrou Rony, flutuando livros até a caixa mais próxima.

- Tem razão – suspirou Hermione. – Mas ainda não gosto da idéia de nos escondermos como criminosos.

- Ah, mas vocês dois não vão, não é mesmo? Eles só têm provas contra Harry e eu. Malfoy não viu vocês dois na sede e vocês nunca foram rastreados pelo Ministério. Só o que tem que fazer é sair daqui e arranjar emprego.

- Por enquanto. Mas não vai demorar até que inventem alguma evidência contra nós – concluiu Hermione, suspirando.

- E você, Gina? O que vai fazer?

- Não sei – respondeu sinceramente, ainda não tinha pensando nisso. – Tirar alguns dias de folga, falar que estou doente e ficar n'A Toca, acho. Não tenho dinheiro para fugir para lugares exóticos que nem Harry.

- Tenho certeza que ele pode levar você junto... Ou emprestar algum...

- Hermione, não já não falei que não quero nada com ele? – rugiu. – Não preciso de caridade, muito menos vinda dele.

Em resposta Rony balançou a cabeça e Hermione soltou um suspiro. Não agüentando os dois, Gina se levantou, jogando sem cuidado uma pilha de meias dentro de seu malão, e saiu do quarto bruscamente.

Quando estava no corredor parou para olhar a porta do quarto de Harry por um instante, se perguntando o que faria tanto enfiado naquele maldito lugar.

- Rony, estou preocupada com Harry... – a voz abafada de Hermione disse, chamando sua atenção.

- Eu também... Mas o que podemos fazer? Está tudo errado!

- Se ao menos os dois se entendessem... Ou tentassem! - murmurou, desanimada. – Mas não! Ele se fecha no quarto e ela fica cada vez mais com raiva dele!

- Nunca vi Harry assim... Ele está dormindo?

- Não. Ouço ele toda noite, vagueando pelos corredores. Está piorando. Agora é todo dia assim...

- Será que... Será que tem a ver com...?

- Não. Ele teria falado se fosse isso. É outra coisa.

A curiosidade de Gina foi grande e ela voltou para perto da porta do quarto de onde acabara de sair, observando os dois furtivamente. Estavam sentados juntos de mãos dadas.

- O que quer que seja... É grande.

- Não queria que ele fosse embora sozinho. Não acha que devíamos ir junto?

- Seria suspeito demais...

Hermione suspirou, colocando a cabeça no ombro de Rony.

- Teremos que nos separar também, não é? – perguntou em voz baixa.

Rony não respondeu.

- Não sei se vou agüentar ficar longe de você por muito tempo – sorriu fracamente Hermione.

- Nem eu, Mione – sorriu de volta Rony. – Que tal irmos para o Egito juntos? Ninguém nos acharia...

Hermione riu, beijando a bochecha, agora vermelha, do irmão de Gina.

- Eu adoraria visitar lá... Todos aqueles feitiços antigos e as histórias das maldições das pirâmides são tão fascinantes...

- Hermione, eu estava sugerindo uma viagem _divertida_, com muitos dias na cama...

- Ron! – protestou Hermione vermelha. – História é divertido!

Os dois riram, aproximando-se mais.

- Gostaria que Harry e Gina tivessem o que nós temos – murmurou Hermione, apertando mais a mão de Rony. – Eles parecem tão sozinhos.

- Isso é porque eles _estão_ muito sozinhos. Aqueles dois deviam tomar jeito e...

- Não devemos intrometer. A vida é deles... Só podemos ajudar.

- É, eu sei – foi a vez de Rony suspirar.

Ficaram em silêncio e Gina começou a se afastar, achando que não falariam mais nada de interessante mas não antes de vê-los trocarem um beijo intenso.

- Vou sentir sua falta. Muito.

- Eu também. Eu te amo, Hermione Granger – confessou sorrindo.

- Eu também te amo, Rony Weasley – também sorriu.

Gina se distanciou, sentindo-se mal por ter presenciado uma cena tão pessoal. Não era seu lugar ficar ouvindo a conversa particular dos dois.

Não era apenas isso, porém. O que tinha ouvido a incomodou, mesmo não querendo admitir. Hermione estava certa, Gina se sentia sozinha e desejava ter o que os dois tinham. Não era algo que pensava freqüentemente mas estava lá sempre pronto para voltar à tona durante à noite, enquanto o sono não vinha.

E agora sem a Ordem... Cada vez mais a falta de alguém com que pudesse passar o tempo, dividir tristezas e lhe alegrar estava óbvia. Não um namorado qualquer mas sim alguém especial que a amasse verdadeiramente e com quem pudesse passar o resto de sua vida.

Foi até a cozinha para beber um copo d'água e afastar aqueles pensamentos ridículos, havia outras coisas com que se preocupar.

Como por exemplo: o que faria de sua vida agora?

* * *

Draco encarou o teto, notando o quanto era diferente de tudo o que vira nos últimos anos. Era um teto, para início de conversa. Não tinha teia de aranhas, bolor ou furos. E era de uma mansão tradicional mágica. 

Sorriu.

Estava deitado na cama mais confortável que dormira. Depois de anos, sentir um travesseiro macio debaixo de sua cabeça era uma experiência única e fantástica. Jamais sentira tanta felicidade no simples ato de encostar a cabeça e sentir-se confortável.

Tinha acabado de deitar, depois de agüentar todas as indiretas de Pansy por horas. Como se estivesse interessado em saber que Nott não estava em casa aquela noite ou que o elfo-doméstico mostraria o caminho para o quarto dela.

Estava desesperado, claro. Mas logo que saiu de Azkaban recuperou boa parte de seu orgulho e não cairia na sedução barata de Pansy tão facilmente. Mulheres mais interessantes apareceriam conforme retomasse seu lugar de direito como herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy.

Agora só lhe restava dormir e descansar. Em poucos minutos com certeza estaria sonhando com sua fortuna e sua própria mansão...

A qualquer minuto agora...

Muito em breve...

Se virou para o lado, buscando uma posição mais confortável. Mal podia esperar para fechar os olhos e dormir bem pela primeira vez em muito tempo...

Logo estaria dormindo... Não demoraria... Um ou dois minutos...

Revirou para o outro lado, batendo levemente no travesseiro, ajeitando-o para melhor alojar sua cabeça.

Após o que pareceram horas Draco percebeu que não dormiria, muito menos sonharia. Encarou a escuridão, frustrado. Sua primeira noite livre e ainda sim não conseguia relaxar.

Fechou os olhos, tentando se forçar a dormir... Mas o que viu foi o rosto inexpressivo e pálido de sua mãe. Abriu rapidamente, como se levasse um choque.

Respirou fundo, virando para o outro lado e olhando pela janela do quarto mas o céu estrelado não lhe ofereceu conforto.

Estava entre a sensação de perigo e a de medo do que poderia vir a seguir. Passar a noite acordado foi algo que praticou muitas vezes na cela para evitar os pesadelos, porém de pouco adiantou já que as vozes e memórias começaram a surgir mesmo quando estava acordado. Mas não estava mais em Azkaban, não havia perigo ali ou razão para temer os dementadores.

Aquilo era ridículo. Merecia uma noite de sono decente depois de tudo que passara! Irritado, fechou os olhos novamente apenas para que a imagem de sua mãe estática na cama de hospital voltasse a assombrá-lo. Abriu os rapidamente.

Encarou o teto mais uma vez. Agora já não lhe parecia tão interessante e havia alguns pedaços da tinta descascando aqui e ali. Era sua impressão ou estava frio naquele maldito quarto?

Mas se estava frio por que estava suando?

Jogou longe uma das cobertas, batendo agora com mais força no travesseiro. Não adiantou, em poucos minutos a frustração foi tão grande que se levantou da cama, sentando na beirada. Colocou uma das mãos na testa, limpando o suor.

Precisava de uma bebida.

Tateou a escuridão em busca de sua varinha, encontrou-a em uma das gavetas no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo ao tocar o cabo personalizado, ao sentir as letras entalhadas que formavam "Draco Malfoy". Com sua varinha acendeu as luzes do quarto.

O relógio da parede marcava três horas da madrugada. Pelo menos faltavam apenas outras três até que amanhecesse.

E o que faria quando o sol aparecesse? Estava cansado de ler suas entrevistas, de agüentar os avanços de Pansy e olhar o nada, vendo o rosto pálido de sua mãe.

Estava feliz por ter sua vida de volta. Mas a questão é que não havia muito o que ter de volta. Teria sua mansão e dinheiro outra vez, claro... Mansão que ficaria vazia a não ser por ele. Estava sozinho. Dinheiro que não teria onde ser gasto, pois nada do que realmente queria podia ser comprado.

Quando percebeu o que acabara de pensar, riu alto.

Estava ficando louco. Ou já ficara. Dinheiro era tudo o que sempre quis e em breve teria quantidades enormes de galões. Não precisava beber, estava apenas um pouco desacostumado com a cama confortável e as boas notícias.

Apagou as luzes e voltou a se deitar. Mas não tentou dormir, preferindo continuar a encarar o teto do que ver o rosto de sua mãe. Só finalmente fechou os olhos sem perceber depois que colocou sua varinha debaixo do travesseiro.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange aguçou sua visão, observando de longe um grupo de adolescentes saindo do Três Vassouras. Na mão de um deles havia uma cópia do que lembrava ser O Profeta Diário. 

Esperando até que as tolas crianças se distanciassem da multidão, Bellatrix as seguiu em direção a Casa dos Gritos. Conversavam alegremente, ignorantes a bruxa que espreitava.

Há dias esperava uma oportunidade como aquela.

Precisava ler os jornais, seria a única maneira de saber quando o Lorde das Trevas voltaria. E onde estavam seus inimigos, para que se vingasse.

Um dos garotos jogou uma bola de neve contra um dos maiores, que respondeu com o punho. A menina que segurava o jornal se assuntou, gritando para que os dois parassem, quando os gritos histéricos não surtiram efeito ela saiu correndo para chamar ajuda.

Correu bem na direção de onde Bellatrix observava a cena. Sorrindo, Bella apontou sua varinha, esperando até a menina estivesse fora da vista dos outros dois, não foi difícil já que estavam ocupados quebrando os dentes um do outro.

Bellatrix saiu de seu esconderijo, colocando-se no caminho da menina loira.

- Você precisa me ajudar! Meus amigos estão brigando! Preciso chamar um professor e...

- _Crucio!_

Instantaneamente a menina caiu no chão, gritando de dor e deixando cair o Profeta. Enquanto se contorcia Bellatrix se abaixou, sorrindo, e pegou o papel.

- Obrigado – agradeceu sarcasticamente. – _Cru..._

Os xingamentos e ameaças dos dois garotos pararam, sinal que haviam ouvido os gritos daquela menina estúpida.

- Não podemos deixar que você conte para eles quem viu, não é mesmo? – sorriu. – Pena, queria ter me divertido mais um pouco. _Avada Kedrava!_

Os gritos de dor pararam no mesmo momento, o corpo da menina ficou estirando no chão, como se fosse feito de pano.

Sorrindo, Bellatrix desapareceu nas sombras, voltando para seu esconderijo temporário, uma caverna perto de Hogsmeade. Quando chegou em segurança a primeira coisa que fez foi ler o Profeta, ansiosa por notícias de seu mestre.

Ao invés encontrou outra coisa muito diferente.

"_Draco Malfoy inocentado. Filho do Comensal Lúcio Malfoy afirma nunca ter apoiado Você-Sabe-Quem e conta como escapou da morte fingindo durante a Segunda Guerra..."_

Foi dominada por um ódio tão grande que depois de ler a notícia inteira rasgou o jornal em vários pedaços, incendiando-os com sua varinha.

Seu sobrinho pagaria por aquela traição.

* * *

N/A: Ok minha gente, é o seguinte: quero reviews. Se vocês querem outro capítulo da fic, REVIEWS. Isso mesmo! Preciso desesperadamente de incentivo. Sexto livro minou minha confiança (mas não a inspiração, felizmente). Agradeço todas as reviews que recebi até agora, principalmente daquelas pessoas que sempre deixam uma a cada capítulo! Muito obrigada! A fic está chegando ao fim (5 capítulos mais ou menos) e preciso de reviews! Ok? Thanks :) Eu sempre perco a confiança quando chega os momentos críticos da trama, hahaha. Então: nada de capítulo até eu ter bastante reviews! 

**Miri: **Coitado do Harry, ele não é mesquinho... Só não quer ajudar Draco porque odeia ele, hahaha.

**Miaka: **Eu ainda não terminei de ler, estou me segurando. Mas até onde eu li estou amando!

**Nat: **Muito obrigada pela review e por ler :). Bem, a sua primeira pergunta vai ser respondida mais para frente ;) Não, ela não é tão feia como o Draco a descreve, ele só não quer admitir que uma Weasley pode ser bonita ou atraente. Hehehe. Agora o shampoo barato é verdade, hahaha, só que barato não quer dizer que o cabelo dela é fedido, só que não é suficiente para o Draco. Risos. Ainda não terminei de ler HBP, mas algumas coisas ficaram incompatíveis com os livros, infelizmente. Por exemplo, quem é o ministro antes de Higgs.

**Ronnie: **Nope, sorry. D/G definitivamente não vai acontecer nos livros, na minha opinião. Mas tudo bem, né? Sempre teremos fanfics! Thanks e que bom que você gostou do capítulo!

**Pichi: **Hahahhaa, que bom que você está gostando, afinal, seria péssimo ter que agüentar betar capítulos de uma fic que a gente acha ruim, não é? Thanks! Não sei se o Draco está exatamente como está nos livros mas eu tento! Risos. Claro que consegue! E eu vou querer ler a fic! Thanks, Pichi, mais uma vez por betar a fic!


	13. Fantasmas do passado

**Capítulo 13 – Fantasmas do passado**

**

* * *

**

A primeira coisa foi a luz vindo das cortinas abertas. A segunda foi café da manhã na cama. A terceira Pansy massageando seus pés. Luz, café da manhã e massagem eram a causa de seu incrível bom humor.

Deixando de lado por hora a noite mal dormida e os pesadelos, Draco apreciou a mordomia, saboreando tudo que tinha direito.

- Nitsy pode trazer mais bolo se você quiser, Draquinho.

- E eu quero – sorriu, abocanhando a torta de frutas. – Quero também mais suco de abóbora. E bolachas... Mais mel não seria ruim. Café com leite é obrigatório para qualquer refeição antes do meio dia...

- Nitsy! – gritou Pansy – Venha cá já!

Em poucos segundos a elfa-doméstica do tamanho de gnomo de jardim vestida com trapos apareceu furtivamente, outra bandeja de comida em cima da cabeça chata. Pansy gritou com a criatura, berrando todos os pedidos de Draco. Nitsy, logo que a oportunidade surgiu, saiu correndo para longe do quarto em que os dois se encontravam.

Draco assistiu a cena com pouco interesse, seus olhos fixados nas torradas e bolachas na bandeja em seu colo. Lambeu os dedos cheios de geléia, sorrindo.

- Quais são seus planos para hoje, Draquinho? – perguntou Pansy, pulando na cama para mais perto dele. – Que tal ficarmos o dia inteiro na cama?

Draco revirou os olhos, passando manteiga em um pedaço de torrada apetitoso.

- Não. Tenho que agüentar o seu _marido_ idiota hoje e Higgs também. Falaram qualquer coisa sobre uma reunião muito "importante".

Pansy fungou, irritada. Draco podia simpatizar, também não estava muito animado com a possibilidade de ter que aturar por horas aqueles dois.

- Estava pensando em fazer uma festa. O que você acha? Reunir todos nossos colegas de Hogwarts, relembrar os bons tempos – sorriu Pansy, animada com a idéia de se mostrar para outros e contar vantagem.

Draco imaginou a cara de seus colegas ao vê-lo rico de novo. O choque deles em vê-lo bem e o medo do que seria capaz de fazer com eles depois que o traíram seria uma vingança bem-vinda. Por outro lado seriam muitas perguntas petulantes sobre sua vida e as notícias recentes. Sem contar que provavelmente boa parte deles estavam casados, ricos, com filhos para nascer e confortavelmente com seus parentes e amigos próximos _fora _de Azkaban e saudáveis. Uma lembrança do que Draco poderia ter se tivesse escolhido outro caminho.

Não, uma festa naquele momento seria inconveniente.

- Acho que é uma idéia estúpida – respondeu, ríspido. – Minha mãe está em St. Mungos, minha casa está cheia de poeira e teias de aranha. Sem falar que acabei de sair de Azkaban. Não quero festas.

- Mas Draco, você sempre adorou festas! – reclamou Pansy, surpresa pela resposta.

Quando essas eram oportunidades para mostrar sua superioridade, não quando representavam tudo o que tinha perdido.

- Não agora. Já basta agüentar Higgs e seu _marido _idiota. Outros imbecis só vão me irritar ainda mais.

A elfa-doméstica apareceu de novo, bandeja na cabeça e uma jarra de suco levitando atrás.

- Coisa imprestável! Onde estava?

Nitsy soltou um grito abafado ao ouvir a repreensão de Pansy mas continuou seu caminho até a cama de Draco.

- Promete que pelo menos vai pensar no assunto um pouco mais, Draquinho? As coisas estavam _tão _chatas antes de você voltar, quero animação!

Era isso o que ele significava para Pansy, então. Uma distração, uma diversão para acabar com a vida cheia de tédio de casada. Pegou a jarra que flutuava bruscamente, fazendo a elfa-doméstica dar um gritinho e deixar a bandeja cair no chão.

- Nitsy! Limpe isso já! – gritou com sua voz estridente.

- Pansy, quer parar de gritar! Está me dando dor de cabeça – gritou, batendo a jarra contra a bandeja em seu colo, quase deixando o suco de abóbora dentro espirrar e molhar os lençóis de linho.

A elfa-doméstica e sua dona viraram para Draco, ambas surpresas.

- Mas Draquinho...

- Saia. Você e sua criatura idiota.

Pansy o olhou, ofendida, mas levantou da cama e junto com Nitsy deixou o quarto. Draco colocou a mão na testa, deixando um suspiro de alívio. Sua paciência limitada não agüentava mais a voz esganiçada daquela mulher. Todo o interesse que tinha por ela se perdeu depois de quase três anos em fuga.

Terminou seu café em silêncio, observando o céu azul na janela ao lado, raios de sol batendo em sua cama.

Pansy passou o resto da manhã lhe dando olhares feios e de braços cruzados. Foi um alívio finalmente deixar a mansão Nott, mesmo que significasse aturar Nott e Higgs.

* * *

- Então é isso.

Os dois assentiram.

- Ainda podemos nos comunicar por patronos – lembrou Hermione, abraçando Gina. – Se você precisar de qualquer coisa...

- Eu sei, obrigada Hermione.

- Gina, não arranje confusão. Só dessa vez – suplicou Rony, em sua vez de abraçá-la com força. – Fique quietinha, relaxe um pouco, tome um chocolate quente... _Qualquer _coisa.

- Sem promessas, Rony – sorriu Gina.

- Mas você vai pelo menos tentar, não?

- Talvez. Dormir no sótão da loja dos gêmeos não é algo muito relaxante, afinal.

Quando as despedidas terminaram os três ficaram em silêncio, parados na porta da frente, pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Gina olhou para dentro da casa outra vez, sabendo que era inútil. Harry não desceria para se despedir. Ainda estava irritada com ele, então tentou não ficar afetada com isso.

- Isso é tão bobo – murmurou Hermione. – Não acredito que ele não vai se despedir de você. Não importa quantas vezes vocês brigaram por nada. Ninguém sabe por quanto tempo vamos ficar separados, podem ser meses...

- Está tudo bem, Hermione. Ele não vai sentir minha falta e...

Rony a interrompeu com uma curta risada amarga.

- Até parece. Ele vai ficar louco de saudades.

- Não, não vai – respondeu, irritada. – Se realmente pensasse assim então não me trataria como me trata. Nem eu nem ele vamos sentir falta um do outro.

- Gina... Não é verdade – falou calmamente Hermione.

- É sim. Ao contrário de _certas _pessoas, eu não minto – falou alto o bastante para que fosse ouvida dentro da casa.

Ambos Rony e Hermione balançaram suas cabeças mas felizmente preferiram mudar de assunto. Gina os abraçou mais uma vez e levitou suas malas. Os dois entraram na casa logo depois, fechando a porta.

A casa começou a desaparecer lentamente, Gina só teve tempo de levantar a cabeça e olhar as janelas do segundo andar, onde encontrou Harry a observando com rosto sério. Bateram os olhos rapidamente antes de ele se virar e fechar as cortinas.

Gina girou, encarando a rua de frente. A casa onde passou tanto tempo desapareceu atrás dela, dando lugar a um terreno baldio, o que todos que não pertenciam a Ordem viam em seu lugar. Agora ela também veria a mesma coisa.

Suspirou e com um _crack _de_s_aparatou.

* * *

- Sr. Malfoy, o Ministro o verá agora.

Draco levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado pelos últimos dez minutos e, passando pela secretária com cara de sapo, entrou na sala de Terence Higgs.

Levou um pequeno susto logo que pisou no lugar. Um Ministro tradicional e sóbrio não teria coragem para retirar todos os quadros dos bruxos que sentaram naquela mesma cadeira anos atrás. As paredes estavam vazias, apenas o tom mais claro marcando onde anteriormente haviam pinturas penduradas. Um Ministro mais ortodoxo também não aceitaria um Comensal em sua sala, muito menos o libertaria, concluiu Draco, percebendo que não deveria ficar surpreso.

Terence Higgs engordara muito desde que saíra de Hogwarts, no segundo ano de Draco. A posição de apanhador geralmente pedia por um jogador fino, magro e leve para garantir velocidade. Era muito óbvio que Higgs desistira da carreira de Quadribol há muito tempo. Foi uma decisão esperta, afinal lhe rendera o posto mais importante do mundo mágico.

Higgs se levantou e ofereceu sua mão assim que Draco anunciou sua presença com um pigarro.

- Ah, Draco Malfoy! A lenda em pessoa. Bem vindo – sorriu falsamente Higgs, cumprimentado-o e depois indicando que se sentasse, fazendo o mesmo.

- Como um panaca como você conseguiu chegar a Ministro, hein, Higgs? – zombou enquanto sentava.

- Por quê? Quer umas dicas? – continuando a sorrir largamente. – Acredito que agradecimentos são necessários. Se não fosse por você a Ordem não estaria para ser capturada agora.

- O prazer foi meu – disse simplesmente, apesar de não conseguir deixar escapar um leve tom de ironia.

- E meu. Não é melhor quando todos nós trabalhamos juntos para o bem comum? – riu. – E pensar que eu queria seguir a carreira de Quadribol! Política é muito mais gratificante. Ouvi dizer que você também jogou um pouco em Hogwarts?

Draco apenas assentiu, mais interessado em apressar a conversa do que relembrar sua vida escolar. Higgs percebeu.

- Falando francamente, Draco...

- Malfoy – corrigiu secamente, Higgs o ignorou.

- ...Eu não te chamei aqui para conversa fiada. Assim que Nott atravessar aquela porta tudo que falarmos aqui é altamente confidencial, compreendeu? – disse, seu tom carregando levemente uma ameaça. – Não queremos que depois de todo nosso trabalho algo resolva estragar nossos planos.

- Não tenho nada a ganhar em falar para meio mundo que _vocês_ estão pensando em acabar com san...

- Fico feliz que entende _nossa _situação – interrompeu, sério, o sorriso falso desaparecendo rapidamente do rosto.

- Só Nott vai aparecer? Nenhum outro velho amigo meu? – perguntou, sarcástico.

- Hoje não.

- Então quem está puxando as cordas aqui? – sorriu Draco, aproveitando a deixa para provocá-lo. – Nott parece bem confiante que é ele.

- O que ele acha ou deixa de achar não é minha preocupação – sorriu de volta Higgs. – Algumas pessoas se apegam a mentiras para fugir da realidade.

Draco não respondeu, a rixa entre aqueles dois não lhe interessava. Não tinha intenção alguma de entrar em qualquer que fosse o plano que tinham em mente. Agora só o que lhe interessava era retomar sua vida e megalomania não se incluída nela.

Nott apareceu alguns minutos depois, irritado como sempre. Parecia nascera com algo preso no traseiro.

- Você está atrasado, Nott.

- Azkaban não funciona sozinha, Higgs.

- Não é o que relatórios recentes dizem...

- Arranjem um quarto – interrompeu Draco. – Eu tenho pressa.

Nott olhou para ele, claramente não estava contente com sua presença não tão "importante" reunião.

- Ah, olá Draco. Vejo que finalmente tomou um banho. Espero que não tenha doído muito.

- Se vamos cooperar para fazer esse plano funcionar vocês dois terão que parar de se irritar – foi a vez de Higgs interromper. – Agora, sente-se Nott para finalmente começarmos essa reunião.

Relutantemente Nott obedeceu, ainda olhando irritado para Draco.

- Muito bem... Não sei o quanto você foi informado sobre a situação atual do mundo mágico mas saiba que as coisas mudaram um pouco desde que... Desde que você foi embora. Em primeiro lugar, depois que Voldemort foi derrotado as famílias tradicionalistas estão sendo vistas com apreensão. Não é tão fácil ser puro-sangue hoje em dia...

- E ainda assim você é Ministro – interviu Draco, irritado.

- Simplesmente porque eu não fiquei gritando minhas opiniões para meio mundo. O que as pessoas querem é segurança e certeza. Os últimos governos, como você bem sabe, foram um completo fracasso. A moral do Ministério está baixa. O bruxo comum prefere confiar em um grupo de loucos do que na minha autoridade. Felizmente, e em parte graças a você, isso está mudando.

- Eu fiz minha parte. Ainda estou esperando você fazer a sua – disse, não deixando passar a oportunidade de lembrá-lo de sua dívida.

- Sim, sua fortuna. Não se preocupe, está tudo sendo arranjando. A chave da sua mansão, se quiser, será entregue a você assim que sair dessa sala. O dinheiro e os documentos que lhe regularizam, porém, vão demorar mais alguma semanas.

- Não se esqueça que posso retirar tudo que falei para a imprensa.

Nott gargalhou.

- E voltar para Azkaban? Não sabia que você tinha gostado tanto de ser meu hóspede, Malfoy – riu.

- Não mais quanto gostaria de ver o Ministério se explicando por ter solto um Comensal culpado para que Potter fosse falsamente acusado. Não seria bom para a imagem do governo não é mesmo? – ironizou.

Ambos, Higgs e Nott, encararam-no, irritados.

- Três dias, Malfoy, e você terá sua herança de volta – retrucou Higgs. – Melhor?

- Muito – sorriu vitorioso.

- Ótimo, agora que passamos das ameaças de praxe... Me deixe iluminá-lo com minha visão. Sem Potter como concorrência, sem nenhum candidato com força o bastante para me tirar daqui, imagine as possibilidades...

- Ele não tem imaginação, Higgs. Como todos Comensais – interrompeu Nott.

- Vá se catar, Nott.

Higgs soltou um longo suspiro de cansaço, batendo os dedos contra sua mesa, impaciente.

- É muito irritante quando você interrompe meu discurso, Theodore. Estava chegando ao _momentum_ e você o arruinou.

- Que tal se você deixasse o discurso pomposo para alguém que realmente caísse nele, Terence, nos poupando assim de perdemos tempo precioso com essa reunião ridícula? Malfoy claramente não compreende o que nós pretendemos fazer e não oferece nada de útil...

- E que tal se vocês dois calassem a boca e me escutassem? – falou alto Draco, irritado. Não deu chance para que os outros dois protestassem. – Seja lá que plano idiota vocês inventaram, por maior que for a recompensa em participar... Eu não tenho interesse. Leiam os meus lábios: Não tenho interesse. Vocês perderam seu tempo tentando me recrutar.

- Eu não disse? Draco Malfoy não tem visão. Não sabe o que é ser sutil.

- Dane-se o que você acha, Nott. Eu não vou entrar em uma fria outra vez. Aprendi minha lição. E vou estar de camarote vendo vocês aprenderem a de vocês.

- Está dizendo que não tem interesse em acabar com a influência dos trouxas no mundo mágico? Que não quer garantir o lugar de superioridade que nós merecemos? – perguntou, pasmo, Higgs, pego de surpresa pela negação tão feroz. – Não acredita mais...

- O que eu acredito ou deixo de acreditar não te interessa. Eu não acabei de recuperar a minha vida para jogar tudo fora em um plano louco de dois panacas brincando de conquistar o mundo. Não de novo.

- Você não falaria assim se soubesse o que queremos fazer. Não vai nem ouvir? – insistiu Higgs.

- Não precisamos dele! – exclamou Nott mais uma vez.

- Não vou ouvir – "Ou então poderia ficar tentado" pensou. – Assim não perco nem o seu ou o meu tempo.

- Então por que veio aqui? Se sabia...

- Não sabia mas percebi depois de toda essa ladainha – disse, levantando e saindo da sala. – Boa sorte para vocês e seus planos estúpidos. Vocês vão precisar.

Bateu a porta atrás de si. Que perda de tempo. "Duas horas da minha vida que não vou ter de volta", pensou, irritado.

Higgs era o completo idiota que sempre imaginara e Nott estava mais irritado do que o costume, provavelmente por causa de Pansy.

Definitivamente aquele não estava sendo um bom dia. Uma pena, começara tão bem...

* * *

Gina abriu seu malão em cima da cama debaixo do beliche, olhando dentro com certo desgosto suas roupas empilhadas. Passara a manhã toda desempacotando coisas até o ponto que não havia mais espaço no sótão minúsculo, duas caixas tiveram que permanecer fechadas e foram encostadas no canto do quarto. 

Estava começando a reconsiderar a idéia de continuar n'A Toca, fugitiva ou não.

Levitou as roupas para dentro do armário, a única peça da mobília além de um criado-mudo pequeno e do beliche. Terminado a arrumação, sentou na cama debaixo e colocou as mãos no queixo, os cotovelos em cima dos joelhos, inclinada para frente e quase batendo o rosto do armário.

Como tantas coisas haviam acontecido em um período tão curto de tempo? De repente sua vida mudou totalmente. E tudo culpa de Draco Malfoy.

Quem podia imaginar que uma semana antes Gina conversava com ele regularmente sobre os assuntos mais diversos, desde Quadribol até a história da família Black e Malfoy? Sem contar a falta de respostas sobre a memória na penseira, que ainda era uma incógnita para ela.

Uma semana antes podia jurar que estavam até começando a se entender... Por mais que noção de tal coisa fosse absurda.

Como Harry podia culpá-la de ter ido a St. Mungos? Se ele soubesse o quanto se sentiu mal com as mentiras de Malfoy... Mas principalmente tentava com todas as forças não se sentir responsável pelo o que tinha acontecido. Não saía de sua cabeça que se tivesse feito algo diferente Malfoy não teria feito o que fez.

A parte racional de Gina gritava para que parasse de pensar besteira. Era impossível que Malfoy não perdesse a oportunidade de sair de Azkaban. E ainda assim ela continuava a se sentir traída.

Nada podia ser mais frustrante e confuso do que se sentir assim. E se não bastasse ainda havia a questão de sua saída definitiva da Ordem e os constantes desentendimentos entre Harry e ela.

Quim mandara uma mensagem logo que entrara na loja dos gêmeos falando para que ela não voltasse ao Ministério até que a poeira baixasse nem oferecesse oportunidades para a imprensa colocar mais lenha na fogueira. Segundo ele havia uma investigação sendo feita por todo o Departamento para identificar qualquer funcionário que ajudara a Ordem. O que significava que o próprio Quim estava sendo alvo das atenções do Ministro. Seria difícil escapar daquela vez.

Oficialmente Gina Weasley estava de férias. Olhou ao seu redor. Eram as férias mais estranhas que já tivera.

Lembrando da última coisa que faltava fazer, abriu um pacote que Fred deixara em cima de uma das camas antes de voltar para a loja. Era de sua mãe e dentro havia o "básico" kit Molly Weasley: um suéter azul com a letra G, vários sanduíches de mortadela e uma carta com todas as recomendações, preocupações e desejos de boa sorte como de costume. Sentiu saudades imediatamente de sua casa e do passado, de todas as coisas felizes que passou. Guardou o suéter no armário já lotado e a carta em uma das duas gavetas do criado-mudo. Mas parou para contemplar os sanduíches por um momento.

Era um pouco estranho que dois pedaços de pão com mortadela a fizessem lembrar de Draco Malfoy. Entre tantas outras coisas para recordar era ele quem via. O seu olhar faminto, quase salivando, por um simples sanduíche, nunca seria esquecido.

Mas aparentemente Gina era única que se lembrava. Malfoy foi rápido ao se esquecer, pelo que parecia. Em St. Mungos voltara a ser o arrogante e estúpido fuinha que era em Hogwarts. Era pura ingenuidade dela, porém, esperar o contrário. Não era como se os dois tivessem ficados amigos ou algo parecido em Azkaban, afinal. Era ilógico sentir-se traída quando Malfoy nunca lhe prometera nada, muito menos amizade.

E por que ela desejava ser amiga dele, em primeiro lugar? Só porque o viu se contorcendo em uma memória não significava que ele fosse uma pessoa boa.

Talvez Gina não quisesse que fosse bom, apenas que fosse bom _com ela_.

Merlin, o que estava pensando?

Irritada, deixou os sanduíches dentro do pacote, prometendo que os daria para um dos gêmeos. Não estava com a mínima vontade de comer mortadela.

Entre Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, Gina estava perdida. As duas pessoas mais improváveis ocupavam juntas a mente dela, atormentando seus pensamentos.

O último era não era menos complicado ou confuso. Devido a tudo que passaram juntos era frustrante perceber o quanto ela pouco compreendia a cabeça de Harry Potter. Há um tempo atrás jurava que o conhecia melhor que ele próprio, agora sabia que isso era mentira.

Mesmo tão diferentes os dois homens surtiam a mesma dúvida nela. Não os conhecia. Estava longe de entender e descobrir os segredos que guardavam. Teria Draco algum arrependimento debaixo de todo o orgulho e egoísmo? O que Harry realmente sentia, o que escondia atrás da fachada de herói e distância?

Era comum as pessoas falarem que mulheres sempre foram incompreensíveis mas homens não eram menos complicados.

Sem perceber, estava deitada na cama de barriga para cima, fixando os olhos na madeira da cama acima. Para passar o tempo, evitando pensar mais nos dois assuntos, resolveu descer e ver em que poderia ajudar os gêmeos na loja.

Antes que pudesse fazer isso, porém, uma raposa prateada familiar entrou pela pequena janela redonda do sótão. O patrono de Rony! Seu coração soltou um pulo, ansiedade e preocupação logo a dominando.

* * *

Quando o portão rangeu preguiçosamente, abrindo para seu dono por direito, Draco sabia que um coração em disparada seria apenas o começo. O familiar jardim, motivo de orgulho de sua mãe, agora estava apático e mal cuidado. Ou melhor, sofrendo pela falta de cuidado. Tudo crescera e se espalhara sem organização alguma, cobrindo muitas estátuas de folhagem e os caminhos de pedra desapareceram embaixo de folhas caídas. A antiga e gloriosa fonte principal não jorrava água mais, seca e suja.

Três anos haviam acabado com a glória do jardim Malfoy, sem o controle de jardineiros bem pagos as plantas tomaram conta, impulsionadas magicamente e pela falta de supervisão.

Devagar caminhou entre as árvores e arbustos, relutante em ver o estrago que decaíra pelo resto da propriedade e, principalmente, dentro da casa.

A chave dourada continuava firmemente em sua mão, a única coisa que o impulsionava a continuar seguindo até entrada da mansão. De longe nada parecia ter mudado, o prédio ainda retinha o ar imponente, como se fosse um velho rei que ainda inspirava admiração mesmo sem possuir poder verdadeiro.

A grande porta da frente abriu sozinha, sentindo a presença familiar de Draco e a chave em sua mão. Respirando fundo, entrou.

O Hall de Entrada lhe recebeu, mesmo que de forma seca. O mármore aos seus pés, antes reluzente, não passava de um cinza sem vida, o cheiro de mofo e pó invadiu suas narinas e o ar abafado o incomodou a ponto de obrigá-lo a tossir fracamente. Podia jurar, apesar de não ser muito possível, que viu nuvens de pó levantar quando andou pelo tapete que se alongava pelo hall subindo as duas escadas principais.

Havia tantos cômodos que queria rever, não sabia por qual começar. Decidiu ir até seu quarto, concluindo que seria onde encontraria menos lembranças depressivas. Subiu uma das escadas, desistindo de colocar a mão no corrimão, não querendo sujar as mãos de poeira. Tantas vezes sentou nos degraus daquela escada para ver escondidos pessoas que visitavam seus pais quando era menor e não podia ficar acordado muito tarde.

A cada passo era como se visse uma imagem dele próprio, mais novo, andando pela casa. Passou pela sala de estudos, sua porta aberta, e viu sua mãe lendo um livro sentada ao lado da lareira, enquanto ele atormentava o elfo-doméstico, Dobby, fazendo-o bater com a cabeça repetidamente no relógio antigo de seu avô, o que lhe garantia um olhar reprovador de sua mãe, que mandava Dobby bater em outra coisa menos cara ou preciosa.

Todos os quadros do corredor longo que dava aos quartos estavam cobertos e Draco podia ouvir alguns poucos roncando. Não tinha pressa em tirar os pesados panos brancos e encarar seus ancestrais e seus olhares reprovadores. Poucos teriam paciência ou tolerância para a atual situação de seu herdeiro.

Finalmente abriu a porta de seu quarto, encontrando toda sua mobília coberta pelos mesmos panos brancos. Sentia como se tivesse em uma casa fantasma, seus ocupantes há muito tempo mortos. Não estava longe da verdade.

Retirou um dos panos de sua cama de quatro postes, poeira dessa vez claramente levantando. Não satisfeito, tirou uma a uma todas as cobertas de cada móvel do quarto. Mesmo depois, a sensação assombrada não diminuiu. Abriu a porta de seu armário e sentiu-se mal ao ver todas suas antigas roupas ainda exatamente onde havia as deixado. Eram as peças que menos gostava, suas favoritas estavam perdidas definitivamente, deixadas em Hogwarts no quarto da Sonserina. Fechou o armário, não querendo mais encarar para aquele pedaço de seu passado, congelado no tempo.

Encontrou do lado seu baú, onde estava tudo seu que era mais precioso. A maioria de seus livros de Artes das Trevas e sobre Poções, álbuns de fotos e brinquedos antigos continuavam intactos lá, cobertos de poeira. Não resistiu e abriu "Maldições Imperdoáveis – Um Estudo Completo", folheando as folhas amareladas em um misto de amargura e saudades, porém o largou rapidamente, vendo outro livro. "História das Famílias Tradicionais Mágicas", edição especial e limitada, presente de seu pai no seu nono aniversário. Não precisou olhar no índice, abrindo exatamente no capítulo que passou anos lendo e relendo: "A Linhagem Malfoy". Seu lado Black às vezes era esquecido, a família de seu pai sempre foi motivo de mais curiosidade.

Encarou a primeira página do capítulo por um ou dois minutos antes de colocá-lo de volta dentro do baú e o fechar com força.

O quarto ainda estava sombrio demais e faltava algo para que voltasse a ser _seu _quarto e não o de um estranho. Percebeu que o cômodo não via luz em três anos e abriu a grande janela com um certo esforço, o trinco estava começando a emperrar.

Logo que a luz banhou o quarto e ele viu a paisagem percebeu que cometera um erro. Tinha se esquecido completamente o que cresceu observando por aquela janela.

Como grande parte das famílias mais tradicionais mágicas os Malfoy enterravam seus membros da família em mausoléus em sua propriedade. No caso em mausoléu não tão distante da mansão, no jardim atrás do prédio. Sua janela possuía uma vista "privilegiada" da construção sinistra.

O que restava de seu pai estava lá.

Rapidamente fechou as cortinas verdes grossas, tampando a vista e tossindo, sua garganta incomodada com toda a poeira sendo espalhada no ar.

Quem sabe... Quem sabe não deveria vender aquela mansão...

Passou a mão no cabelo loiro, sabendo muito bem que nunca venderia _sua _casa. Muitas memórias ruins podiam estar impregnadas ali mas Draco estava determinado deixar fantasmas para trás e reviver o nome Malfoy e toda a tradição que envolvia. E o nome Black também, que fora jogado ao lixo por Voldemort e Potter.

Faria uma de suas prioridades recuperar Grimmauld Place, com certeza o testamento do traidor Sirius Black não podia ser válido e com Higgs como Ministro as coisas podiam de repente favorecê-lo... Potter não podia ficar com a mansão (se ele já não tivesse se livrado dela, vivendo em Godric's Hollow), era uma desgraça para a família Black.

Durante o resto do dia fez de sua tarefa retirar de todos os móveis os panos que os cobriam por toda a casa. Isso lhe garantiu distração suficiente para não pensar no que o aguardava no jardim atrás da mansão.

Quando chegou o fim da tarde percebeu que não havia almoçado e que os quartos que restavam não poderia entrar sem se sentir mal. Passara longe do quarto de seus pais e do escritório de seu pai, não pretendendo entrar em nenhum dos dois lugares sem companhia ou muita bebida afetando seu cérebro.

Cansado do ar abafado e do silêncio inquietante, saiu pela porta da cozinha e foi para o corujal. Pegasus, sua coruja majestosa marrom, não estava mais lá, nem as outras corujas da família. Ao invés encontrou o lugar vazio, como tudo ali.

Pareciam séculos desde que sua mãe o chamou perto da entrada daquele mesmo lugar, avisando-o que ele não iria para Durmstrang, e sim Hogwarts. Fazia realmente nove anos?

Percebeu que o sol desapareceria em breve. Não podia mais evitar, era melhor ir até lá agora, antes que escurecesse. Não precisava ficar muito, apenas o bastante para dizer a si mesmo que teve coragem.

Seguiu para o mausoléu, o estomago vazio dando voltas.

* * *

Gina passou o dia inteiro discutindo sozinha, debatendo o que deveria fazer. Se era certo, errado, estúpido, estranho ou completamente insano o que pretendia.

Era capaz que, de tanto andar de um lado para o outro, fizesse o chão desabar. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes bateu o pé ou o braço na cama que insistia em ficar em seu caminho. Só percebeu que falava alto sozinha quando George bateu na porta do quarto, perguntando se estava com algum namorado lá dentro sem avisá-los. Depois disso tentou tomar mais cuidado.

Tudo por causa de Draco Malfoy, de novo. O que aquele infeliz queria fazer com ela? Por que de repente se via cada vez mais em situações que a forçavam encará-lo?

A mensagem do patrono de Rony continuava a se repetir em sua mente. Hermione pediu que avisasse Gina de algo que tinha percebido. Se Hermione estivesse certa, o que ela sempre estava, Draco Malfoy era o alvo mais provável de um novo ataque de Bellatrix.

Era irônico que justo o que lhe trouxe liberdade seria a razão de sua provável e dolorosa morte. Gina tinha certeza que Bellatrix não deixaria passar a "traição" de Malfoy, era impossível que não tivesse visto a notícia da primeira página.

Rony tinha dito que os dois acharam que ela teria interesse em saber e pediram que passasse essa informação para Quim, sem saber que estava praticamente proibida disso devido às investigações em seu departamento.

E, claro, suplicaram para que ela não fizesse nada sobre o assunto. O que era muito ingênuo da parte deles, não podiam sinceramente acreditar que ficaria parada com Bellatrix tão próxima de ser capturada?

E isso não tinha relação nenhuma com o fato que estava com uma pitada de preocupação... Não, _nenhuma_.

Passou a tarde considerando se ir atrás de Malfoy para avisá-lo do perigo era ridículo, insano ou o certo a fazer. Acabou concluindo que era as três coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Assim não se arriscava, por mais tentador que fosse, a se expor mais ainda tentando capturar Bellatrix e ao mesmo tempo aliviaria sua _consciência_ (não preocupação...) avisando Malfoy. E se ele não lhe desse ouvidos, o que provavelmente aconteceria, não seria sua culpa.

Agora só precisava achar o infeliz e conjurar coragem suficiente para sair daquele sótão.

* * *

Draco encarou a placa prateada, sem perceber que suas mãos tremiam. As palavras em relevo eram simples e concisas. Um nome, data de nascimento e de morte. Todas as outras do lado daquela placa possuíam títulos importantes e mensagens descrevendo grandes feitos e qualidades.

Mas não podia reclamar, pelo menos o tinham enterrado junto com sua família, como a tradição que tanto prezava. Era mais do que Draco faria por um inimigo.

Estava começando a ficar frio, a noite trazendo uma ventania gelada. Uma perfeita desculpa para ir embora daquele lugar e voltar para a mansão Nott.

Infelizmente aquele dia estava destinado a ser imensamente ruim.

Sentiu a ponta de uma varinha em seu pescoço.

- Olá sobrinho querido. Sentiu minha falta?

Foi tudo que ouviu antes de perder a consciência, xingando sua má sorte.

* * *

**Amanda: **Viagem? Não descarte sua idéia tão cedo! P Thanks pela review

**estrelinha W.M: **Thanks! Coitado do Harry, ele não é tão mal assim. Draco admitindo qualquer coisa? Difícil! Mas não impossível... ;)

**Pat: **Estando nos livros ou não, D/G vai continuar vivendo em fics! Harry é uma pessoa muito complicada, não é muito esperto às vezes... Coitado. Draco está indo de mal a pior... Não que ele não mereça! Risos. Thanks pela review!

**miaka: **Draco entrou em uma fria realmente! Thanks pela review!

**Miri: **Realmente, mas Gina só pensou nela quando saiu correndo, achou que talvez Draco penasse nela antes de acabar com a Ordem... Ingênua não? Que bom que gostou do Harry, coitado dele, ninguém gosta do menino! Thanks pela review!

**Ronnie: **SPOILEROlha até agora que eu li, ele não está apaixonado por ninguém não. Só se você considerar... Bem... Não seria de **outra** casa... Mais... Outra dimensão Oo... Mas não, não vi ele apaixonado por ninguém. FIM DO SPOILER

**natalia: **Não se preocupe não vou parar de escrevê-la não! Estou gostando demais dela para desistir. Só precisava de um incentivo e consegui, thanks! Talvez, se as coisas continuarem como vão, eu considere uma continuação. Mas vai depender se alguém estiver interessado!

**Mel: **Thanks Mel! Infelizmente é impossível me livrar da insegurança, mas as reviews ajudaram muito a me inspirar a continuar! Seu drama interno é idêntico ao meu, tirando a parte do Harry :P

**Dana: **Thanks pelas 3 reviews! Sim, a música é dos the Smiths, chama "How Soon is Now". Ouvi ela enquanto escrevia o terceiro capítulo e ficou desde então na cabeça esperando um capítulo mais apropriado para ser colocada! Você entende a Pansy? Acho que é a primeira vez que leio alguém dizendo isso, hahaha. Pobre Pansy, não é muito esperta... Quer bebês loiros... HBP é o meu livro favorito agora... E SIM! Hahhaha, você e a Pichi perceberam! Gina, afinal, seria a mais prejudicada com Pinhão! Sem Harry ou Draco! Risos. E Pinhão é CANNON! Draco vai sofrer um pouco com Bellatrix, mas não vai ser o único.


	14. Mentiras, trapaças e meias verdades

**Capítulo 14 – Mentiras, trapaças e meias-verdades**

**

* * *

**

Seus olhos abriram dolorosamente ao som de passos apressados e gavetas sendo abertas e fechadas bruscamente. Não viu nada além do chão e o pé de uma das cadeiras que reconheceu como sendo as que ficavam na cozinha de sua casa. Lembrou imediatamente dos últimos momentos antes de ser estuporado.

Sua cabeça estava para explodir e suas mãos doíam, raspando nas cordas prateadas que as prendiam. Fazia meses desde que Weasel o tinha feito passar pela mesma coisa no Egito e continuava tão ruim quanto lembrava.

Pelo menos, concluiu, só fora estuporado, e não morto. Logo em seguida percebeu seu erro, estar vivo significava que sentiria toda a tortura que sua tia provavelmente pretendia fazê-lo sofrer.

Começava a considerar a idéia de pintar o cabelo de marrom e transfigurar seu rosto, fugindo do país pelo nome de "Neville Longbottom". Ser um Malfoy começava estava tornando sua vida incrivelmente difícil.

Tossiu com dificuldade, sofrendo com a poeira acumulada debaixo do tapete em que estava jogado em cima. Isso chamou a atenção de Bellatrix, que parou de procurar pelas gavetas dos armários da cozinha e se abaixou, ficando a alguns centímetros do rosto do sobrinho.

- Vejo que acordou, Draco.

- Tia... – tentou se controlar para não xingar ou insultá-la, era complicado pois estava com muita raiva no momento. – Se não fosse pelo fato que estou preso e jogado no chão, eu a cumprimentaria.

- Não se faça de bobo, menino – exclamou, raiva transbordando em seu tom. – Seu traidorzinho de uma figa!

Como ela pediu, não se faria de bobo. Sabia o que sua tia pretendia e por que estava com seu único parente vivo e saudável preso no chão empoeirado da cozinha Malfoy. Estava ainda se xingando internamente por ter esquecido do "pequeno" detalhe que sair de Azkaban afirmando que nunca apoiou Voldemort com certeza faria sua tia ficar louca de raiva. Mas estava com raiva demais de Weasel para lembrar as conversas que tiveram na cela.

- Se você está brava por causa da matéria no Profeta...

- BRAVA? Você não ainda não me viu brava, Draco! Não, não viu! – rugiu, apontando sua varinha para a cadeira mais próxima e a jogando contra a parede oposta, o móvel se quebrando.

Tentou não imaginar seu próprio corpo na situação da cadeira, tinha que manter absoluta calma se fosse convencê-la que não tinha traído Voldemort...

- E espero não ver! Agora se você, por favor, me desamarrar poderei explicar tudo!

Bellatrix gargalhou, levantando-se e voltando à busca que estava fazendo antes de Draco acordar. Murmurava sozinha e ele conseguiu distinguir uma ou duas frases que pareceram muito com "traidor", "Cissy" e "o pai dele teria um enfarte."

Mas Draco não desistiria tão fácil.

- Me escute! Eu precisava sair de Azkaban! Só mentindo que eu consegui! Tive que falar todas aquelas coisas ou então morreria lá! Como todos os outros!

- Devia ter morrido! – gritou, dessa vez tão raivosa que o puxou para cima com sua varinha, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos furiosos. – Ficar em Azkaban pelo Lorde das Trevas! Suportar não importa o que for em lealdade a ele!

Queria gritar para aquela louca que Voldemort tinha morrido! Que ele e seus planos estúpidos tinham arruinado a vida de Draco e de toda sua família, que não merecia lealdade alguma! Mas não podia se quisesse ficar vivo nos próximos minutos.

- Você não acredita nisso – respondeu Draco, com cuidado para não ofendê-la. – Sei que não, porque é esperta. Você está livre e conseguiu escapar de Azkaban! Não pode me culpar por escapar de lá também! Alguém precisa estar vivo para... Para recebê-lo quando ele voltar!

Com isso os olhos da tia amenizaram por um momento, antes que formulasse outra acusação rapidamente.

- Eu não escapei de Azkaban traindo o Lorde das Trevas! – gritou. – Fui leal até o fim! Agora você vai sofrer pelo que fez!

Parou de levitá-lo, seu corpo caindo dolorosamente no chão.

- Mas antes preciso achar algo... Agora fique quieto e me deixe procurar!

Draco não ficaria mesmo arriscando a deixá-la mais furiosa ainda, precisava tentar de qualquer jeito convencê-la, sua vida dependia disso.

- O que fiz não foi diferente do que... Do que meu pai fez. Ou minha mãe, Avery, Greyback, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe... Fiz o que precisava ser feito para escapar e não deixar a família Black e Malfoy morrer! Sabia que nossa herança estava para ficar com o Ministério? A mansão seria leiloada junto com todos nossos pertences! Não podia deixar isso acontecer!

Mais uma vez Bellatrix virou, furiosa, jogando o conteúdo de uma gaveta próxima no chão, colheres, garfos e facas se espalhando pela cozinha.

- Não, não, não! Essa desculpa não funciona mais comigo, Draco! Oh, não! Você acha que eu não sei? Acha que sua tia não está sabendo de tudo que acontece?

Draco não entendeu o que ela queria dizer, então ficou quieto, deixando que continuasse a gritar.

- Rodolphus não saiu, não é mesmo? Nott também está lá ainda. Dolohov, Goyle, Crabbe, Macnair, Rookwood, Rebastan... Preciso continuar, sobrinho? Interessante que _eles _não usaram a mesma desculpa! Eu sei como foram capturados e jogados em Azkaban sem julgamento! Estão esperando faz muito tempo que fosse marcado uma data mas até agora nada! Me explique então, Draco, por que _você_ não ficou nem três meses lá e teve todo o Ministério o ajudando! Estranho, no mínimo, eu diria!

Abriu a boca para protestar porém sua tia não deixou que falasse, levitou-o outra vez.

- Não, não! Nada de desculpas, nada de mentiras! Você traiu o Lorde das Trevas! Deu o que eles queriam, não é? Contou todos os nossos segredos!

Arregalou os olhos, entendo finalmente o que ela queria dizer.

- Não! Você não vê que o que eu contei não teve nada com Vol... O Lorde das Trevas! – insistiu, deixando escapar o medo que começava a surgir. – Potter! Eu acabei com Potter! Eles queriam que eu mentisse sobre a Ordem da Fênix!

Mas Bellatrix não estava mais ouvindo, seu olhar estava fixando no rosto de Draco, buscando invadir sua mente.

- O que você contou para eles? – repetiu a mesma pergunta várias vezes, forçando a verdade com Legimência.

Draco guardou sua mente como ela própria havia lhe ensinado anos atrás... E isso apenas serviu para enfurecê-la ainda mais.

- Se está dizendo a verdade então por que está usando Oclumência? Por que está me bloqueando, traidor! – gritou, apontando sua varinha para o nariz pontudo de Draco.

Por uma razão ruiva e sardenta. Se Bellatrix soubesse tudo que contou sobre ela e os Comensais para Weasley... O resultado seria muito ruim. Não falou mais nada, percebendo que não havia mais o que fazer para escapar do inevitável. Teria que pensar em outro jeito de não morrer aquela noite.

- Muito bem... Muito bem... Se não vai me contar eu mesmo tiro de você, à força. Não ia fazer isso por Cissy... Mas você não me deu escolha! – gritou, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Não! Espere! Por minha mãe... Espere!

- Cissy está em St. Mungos por sua causa, traidor! – disse, apontando a varinha para ele.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa que você pedir! – gritou, fechando os olhos em uma tentativa inútil de bloquear a dor que viria a seguir. – O que você está procurando? Posso ajudar!

Quando a dor da Maldição Cruciatus não foi sentida, abriu os olhos relutantemente. Bellatrix o encarava, desconfiada, mas tinha abaixado sua varinha. Percebendo a oportunidade, continuou a oferecer sua ajuda.

- Me deixe... Me deixe provar que ainda estou do seu lado. Você pode se esconder aqui até quando quiser, eu lhe dou o que quer que seja que está procurando... Amanhã eu trago Pansy Parkinson... Você lembra dela, não lembra? – Bellatrix não fez sinal algum em resposta. – Ela e Theodore Nott podem explicar tudo para você... Eu tenho uma edição d'O Profeta que mostra como meu testemunho acabou com a Ordem da Fênix... Foram eles que prenderam todos os outros Comensais...

Draco foi interrompido por batidas fortes na porta da frente da mansão. Bellatrix rapidamente estava saindo da cozinha, fazendo sinal para que ele calasse a boca. Quem, em nome de Merlin, estaria visitando a mansão Malfoy? Mas Draco não parou para ponderar a perguntar por muito tempo, preferindo tentar se soltar. As cordas eram muito fortes mas havia um número considerável de facas caídas no chão. O problema é que ainda estava levitando alguns centímetros no ar, sendo impossível alcançar qualquer uma delas.

Não sabia também se era uma boa idéia tentar fugir de Bellatrix, as chances de ser recapturado eram grandes demais e a vingança da tia seria ainda mais dolorosa. Sua única esperança estava em convencê-la de sua lealdade.

Bellatrix não lhe deu mais tempo para formular outros planos, aparecendo de novo na cozinha, seu rosto irritado. As batidas na porta não tinham parado.

- Quer uma chance de provar que ainda é fiel ao Lorde das Trevas? – gritou, apontando para a direção do hall de entrada, de onde acabara de chegar. – Então se livre da garota na porta da frente!

Draco piscou duas vezes, confuso. Garota?

- Pansy? – perguntou, o nome da única mulher que passou em sua mente que poderia estar lá.

- Não, não é a sua namoradinha com cara de buldogue! – respondeu ríspida, o fazendo cair no chão outra vez e não elaborando mais a resposta. – Eu vou te soltar mas se você tentar _qualquer _coisa não vou me segurar, irmã ou não!

Draco assentiu com ferocidade e as cordas que o prendiam desapareceram.

- Agora vá lá e se livre dela! – gritou, depois murmurou sozinha. – Muito perto... Perto demais... Não posso ser pega agora... Não posso chamar atenção...

Draco devagar se levantou e seguiu para o hall, sua tia logo atrás, varinha apontada para suas costas. Conforme se aproximava mais da porta podia ouvir claramente alguém gritando seu nome lá fora.

- Malfoy, abra essa porta, seu fuinha! Preciso falar com você! Anda!

Engoliu seco, reconhecendo a dona da voz. O que Weasel queria com ele agora? Estragaria tudo se visse Bellatrix ou sua tia soubesse de quem se tratava!

- Nem tente avisá-la, Draco! – sibilou sua tia, a ponta de sua varinha tocado sua costas perigosamente.

Assentiu levemente, abrindo uma das portas apenas o suficiente para sua cabeça saísse para fora e Weasel não conseguisse ver o que a esperava dentro da mansão.

- O que você quer? Está me dando dor de cabeça com toda essa gritaria, sua gralha!

As orelhas da ruiva ficaram vermelhas de raivas mas, para a surpresa de Draco, abaixou sua voz quando o respondeu.

- Escute aqui, Malfoy... E escute bem. Eu vim aqui porque é meu trabalho e...

- Anda logo! – gritou Draco, não querendo que revelasse que era da Ordem ou uma auror. – Eu não tenho o dia todo!

Mesmo com o rosto ficando vermelho, Weasel se controlou, surpreendendo-o ainda mais.

- Eu sei que você não tem motivo nenhum em me ouvir... Mas eu tenho que fazer o que acho certo. Se você não acreditar no que tenho a dizer, bem... Aí não é mais meu problema!

Draco estava começando a ficar genuinamente curioso, apesar da tia louca atrás dele. Quase que lendo seus pensamentos, Bellatrix forçou a ponta de sua varinha contra as costas dele outra vez, para relembrá-lo que tinha pressa.

- Pára de resmungar e diz logo o que quer!

Weasley agora começara a ficar desconfiada com sua atitude.

- O que você está escondendo aí dentro, Malfoy? – perguntou, notando finalmente que ele estava fazendo um esforço grande para que não pudesse ver o hall da casa.

- Nada! É minha casa e não quero nenhuma... – estava prestes a falar "Weasel" mas lembrou de Bellatrix. - ...Nenhuma anta fedida aqui dentro!

Infelizmente, Weasley não pareceu convencida. Bellatrix tampouco.

- Acabe com isso logo, sobrinho – sussurrou perigosamente.

- Você sabe o que eu tive que agüentar para encontrar você, seu fuinha? – continuou a ruiva. – Pansy Parkinson!

Draco não conseguiu se segurar e abriu um sorriso ao imaginar Weasley sofrendo com a voz esganiçada de Pansy.

- Você tem um péssimo gosto, Malfoy... Terrível!

- Com ciúmes, Weasel? – provocou.

- Não! – respondeu rápido demais, suas orelhas ainda mais vermelhas de raiva. – Nem em um milhão de anos!

- Weasley! – murmurou Bellatrix, triunfo nos lábios.

"Merda", pensou Draco, percebendo a besteira que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Bem, eu não posso mais tolerar mais sua presença, sua anta... Então tchau! – falou bruscamente, batendo a porta na cara de Weasley.

Virou rapidamente para sua tia, que tinha uma expressão nada contente no rosto.

- Uma Weasley, sobrinho? O que essa traidora quer com você! – começou, jamais abaixando sua varinha.

- Não sei, ela é louca, tia... E eu não entendo a cabeça de Weasels! – respondeu rapidamente.

Enquanto isso a dita cuja continuava a bater na porta, agora mais violentamente que antes. Bellatrix olhou para a porta, séria, sua mente com certeza formulando algum tipo de plano.

- Que tal se nós descobrirmos? – sorriu perigosamente. – Estou há muito tempo querendo me vingar dessa família infeliz! E _ele_ sempre tem que vir atrás de seus amiguinhos, para bancar o herói! É perfeito!

Draco a encarou como se fosse louca, o que não estava longe da verdade. Sua tia não estava realmente considerando a idéia de fazer uma armadilha para Potter usando Weasel?

- Abra a porta e a deixe entrar!

- Mas...

- Quer provar sua lealdade ou não, sobrinho? Minha paciência está se esgotando! – gritou.

Draco encarou a porta, odiando a idéia e amaldiçoando sua vida... Como podia ser tão azarado?

- Malfoy! Seu idiota infeliz abra a droga dessa porta _agora_!

- Abra a porta, Draco!

Obedeceu, ainda garantindo que Weasley não pudesse enxergar dentro da casa.

- Última chance para você _não _se ver comigo, Weasley! – falou, dando ênfase no "não" tentando avisar de alguma forma a garota. – Não quer me _forçar_ a azarar você, não?

- Me deixe entrar! Você está aprontando alguma coisa!

- Você _não _vai querer entrar aqui, Weasel! – continuou tentando, apesar da varinha sendo pressionada contra suas costas cada vez com mais força.

- Não me diz o que eu quero ou não, fuinha!

Aquela infeliz era capaz de ser mais anta que isso! Em uma última tentativa desesperada, começou a indicar com os olhos a janela mais próxima, Weasley seguiu seu olhar mas anta que era, não entendeu o que queria dizer. Se ao menos a criatura olhasse pela janela veria sua tia!

- Olhe, eu não tenho tempo para mímicas estranhas, Malfoy! A qualquer momento Bellatrix pode aparecer do nada e te atacar! Não posso deixar... Não posso perder essa oportunidade de capturá-la!

Draco queria esganá-la por ser tão burra!

- Obrigado pelo aviso, Weasel! Mas é um pouco tarde para vir bancar a mensageira, _muito _tarde! – gritou, dessa vez tendo certeza que a mensagem seria entendida – Vá dormir!

Os segundos preciosos de liberdade de Weasley foram gastados compreendendo a mensagem, assim, quando estava prestes a pegar sua varinha no bolso de sua calça, Bellatrix empurrou Draco para longe e abriu as portas, petrificando a ruiva logo em seguida.

* * *

Harry Potter estava colocando o último porta-retrato dentro de seu malão, tentando não pensar muito na razão de estar empacotando suas coisas e partindo de sua casa. Por ironia, na foto em sua mão estavam Rony, Hermione e ele jogando Quadribol no quintal d'A Toca... Gina também estava lá.

Não conseguia lembrar de que ano era... Quarto ou sexto ano em Hogwarts? Quinto não poderia ser... Passou suas férias em Grimmauld Place. Fechou o malão, colocando o retrato debaixo de suas meias.

Ficara o dia todo em seu quarto, arrumando malas e evitando as tentativas de Rony e Hermione de falarem com ele. Estava sendo infantil mas era difícil encarar seus rostos preocupados.

Fazia algumas horas desde a última batida de Hermione na porta e Harry começava a acreditar que os dois tinham desistido finalmente. Fechou a gaiola de Edwiges, mais branca do que nunca, e devagar abriu a porta do quarto, quase voltando e pegando sua Capa de Invisibilidade.

Quando não encontrou ninguém no corredor nem no andar de cima da casa ficou preocupado e um pouco sentido, supondo que seus dois amigos tivessem ido embora sem se despedir.

Sabia que ambos não concordavam com suas brigas com Gina e desde que ela partiu, no dia anterior, davam indiretas que deveria lhe mandar uma mensagem, pedindo desculpas. O que jamais faria, já que a culpa era inteiramente dela.

Gina nunca entendeu o fardo que era ser o líder de um grupo prestes a acabar, tentando desesperadamente continuar a lutar contra Comensais. Não percebia que a Ordem era tão importante para ele quanto era para ela. Era tudo o que tinha!

Era impossível não achar que rebeldia de Gina e sua insistência em não o ouvir era fruto de algum ressentimento que tinha desde que os dois tinham se separado. Por algum motivo parara de sequer _gostar _dele. A única coisa que lhe trazia felicidade além da Ordem terminou tão bruscamente que às vezes parecia que nunca havia existido.

E o que mais doía era o quão rápido ela parecia ter superado tudo. Enquanto Harry ainda nutria sentimentos por ela. Sentimentos que duvidava que fossem embora.

Com o tempo Gina passou a desafiá-lo, querendo prová-lo errado sempre que podia. E ele não deixou uma única oportunidade de criticá-la passar, incapaz de controlar seu próprio ressentimento. Tentava desesperadamente não mostrar que ainda gostava dela e ao mesmo tempo protegê-la.

Nem Rony nem Hermione, por mais brigas que tiveram no passado, eram capazes de entender o que estava acontecendo entre Gina e ele.

Ou o que _não _estava acontecendo. Apenas Harry mostrava que... Não sabia exatamente o que mostrava, na verdade. Mas tinha certeza que, Gina percebendo ou não, ainda faria tudo por ela.

Desceu para o primeiro andar, procurando seus dois melhores amigos na cozinha, sem sucesso. Mas encontrou pratos se lavando magicamente, o que significava que haviam jantado e ainda estavam na casa.

Entrou na sala onde tantas vezes se reuniram para discutirem planos e viu finalmente Rony e Hermione. Ele estava sentado no colo de Hermione, que lia um livro calmamente, Bichento dormindo ao lado de seus pés.

Pigarreou de leve, anunciando sua presença. Rony se levantou e Hermione virou o rosto para a direção de Harry.

- Eu já estou pronto para ir – anunciou sem rodeios.

- Vai viajar durante a noite? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

- É um vôo rápido – garantiu Harry. – Vou passar alguns dias na casa de Lupin antes de sair da Inglaterra.

Os dois assentiram.

- Eu deixei uma bandeja com o jantar no corredor... Você comeu alguma coisa? – perguntou, mais uma vez preocupação em seu tom.

- Sim – mentiu, desviando o olhar.

Em muitos aspectos Hermione o lembrava da Sra. Weasley, bancando sempre sua mãe e fazendo-o se sentir mal por desobedecer.

Não houve tempo para mais nada, os pêlos de Bichento se arrepiaram e miou ferozmente, assustando sua dona. Os três se viraram para a direção em que o gato olhava e viram outro gato, prateado e quase não mais que uma nuvem de fumaça, pulando pela janela da sala.

- Gina! – exclamou Rony, reconhecendo a forma do patrono da irmã. – O que será que aconteceu?

Harry engoliu seco, preocupação e culpa logo vindo à tona. O gato entregou sua mensagem e desapareceu logo em seguida, fraco demais para manter sua existência por mais tempo.

* * *

- Muito bem, mocinha... Você fez a escolha certa – a voz fria de Bellatrix elogiou. – Apesar de que queria me divertir um pouco mais...

Gina não respondeu, sua cabeça caída e olhos fechados de cansaço. Ouviu a porta pesada do porão se fechar e o _click _da fechadura sendo trancada.

Depois de todos os gritos sua garganta estava doendo e seca. Seu corpo não tinha força para mais nada e se não fossem as correntes prendendo seus braços para cima eles estariam caídos ao chão, fracos demais para se manterem.

Fora tudo tão rápido... Em um piscar de olhos Bellatrix havia lhe paralisado e a carregado para dentro da casa. Não teve tempo de reagir, nem mesmo gritar de surpresa.

Agora jazia no porão da mansão Malfoy, sem saber quanto tempo havia passado.

Resistiu o quanto pôde... Mas depois do que pareceram séculos de dor e tortura, cedeu finalmente à Bellatrix e mandou uma mensagem para a Ordem. Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione chegassem cairiam em uma armadilha preparada por Lestrange.

A porta rangeu e Gina ouviu passos relutantes se aproximarem. Sentiu sua cabeça ser levantada e se obrigou a abrir os olhos. Se tivesse forças teria cuspido no rosto de Draco Malfoy.

- Trouxe água para você, Weasel – disse seco, um copo na mão.

Gina não respondeu mas garantiu que visse a raiva em seus olhos. Draco sorriu ao reconhecer o sentimento.

- Agora você sabe como é ser humilhado e preso. Aposto que sei o que está passando na sua cabeça oca.

- Você não sabe de nada, Malfoy – respondeu fracamente. – É só um covarde.

- Sobrevivente, na verdade – corrigiu, sério. – Eu avisei. Não tenho culpa que você é uma anta e não reconheceria perigo nem se estivesse debaixo do seu narizinho arrebitado e cheio de sardas.

- Você não mudou! Era tudo mentira... Era... – não conseguiu terminar.

- Quem mentiu aqui foi você, Weasel. Eu sempre deixei bem claro quem eu era. O que vou sempre ser.

Estava fraca demais para perceber o tom amargo na voz de Malfoy. Fechou os olhos, começando a respirar com dificuldade. Não viu o rosto de Draco deixando escapar uma expressão de preocupação.

- Não vou cometer o seu erro e chegar muito perto, então não precisa fazer drama, Weasley.

Não houve resposta, Gina estava inconsciente, exaustão finalmente terminando com suas últimas tentativas de permanecer acordada. As últimas palavras que ouviu foram fracas e distantes...

- Weasel, por que você não foi embora? – murmurou Malfoy.

* * *

**estrelinha W.M: **Thanks! Gina não tem dinheiro para viajar como Harry. Draco morrer? Nah... Como eu faria uma continuação se ele morresse? Risos

**Pat: **Infelizmente Gina não adivinhou que Bellatrix fosse tão rápida... Mas a hora dela e o Draco vai chegar.

**miaka: **Thanks pela review! Acho que Harry já perdeu Gina faz um bom tempo, coitado.

**Dana: **Thanks! Draco não levou aqueles livros para Hogwarts, ficaram guardados na mansão malfoy (ou pelo menos foi o que eu pensei quando escrevi, risos, sorry se não faz sentido). Jorge? PUTZ! Eu normalmente uso os nomes em português, mas às vezes me esqueço de como eles são traduzidos, como no caso do Jorge... Lucius é outro que sempre confundo com Lúcio e vice-e-versa. Por que todo mundo achou que a Gina ia salvar ele? Risos.

**Miri: **Pois é, Draco está sozinho. Bellatrix ficou tão raivosa em saber da traição do sobrinho que não perdeu tempo mesmo. Thanks pela review!

**Mari**: Thanks pela review e por ler! E, me falaram isso sobre o patrono do Ron, mas eu ainda não tinha lido a entrevista para saber (não queria spoiler)... Ah mas uma raposa é quase um cachorro né? (coff até parece...).

**Diana: **Olha, eu quase surtei! Acabei ontem e foi um golpe muito duro... Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com tudo o que aconteceu! Thanks pela review!


	15. O desvio de Draco

**Capítulo 15 – O desvio de Draco**

**

* * *

**

Draco olhou uma última vez rapidamente Weasley, caída no chão, inconsciente, antes de deixar o copo d'água ao seu lado, sem intenção de forçá-la beber, não gostando da idéia de chegar muito perto ou acordá-la. Seus gritos e xingamentos ainda ecoavam em sua mente...

Tinha que dar o braço a torcer... Weasel se mostrou mais forte do que esperado. Resistiu um dia inteiro antes de mandar a mensagem para Potter e seus dois lacaios. Além de insultar Bellatrix de formas imensamente criativas.

Draco subiu as escadas do porão, onde muito tempo atrás praticara a Maldição Cruciatus, e encontrou sua tia o esperando, expressão desconfiada no rosto. Bellatrix não gostara nenhum pouco da "ligação" entre seu sobrinho e Weasley. Retirou da prisioneira a informação que realmente havia vindo para a mansão com a intenção de avisar Draco do perigo, o que não lhe agradou. Em resposta, Draco disse que não era culpado pelos delírios dos outros e garantiu que não havia nada entre os dois a não ser ódio... Sua tia, louca que era, não pareceu convencida.

Apesar desse fato acreditava ter finalmente a convencido de sua utilidade, pelo menos por enquanto. Enquanto Bellatrix torturava Weasley ficou encarregado de procurar o objeto que sua tia tanto desejava. Um medalhão, ao que parecia.

Draco ainda estava um pouco surpreso da escolha de Weasel. Depois do soco que levou em St. Mungos e do fiasco em Azkaban era confuso, no mínimo, que tivesse vindo com o objetivo de avisá-lo. Mas com certeza a ruiva não seria capaz de mentir durante a tortura de sua tia?

- Ela ainda está viva? – perguntou Bellatrix, indicando com a cabeça o porão da onde acabara de sair. – E o que você foi fazer lá?

- Está viva, sim – respondeu, irritado. – Queria vê-la sofrer... E jogar na cara dela. Foi Weasel quem me prendeu e colocou em Azkaban.

Por hora sua tia pareceu convencida. Passou por ele em direção ao hall de entrada, Draco foi junto. Os dois andando por um dos corredores da casa, paredes cheias de quadros cobertos.

- Tem certeza que foi... A melhor coisa a fazer, chamar Potter e seus amiguinhos aqui? – perguntou, tentando alcançá-la, a mulher era rápida. – Três contra um não me parece...

- Três contra dois, sobrinho – resmungou, continuando seu caminho. – Se você quer provar sua lealdade vai ter que arriscar seu pescoço.

- E como devo fazer isso sem minha varinha! – retrucou, indignado, sarcasmo escapando. – Espera que os ataque com travesseiros e panelas?

- Tudo em seu tempo... Agora vá procurar meu medalhão! – gritou. – E pare de me seguir!

- O que é tão importante nele, afinal? – insistiu, ignorando suas ordens. – Procurei na casa inteira e não...

- Narcissa guardou! Prometeu que ficaria seguro aqui. Está aqui! – repetiu pela décima vez.

Draco revirou os olhos, cansado da mesma resposta o dia inteiro. Felizmente a pouca confiança que ganhara garantia que podia falar certas verdades.

- Estou falando, tia, não está aqui. O Ministério provavelmente pegou. Durante todos esses anos eles têm roubado tudo daqui... Qualquer objeto relacionado à Artes das Trevas foi confiscado. Minha mãe conseguiu guardar algumas coisas, é verdade... Mas já procurei onde ela escondia os...

- ESTÁ AQUI! – gritou, virando-se pela primeira vez, varinha apontada para Draco.

Alguns quadros reclamaram do barulho, acordando, mas, incapazes de ver quem discutia, voltaram à dormir. Draco não estava afetado pelo grito, já se acostumando com os excessos de raiva de Bellatrix.

- Se está aqui, então está invisível – respondeu.

- Você não está tentando – ameaçou. – Não está procurando de verdade...

- E por que eu faria isso? – perguntou, casando. – Já falei que estou do seu lado! Quero vingança tanto quanto você!

- Vá procurar! – sibilou perigosamente.

Sentindo que o limite de paciência dela fora atingido, parou de seguí-la e deu a volta, andando na direção que viera. Xingou alto quando teve certeza que ela não era capaz de ouvi-lo, o que lhe rendeu alguns comentários de um dos quadros mais próximos.

- Meu jovem, isso não é jeito de falar com sua tia! Ninguém compara uma mulher Black a uma abóbora estragada e sobrevive para contar a história...

Irritado, Draco retirou o pano branco que cobria o quadro, revelando um homem sério de cabelos longos loiros prateados. Reconheceu como seu bisavô, por parte de pai.

- Fique quieto, seu pedaço de tela inútil.

- E não fale assim com seu bisavô – repreendeu o quadro. – A mansão inteira está irritada com você, meu rapaz. Não estamos longe de considerá-lo um traidor do sangue... A notícia ainda não chegou ao quadro do seu pai mas quando chegar...

- Que notícia!

- Você aqui. Você é a notícia. Três anos dá muito espaço para especulação... E o fato que uma _Weasley _está aqui dentro não é animador. Sugiro uma atitude imediata.

- É... Está na hora mesmo de eu arrancar vocês da parede! – rugiu, cobrindo o quadro de volta.

Os gritos de revolta da pintura foram abafados mas até o fim do corredor Draco teve que aturar comentários parecidos.

Enquanto passava por salas a caminho sótão começou a considerar sua situação com seriedade, pela primeira vez pensando no futuro e não só em sua sobrevivência imediata. Não que isso perdera a importância...

A questão era que não possuía mais nada para dar Higgs. E isso significava que estava destinado a voltar para Azkaban quando Bellatrix fosse capturada. _Quando_, pois era apenas uma questão de tempo. Sua tia não tinha chances contra Potter, Weasley e Granger. Ainda que, se vencesse, por algum tipo de golpe de sorte, o que isso exatamente significaria a Draco além de voltar a ser um criminoso?

O que lhe deixava em uma encruzilhada... Duas escolhas. Mais uma vez.

Precisava escolher entre ajudar Bellatrix ou o trio maravilha. E não era questão apenas de odiar Potter ou não querer mais nada com Voldemort... Havia outros fatores muito mais perigosos, qualquer que fosse sua escolha.

Se ficasse no lado de Bellatrix perderia mas não seria morto por ela. Voltaria para Azkaban... Dessa vez sem chances de usar o Ministro. A opção não era muito estimulante... Infelizmente ajudar Potter, além de revoltante, não era também muito animadora. As chances de Bellatrix o matar em fúria eram gigantescas e as de Potter acreditar em sua inocência muito pequenas. Sem contar que a Ordem da Fênix era um grupo tão ilegal quanto os Comensais, se Draco escolhesse se "aliar" a eles, mesmo por um instante, quem não garantiria que Higgs não o prendesse também? Draco não era sua pessoa favorita no momento.

Pensava tudo isso enquanto procurava sem atenção pelo medalhão misterioso de Bellatrix no sótão espaçoso da mansão. Não encontrou nada além de poeira e móveis quebrados.

Queria que todos o deixassem em paz uma vez! Por que era obrigado a escolher lados toda hora? Estava apenas interessado em _seu _lado. Em sua vida.

Era por isso que Draco não tomaria nenhum dos dois caminhos, gostava muito mais de desvios. Tomaria um atalho.

Pretendia fugir dali assim que Potter e Bellatrix começassem a lutar, com sorte estariam ocupados demais para prestar atenção no que fizesse.

Era sua melhor chance. O testemunho de Weasley não valeria nada contra ao dele, afinal o Ministério estava agindo contra a Ordem e, assim, poderia voltar aos seus planos de retomar sua antiga vida. Pelo menos, pensou, essa opção não envolvia Azkaban ou sua morte e na pior hipótese significava que voltaria a vida de fugitivo, o que era melhor que uma eternidade em uma cela.

Fugir era sua escolha. E seria sempre.

"_Você não sabe de nada, Malfoy. É só um covarde"_

A voz de Weasley não saía de sua mente, irritando-o e provocando. Covarde... Covarde...

"_Ninguém sai do meu círculo. Ninguém. Você é covarde demais para continuar me servindo?"_

Sua escolha era escapar daquilo. Não importava o que podia parecer... Não ia...

"_Você não tem coragem. Covarde, fracassado!"_

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e tentando desesperadamente se convencer que estavam errados.

"_Você não precisa fazer isso, Draco."_

"_Eu tenho uma missão para você, jovem Malfoy."_

"_É só um covarde"_

Chutou uma caixa próxima com força, raiva transbordando. O objeto bateu contra uma pilha de malas que caíram violentamente para o lado, deixando o baú embaixo de todas finalmente à vista. Foi o nome "Narcissa Black" entalhado na madeira que o fez parar e observá-lo melhor. Era algo que sua mãe tinha antes de mesmo de se casar.

Ainda duvidando que o medalhão de sua tia estivesse lá dentro mas curioso para descobrir mais sobre seu conteúdo, Draco abriu o baú. Havia um álbum de fotos antigo, um diário rasgado e alguns livros escolares usados. Embaixo de tudo isso, porém, encontrou uma caixa de veludo preto obviamente feita para guardar um jóia.

Era o mais próximo que chegara a encontrar o medalhão. Seria muita sorte se o Ministério mesmo depois de todas as vezes humilhantes que fizeram buscas na casa não tivessem achado o objeto das trevas que Bellatrix procurava.

A menos que...

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram ao abrir a caixa preta. Dentro estava um medalhão dourado com as iniciais "R.A.B" com nenhum sinal de magia nele. Não poderia saber com certeza sem sua varinha mas tinha sentia que se tratava apenas de uma jóia comum.

A razão do interesse de Bellatrix por aquele objeto sem valor mágico continuava um mistério. O que poderia querer com ele? Antes Draco achara que se tratava de algo que ajudasse Bellatrix contra Potter ou em outra missão louca para trazer Voldemort de volta mas vendo o quanto não passava de um medalhão comum, certamente agora não podia ser isso.

Colocou o objeto no bolso e saiu do sótão, com a intenção de não mostrar a Bellatrix seu achado e esperar pelo momento oportuno para usá-lo de alguma forma mais conveniente para si.

* * *

- É uma armadilha...

- Que se dane, é a minha irmã que está lá!

- Eu sei, Rony... Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer... Só que precisamos ter cuidado, pensar em um ótimo plano e não sair correndo como você quer!

- Bellatrix falou que vai matá-la! Não temos tempo para ficar conversando!

- Mas se invadirmos a mansão Malfoy sem nenhum plano vamos acabar morrendo junto!

- Eu não quero saber!

Harry ouvia a discussão da janela, olhando para a rua deserta através das cortinas abertas, assim como havia feito no dia anterior, mas Gina não estava mais lá. Rony e Hermione continuavam a discutir, cada vez mais intensamente.

- Bellatrix não tem motivo nenhum para manter Gina viva – anunciou seco Harry, fazendo ambos pararem de falar. – Ela já conseguiu o que queria dela. Gina não vale mais nada para Bellatrix. O quanto nós demoramos para chegar lá não faz diferença.

- Harry... – começou Hermione mas foi interrompida por uma exclamação de Rony.

- O quê!

Rony avançou na direção de Harry, empurrando-o contra a parede.

- Como você pode falar assim! É a Gina! Quando você vai parar de agir que nem um imbecil! Ninguém agüenta mais! Foi por sua culpa que ela foi embora! É sua culpa!

O rosto de Harry continuou sem expressão, o que irritou ainda mais Rony, que o pegou pelo colarinho.

- Minha irmã não está morta! E nós vamos salvá-la agora!

- Rony! – gritou Hermione, assustada com a cena. – Rony, largue-o!

Harry não respondeu. Hesitantemente Rony obedeceu Hermione, soltando-o devagar.

- Precisamos de um plano – Hermione disse seriamente. – Não é hora de discutir.

Harry voltou a olhar silenciosamente pela janela, dezenas de pensamentos diferentes correndo por sua mente; culpa, arrependimento, resignação, raiva...

- Nossa prioridade deve ser Gina. Enquanto um de nós a procura, os outros dois distraem Bellatrix. Provavelmente está no porão da mansão... Ou então no segundo andar. Resgatamos Gina e saímos de lá.

- E quanto a Malfoy, Hermione?

- Nós não sabemos se ele está lá ou não – retrucou da mesma forma que usava desde que Rony sugeriu pela primeira vez o envolvimento de Malfoy. – Eu não acho que ele voltaria a se arriscar depois da acabar de sair de Azkaban, nem ele pode ser _tão _burro assim.

- Ele é. Quer apostar quanto?

- Não podemos ter certeza... Mas se ele está ajudando Bellatrix as coisas ficarão mais complicadas. Harry?

Não se virou, encarando a rua escura intensamente.

- Harry, o que acha? – tentou mais uma vez.

- Bellatrix não pode escapar. A Ordem acabou mas antes ela vai ser presa – disse simplesmente.

* * *

- Achou? Onde está? Onde está?

- Eu não achei! Não está na mansão, estou te falando! – mentiu friamente, acostumando a fazê-lo.

Bellatrix o encarou intensamente. Os dois estavam na cozinha, onde sua tia havia colocado um caldeirão médio em cima da mesa. Havia dentro uma poção que, Draco reconheceu pela cor e cheiro, era uma poção explosiva. Assim que percebeu o que pretendia, arregalou os olhos.

- Você não vai explodir minha casa! – rugiu, tentando espalhar a fumaça que dominava a cozinha com as mãos.

Bellatrix não respondeu, um sorriso nos lábios enquanto mexia com cuidado a mistura. Draco bateu os dedos na mesa, impaciente. Sua tia lhe dissera que contaria seu plano finalmente para ele mas até agora não revelara nada.

- Então?

- Ainda não está pronta.

- Não estou falando da poção!

- Sua chance de se provar leal acontecerá em breve – sorriu misteriosamente.

Isso não o deixou nem um pouco contente. Apostava que Potter chegaria em questão de horas e se quisesse fugir era necessário saber os planos da tia.

- O que você vai fazer com essa poção?

- Uma armadilha – riu, orgulhosa de seu plano. – Uma belíssima armadilha.

Engoliu um comentário sarcástico com grande dificuldade mas seus olhos reviraram de qualquer jeito. Era _óbvio _que se tratava de uma armadilha!

- Onde exatamente você pretende colocar esse caldeirão? – tentou outra vez.

Mais uma vez Bellatrix não lhe deu atenção, parando de mexer a poção e levantando da mesa.

- Venha – mandou pegando o caldeirão com cuidado. – Está na hora.

Nada animado, Draco a seguiu, sem tirar um minuto os olhos do caldeirão borbulhante. Caminharam pela mansão e enfim desceram até o porão, onde Weasley continuava presa. A ruiva não tinha acordado desde que Draco havia estado ali.

Bellatrix colocou o caldeirão no chão embaixo da escada que dava para o andar térreo, fora da vista de qualquer um que entrasse desavisado. Nesse momento Draco entendeu seu plano.

Pretendia explodir o porão assim que Potter entrasse ali para salvar Weasley.

- E se eles se separarem? – perguntou Draco, tentando não pensar demais em sua casa explodindo. Era difícil.

- Não vão. Ninguém para enfrentar, até ser tarde demais – sorriu, andando em direção ao corpo caído de Weasley. – Venha cá, Draco.

Relutantemente Draco se aproximou de Weasel, colocando-se ao lado de sua tia. Não estava gostando nada da expressão contente dela ao olhar sua prisioneira.

- Acho que a bela adormecida já descansou demais, não? – riu, apontando sua varinha.

- O que você vai... – exclamou Draco, preocupado.

- _Ennervate_!

Os olhos de Weasley se abriram fracamente, tossindo e cuspindo um pouco de sangue. O rosto de Draco se contorceu levemente de desgosto. Era uma situação familiar demais.

- Olá, olá, mocinha.

Weasley levantou o rosto, encarando ambos com uma expressão de desafio no rosto. Draco não sabia se a considerava corajosa ou burra.

- Anda. Faça o que você veio fazer – desafiou. – Eles vão te pegar de qualquer jeito. Você vai passar o resto de seus dias miseráveis em Azkaban, como merece.

Bellatrix riu mas Draco teve a sensação ruim que as palavras dela era dirigidas a ele, e não à sua tia.

"_É só um covarde" _ecoou a voz de Weasley em sua mente

- Eu não contaria com isso. Você vê... Pensei em tudo. Seus amiguinhos não vão escapar. Eles nunca vão sair dessa mansão com vida, nem que eu morra junto! – gritou, loucura em sua voz.

Draco, que já estava irritado, ficou menos contente ainda. Não gostou nada do que acabara de falar, alguma coisa lhe dizendo que a poção explosiva não era a única arma de sua tia.

- Draco, está na hora – virou-se para ele, tirando sua varinha do bolso e lhe dando. – Aqui, tome.

Mal acreditando que finalmente segurava sua velha varinha novamente Draco não compreendeu o significado real das palavras de Bellatrix. Quando alguns momentos passaram, sua tia se irritou com a falta de ação dele.

- Vamos!

- O que...

- Vamos, mate-a!

Pânico explodiu dentro dele. Sua tia não podia estar pedindo que matasse Weasel... Podia?

- Mas você precisa dela! – gritou, nervoso.

- Não. A serventia de Weasley acabou. Potter está vindo para cá e só isso importa. Não vamos dar chance para ele salvá-la, não é? Quando acharem seu corpo sem vida serão cegados pela raiva... Vão errar feitiços... Ficar descuidados – sorriu maliciosamente.

Draco não se mexeu.

- Mate-a! – gritou sua tia, impaciente, sua varinha levantada na direção de Draco. – Mate agora! Ou mesmo te mato!

Era isso então. O momento de provar sua lealdade ou morrer.

Com as mãos tremendo levemente apontou sua varinha na direção da prisioneira debilitada. Weasley ainda tinha a mesma expressão de desafio e ódio no rosto cheio de sardas. Seus olhos encontraram com os dele por alguns instantes.

Draco se viu refletido em seus olhos castanhos e foi então que tudo ficou claro: aquele era _seu_ momento. Sua decisão.

* * *

Gina não tirou seus olhos do rosto de Malfoy. Sua expressão era impossível de ler. Ainda estava fraca mas não tinha medo, algo lhe dizia que não havia nada a temer. Se aquele era o momento de sua morte que fosse.

Pelas mãos de Draco Malfoy? Era o seu único arrependimento. Jamais se perdoaria por ter baixado sua guarda, por ter se preocupado em avisá-lo sobre Bellatrix. Pagaria por sua ingenuidade. Por ter esperanças por alguém que não merecia...

De repente Malfoy abriu um sorriso, Gina sabia que chegara o momento. Não fechou os olhos nem suplicou por sua vida. Não daria o gostinho a eles.

Mas o feitiço fatal não foi lançado.

Malfoy abaixou sua varinha, ainda sorrindo.

- Mate! Mate! – gritou repetidamente Bellatrix, sua própria varinha apontada para o peito de Malfoy.

Gina olhava a cena, incrédula. Quando Malfoy mesmo assim não se mexeu Bellatrix soltou um grito de raiva, atingindo-o com um jato vermelho e o fazendo bater contra a parede com força. Imediatamente tomou seu lugar e apontou sua varinha para Gina.

- Eu mesma mato, então!

O que ela não viu foi que Malfoy havia bloqueado, com certa dificuldade, o feitiço e ainda estava consciente, levantando-se bruscamente.

- _Estupefaça!_

Bellatrix caiu no chão, desacordada, sua varinha escapando de sua mão. Gina soltou um suspiro de alívio. Malfoy realmente a tinha ajudado! Estava confusa mas aliviada.

- Malfoy... Eu... Pode me tirar daqui?

Mas Draco não estava mostrando sinais de que a libertaria, acabara de se aproximar de Bellatrix, verificando se esta estava mesmo inconsciente mas tomando cuidado para não olhar Gina.

- Malfoy!

- Quando ela acordar já vou estar bem longe daqui – murmurou para si.

- Você vai fugir! – gritou Gina, indignada. – E vai me deixar presa!

Finalmente, Malfoy olhou para ela.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça, Weasel?

- Me ajude!

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou, incrédulo. – Você me prendeu em Azkaban... Mentiu para mim... E é uma Weasley. Acha mesmo que eu ia te ajudar!

- Você acabou de estuporar sua tia para não a deixar me matar... Então, sim. Eu achei realmente que você finalmente tinha parado de ser um covarde!

- Para quem está presa e sofreu um dia de tortura você ainda tem muito veneno, Weasel – respondeu, um traço de perigo em seu rosto.

- Tenho uma reserva especialmente feita para você.

- Imaginei – disse sem nenhum traço de humor.

- Por que me salvou? Por que se arriscou se...

- Não foi por você, Weasel. Me poupe! A chance era muito boa... Minha tia estava distraída.

Gina estava rapidamente ficando com raiva, cansada de se decepcionar com a atitude egoísta e frustrante de Draco Malfoy.

- Para quem estava tão furiosa comigo você realmente muda de opinião rápido, Weasel – sorriu Malfoy, aproximando-se do rosto dela. – Eu acho que já está mais que na hora de você decidir o que pensa sobre mim, de uma vez por todas.

- E você de ter coragem para escolher um caminho. Ao invés de fugir como um covarde sempre que tem chance.

- Não espero que você entenda. É complicado demais para sua cabeça vazia – disse, afastando-se e subindo as escadas do porão. – Nos vemos depois, Weasel... Ou não.

Furiosa, Gina soltou um grito abafado de frustração. Nenhum dos dois percebeu quando Bellatrix abriu os olhos devagar.

- Na próxima vez que nos virmos, Malfoy, vai ser pessoal – gritou Gina – Covarde!

Com isso ele parou de subir as escadas e se virou.

- Eu acho muito _engraçado_, Weasley, o fato que você é a maior hipócrita que existe na face da Terra. O que é pessoal! O que você diabos quer dizer com isso! Você está viva, por minha causa e ainda age como seu _eu _tivesse te traído. Mas quem mentiu para mim em Azkaban? Diz que eu devo te _ajudar_, quando você _nunca _me ajudou. Ao invés me jogou numa cela fedida! Fingiu se import... _Fingiu_...

- Eu não menti! Fiz tudo que pude para tentar ajudar você! Mesmo quando todos me falaram que estava louca... Eu realmente achava que você podia... Podia ser mais do que um filho de Comensal egoísta e mimado. E o que você fez? Destruiu minha vida. Destruiu a Ordem!

- Destruí a _sua _vida! Ha! Não me faça rir, Weasel!

- A Ordem era a minha vida! Era tudo que...

- E a _minha _vida!

- Você a destruiu sozinho! Mas teve a chance... E _tem _a chance de...

- De o quê, exatamente!

- De vir para o lado certo.

- O único lado certo é o _meu _lado. Não sirvo mais à ninguém. Só eu, sozinho – respondeu, o tom decidido enquanto se virava outra vez e abria a porta do porão.

Malfoy estava de costas para ela... Mas fatalmente para Bellatrix também, que agora se levantava, furiosa.

- Draco, cuidado! – gritou mas foi inútil.

Não teve nem chance de ouvir direito o aviso, atingido por um feitiço de Bellatrix, caindo pela escada e só parando ao bater no chão, como um boneco de pano. Por um momento assustador Gina achou que o havia matado mas seu peito descia e subia lentamente, sinal que ainda respirava.

- Uma decepção... Traidor! – murmurou Bellatrix, enquanto levitava o corpo inconsciente de Malfoy até a parede, prendendo-o da mesma maneira que fizera com Gina. – Quando eu terminar com você, Weasley, ele vai ser o próximo. Vai sofrer pelo o que fez.

Quando Draco estava seguramente preso Bellatrix se virou para ela, varinha apontada.

- Você já durou demais, mocinha... Demais. _Avada..._

Um som de uma explosão no andar superior da mansão quase fez a casa inteira tremer, ecoando por seus corredores. O coração de Gina deu um salto, esperança surgindo rapidamente. Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham chegado!

Mas, para sua infinita infelicidade, Bellatrix apenas sorriu.

- Ah, temos visitas.

* * *

N/A: No comments... **SPOILER PRO LIVRO 6** (Bem, mais ou menos...) Esse capítulo foi minha "homenagem" ao livro seis, acho que quem leu pode perceber isso. Estranhamente, foram cenas já planejadas faz tempo mas que acabaram se encaixando com um ou dois "aprimoramentos". **FIM DO SPOILER**... Que mais? Só uma coisinha: Draco muitas vezes fala uma coisa para a Gina mas _pensa _outra... Principalmente nesse capítulo... Achei que era necessário explicar ou então algumas coisas pode ficar confusas. Claro, o POV do Draco no próximo capítulo provavelmente vai explicar melhor, risos... Só mais três capítulos gente... Meio assustador pensar que a fic vai acabar...

**estrelinha W.M:** Hahaha, se você achou que eu fui má nesse capítulo, espere até ler os próximos ;) Risos. Brigada pela review!

**natalia:** Que sorte a sua! Eu queria que isso acontecesse comigo quando estou lendo uma fic, risos. Brigada pela review!

**Dana:** Hahaha, ainda bem que eu não sou! Risos, mas de alguns clichês a gente nunca escapa não é? Você achou fofo? DANA! Vai me dizer que gostou de um pedacinho pequenino de D/G da fic? Risos. O próximo está aqui e o 16 vem logo em seguida!

**miaka:** Definitivamente, Bellatrix é louca e é só o começo da loucura dela. Você acertou, afinal, Draco ajudou Gina, mesmo se só por interesse próprio :D

**Miri:** Harry salvar? Hmmm... Talvez. Ele tem essa mania chata não? Risos. Brigada pela review!

**mari:** Ela não salvou, mas não significa que não vai salvar em outros capítulos P

**Pat:** Hahhaa, coitada... Gina não conhece Bellatrix direito e chegou um pouco atrasada demais. Harry/Gina? Talvez... Talvez não. Brigada pela review!

**Diana:** Ah, o que eu li em HBP não me fez mudar minha opinião sobre o Draco, só melhorar! Não ia parar tão perto do fim :D Thanks pela review!

**Dark-Bride:** Junte as férias com HBP e você tem eu escrevendo dois capítulos por semana, risos! O 16 está pronto, mas quero escrever o 17 antes de enviar! Thankkksss!

**Cami:** Sério que você achou engraçado? Risos, achei que só eu tinha um senso de humor desse jeito! Risos. Harry precisa de pinhão, infelizmente Draco está ocupado e isso está o deixando de mau-humor, risos. Rony é pobre de má-ré-dé-ci, risos, ele depende de Harry para sobreviver, já que não tem emprego fixo... Draco com couro! Hmmm, hehehe. Infelizmente a narração perdeu um pouco do seu mau humor quando Draco entrou em Azkaban, está mais amarga.


	16. Heróis, vilões e Draco

**Capítulo 16 – Heróis, vilões e Draco**

**

* * *

**

Acordou com a risada maldosa de sua vizinha de prisão.

- Cale a boca, Weasel. Não tem graça.

- Discordo... A ironia é particularmente divertida – disse entre risadas. – É bem feito por não me ter ajudado.

- Agora _ninguém _vai nos ajudar.

- Se você tivesse me soltado...

- Ah, cale a boca!

Não bastava a raiva que sentia em ter demorado a fugir também precisava agüentar a gralha ao lado! Era tudo culpa dela... Se não tivesse provocado já estaria bem longe dali e seguro.

Estava começando a sentir uma _pitada _de arrependimento de não a ter matado.

- Onde minha tia está?

- Sumiu. Não que eu sinta falta da companhia tão charmosa dela...

- Potter?

- Não sei – respondeu, mostrando sinais de decepção e preocupação. – Alguma coisa explodiu lá em cima... Bellatrix pareceu achar que eram eles... Mas... Até agora está tudo calmo... Calmo _demais_.

- Explosão? Maravilha – comentou, sarcástico, em voz baixa. – Aquela louca vai destruir minha casa.

Tentou mexer suas mãos mas estavam firmemente presas por correntes, assim como as de Weasel. Soltou um gemido de dor ao sentir uma pontada em seu estômago e uma fisgada em sua perna esquerda. A queda da escada foi mais dolorosa que a do seu ego.

- O seu tombo foi feio – comentou Weasley, como se falasse do tempo. – Mas você mereceu.

Fez um grande esforço para ignorá-la. Não entendia qual era o problema daquela criatura... Quem quis ir até lá fora ela mesma... Quem inventou de falar com ele em Azkaban também... Além de lhe bater em St. Mungos... O que _ele _tinha feito para Weasel? Nada além de o que sempre fizera. O que esperava dele? Por que se importava se Draco seria morto ou não por Bellatrix? E por que ficara tão chocada quando ele escolheu fugir?

- Já que você está ai, sem fazer nada Malfoy... Será que podia pegar uma coisa no bolso do meu casaco?

- Quê? Estou preso se você não percebeu, Weasel.

- E se você não percebeu, está bem perto de mim... Se esticar seu pescoço branquelo...

Draco virou o rosto para ela, expressão de extremo desgosto. Infelizmente, estava certa... Estavam próximos o bastante para que seu rosto alcançasse o bolso no... No casaco dela. Havia metade de um objeto que não reconhecia para fora.

- Não, obrigado – respondeu.

- Seu idiota... Não quer sair daqui? No meu bolso tem um grampo.

- Estamos salvos! É um milagre! Weasley tem um grampo!

- Não um grampo qualquer, gênio. Fred e George inventaram... Ele abre qualquer cadeado ou fechadura. Por sorte sua tia achou que era só um objeto trouxa qualquer... Agora faça algo de útil.

- Que seja... Mas depois é cada um por si, Weasel.

- Não esperaria mais vindo de você, Malfoy – respondeu amargamente. – Aprendi minha lição.

Com certo esforço, esticou seu pescoço e inclinou sua cabeça em direção ao bolso, sentindo a respiração de Weasley em cima dele se tornando mais forte... Com a boca pegou o grampo e foi para trás, batendo o topo da cabeça com o queixo de Weasel.

- Ai! – gritou a ruiva.

Draco fez um som incomodado mas tentou não abrir a boca e deixar cair o objeto que tinha gosto de cabelo... Gosto de shampoo barato. Gosto da Weasel.

- Ótimo... Agora me dê ele.

Draco fez um barulho que parecia com "Tá louca? Como?". Sem responder sua pergunta Weasley inclinou sua cabeça e pegou o grampo de sua boca com sua própria. Draco, por alguma razão bizarra, sentiu arrepios sentindo suas bocas tão próximas. Mas o momento terminou tão rápido quanto aconteceu e Weasley estava com o grampo entre os dentes, ajeitando-se com pressa de forma que conseguisse alcançar uma das fechaduras das algemas que prendiam suas mãos na parede. Draco estava começando a suspeitar se aquilo traria resultados de verdade quando ouviu um _click _fraco e uma das mãos de Weasley estava livre.

Sorrindo para ele, se achando a rainha da espionagem, a ruiva soltou a outra mão com mais facilidade e levantou.

- Eu sou boa, não sou? Admita.

- Prefiro morrer antes – grunhiu, mas tentando segurar um sorriso com muita dificuldade.

Weasel riu, o soltando também e depois correndo para a escada, sem o esperar. Draco tentou se levantar mas a dor em sua perna esquerda foi grande demais e teve que se apoiar na parede para não voltar a cair.

- Bosta de dragão – reclamou, colocando a mão livre na perna e sentindo-a com uma expressão de dor.

Por um momento achou que Weasel já tinha ido embora mas então foi surpreendido por uma mão pegando a sua e a passando pelo seu ombro, apoiando-o contra seu corpo magro.

- Não consegue andar? – murmurou Gina.

- Claro que consigo mas gosto de fingir que minha perna está quebrada – respondeu, sarcástico. – Para me divertir aos sábados...

Antes que Weasley respondesse ouviram uma explosão grande e o chão tremeu sob seus pés. Se não fosse pelo apoio Draco teria caído outra vez.

- O que Bellatrix está fazendo? – perguntou, sua voz irritada. – Ela quer explodir a casa toda?

- Basicamente – respondeu Draco seriamente.

Weasel o encarou, arregalando seus olhos. Com certeza não imaginara que esse seria o plano de sua tia.

- Ela está fazendo poções explosivas desde que chegou aqui – explicou Draco, apontando para o caldeirão cada vez mais borbulhante debaixo da escada. – Quer matar todos.

- Então precisamos sair daqui... Rápido.

- Sério? Achava que você gostaria de explodir em mim pedacinhos.

- Não. Não é o meu estilo. Mas não tenho nada contra em _você _acabar assim. Que me diz?

Estranhamente, trocaram sorrisos, como se achassem a situação muito engraçada e normal.

- Qualquer coisa é melhor que agüentar seus sanduíches de mortadela.

- Espere só até minha mãe ouvir isso, aí sim você vai querer ter explodido.

Enquanto trocavam insultos subiram devagar as escadas de madeira, Weasley tentando mantê-lo de pé com dificuldade e ao mesmo tempo sair do porão.

Chegaram até a porta mas antes que Weasley tentasse abrir ela foi escancarada e um ruivo gigante e magro apareceu, respirando com dificuldade, vários cortes e machucados em seu rosto e braços, ele tentava recuperar o fôlego com pouco sucesso.

- Gina!

- Rony! O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Nós separamos... Bellatrix é completamente louca! Explodiu boa parte do hall de entrada... E outra sala... Quase... Mas você está bem! Está viva! Eu sabia que você estava viva! – disse rapidamente, quase empurrando Draco escada abaixo para conseguir abraçar a irmã, que retribuiu o abraço com força.

Sem apoio, Draco perdeu o equilíbrio e estava caindo para trás quando uma mão gigante o puxou de volta pelo colarinho.

- Malfoy? – disse o Weasel de orelhas grandes, finalmente reconhecendo o loiro e parando de abraçar a irmã.

- Você está vivo, então, Weasel – provocou fracamente Draco, a dor em sua perna diminuindo seu repertório de insultos. – Não posso dizer que estou feliz em vê-lo.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Rony, não temos tempo... D-Malfoy está com a perna quebrada... Precisamos ir embora! Onde está Hermione?

- Com Harry – Weasley engoliu seco. – Nos separamos... Eu deixei os dois para trás, lutando contra aquela louca.

- Harry? – repetiu, incrédula. – O que ele está fazendo aqui? Por que está aqui?

- Gina... É claro que ele está aqui! Ele veio te salvar...

- Duvido muito – murmurou.

- É um momento muito tocante, digno de uma foto... Mas será que pode me largar, Weasel? E que tal irmos embora daqui antes que minha tia acabe explodindo a casa inteira? Claro, se você quiser ficar aqui e morrer vai fazer um grande favor para todos...

- Cale a boca, Malfoy.

- Ele está certo... Não temos tempo para conversar.

O som da voz de Weasel foi abafado por outra explosão, dessa vez muito mais próxima. Draco tentou não pensar que quarto teria explodido agora, só com a leve esperança que tivesse sido o corredor dos quadros que o haviam irritado.

O chão tremeu pela segunda vez e Weasley das orelhas grandes o soltou, pegando a mão da Weasley do shampoo barato e saindo correndo com ela, deixando Draco para trás e caindo pela escada mais uma dolorosa vez.

Bateu contra o chão e não viu mais nada.

* * *

- Harry! – gritou Hermione, desviando de um jato verde que veio em sua direção. – Harry!

- Ele está morto! Morto! Potter está morto! – comemorou Bellatrix, rindo loucamente enquanto mirava outro feitiço em sua direção.

O coração de Hermione batia em disparada, estava cansada, com vários cortes e mal podia acreditar que via o corpo de Harry caído, sem vida, a alguns metros de distancia... Não podia ser... Não podia ser!

Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido... Rápido demais para os dois conseguirem reagir...

Harry abrira a porta da mansão e logo que os três pisaram no hall de entrada houve uma forte explosão que se não fosse pelos reflexos experientes teria matado todos. Seus feitiços escudo impediram que a maioria dos destroços os atingissem. Nada sobrara das escadas magníficas além de madeira queimada.

Mas aquilo fora apenas o começo.

Quando se recuperaram da explosão encontraram Bellatrix Lestrange, varinha apontada para os três.

Harry foi o primeiro a atacar, com uma ferocidade que Hermione vira apenas em raras ocasiões... Era como se não tivesse nada a perder. Bellatrix tentou várias vezes atingi-lo com um Avada Kedrava mas Harry desviou de todos os jatos, com Rony e Hermione em seus calcanhares.

Bellatrix estranhamente fugia deles, ou assim pareceu à primeira vista, correndo pelos corredores da mansão, às vezes lançando feitiços para trás mas sem realmente mirar corretamente ou se preocupar em fazer isso.

Ficou claro, porém, tarde demais, para Hermione que a Comensal não estava fugindo... Longe disso, fazia parte de seu plano. Estava os levando cada mais adentro de sua armadilha, onde mais explosões os esperavam.

Quando finalmente a "encurralaram" foram pegos de surpreso por uma segunda explosão, mais próxima que a primeira. A sala de leitura dos Malfoy ficou em pedaços e parte do teto cedeu, caindo em cima dos três membros da Ordem.

Foi por um milagre que Hermione conseguiu levitar boa parte dos pedaços de madeira, evitando que os atingissem, Rony e Harry seguiram seu exemplo mas mesmo assim estavam todos machucados e cansados.

Bellatrix resolveu parar e aproveitar a situação debilitada para atacá-los outra vez com toda a força e determinação de uma mulher insana. Nenhum Comensal jamais se mostrou tão perigoso e eficiente, ela conseguia desviar de todos os feitiços que os três lançavam e ainda lançar a varinha de Hermione e Harry para longe com um grito furioso de "Expelliarmus".

Se não fosse por Rony pulando em cima de Bellatrix, Hermione estaria morta agora. Harry, no entanto, já havia recuperado sua varinha. Mas outra vez Bellatrix foi mais esperta e não deu chance para que a estuporasse, conjurando uma estranha fumaça que agora dominava a mansão inteira, escapando logo em seguida.

Recuperando o fôlego rapidamente o trio decidiu se separar, Rony indo procurar Gina no porão enquanto Harry e ela fossem atrás de Bellatrix.

Hermione viu, preocupada, Rony desaparecer pela névoa grossa. Ambos, Harry e Hermione, acenderam suas varinhas mas a luz não ajudou muito, ainda era difícil enxergar muito além do próprio nariz.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada enquanto andavam pelos corredores da mansão, procurando Bellatrix. Hermione esperava que Rony encontrasse logo Gina para que pudessem sair de lá o mais rápido possível mas Harry não tinha a mesma idéia. Queria pegar Bellatrix e ela sabia que não sairia de lá até conseguir. O que, Hermione tinha certeza, era exatamente o que a Comensal queria. Tinha a péssima sensação que Bellatrix não tinha intenção de sair viva dali se isso significasse que levasse junto seus inimigos.

E foi então que aconteceu... Haviam acabado de entrar em uma sala espaçosa e escura, dominada pela névoa sombria... A única coisa que Hermione viu foi um piano preto de calda antes que tudo explodisse outra vez.

Harry, que estava andando mais rápido que ela e bem na frente, foi jogado para o outro lado do salão de música, batendo contra uma das grandes janelas, quebrando o vidro e caindo no jardim lá fora.

Hermione se recuperou da explosão como pôde, seu braço esquerdo sangrando rapidamente e seus ouvidos zunindo. Correu para a janela e viu o corpo de Harry, seu braço esquerdo em uma posição estranha, desesperadamente tentou ver se estava ainda respirando mas Bellatrix chegou.

Estava sozinha agora.

- Morto! Potter está morto! – gargalhava a Comensal, lançando outro feitiço contra Hermione.

- Por favor, Harry... Por favor, não esteja morto – murmurou Hermione, tentando desesperadamente segurar as lágrimas.

- Agora é sua vez, sangue-ruim!

A névoa tinha finalmente se dispersado mas apenas ressaltou sua situação inevitável. Não havia escapatória, estava sozinha. Apontou sua varinha, firme, contra Bellatrix. Não desistira, lutaria até o fim.

E com sorte Rony e Gina estariam a salvo.

* * *

- Rony, me largue! – mandou Gina, tentando se soltar.

Mas era inútil, seu irmão não estava prestando atenção nela, estava correndo pelos corredores escuros da mansão sem olhar para trás e sem largar a mão de Gina. Não respondia a seus pedidos, apenas murmurou "Hermione" e correu, deixando o porão (e Malfoy) sem remorso ou dúvida.

- Me solta! Precisamos voltar!

Outra vez seu irmão não mostrou sinais de ter ouvido. Se Gina estivesse com sua varinha já teria se soltado mas Bellatrix havia roubado e Rony era muito mais forte e não mostrava sinais que a deixaria ir.

- Pare, Rony! Pelo menos temos que pensar em um plano!

- Não! Não temos tempo...

- Eu estou sem minha varinha! Não vou servir para nada contra Bellatrix! Me solta... Eu preciso voltar...

- Para quê? Hermione e Harry precisam da minha ajuda!

- Mas Draco está lá!

- Draco!

- Malfoy está com a perna quebrada! Ele não consegue andar sem ajuda!

- E eu com isso?

- Ronald Weasley, me solte! – gritou, sem resultado.

- Gina, Malfoy é um Comensal! Dane-se ele! Precisamos ajudar Harry e Hermione!

Era inútil discutir, Gina teria que esperar seu irmão se distrair para voltar até o porão... Só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

* * *

Harry tossiu, buscando desesperadamente ar para seus pulmões. Sentiu uma dor incrível em seu braço esquerdo ao tentar se levantar e teve que usar seu direito. Felizmente suas pernas estavam sem ferimentos e foi capaz de ficar de pé sem maiores problemas.

Foi então que percebeu que estava no jardim escuro da mansão e não dentro do salão de música como pensava que deveria estar.

- Morto! Potter está morto! – gritou uma voz louca, gargalhando.

- Não foi dessa vez, Lestrange – murmurou Harry, cuspindo sangue e retirando um pedaço de vidro da mão direita. Estava tão machucando que seu corpo já não registrava tanto a dor. Felizmente sua luva de couro de dragão evitou que o vidro atravessa sua mão por completo.

Raiva era o que lhe impulsionava. Bellatrix havia tirando alguém de Harry pela última vez, teria sua vingança pela morte de Sirius, e por Gina.

Esmagando uma abóbora entre as tantas daquele canteiro onde havia caído em cima, Harry se impulsionou e entrou novamente na mansão pela janela que fora jogado.

Pisou no salão justo no momento em que Hermione e Bellatrix se enfrentavam. Sua amiga estava quase caída no chão, desacordada, seu braço esquerdo sangrando e sua varinha caída longe. Bellatrix também mostrava sinais de luta, suas vestes estavam rasgadas e seu pescoço vermelho de uma queimadura típica de uma azaração precisa. Sua varinha estava apontada para a figura caída de Hermione e sua boca contorcida em um sorriso maníaco.

- _Avada..._

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

O feitiço de Harry atingiu Bellatrix em cheio, seu corpo caindo para trás e parando sua voz imediatamente. Apenas a respiração pesada de Harry e os sons da construção rangendo restaram. Lentamente se aproximou de Hermione e sentiu seu pulso, estava fraco mas ela estava viva.

Andou devagar para a segunda figura inconsciente e apontou sua varinha para Bellatrix.

- _Petrificu..._

Os olhos de Bellatrix se abriram e ela o chutou na barriga. Pego de surpresa, caiu para trás.

- Fraco, Potter! Sempre fraco! Perdeu suas forças, hein? – riu loucamente. – Não é muito fácil estuporar agora, não é?

Pisou em cima de seu braço quebrado e Harry soltou um urro de dor.

- Eu vou fazer você sofrer! _Crucio_!

Outro gritou.

- _Crucio_!

Seu corpo, exausto, não agüentava mais tanta dor, perdeu as forças e largou sua varinha.

- Isso! Vai pagar por tudo que fez! _Crucio_!

- _EXPELLIARMUS!_

A varinha de Bellatrix voou para longe e ela soltou um grito de raiva. Na entrada destruída do salão estavam Rony e Gina, respirando com dificuldade mas determinação em seus rostos. Rony apontava sua varinha para Bellatrix, que agora ria loucamente.

Mas Harry não estava prestando atenção mais na Comensal, seus os olhos estavam fixados em Gina, seu coração disparando. Ela estava viva... Estava bem...

- Weasel... Weasel! Veio salvar seus amigos? Veio me matar? Tem coragem? Será que consegue, será que não consegue? Dúvidas, dúvidas!

- Harry, você está bem? – gritou Rony, ignorando as provocações de Bellatrix. – Hermione?

- Estou – soltou um gemido. - ...Bem. Hermione está inconsciente, mas viva.

- Ah, muito tocante! Está preocupado com eles? Estão morrendo! Não vão durar muito!

- Quem não vai durar é você. Eu tenho a varinha. Você está desarmada, então é melhor se entregar! – gritou Rony, sua varinha firmemente apontando o coração da Comensal.

- Entregar? – gargalhou. – Entregar?

Harry estava distraído demais e ao invés de pegar sua varinha tinha seus olhos fixados em Gina. Percebeu quando Rony largou a mão da irmã sem notar e ela deu dois passos para trás, relutantemente, olhando na direção do corredor e depois para Rony. Harry sabia que estava decidindo se deveria ou não fazer o que pretendia. Finalmente, pareceu chegar a uma decisão.

- GINA! – Harry gritou ao vê-la correr na direção contrária, sumindo de vista.

Infelizmente foi um erro, o grito distraiu Rony, que cometeu a falha de virar para trás e olhar o que havia acontecido sua irmã. Foi o bastante para Bellatrix recuperar sua varinha e sorrir loucamente.

* * *

- Bosta de dragão – xingou pela quinta vez. – Bosta de dragão gordo e fedido... E com diarréia em um dia ruim...

Quando pararia de acordar no chão ou preso? Estava virando um costume péssimo. Sua mão foi em seu tórax, onde tinha certeza que havia quebrado uma ou duas vértebras, mas era uma tentativa inútil de parar a dor.

Olhou para a escada à sua frente, nunca odiando tanto um pedaço de madeira. Queria queimar aquela coisa com olhar.

Não havia conseguido se levantar, o máximo que fez foi segurar o corrimão e puxar-se o bastante para sentar no primeiro degrau. Para melhorar ainda a bela situação um fiapo de madeira machucou um de seus dedos.

Odiava sua vida.

Muito gentil da parte de Weasel em deixá-lo para trás. Retribuiria devidamente o favor com uma azaração assim que visse o filho da hipogrifa rosa.

O caldeirão atrás de Draco começou a transbordar, cheiro de pólvora e madeira queimada invadindo suas narinas delicadas. Não sabia o que causava a explosão da poção mas pelo menos tinha a esperança que era necessário que Bellatrix fizesse algo porque, se não fosse o caso, seu corpo ficaria reduzido a pedacinhos em breve.

Não tinha sua varinha e sua perna esquerda estava totalmente inútil... Suas opções não era muitas. Ficar ali e... Ficar ali. Realmente era uma decisão difícil.

Soltou uma risada seca. Será que uma morte por explosão era rápida e indolor? Quem enterraria seus restos agora não tinha mais nenhum parente capaz disso? Algum primo Black distante? Pansy?

Riu mais alto dessa vez, imaginando a mulher cuidando de seu funeral e o enterrando em um caixão rosa... Se descabelando sozinha ao lado de seu corpo... Um final perfeito...

Mas quem sabe estava sendo drástico demais, afinal não ouvira nenhuma explosão depois da que levou os dois Weasley correndo dali... Quem sabe os idiotas tinham se matado e a luta havia acabado. Quem sabe estava sozinho na mansão.

"Sozinho... _Isso _pelo menos eu não tenho dúvidas que estou" pensou, olhando à sua volta. "Ah bem... Antes só do que mal-acompanhado, não é o que dizem?"

Segurou novamente no corrimão e se puxou para o segundo degrau, sua perna batendo dolorosamente contra o primeiro. Repetiu o processo e conseguiu chegar até o quinto.

- Ótimo, mais cem e todos meus problemas estão terminados! – riu sozinho, sarcasmo quase transbordando.

Ouviu um estalo vindo do caldeirão e apressou suas tentativas de subir. De repente a porta do porão se abriu e passos apressados desceram as escadas, aproximando-se dele.

- Malfoy!

- Weasel?

- Me dê sua mão!

Sem contestar ou imaginar o que diabos ela estava fazendo lá, Draco estendeu o braço e foi puxado para cima com uma força surpreendente. Mais uma vez estava se apoiando no corpo esguio dela.

- Vamos subir... Preciso ajudar Rony...

Não disse nada, concentrando-se em carregar sua perna quebrada e acompanhar o passo apressado dela. Depois de um grande esforço chegaram ao topo mais uma vez e saíram do porão abafado para encontrar um corredor escuro e cheirando a queimado.

- Como você vai ajudar... Sem varinha? – disse entre goles de ar.

- Não sei... Mas vou descobrir.

Continuaram andando, Draco não tinha pressa nem vontade de ir ao encontro de Bellatrix e os três amigos de Weasel mas não tinha escolha... Era isso ou ficar no meio do caminho, esperando pelo melhor... E ultimamente só o pior acontecia.

Passaram por uma sala destruída que Draco imediatamente reconheceu como o cômodo preferido de sua mãe, onde passava suas tardes lendo...

Vozes agitadas e gritos se aproximavam e sabia que estavam perto de Bellatrix mais uma vez.

- Weasel... Eu não acho que isso seja uma idéia muito boa...

- Quer que eu te deixe aqui? – perguntou, falhando em esconder a irritação. – Prefere ficar?

Sabia que ela realmente queria dizer, praticamente jogara em sua cara: _Você é um covarde. _Mas tinha não tinha entendido o que ele queria realmente dizer... Estava só preocupado com... Só ia sugerir...

Draco balançou a cabeça, raiva superando a preocupação por ela. Quem era Weasel para o chamar de covarde? Não engoliria aquilo outra vez! Estava cansado dela!

- Eu não tenho obrigação de...

- Claro que não tem – respondeu, mal escondendo a raiva. – Nenhuma.

- Não tenho mesmo! Se você quer se suicidar vá em frente... Eu sou muito jovem e inteligente para morrer que nem um idiota.

- Que seja! Fique aqui!

- Fico mesmo!

Weasel o largou bruscamente de propósito e ele teve que se apoiar em uma das prateleiras ainda presas a parede para não cair. Em seguida viu o cabelo ruivo mal cuidado se distanciar e finalmente sumir de vista, indo em direção ao salão de música.

- Idiota – resmungou Draco.

Mas quem era o mais idiota? Weasley ou ele?

* * *

Harry respirava com dificuldade... Estava de joelhos, segurando seu braço quebrado e sem forças para levantar... Estava ficando cada vez mais fraco e suas tentativas de pegar sua varinha de volta eram inúteis... Simplesmente não conseguia fazer isso, não conseguia esticar o braço o bastante e se mexesse demais Bellatrix perceberia.

Rony e ela estavam parados desde que Gina fora embora, suas varinhas apontadas e prontas a qualquer sinal de movimento brusco. Lestrange tentou várias e várias vezes provocar Rony e assim obrigá-lo a cometer um erro fatal. Mas seu amigo aprendera a difícil lição de manter a cabeça fria em um momento como aquele e mantinha sua posição firme e sem sinais de estar afetado pelas palavras venenosas da Comensal.

Se ao menos Harry conseguisse sua varinha...

- Weasel, Weasel pulou no rio e se afogou... Como uma pedra afundou – cantarolava Bellatrix. – Todos se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido com a fuinha... Mas ninguém sabia...

- Você é louca – comentou Rony, meio atordoado com a insanidade dela. – Totalmente pirada...

Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado com a demora de Bellatrix em fazer algo. Não a tinha visto hesitar em nenhum momento até agora. O que estava planejando?

Olhou de lado para Hermione mas ainda estava inconsciente. Se ao menos acordasse teriam uma chance...

Rony precisava fazer algo... Arriscar...

- Weasel não tem coragem... Tem medo! Não vai me atacar?

- É o que você quer... Então não.

- Quem sabe se eu matar Potty? Hmm? Que acha disso? – apontou sua varinha para Harry. – Vai atacar agora?

- Se você tentar eu te mato antes!

- Ótimo! Ótimo! – riu. – _Avada..._

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

Mas Bellatrix já esperava pelo feitiço e desviou facilmente. O jato vermelho atingiu o piano preto, já sem uma perna, fazendo-o desabar sobre o próprio peso com um estrondo. A Comensal usou a distração para estuporar Rony.

- Agora somos só nós dois, Potter! – riu maliciosamente.

- É... Você conseguiu o que queria – começou Harry, tentando usar a tática de distração. – O que vai fazer agora? Me torturar? Nada disso importa, ele já morreu. Voldemort está acabado e nunca mais vai voltar.

- NÃO!

- Você não tem mais de quem lamber os sapatos, Bellatrix... Quem vai mandar em você agora?

- Cale a boca, seu imbecil! _Crucio!_

Entre os choques de dor, Harry viu Gina entrar furtivamente no salão, Bellatrix estava de costas para ela, concentrada em torturá-lo. Harry precisava continuar a distraí-la.

- Não foi difícil acabar com ele... – mentiu. – O seu grande mestre não passava de um mortal... E um covarde.

- _CRUCIO!_

Gina agora estava pegando a varinha caída no chão de Rony.

- Ele não vai mais voltar... Está morto.

- CALE A BOCA! _CRUCIO_!

- _EXPELLIARMUS! _– a voz decidida de Gina gritou.

A dor da Maldição Cruciatus imediatamente parou e ele pôde respirar aliviado por um momento.

- _ESTU..._

Bellatrix pulou em cima de Gina, raiva em seus olhos. As duas começaram a lutar. A visão de Harry falhava, sua consciência perdendo a batalha contra a exaustão... Piscou duas vezes, tentando se manter acordado.

Com um esforço gigantesco, levantou-se e mancando foi em direção à sua varinha, pegando-a.

Imediatamente a sentiu em sua mão, foi como ter parte de suas energias recuperada. Apontou para Bellatrix mas infelizmente Gina estava na frente de sua mira, as duas brigando. Era impossível, em seu estado, conseguir acertar a Comensal sem antes atingir Gina.

A sorte estava com eles pois a ruiva conseguiu chutar Bellatrix para longe, que bateu no piano quebrado, parecendo nocauteada.

Gina correu até ele, ajudando-o a continuar em pé.

- Harry, você está bem?

- Nunca estive melhor – sorriu, todos os seus ossos doendo. – E você?

- São as melhores férias da minha vida – sorriu de volta.

- Rony e Hermione...

Gina apontou a varinha de Rony para seu corpo desacordado.

- _Ennervate!_

Foi a vez de Rony acordar e se levantar. Estava menos machucado que Harry mas possuía vários cortes no rosto e nos braços. A primeira coisa que fez foi ir em direção a Hermione e pegá-la nos braços, em segurança.

- Precisamos sair desse maldito lugar. _Agora_ – os lembrou, pegando a varinha de Hermione do chão e colocando no bolso.

- Uma ótima idéia – concordou Gina.

- E Bellatrix?

- Harry – começou Gina. – Precisamos ir embora... Você mal consegue ficar de pé!

- Não... Temos que prender ela... Azkaban é onde...

- _Incêndio_!

Os três se viraram para onde Bellatrix deveria estar caída e a encontraram com a varinha apontada para trás do piano, onde o líquido de um caldeirão fervendo começou a pegar fogo. Lestrange começou a gargalhar.

- NINGUÉM vai sair daqui! – riu.

Nenhum deles esperou para confirmar a ameaça, correram para a entrada do salão.

- _Incêndio_!

Dessa vez o jato de fogo passou por eles e acertou outro caldeirão.

- Da onde ela arranja tanta merda de caldeirão! – gritou Rony, distanciando-se da poção em chamas.

- A janela! – gritou Gina, apontando para as janelas quebradas por onde Harry fora jogado.

Mas antes que pudessem pular por ela, Bellatrix se colocou em seu caminho, varinha apontada. Harry levantou a sua, mas duvidava que fosse capaz de lançar algum feitiço em seu estado.

- NINGUÉM SAI!

- Ei, tia... PEGUE!

Um medalhão dourado foi jogado no ar, prestes a cair dentro de um dos caldeirões e Bellatrix, ao vê-lo, soltou um grito desesperado e pulou para salvá-lo.

Gina virou o corpo e Harry acompanhou o movimento com a cabeça. Draco Malfoy estava se apoiando precariamente contra uma das paredes do salão, ofegante.

- Draco?

- Explodir não é o seu estilo, Weasel, então é melhor pular – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Vamos! – gritou Rony, pulando pela janela.

- Mas...

- Vamos, Gina – falou Harry, tentando correr mas o corpo dela o impedia.

- Malfoy, você...

- Gina! Harry! – gritou Rony do jardim. – Essa merda de casa vai explodir!

Conjurando força milagrosamente, Harry forçou Gina a acompanhar sua corrida e os dois pularam pela janela, rolando pelo canteiro de abóboras. Precariamente se levantaram e correram o mais rápido que era possível, tentando se distanciar o máximo.

Então houve um grande estrondo e o que restava do salão de música desapareceu, os quatro membros da Ordem foram jogados longe, tudo ficando escuro logo em seguida.

* * *

**N/A: **AAHHH... Que capítulo mais louco... Alguém me segure! Nunca escrevi tanta reviravolta... Feitiço desviado... Explosões e... Bah! Odeio escrever ação... Só mais dois capítulos... Será que Draco está vivo? E Bellatrix? E o medalhão? Plot holes ou cliffhangers? Risos.

**Dana: **Eu só estava brincando, risos. Mas que bom que você não tem nada contra D/G :) Thanks!

**miaka: **Hahhaa, sim R.A.B foi de propósito mas não tem spoilers nessa fic, não se preocupe. Obrigada pela review!

**Diana: **Sim! Verdade! Uma semana é rápido não é mesmo? Thanks pela review!

**Miri: **Yep, ele ia! Draco é Draco, afinal, risos.

**Cami: **Thanks pelas reviews, Camiii! Ainda demora um pouco até você me alcançar e ler essa resposta, mas sei que vai, risos. É, eu arranquei os olhos do Rodolphus, risos. Eu sou máaaaa. Mas Azkaban não é brinquedo não:P Lúcio não é tão cruel quanto ele parece naquela memória, infelizmente não acho que vai dar tempo do Draco descobrir isso nessa fic. Eu semprei achei que viver em Azkaban seria desesperador, principalmente para quem tem tanta memória ruim. Eu realmente acho que Bellatrix pode ser cega de lealdade, mas não burra. Eu achei que seria bem malvado com o Draco se ele tivesse gostando de sanduiche de mortadela, algo tão "plebeu" risos. Bjs e thanks pelas reviews!


	17. No quarto ao lado

**Capítulo 17 – No quarto ao lado**

**

* * *

**

- Não vá muito longe, Draco!

Seus pés bateram no chão, impulsionando sua vassoura. Sentiu imediatamente o vento em seu rosto, os cabelos loiros voando para trás. Sabia naquele momento que estava destinado a voar e a grandes feitos.

Mal podia acreditar que estava tão distante do chão, os raios de sol esquentando seu corpo como uma camada protetora. O céu claro e limpo refletia em seus olhos cinzas, tornando-os levemente azuis. Sorria a cada manobra.

Passou pelos jardins de sua casa, zunindo contra o vento. Subiu mais e mais, passando pelo telhado escuro da mansão, e pôde ver tudo que havia ao redor da propriedade Malfoy, Wiltshire inteira à sua disposição.

Estava livre e feliz. Seu primeiro vôo de vassoura era tudo que sempre sonhara. Estava em seu sangue voar.

Ficou por alguns momentos admirando a vista e o dia maravilhoso. Lá embaixo podia imaginar a irritação de sua mãe em sua demora. Sentindo que já havia testado a paciência dela o suficiente, Draco Malfoy voou para baixo, com a intenção de reunir-se a seus pais, que esperavam-no ansiosos.

O pouso foi perfeito e seus pés tocaram em segurança a grama.

- Ótimo vôo, Draco – sorriu Lúcio. – Terá uma vaga garantida no time de Quadribol da escola. Está no seu sangue voar tão bem.

Nada mais poderia tê-lo deixado mais feliz, seu pai estava orgulhoso dele... O menino de sete anos sorriu como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o melhor presente de Natal de sua vida.

- Você está todo sujo! – disse sua mãe, abaixando-se e ficando na sua altura. – Vai ser a terceira vez que terei que mandar o elfo-doméstico limpar essas vestes...

Sorrindo, Narcissa lambeu o dedo e limpou as bochechas de Draco.

- Mãe! – reclamou. – Eu já tenho sete anos!

- Então deveria saber que não pode se sujar assim!

- Deixe o garoto se sujar um pouco, Narcissa. Compro mais dez vestes se for necessário.

- E uma vassoura nova? – pediu Draco. – Uma mais rápida!

Narcissa levantou, cruzando os braços.

- Mais rápida? Para que você quer voar tão rápido?

- Para vencer a Copa Mundial!

Lúcio riu, bagunçando os cabelos do filho com mão.

- Ambicioso como o pai.

- Não, como a mãe – retrucou Narcissa, sorrindo e ajeitando o cabelo do filho.

- Obviamente foi do lado Malfoy...

- Lúcio, querido, quem conseguiu ser Monitora-Chefe? Quem passou por cima de todas as suas pretendentes e conquistou você?

- Certamente, Narcissa, mas você deve lembrar de como eu subi no Ministério e...

- Foi a mistura! – anunciou Draco, depois de pensar no assunto enquanto os pais trocavam argumentos, divertindo-se. – Black e Malfoy são as melhores famílias puro-sangue!

- Ele está certo, Narcissa.

- Completo de razão, Lúcio. Mas é claro, afinal, é inteligente como a mãe.

- Sem dúvida – concordou seu pai.

Trocando sorrisos satisfeitos, a família caminhou pelo jardim ensolarado, Draco no meio de seus pais, segurando sua vassoura e feliz como jamais seria de novo.

* * *

Seus olhos se ajustaram à luminosidade com dificuldade, abrindo e fechando. Estava vivo? Não em mil pedacinhos?

Um cheiro de limpeza e poção calmante invadiu suas narinas... O ar estava fresco e havia algo que lhe passava uma sensação de segurança e calma à sua volta. Lembrou de quando ficou doente quando pequeno e toda a família lhe encheu de doces, brinquedos...

Finalmente abriu os olhos por completo, não encontrando o rosto de sua mãe ou de seu pai, mas um quarto de hospital vazio e impessoal. Cortinas brancas levantavam contra o vento, raios de sol passando por entre elas, o som abafado de passos e conversas chegava ao quarto pela fresta da porta fechada.

Onde estava? E por que estava lá?

De repente tudo que acontecera nos últimos meses voltou como um soco no rosto. No mesmo momento o humor de Draco sofreu uma mudança drástica. De confuso foi para irritado e assustado, imaginando-se sem alguma parte do corpo depois de uma explosão tão violenta.

A primeira coisa que fez foi tentar levantar mas metade de seu corpo reclamou da tentativa, ardendo. Confuso, tocou um lado de seu rosto com a mão direita e sentiu um pano frio onde deveria estar sua bochecha esquerda. Sentiu logo em seguida que todo seu lado esquerdo estava gelado, provavelmente sob os mesmos pedaços de pano.

O que tinha acontecido?

Sentiu um medo terrível ao imaginar a razão de metade de seu corpo estar coberto... Teria ficado deformado na explosão?

Mas como tinha sobrevivido...

Lembrava claramente dos cabelos ruivos de Weasel desaparecendo, deixando-o para trás... De ele pegando o medalhão do bolso... Abrindo a jóia...

- Rodolphus ama Bellatrix – murmurou, a foto do dia do casamento de sua tia e tio surgindo em sua mente. – R.A.B. Quem diria?

O medalhão não era algo perigoso ou poderoso... Simplesmente uma recordação do marido dela... Tinha pego a jóia, percebendo que a hora de usá-la chegara. Mancou até o salão de música, usando as paredes como apoio.

Viu Potter, Weasel da orelha gigante segurando Granger e... Weasley, os quatro encurralados por Bellatrix. E então simplesmente jogara o medalhão no caldeirão mais próximo. Depois tudo era um borrão...

- Ah, você está acordado! Graças a Merlin... Estávamos começando a achar que havia mais ferimentos...

Draco olhou para a porta de seu quarto, por onde uma enfermeira havia entrado segurando uma bandeja com vários cálices borbulhantes, provavelmente poções calmantes.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Como eu deveria estar me sentindo? Não sei onde estou... Não sei como cheguei aqui... E muito menos o que aconteceu comigo! – gritou Draco, frustração por tudo, chegando à superfície rapidamente. – Como você acha que eu estou me sentindo!

A mulher pareceu assustada com a reação tão violenta.

- Você está em St. Mungos, Hospital para Ferimentos e Doenças Mágicas... Não sabemos o que aconteceu com você. Chegou aqui com uma perna e várias vértebras quebradas, ferimentos de todos tamanhos, sinais de ter sido estuporado várias vezes e com várias queimaduras sérias no corpo. É um milagre que esteja vivo.

- Eu não acredito em milagres. Quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Três dias...

- A mansão?

- Que mansão?

Então a notícia ainda não havia se espalhado... Ou então aquela mulher ignorante não juntou as duas coisas.

- Nada que te interessa. _Como _eu vim parar aqui? – insistiu, seu tom ainda furioso.

- Eu não sei... Alguém trouxe você aqui... Uma moça...

- Moça? Que moça?

- Não fui quem lhe atendi na hora... Não sei lhe dizer...

- Como ela se parecia? – a mulher abriu a boca para responder mas Draco interrompeu. – Faça algo de útil e descubra, mulher!

A enfermeira ficou tão assustada com seus gritos que murmurou algo que pareceu com "buscar mais poções calmantes" e correu para fora do quarto, quase derrubando sua bandeja.

Três dias numa cama de hospital... O que teria acontecido com a mansão? Destruída sem reparos? E Bellatrix teria morrido?

Parte dele sentia-se mal por ela... Não saía de sua cabeça que sua tia o poupara de alguma forma e não tinha intenção de matá-lo, apesar das ameaças. Afinal, oportunidade não foi o que faltou. Além do mais, Bellatrix era seu último elo com sua família... Agora... Agora, estava sozinho definitivamente.

A enfermeira inútil não voltou e por horas longas e tediosas Draco ficou deitado naquela cama, sem saber o que passava no mundo lá fora ou mesmo no corredor ao lado. Estava cheio de perguntas para fazer e queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Apenas quando o quarto estava escurecendo, iluminado agora por uma tocha esverdeada, que algum medi-bruxo resolveu lhe dar satisfações.

- Enfermeira Spore me avisou recentemente que você havia acordado. Bom. Sinal que está se recuperando bem. Meu nome é Emeric Havelog. Estou encarregado da sua saúde.

- Ótimo, então você é quem me deve explicações.

- Faça suas perguntas à vontade... Mas antes eu preciso fazer algumas – pegou uma pena e prancheta. – Seu nome?

- Draco Malfoy.

O homem pareceu confuso, como se tivesse ouvido errado.

- Malfoy? Por Merlin! Você sabe o quanto os jornais estão falando de você? O Ministério inteiro está te procurando!

Ótimo! Provavelmente deviam estar querendo colocá-lo de volta em Azkaban, por ter ajudado sua tia. Devia ter inventado outro nome...

- Eu prefiro continuar perdido – avisou, tentando parecer ameaçador.

- Entendo perfeitamente – respondeu o bruxo, surpreendendo Draco. – Não contarei a ninguém, respeitamos o sigilo de nossos pacientes. Porém, aconselharia você a permitir que o Ministério seja avisado de seu estado...

- Não – cortou, irritado. – Ainda não.

- Está bem... Outra pergunta: algum parente ou amigo que quer avisar?

Se tivesse algum...

- Não.

- Certo... Bem, acredito que quer saber sobre seu estado? – Draco assentiu, deixando o homem continuar. – Praticamente todos seus ferimentos foram curados sem maiores problemas...

- Mas e o meu lado esquerdo? O que aconteceu? – interrompeu, ansioso para descobrir se haveria algum dano permanente.

- Só podemos supor que você foi atingido por algum tipo de explosão... As queimaduras se recusam a melhorar devido à sua natureza mágica... Mas com uma ou duas semanas de tratamento gradualmente desaparecerão.

Draco respirou, aliviado. Não ficaria com a aparência de um trasgo! Uma boa notícia enfim.

- Ajudaria muito saber o que aconteceu com você. Sua recuperação seria beneficiada imensamente.

- Eu não me lembro – mentiu, não arriscaria revelar mais nada.

- Compreensível. Agora vou deixá-lo descansando, com licença.

O medi-bruxo estava fechando a porta do quarto quando Draco o chamou de volta, ainda precisando perguntar algo.

- Quem me trouxe aqui? Aquela enfermeira me disse sobre uma moça...

- É... Ela trouxe você aqui há três dias. Não sabemos quem era e depois que você foi levado ela simplesmente desapareceu.

- Era... Ruiva?

O bruxo pareceu tentar se lembrar por alguns breves momentos, enquanto Draco segurava sem perceber a respiração.

- Não. Na verdade, agora que penso nisso, ela parecia ser uma fã daquele grupo As Esquisitonas. Roupa de couro, cabelo roxo, óculos escuros... A combinação toda. Muito estranho.

Weasley! Estava viva então... Vaso ruim não quebra fácil. Pelo jeito não tinha criatividade com disfarces, se estava usando o mesmo que usara no Egito...

- Amiga sua? – perguntou o medi-bruxo, interpretando a expressão satisfeita de Draco erradamente.

- O quê? – exclamou bruscamente, surpreso com a pergunta.

- Achei que talvez fosse...

- Não... Não conheço ninguém assim.

Era óbvio que Havelog não acreditou, porém, felizmente, não quis comentar mais o assunto e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quem diria que Weasel havia salvo sua vida... A insistência dela em cruzar em seu caminho era incrível e Draco continuava a se perguntar por que fazia isso. O mais estranho era que não sentia raiva ou repulsa pela idéia de que devia sua vida a ela.

Há alguns meses a mera possibilidade de um Weasley o salvar era nojenta. Agora simplesmente não lhe incomodava. Querendo ou não, Weasel já o havia salvado em Azkaban... E ao mesmo tempo era quem o tinha jogado lá!

Esquisito? Estranho? Louco? Com certeza.

Havia tantas reviravoltas naquela história toda que Draco duvidava que algum dia compreenderia o que se passara.

Passou cinco dias sem levantar de sua cama, os panos frios um a um sendo retirados. Durante esse tempo ninguém veio visitá-lo ou incomodá-lo. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Era sinal, pelo menos, que o medi-bruxo havia cumprido sua palavra e mantido a boca fechada.

As enfermeiras preferiam evitar seu quarto, sua reputação de ser grosso, rude e mal-humorado já espalhada por todo o hospital mas ainda conseguiu convencer uma a lhe dar uma edição recente do jornal O Profeta Diário.

O que leu não lhe trouxe conforto ou ajudou a melhorar seu humor. O Ministério não estava atrás dele, felizmente, mas havia todo tipo de rumor sobre o que havia acontecido com sua mansão. Inclusive que estava praticando algum tipo de ritual de magia das trevas que acabou dando errado e o matando. Higgs dera mais de três entrevistas afirmando que isso não era possível, tentando desesperadamente não desacreditar o testemunho de Draco, o que causaria dúvidas sobre se realmente a Ordem o torturara.

Nenhuma palavra sobre Bellatrix.

O que não era _nada _bom. Sem corpo, sem provas de sua morte. O que significava que até que houvesse alguma notícia viveria olhando atrás do ombro, esperando ser estuporado de surpresa.

Nada sobre Weasel e os outros três também. Perguntava-se como teriam conseguido se curar de todos os ferimentos sem que ninguém suspeitasse da ligação entre os dois acontecimentos.

Sabia que alguma hora teria que sair daquele quarto... E estava ansioso para fazê-lo, o que não queria era ter que enfrentar o Ministério e suas perguntas irritantes. Queria simplesmente sair dali, ir para sua casa e começar a reformá-la, pulando a parte chata de burocracia e leis.

Foi no sexto dia de sua recuperação que começou a ouvir agitação no quarto ao lado do seu, vozes e risadas atravessando o corredor de forma extremamente irritante. Acordou certa manhã com os barulhos e, depois de uma noite ruim, em que teve insônia, revirando na cama a cada instante, Draco não ficou nada contente com o fato que havia alguém feliz no mundo.Queria saber qual era a razão de tanta felicidade! Estavam em um hospital, não em uma festa!

Quanto mais risadas e vozes chegavam ao seu quarto mais irritado ficava, sempre descontando nas enfermeiras que quase suplicavam para que tomasse poções calmantes.

No sétimo dia a coisa toda piorou. Durante a manhã toda viu pessoas passando segurando _balões_! Balões! E coloridos! Draco só desejava explodi-los com o olhar.

Desde que acordara pela primeira vez em St. Mungos não conseguia dormir direito. Sempre havia algo em sua mente que o impedia... Fossem memórias ruins, arrependimentos ou irritação por não ter nada o que fazer ou com quem falar. As enfermeiras burras e ignorantes não eram companhia, o máximo que faziam era deixar cálices e comida para ele e sair apressadas do quarto.

Quando abria a boca era para gritar com elas... E isso perdeu a graça rapidamente. Quando estava em Azkaban achava que apenas lá estava solitário mas agora era claro que já estava sozinho há muito tempo.

Isso e o fato que _alguém _no quarto ao lado _não _estava sozinho, deixaram Draco num humor tão péssimo que estava próximo de fazer flores murcharem e crianças chorarem de medo só pelo olhar. Foi então que decidiu que era o bastante. Levantou da cama.

Sua perna esquerda estava curada das queimaduras felizmente e podia agora se mexer com facilidade. Ainda era obrigado a deixar seu braço em uma tipóia gelada, descobrindo que se tratava de uma loção para curar efeitos de poções explosivas, assim como seu estômago estava enfaixado. Fora isso, estava se sentindo como novo.

Descalço e ainda de camisola de paciente, andou pelo corredor do hospital, desviando de medi-bruxos e doentes inválidos e lentos. Sua intenção era visitar a mãe na ala de efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus mas infelizmente foi impedido por Havelog e uma enfermeira, que o pegaram no meio do caminho.

Ainda mais irritado, foi forçado a voltar para seu quarto e tomar uma poção. Tentou dormir mas era impossível porque, não bastasse isso, as vozes alegres do quarto ao lado insistiam em zombar dele, cada vez mais altas e contentes.

Irritado e à beira de um ataque de raiva, levantou de novo, pisando decidido e indo em direção ao maldito quarto vizinho.

Mandaria aqueles imbecis idiotas _calarem _a bosta de dragão da boca deles!

Mas ao chegar a porta do quarto um mar vermelho o impediu de fazer qualquer coisa.

- E então Fred disse: Mas _isso_ é a sua mulher?

O quarto explodiu em risadas.

- Meninos, isso foi muito rude! – criticou uma mulher gorda e baixinha. – Ainda mais sendo a esposa do ministro!

Mas não havia ar de reprovação real no tom dela e as pessoas continuaram a rir da história. Havia dezenas de balões enfeitando o cômodo, flores, cartões e doces por todo o lugar. A diferença de seu próprio quarto era tão gritante que estava paralisado.

O primeiro ruivo que viu era familiar de algum modo... Parecia tentar imitar um baterista dos Esquisitonas, seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes e tinha o braço em volta da cintura de uma das únicas criaturas não-ruivas dali, uma mulher estonteante de cabelos prateados. O segundo e terceiro eram idênticos e os que contavam as piadas, além de serem também familiares a Draco. O quarto era a figura de Arthur Weasley, mais velho que Draco se lembrava mas não menos irritantemente feliz. No entanto, seu pai, se estivesse vivo, ficaria contente em saber que a careca do Weasel aumentara muito. A sexta ruiva então deveria ser sua esposa e a mãe de todos aqueles ruivos, a gorda baixinha.

O sétimo Weasel era impossível de não reconhecer. Possuía as já conhecidas orelhas grandes e se tratava de _Ronald _Weasley em pessoa. Para completar, estava sentando perto da cama, segurando a mão de ninguém mais que sangue-ruim _Granger_! Viva e com um sorriso nos lábios, apesar de ser a paciente e estar pálida.

Imediatamente procurou a nona ruiva mas não encontrou. Ao invés bateu os olhos em ninguém mais que Longbottom e uma moça loira de cabelos maltratados e olhos vidrados.

Estavam todos rindo, contentes e conversando animados, tão concentrados na piada de um dos gêmeos que não perceberam a figura confusa e desorientada de Draco Malfoy parado na porta, boca aberta pronta para gritar mas congelada de choque.

Imediatamente foi tomado por algo que nunca sentira antes... Estava com inveja dos _Weasley_! O que rapidamente se transformou em raiva. Eles tinham o que ele perdera e nunca mais teria de volta. Estavam juntos, dando conforto a Granger, contando piadas e se divertindo... Eles eram uma _família_.

- _Malfoy_?

A voz de Ronald Weasley o tirou de seu choque. Todos os ruivos, incluindo a dos cabelos prateados, Longbottom e loira descabelada, viraram-se para ele em um misto de surpresa e raiva.

Draco abriu e fechou a boca, tentando encontrar uma saída para aquela situação embaraçosa e _extremamente _irritante, mas nada lhe veio na cabeça. De repente a única coisa que queria era estar bem longe dali.

- Malfoy, o que você está fazendo aqui? – foi Granger a primeira a ter coragem de cortar o silêncio.

Outra vez fez o movimento de peixe burro. A mulher de cabelos prateados que era segurada pelo ruivo baterista perguntou algo no ouvido dele.

- É uma longa história – respondeu o outro.

- Ah... Eu ivaminei – entendeu, sua voz com um forte sotaque francês.

- Malfoy, você quer alguma coisa ou só veio abrir e fechar a boca? – perguntou Weasley "Sombra do Potter", irritado.

Algo que jamais acontecera em sua vida inteira, aconteceu. Draco Malfoy ficou com as bochechas _vermelhas_, afetado de verdade pelo insulto. Extremamente frustrado canalizou sua irritação e raiva em uma única frase:

- Será que vocês podem calar a boca, infelizes! Estamos em um hospital e não naquele chiqueiro que vocês chamam de casa! – gritou, sem saber de onde conjurou a coragem para ofender um quarto lotado de ruivos sem sua varinha ou apoio.

Os gêmeos ameaçaram se levantar da cadeira, assim como o namorado idiota de Granger, mas a sangue-ruim e a mãe gorda os impediram. Surpreendentemente foi Longbottom quem interviu.

- Você está sozinho, Malfoy. Se não quer encrenca é melhor dar a volta e ir embora – avisou, sua voz com um tom de imposição que jamais ouvira saindo da boca de Longbottom.

As palavras do perdedor eram tão verdadeiras que foi como quase sentir fisicamente um tapa. Odiando-se por não ter um insulto pronto ou ânimo para enfrentá-los, Draco simplesmente fez o que Longbottom sugeriu.

Não viu, então, quando a loira de cabelos mal-cuidados abaixou o rosto por um momento antes de sair correndo o quarto e o seguir, ignorando as perguntas de Longbottom e Weasel das orelhas grandes.

Voltou para seu quarto e o contraste era inegável. Estava vazio de pessoas e vida. Um lugar branco e impessoal. Nem um mísero cartão de melhoras ou flores murchas... Aproximou-se da única janela e fixou olhar ao nada, irritado e xingando o mundo silenciosamente.

- Malfoy?

Virou-se, achando que seria outra enfermeira querendo enfiar calmantes sua goela abaixo.

- Eu não quero outra poção idiota, sua mulher infer...

Estava errado... Na sua frente estava a loira descabelada do quarto ao lado.

- O que você quer? Veio me irritar? Jogar na minha cara que não sou ruivo e pobre? – gritou, esperando que ela fosse embora assustada, infelizmente ao invés a garota fechou a porta do quarto.

- Não. Eu vim ver você.

Draco soltou uma risada amarga, duvidando das palavras daquela louca. Quando ela não se mostrou afetada, por isso, a encarou, desconfiado.

- _Quem _é você?

A loira abriu um sorriso, o que a deixou parecendo mais louca ainda. Seus olhos eram estranhos e vagos... Draco não gostava deles.

- _Tecnicamente _eu sou Luna Lovegood.

- Lovegood? Você é aquela louca de Hogwarts? Di-Lua?

- Não.

- É sim. A menina idiota que se vestia como uma pirada.

- Ela não é idiota... Mas sim é a Luna. Só que eu não sou ela.

Draco estava começando a acreditar que a garota era definitivamente um caso sério e pretendia chamar um medi-bruxo em breve...

- Eu salvei a sua vida.

- Está louca? Eu nunca falei com você...

- Draco, _eu _salvei sua vida. Trouxe você para cá.

Arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Weasel? Desde quando você é loira?

- Desde que eu tomei uma poção polissuco! Você é lento, hein, Malfoy? – provocou com um sorriso. – Esqueceu que eu sou procurada?

- Então Longbottom...

- Era o Harry.

- Pena, achei que Potter tinha morrido finalmente.

- Aposto que ele está pensando a mesma coisa sobre você.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre os dois, nenhum deles sabendo o que falar em seguida. Durante a pausa Weasel/Lovegood passou seus olhos vidrados pelo quarto e Draco imediatamente ficou incomodado, sabendo que perceberia o quanto estava vazio de cartões, presentes e balões estúpidos. Jamais havia se sentindo tão _abaixo _de Weasel antes e a sensação o deixou nauseado. Era humilhante.

Por alguma razão Weasley decidiu não comentar, mudando de assunto totalmente.

- Seu braço?

- Que você acha? Está queimado...

- Vai melhorar?

Draco deu os ombros, evitando os olhos agora não mais castanhos e extremamente inquisitivos dela.

- O que você quer, Weasel?

- Desde que saímos da mansão... Muita coisa aconteceu. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam fracos demais para aparatar e tivemos que chamar ajuda... Um medi-bruxo daqui faz parte da Ordem e por sorte estava de plantão. Enquanto ele fazia o que podia pelos três eu voltei para a sua casa e encontrei você no meio dos escombros. Estava todo...

- Queimado? Em mil pedacinhos? Essa historinha tem algum objetivo?

- Você estava péssimo mas vivo. Assim que pude o trouxe para St. Mungos, depois tudo ficou complicado e não consegui vir aqui e... E ver como você estava. Harry teve o braço curado e os cortes mas não podia ficar em recuperação porque era capaz de o Ministério vir atrás dele... Tivemos que fazer um plano às pressas... Hermione estava em coma e só acordou há dois dias... Enquanto isso Neville e Luna se ofereceram para ajudar... E aqui estou: loira.

- De novo, qual o objetivo dessa história?

Era complicado entender o rosto novo de Weasel, as expressões familiares distorcidas naquele rosto cumprido, de nariz longo e sem sardas. Não sabia dizer se agora ela estava sentida ou irritada com ele.

- A sorte foi que conseguimos sair de lá antes que o Ministério aparecesse... Não sei se você sabe mas sua mansão sobreviveu bem, considerando tudo. O incêndio no que restou do salão de música, onde você estava, morreu sozinho... E o restante foi apagado pelos bruxos do Ministério. O corpo de Bellatrix, infelizmente, não foi encontrado... Mas é impossível ela estar viva...

- Improvável, não impossível.

- Talvez.

Outra pausa se estendeu, dessa vez sustentada por Weasel, que parecia tentar se decidir se devia ou não seguir com a conversa... Ou estava tentando encontrar alguma mosca gigante invisível no teto, era difícil dizer com aqueles grandes olhos azuis bizarros.

- O que foi aquilo que você jogou no caldeirão?

- Algo que minha tia gostava muito – respondeu simplesmente, não querendo elaborar mais.

- Isso eu percebi, não sou cega... Mas o que era? O que fazia? Algo com magia das trevas?

Deixou escapar um suspiro irritado, ela não deixaria a pergunta passar, não é?

- Era um medalhão com uma foto dentro e as letras "R.A.B". A foto do casamento dela com Rodolphus...

- Foto de casamento? – repetiu, perdida.

- Isso. "Rodolphus Ama Bellatrix" – informou amargamente. – Era só isso. Uma recordação. Ela provavelmente morreu por um pedaço de ouro sem valor.

- Eu nunca pensaria que era algo assim...

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Os seus inimigos são incapazes de sentir, não é? Como um Comensal pode amar? – seu tom era amargo e perigoso.

- Algo assim, é.

- Você está errada.

- Às vezes espero que sim.

Havia algo escondido naquela frase mas nenhum dos dois teve coragem de descobrir o que era. Depois de outra longa pausa, Weasley continuou sua historinha, chegando finalmente ao ponto que desejava:

- O que realmente aconteceu naquele dia ninguém tem idéia. E o Ministério nem suspeita que a Ordem esteve envolvida... Até agora.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você acordou. Eles vão descobrir isso em breve... E quando descobrirem...

- Eu sabia... Você veio aqui para ter certeza que eu não vou contar a verdade, não é? Veio só para salvar a própria pele e a do seu queridinho Potter.

- Não. Eu...

- Pode ficar tranqüila, Weasel... Não tenho interesse em contar nada para aqueles idiotas, não tenho nada a ganhar com isso. Contente, agora?

Weasley não respondeu ou se mexeu. A falta de reação apenas serviu para irritá-lo mais.

- Por que ainda está aqui? Quer que eu assine algum papel para ter certeza que estou dizendo a verdade!

- Agora escute aqui, Malfoy, e cale a boca uma vez! Eu não sou _você._ Não sou interesseira. Vim aqui para ver você... Acha que eu não percebi a sua cara lá no quarto da Hermione?

- Que cara?

- Você estava triste. Estava no seu rosto.

- Triste! Por que eu estaria _triste_? Estou vivo!

- E isso basta?

- Que te interessa?

- Você tem _alguma _bondade lá, _bem_ lá no fundo, eu tenho certeza. Mesmo que não queria admitir... Além do mais, salvou minha vida...

- Eu NÃO salvei sua vida! – rugiu imediatamente, como se a mera idéia de tal coisa fosse um insulto terrível.

- Não? Então o que foi aquilo? Por que jogou o medalhão de Bellatrix, praticamente se sacrificando para salvar nós?

- Para provar que você estava errada! – gritou, pulmões ardendo.

- O quê?

- Eu não sou um covarde, Weasel. Você me chamou de um e mostrei para que não era.

- Quer dizer que você não se importou em morrer desde que me provasse errada? – sorriu. – Está dizendo que fez aquilo para se provar para uma pessoa que você supostamente _odeia_ e não deveria se _importar_ com o que pensa?

- É... É isso que estou dizendo – confirmou fracamente, não sabendo se isso era bom ou ruim. Weasel riu, divertindo-se. – Qual a graça?

- Você. Acho que é uma das criaturas mais orgulhosos que conheço. Qual o problema de admitir que quis me salvar só porque...

- Por que o quê? Por que eu ia querer te salvar?

- Não sei... Mas acho que quem deveria estar se perguntando isso é você.

- O que você quer, Weasel? Por que não me deixa em paz? Por que não me deixa...

- Sozinho? – completou, sua voz ficando mais alta. - É isso que você quer? Ficar sozinho para o resto da sua vida infeliz?

- Não estou sozinho!

- Olha à sua volta, Malfoy! Quem veio te visitar? Alguém mandou algum cartão? Qualquer coisa?

- Ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui! Não deixei que o medi-bruxo contasse...

- Mas alguém veio procurar por você? Alguém se preocupou em saber se está vivo ou morto? Eu não vejo Pansy esperneando na porta do hospital para descobrir se está aqui ou não...

A verdade em suas palavras fez com que começasse a ficar cada vez mais desesperado em provocá-la, mandá-la embora, expulsá-la dali... Qualquer coisa.

- Eu não me importo. Não preciso de Pansy ou de ninguém.

- Por que é tão difícil pra você falar a verdade? – gritou a ruiva.

- O que você quer que eu fale? Desde que você apareceu em Azkaban parece que inventou uma ilusão doida sobre mim... Você acha que me conhece, aposto quer provar alguma teoria idiota sobre redenção ou qualquer bobagem do tipo... Mas está errada, Weasel. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcio Malfoy e Narcissa Malfoy, herdeiro dos Black e Malfoy... E um Comensal. E é _só _isso.

- Não é. Você não é igual aos outros... Queria se libertar de Voldemort. Eu vi.

- Viu? Como...

- Sua penseira em Azkaban.

A resposta o atingiu como um raio, raiva crescendo cada vez mais dentro de si.

- Como você ousou fazer isso? Com que direito você acha pode invadir a mente dos outros! – gritou, avançando em sua direção.

Weasel deu dois passos para trás mas não pegou sua varinha ou tentou sair do quarto.

- Estava procurando algo que me ajudasse com Bellatrix. Vi as penseiras de todos os Comensais... Mas a sua era diferente... Se é só um Comensal, se não sente nada por ninguém a não ser por si mesmo, então o que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo foi medo! – gritou, sem pensar no que dizia.

Weasley o encarou, confusa. De repente Draco sentiu uma enorme vontade de simples gritar tudo que passara, todos os seus problemas e arrependimentos...

- Aí está a sua resposta, Weasel! Eu estava com medo. Não queria morrer, não queria mais... Fazer o que ele me mandava. Não queria minha família destruída e morta. Eu pedi e pedi para o meu pai... Pedi... Mas ele não quis fugir... Não quis deixar Voldemort – sua voz começou a falhar. – Não foi por ideais heróicos, não foi por remorso... Foi medo. Contente?

Ela não respondeu mas Draco não precisava de uma resposta, já sabia o que Weasel pensava dele agora. Uma vez covarde, sempre covarde.

- Eu era um... Idiota. Achei que podia provar para todos que era capaz... Recuperar o orgulho da família depois... Depois que meu pai foi preso, mas não tive coragem para seguir adiante. E paguei por isso. Mas não importa mais, não é? Acabou e perdi minha família de qualquer jeito. Espero que esteja satisfeita, Weasel.

Não querendo mais mostrar fraqueza, virou para a janela. A memória de seu pai mais clara do que nunca, mascarado e distante, olhando seu sofrimento sem se mover. As risadas de Voldemort, as ameaças... O ódio, fracasso e medo voltando à tona. Draco conseguia esconder suas emoções, sempre conseguiu... Por isso que era tão bom em Oclumência. Mas naquele momento não queria esconder mais nada.

Mesmo agora a dor de saber que seu pai não era o herói que sempre pensou que fosse estava clara e presente. Fechou os olhos, segurando qualquer tentativa de lágrimas aparecerem.

Fazia anos que não falava com ninguém sobre aquilo... Sobre qualquer coisa que importasse. Na verdade nunca havia dito aquilo a ninguém. Mesmo sendo humilhante se expor assim para Weasel... Sentia como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro direito, dando-lhe um susto, muito mais acostumado com estuporações, empurrões e brigas do que com um gesto de conforto.

- Sinto muito. Se você quiser...

- Eu não preciso da sua pena, Weasel – sibilou, seu orgulho ferido proferido em voz alta.

- Ótimo, porque não estou oferecendo pena. Estou te oferecendo minha amizade.

Draco se virou, olhando para a loira mas enxergando os olhos castanhos e os cabelos ruivos como se a poção polissuco misteriosamente tivesse perdido o efeito. Ela retornou o olhar intensamente.

Era um desafio. Quem desviaria o olhar primeiro? Ao contrário daquela vez tão distante no Egito, foi a vez de ele perder. Virou o corpo de volta para a janela, dando às costas para Weasley.

- Eu preciso ir – anunciou de repente. Ela abriu a porta do quarto mas antes continuou. - Se você não se importar, Malfoy... Eu vou voltar para te visitar outro dia.

Antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta tinha saído, deixando Draco para trás e extremamente confuso.

* * *

**N/A:** There... Draco e Gina finalmente tem uma conversa aberta e sincera. Mais ou menos... Risos.

* * *

Fan art da fanfic (Delete os espaços e copie e cole):

**Cena do Draco observando os Weasleys, Hermione, "Luna" e "Neville": **

h t t p/ img. Photobucket .com / albums / v57 /Scila / fhcap17color2. jpg

* * *

**Franinha Malfoy**: Obrigada por deixar uma review! E continuar lendo :) Sim, depois de me segurar muito tempo eu finalmente li e terminei HBP, meu livro favorito!

**miaka:** Hahaha, nada de lançar maldições em minha pobre pessoa! Risos. Thanks pela review!

**Miri: **Risos. Eu não sou tão malvada! Ele tá vivo, queimado mas vivo, risos. Thanks pela review!

**nat: **Que isso! Não tem nada com que se desculpar, risos. Eu que agradeço:D HBP realmente é um golpe, um choque. Mas até agora é o meu livro de HP favorito. Claro que eu não sou má assim! Draquinho está vivo! Risos.

**Kijulia: **Muito obrigada! Que bom que a ação estava boa! E thanks pela review!

**Pat: **Felizmente, Draco é o "cinza". Mas em certos aspectos ele também tem que enfrentar escolhas e momentos que precisam de uma certa dosagem de "heroísmo". Hmm, não sei se ela se sentiria culpada mas ficaria triste, definitivamente. Thanks pela review!

**Dark Bride: **Ao contrário do que vocês acharam, risos, eu não sou cruel a ponto de matar ele. Não teria graça ele morrer sem antes pensar certas coisas :P A parte do grampo foi uma favorita minha e quem sabe se torne algo mais no futuro? Thanks! Eu, rápida? Risos, diga isso para quem está esperando capítulos das minhas outras fics, risos. Foram as férias :) Não se preocupe com os "spoilers" no capítulo, é mais "homenagem" do que spoiler em si, nada revelador ou muito importante. Quanto ao comentário da sua amiga, haha, prefiro não falar nada. ;P Thanks pela review!

**Cami: **Quanta review! Eu acho que já te devo 20 doces, risos. Nossa, sem palavras para a minha gratidão! Suas reviews são tão legais! Brigada, viu? Muita coisa para eu responder para você! Bem, não me odeie! Eu não matei o Draco! Risos. Ships é uma questão difícil nessa fic porque bem... Tem aquela coisinhazinha que aconteceu em HBP que estragou meus planos (coffharrycoff). Eu realmente espero que ela sobreviva sem ter romance, a maioria eu sei que quer, mas romance ou não espero que gostem. FH é a minha favorita agora e acho que por um tempo vai continuar sendo, também não quero que acabe, risos. Nada mirabolante quanto a ressuscitar Voldemort, o medalhão sempre foi medalhão antes mesmo de HP (menos a parte R.A.B, risos). Meu medo com Draco é que **agora** ele vai ficar OOC, porque agora... Erm... Inicia-se outra fase da vida dele (coffginacoff). Acho que é melhor terminar a fic mesmo, antes que ele fique muito bobo, risos. MUITOS THANKS pela reviews!


	18. Neve, um aperto de mão e despedidas

**Capítulo 18 – Neve, um aperto de mão e despedidas**

**

* * *

**

Draco virou para o lado, puxando as cobertas com violência e batendo no travesseiro como se fosse Potter.

Era sua última noite naquele quarto miserável e ainda sim não havia como conseguir dormir por mais que duas ou três horas. O tempo se arrastava como uma velha rabugenta com problemas nas costas e não podia fazer nada para apressá-la, apesar da incrível vontade de chutá-la no traseiro.

Talvez fosse sobras dos efeitos dos dementadores ou quem sabe o vazio do quarto... De qualquer forma dormir era algo que não fazia corretamente há muito tempo. E era extremamente irritante.

A cama de colchão duro e o travesseiro com cheiro de cabelo sujo (não dele, claro... Mas só de imaginar a quantidade de pacientes que já tinham encostado suas cabeças mal lavadas lhe dava náuseas) não ajudavam na guerra contra sua insônia.

Desejava com todas as suas forças ir para casa. Por três anos não passou tempo suficiente em um lugar só para chamar algum esconderijo de casa, agora tinha finalmente a oportunidade de conseguir essa parte de sua vida de volta.

Era algo tão simples... E ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Reconstruiria a mansão e finalmente poderia chamá-la novamente de _sua _casa. Por mais sozinho e sem futuro Draco Malfoy poderia passar o resto de seus dias miseráveis em um lugar só.

Virou para o outro lado, chutando as cobertas para longe e estufando o travesseiro embaixo de sua cabeça, consciente que a insistência era inútil.

Seria liberado daquele hospital no dia seguinte e toda a história com Bellatrix poderia desaparecer. Alguns dias antes Draco finalmente desistiu de manter sua presença em segredo e o Ministério foi avisado que estava vivo e bem. Recebeu logo em seguida a visita de um representante do Ministro, pronto para oferecer o que quisesse desde que Draco seguisse com a versão dos eventos que o Ministério criara. Alguma coisa com uma armadilha vingativa de algum Comensal e um feitiço feito durante a Segunda Guerra. Não era _tão _longe da verdade e, mesmo se fosse, Draco não tinha problema nenhum em mentir desde que isso significasse que estivesse fora de Azkaban e com sua herança.

Claro que o bruxo do Ministério queria saber a versão _verdadeira _para passar para Higgs, Draco o convenceu que durante uma limpeza na casa acabou encontrando um objeto amaldiçoado que explodiu ao tentar ser aberto... Foi o melhor que conseguiu inventar mas foi o bastante.

Enfim, o assunto morreu na imprensa e pareceu que a curta fama dele foi esquecida. Por todos. Nem mesmo _Pansy_ apareceu ou mandou qualquer coisa.

Isso o deixou, por um tempo, infeliz. Não é que se importava com seus antigos amigos, deixaram de ser tal coisa há muito tempo... Mas o sentimento de abandono não queria desaparecer.

E não ajudava em nada que Weasley não apareceu depois da conversa bizarra que tiveram. Irritava imensamente a Draco que _realmente _estivesse esperando que ela aparecesse alguma hora... Mas iria embora no dia seguinte e nem sinal de ela cumprir sua promessa.

No entanto Draco não deixou que isso o abalasse tanto, preferindo parar de ter pena de si mesmo e começar a pensar no que faria assim que reformasse sua casa.

Tinha dinheiro suficiente para não precisar trabalhar mas, surpreendentemente, a idéia de ficar sem fazer nada e sozinho na mansão não lhe parecia muito boa.

Outra vez se virou na cama, puxando cobertas e colocando o travesseiro em cima de sua cabeça. A fraca luz que iluminava o quarto foi bloqueada de seu rosto e finalmente Draco dormiu, mesmo que se apenas por uma hora antes de acordar de novo e continuar a pensar sobre sua vida.

* * *

Gina sentiu Harry pegar sua mão delicadamente.

- Vou ficar bem.

- É melhor mesmo. Se não vou até lá e arrasto você de volta.

Abraçaram-se e imediatamente ela sabia que aquilo era certo. Parecia simplesmente certo estar abraçando Harry e percebeu o quanto tinha sentido falta de estar próxima dele.

- Luna ainda vai ficar um mês procurando um Blibbering Humdinger. Você vai poder andar livre até ela voltar da África.

- É até divertido ser outra pessoa mas agradeço se você pensar em plano para nos tirar dessa.

- Esse é o departamento da Hermione.

Os dois sorriram. Depois da luta contra Bellatrix, Gina e Harry haviam voltado a falar e uma coisa levou a outra, agora estavam juntos de novo. Era estranho que fora necessário explosões e ferimentos para que Gina percebesse o quanto Harry ainda gostava dela e para que ele juntasse coragem para confessar isso a ela.

Mas agora deveriam se separar outra vez. Poção Polissuco ou não, era necessário sair da Inglaterra por um tempo. Enquanto Harry partiria para a Bulgária Gina foi convidada a passar suas "férias" na França junto com a irmã de Fleur, Gabrielle. Ainda não sabia como Harry a convencera a aceitar seu "empréstimo" (Gina insistira que pagaria de volta) para a viagem mas era tarde demais para mudar de idéia.

Beijou-o na bochecha, dando-lhe um abraço outra vez. Era tão bom ter alguém tão próximo dela, alguém que a amava. O que tornava ainda mais péssimo saber que teriam que se separar em poucos minutos.

- Vou sentir sua falta... Por que temos sempre que nos separarmos justo quando as coisas estão boas? – sorriu fracamente, encostando seu rosto no peito dele.

- Para aumentar nosso desejo de ficarmos juntos? – ofereceu Harry, passando a mão em seu cabelo ruivo. – Ou alguma outra razão boba e heróica?

Continuaram abraçados, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro. Então Harry, sem saber, falou algo que a fez se sentir extremamente culpada.

- Eu estava tão sozinho e perdido antes de você voltar na minha vida...

_Sozinho_.

_- É isso que você quer? Ficar sozinho para o resto da sua vida infeliz?_

_- Não estou sozinho!_

- Gina?

Ficou vermelha contra sua vontade, como podia pensar em Malfoy quando tinha Harry ao seu lado?

- Ah, desculpe, Harry.

- Está tudo bem?

- Não... Você está indo embora... Não vamos nos ver sabe-se lá por quanto tempo... Não dá para dizer que isso me deixa contente, não é? – sorriu.

- Alguma coisa vai acontecer, Gina – avisou, de repente ficando sério. – Eu posso sentir. Não sei o que é... Mas... Tome cuidado, está bem?

- Eu sempre tomo. Quem está toda hora em perigo é você.

Harry riu, beijando-a na boca logo em seguida. Sentiu arrepios... Era uma sensação maravilhosa, como estivesse flutuando e isso era apenas um beijo rápido...

- Tenho que ir, já estou atrasado dez minutos.

Ela assentiu, soltando um suspiro. Em questão de segundos Harry aparatou, deixando-a sozinha no jardim d'A Toca. Um vento frio passou levantando seus cabelos ruivos, era final de outono e mal havia percebido que neve estava prestes a cair.

Quem pensaria que o Dia das Bruxas havia passado e nem notara?

Entrou em casa, sentando na cozinha vazia, perdida em pensamentos. Sentia-se péssima e culpada por não ter ido visitar Draco. Inventara dezenas de desculpas para si mesma numa tentativa frustrada de justificar sua falta de coragem em vê-lo de novo. Era verdade que estava ocupada sendo Luna, reatando com Harry e se preparando para a viagem mas... Também era verdade que estava evitando St. Mungos.

Por que tinha dito todas aquelas coisas para ele? Por que oferecera sua _amizade_, de todas as coisas do mundo, para um Malfoy?

A questão era que não sabia se era capaz de cumprir sua oferta. Nem sabia _como _poderia. Amigos, ele e ela?

Não negava que queria ajudá-lo e que sentia compaixão pela situação dele. Além do mais, negando ou não, Draco havia salvado sua vida duas vezes.

Mas quem disse que ele estava interessado em amizade? Não teve coragem para ficar naquele quarto e saber, saindo apressada quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer a ele e como Draco havia desviado seu olhar.

Alguns dias depois tentou sentir menos culpa enviando um cartão ou doce para ele mas não sabia o que escrever no papel sem passar a mensagem errada ou irritá-lo e quando tentou comprar um doce percebeu que não tinha noção de qual ele gostava ou não. O pior foi quando tentou arrumar ajuda, perguntando para Hermione:

- Todo mundo tem algum doce favorito, não é? – havia começado com cuidado, tentando parecer querer puxar uma conversa inocente. As duas estavam comendo os chocolates que foram enviados para Hermione como presente de melhoras.

- Acho que sim... Tirando meus pais que acreditam que comer doces deveria ser algum tipo de crime – riu, pegando um pedaço.

- Certo, tirando os seus pais... Até mesmo, digamos, Draco Malfoy gosta de doces?

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Suponho que sim... Mas...

- Agora, que tipo de doce uma pessoa tão... _Amarga_, que nem ele gostaria?

- Bem, Malfoy sempre recebia doces caseiros da mãe dele... Lembro bem disso porque Rony e Harry não pararam de chamá-lo de "queridinho da mamãe" quando descobriram.

Quando Gina pareceu incomodada com a memória Hermione ficou mais desconfiada ainda.

- Mas por que você quer saber?

- Nada... Só curiosidade – respondeu rapidamente e não convencendo nem um pouco a amiga.

A conversa não ajudou em nada porque Gina não sabia cozinhar e muito menos compreendia o que "doces caseiros" queria dizer... Podia ser qualquer coisa, desde caldeirões de chocolate até penas doces.

Odiava-se pela covardia... Tentava se convencer que Draco não estava se importando com sua ausência mas toda vez lembrava da expressão triste dele ao ver a reunião Weasley e de sua voz trêmula confessando o medo de perder sua família sabia que Draco precisava de alguém, de um amigo.

Levantou da cadeira e saiu da cozinha, subindo as escadas estreitas d'A Toca e indo para seu quarto onde tomou a Poção Polissuco.

Já totalmente transformada em Luna, Gina aparatou até St. Mungos. Não importava se teria que viajar no dia seguinte e devia estar terminando de arrumar suas malas, precisava ver Draco Malfoy antes que deixasse o país ou sentia que se arrependeria por muito tempo.

* * *

As enfermeiras estavam particularmente contentes naquele dia. O medi-bruxo parecia cantarolar sozinho algumas vezes... E por mais irritante que isso fosse Draco compartilhava da felicidade deles.

A manhã chegou anunciando um belo dia para um recomeço. Vestido com uma roupa emprestada (suas vestes estavam arruinadas pela explosão) mas tolerável e totalmente recuperado Draco deu, com muito prazer, adeus àquele quarto de hospital.

Olhou uma última vez para o cômodo com uma única e minúscula gota de desapontamento, acabavam-se as chances de Weasley ir visitá-lo.

Saiu e seguiu pelo corredor, quase sendo atropelado por uma mulher correndo, e foi visitar sua mãe. Queria vê-la mais uma vez antes de voltar à mansão, sentia que devia explicações para ela mesmo que fosse incapaz de compreender o que ele falava.

Gina correu pelos corredores de St. Mungos, preocupada em não chegar tarde demais. A recepcionista do hospital lhe informara que Draco havia sido liberado e sairia naquela manhã de seu quarto. Tinha que visitá-lo antes que partisse.

Durante todo o caminho esbarrou em várias pessoas sem notar quem eram, apenas preocupada em ir até lá o mais rápido possível.

Toda sua corrida, no entanto, se mostrou inútil. Chegou à porta do quarto de Malfoy e o encontrou vazio. A cama estava feita e nenhum traço de seu ocupante anterior restava.

- Oi mãe – começou incerto.

Sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama em uma distância segura. Era apenas a segunda vez que entrava lá e tinha certeza que estava longe de se acostumar com aquilo. O rosto inexpressivo, que tantas vezes o assombrou, continuava idêntico e ainda não sabia como poderia começar a contar tudo que ocorreu desde que a visitara.

Resolveu falar sobre os jardins da mansão, sabendo que de alguma forma sua mãe gostaria de ouvir o que havia acontecido com sua parte preferida da casa. Fez questão de incluir seus planos para recuperar a velha glória e reviver as plantas. Não houve reação.

Continuou, mencionando o estado empoeirado dos quartos e cômodos e também com cuidado de lhe dizer que pretendia deixar tudo limpo e como novo assim que pudesse. Novamente não conseguiu reação nenhuma dela.

Mesmo depois de um momento de hesitação contou sobre o mausoléu e sobre a placa onde seu pai estava enterrado. Por um momento achou que sua mãe virara levemente o rosto em sua direção mas foi apenas um truque da luz e seu desejo de vê-la reagir tomando conta.

Com menos detalhes disse o que aconteceu depois, incluindo as partes sobre Bellatrix e as explosões. Falou sobre seus ferimentos mas garantiu que estava recuperado agora e pronto para retomar sua vida. Ainda sim, não houve sinal de reação.

- ... Eu vou fazer Pansy se arrepender muito por não ter ido me visitar. Ela não fez isso porque provavelmente agora que não sou mais _interessante _ou estou nos jornais, não quer gastar tempo comigo. Mas ela vai ver só quando eu voltar à ativa. O nome Malfoy vai voltar a ser respeitado, mãe, prometo!

Deixou escapar um suspiro sem querer e virou para a janela ao lado, observando a neve caindo. Nem tinha percebido que o inverno havia chegado.

- Agora posso realmente começar de novo. Do zero. É uma nova chance, acho, de fazer a coisa certa e vencer. Não vou desperdiçar isso.

Olhou para os olhos vidrados e azuis da mãe, buscando desesperadamente por permissão para o que diria em seguida. Precisava para que pudesse seguir adiante.

- Uma vez... Há muito tempo atrás você falou para papai se livrar da máscara e do quadro. Falou que era simples e que devia ser feito. Agora... Eu quero fazer o mesmo. Minha máscara já está perdida e quero que continue assim... O quadro está ainda pendurado no escritório dele, me esperando. Eu vou tirá-lo da parede e não pretendo nunca mais vê-lo. Um dia espero que você esteja bem o suficiente para entender o porquê disso.

Tirar do peito aquilo foi como levantar vôo como uma Firebolt. Sentia-se livre pela primeira vez em anos e confiante.

Os olhos de sua mãe viraram para os dele por um mísero segundo e depois perderam o foco em seguida, como se jamais houvesse acontecido algo, mas Draco sabia que havia. Aquilo lhe deu esperança de que um dia Narcissa Black Malfoy sairia daquele estado, lutando contra a loucura.

* * *

Gina olhava a neve cair com tristeza, mal percebendo os flocos caindo sob seus ombros e cabelo. Estava encostada na vitrine falsa do hospital, arrependimento ocupando a maior parte de seus pensamentos. Se ao menos tivesse tido coragem de visitá-lo antes...

A rua estava vazia, um manhã de domingo calma e fria. A diferença entre os últimos tempos que passou era extraordinária... Era errado preferir ação à paz e silêncio que agora lhe rodeava?

Não via como a viagem para a França seria de alguma forma interessante ou excitante, sentira muitas saudades da Inglaterra, de Harry, Hermione, Rony e, estranhamente, de Draco Malfoy. Será que algum dia as coisas voltariam, em certos aspectos, ao normal? Estavam todos há tanto tempo presos à guerra, tendo acabado ou não, que era complicado saber o que exatamente podia ser chamado de "normal". Como se suas vidas tivessem ficado congeladas no tempo, sua juventude esperando até que Voldemort fosse destruído e a guerra terminasse. Mas com a Ordem aquilo pareceu se estender... E sentia que havia sido a mesma coisa com Draco. Suas vidas estavam ligadas demais com o passado, presas uma luta que, ao que parecia, finalmente agora chegara o fim.

Bellatrix era o último resquício de Voldemort. Acabou e o que seria de todos envolvidos?

- Sua cabeça está doendo?

Virou para o lado, assustada com a voz tão próxima. Encontrou Draco Malfoy a olhando intensamente, cabelo loiro cheio de flocos de neve, o que indicou que estava há muito tempo lá.

- Deve estar porque você está pensando. Deve doer, não é mesmo? – sorriu arrogantemente.

- Se você não sabe é porque nunca pensou. O que é bem pior – respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- Insultos não combinam com esse rosto de tonta. Não está fingindo muito bem, Weasel.

- Não tem ninguém para enganar aqui – o que era outra maneira de dizer "Eu contei da poção porque confio em você", mas Gina não sabia se havia entendido assim.

- Mesmo se tivesse, você não conseguiria – o que queria dizer "Eu te conheço muito bem, perceberia na hora", porém Gina não interpretou assim.

Como de costume seguiu-se um silêncio mas que deixara de ser desconfortável há muito tempo atrás... Olharam para cima, observando com calma a neve cair. Era incrível como conseguiam continuar com a fachada de tranqüilidade quando ambos lados estavam ansiosos para falar sobre a tal "amizade" que supostamente estariam cultivando.

- Como está o braço? – começou com cuidado.

- Curado – respondeu, dando os ombros.

- Obrigada por não ter... Contado para o Ministério e os jornais.

- Já falei para você, Weasley... Não tenho nada a ganhar com isso.

- E se tivesse?

Draco soltou uma risada curta.

- Merlin, você gosta de fazer perguntas irritantes, não é, Weasel?

- Não teria graça se eu deixasse você escapar tão fácil – sorriu, adorando irritá-lo.

- E também não teria se eu respondesse – abriu, irritantemente, um sorriso de volta.

- Mas seria muito satisfatório.

- Os jornais estão bem envenenados contra Potter. Leio cada matéria divertida... Uma preferida é a que recomenda que ele seja submetido a uma terapia de choque, o choque sendo, claro, vários hipogrifos pisando em cima dele. A imagem não quer sair da minha cabeça... Potter sendo pisoteado várias e várias vezes.

- Harry não liga para isso. Já está acostumado com as mentiras que publicam.

- Potty cabeça de melão é agora um fugitivo asqueroso, correndo para não ser pego. A ironia me deixa tão contente que eu poderia dar uma festa.

Gina, um pouco irritada com o que acabara de falar, cruzou os braços.

- E quem iria nela? – falou, não se importando por um momento que aquilo o ofenderia. – Além do mais, se não é engano meu, você, não faz muito tempo, também era um fugitivo, correndo para não ir para Azkaban.

- Por isso que eu chamo de "ironia", Weasel. Eu era um, agora ele é também. Irônico, entendeu?

Soltou apenas um resmungo, não querendo admitir derrota. Tentando esfriar a cabeça deixou que alguns momentos de silêncio passassem, virando o rosto para o lado oposto de Draco.

- Granger ainda está aqui, então?

- Quê?

- Granger ainda está aqui, no hospital. Você veio para cá para visitá-la, não foi?

Voltou a encará-lo, alguns segundos se passando antes de entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Ah... Não. Ela já foi liberada alguns dias atrás.

- Viva – revirou os olhos, palavras em tom sarcástico. – Por que está aqui?

"Ah, faça meu favor, como se você não soubesse!" pensou. Não podia acreditar que estava fazendo-se de bobo! Queria que admitisse estar se sentindo mal por não ter visitado antes? Ou talvez... Achava a idéia tão ridícula que ignorou a possibilidade totalmente?

- Veio me ver?

A pergunta foi tão inesperada e direta que Gina arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca sem deixar nenhum som sair. Draco só a olhava com divertimento de sua surpresa no rosto.

- O quê? É muito cedo para enrolação – defendeu-se com um sorriso.

- Está bem. Sim, vim te ver.

- Achei que não ia. Demorou bastante tempo até resolver dar as caras.

- Eu... Fiquei ocupada.

- Trocando saliva com o Potty? – provocou.

Ele não podia imaginar que o que tinha acabado de falar era verdade. Gina ficou, para sua raiva, vermelha. Draco percebeu isso e o sorrisinho arrogante perdeu lugar para uma expressão de nojo.

- Eca, Weasel. Que mau gosto!

- Olha quem fala! Quem é que dorme com a Pansy!

- _Dormia_. No passado. Não sabe conjurar verbo?

Cada um virou o rosto para o lado oposto, não desejando encarar o do outro. Discutir suas vidas privadas era extremamente incômodo.

Depois de um longo período de tempo Gina tomou coragem e virou o rosto levemente, olhando-o de lado. Draco continuava observando a neve cair, o rosto fixado em um ponto qualquer no céu. A ponta de seu nariz pontudo estava vermelha devido a exposição ao frio mas o resto continuava pálido como sempre. Não havia barba de Azkaban em seu rosto mas o cabelo permanecia cumprido, quase chegando aos ombros. Embaixo de seus olhos cinzas estavam profundas olheiras caudas provavelmente por falta de descanso... Mas era sua expressão que surpreendeu Gina, ele parecia um menino de 11 anos maravilhado com o primeiro dia de neve e não havia nenhum traço da expressão arrogante ou grave que ela se acostumou a ver.

De alguma forma inexplicável Gina se viu sorrindo ao vê-lo parado embaixo da neve, seus cabelos e ombros cobertos com flocos. Draco Malfoy naquele momento era _fofo_.

- O que foi?

- Nada – respondeu, não conseguindo segurar o sorriso.

Draco a olhou, suspeita no rosto, mas não continuou o assunto.

- Vai continuar bancando uma loira louca até o fim dos seus dias? – disse, indicando os cabelos despenteados de Luna.

- Você consegue, não é?

- Ha, ha. Estou sentido.

- Amanhã eu vou embora do país. Na França não sou procurada, _ainda_, então não preciso ser Luna lá.

- França? Você não tem classe para ir para França, Weasel – provocou outra vez, sorriso nos lábios.

Em outra ocasião, alguns meses antes exatamente, Gina ficaria ofendida mas agora, sem querer, começou a encarar aquilo como uma provocação "amigável"... Ou alguma coisa do feitio. O mais surpreendente era que sabia que Draco também encarava do mesmo jeito.

- Por quê? Acha que não sou capaz de bancar a francesinha fresca e delicada? – disse, jogando o cabelo pra atrás com a mão numa tentativa de imitar Fleur Delacour. – Bonjour, non sou a coisa maz _perveita _que você jaz viu?

Draco gargalhou e ela se uniu em seguida.

- Acho que melhor você bancar a turista americana lá, Weasley. Daquelas que voam em vassouras pretas, usam jaqueta de couro, xingam e cospem no chão. É mais a sua cara.

- Como se _você _fizesse melhor.

- _Eu_ nasci em uma família influente e rica, Weasel. Fui criado como um cavalheiro.

Gina não se segurou e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você, um _cavalheiro_? Não me faça rir!

Quase engasgou com a própria risada ao vê-lo fazer uma reverência pomposa mas não foi apenas isso, ele ainda pegou sua mão e a beijou de leve. Vendo a reação surpresa dela, Draco riu outra vez.

- Viu? – disse com o sorrisinho arrogante de sempre nos lábios.

- Quem diria! Você _pode_ ser educado quando quer!

- É, bem, não se acostume, Weasel. É só para quem merece.

Por alguma razão Gina não levou a ameaça a sério. Sentiu que era apenas Draco não querendo admitir que _sim_, ela poderia se acostumar. Velhos hábitos eram, afinal, difíceis de se perder. Preferindo deixar que ele continuasse a se resguardar contra o óbvio por puro orgulho Malfoy, Gina mudou de assunto.

- O que você pretende fazer agora que saiu do hospital?

- Coisas.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Que "coisas"? Coisas do tipo "tentar conquistar o mundo" ou do tipo "casar, engordar e ter um herdeiro mimado e esnobe"?

- Nenhum nem outro. Casar? Está pirada? Engordar? Você acha que EU, o homem mais lindo da Inglaterra, vou engordar?

- Quem sabe a primeira coisa que devia fazer era comprar um espelho.

- Então você sabe o que é um?

- Já ouvi algumas lendas sobre tal objeto – sorriu.

- Mas claramente essa Lovegood não.

- Ela tem outras preocupações...

- Potty está beijando você assim ou...

- Não é assunto seu. Eu não pergunto o que você e a Pansy fazem – respondeu rapidamente, por alguma razão, na defensiva.

- _Faziam_. Passado!

- Que seja!

- Potty pode estar apaixonado pela loira, não pela ruiva, sabe?

- E você se importa?

- Não. Mas seria engraçado.

- Não mais que um murro na sua cara.

- Ai, estamos na defensiva, não? Não me diga que eu atingi um nervo?

- Imagina... Eu só acho a idéia de Harry batendo em você muito interessante. Briga na lama... Esse tipo de coisa – piscou.

- Eca, Weasel!

Isso terminou definitivamente, como Gina previra, com a conversa sobre Harry e ela.

- Você ainda não me respondeu o que vai fazer.

- Eu não vou voltar para os meus dias de Comensal malvado, se é isso que você acha.

- Não acho. E também não acredito que um dia você _foi _um Comensal malvado. Não de verdade – falou, aproximando-se dele.

- Me poupe do sentimentalismo, Weasel – dando um passo para trás e se afastando sem perceber. – Mas... Obrigado. Pelo voto de confiança e essa baboseira toda.

- De nada – sorriu.

- Não que signifique alguma coisa... Eu ainda... Ainda tenho a marca no meu braço para provar que você está errada. E não espere que eu... Sei lá, seja bonzinho como Potty. Porque isso já é ser mais que burra, é ser lufa.

- Ei, se você começasse a agir como o Harry eu mesma bateria na sua cabeça com um cabo de vassoura. _Um _já me basta.

- Um já é demais, isso sim. _Nenhum_ seria o ideal.

- Mas aí com quem eu poderia trocar saliva? – riu.

Não houve resposta e após um momento desconfortável voltaram a encarar a neve caindo. Agora estavam cobertos de neve e suas roupas grossas começando a falhar em bloquear o frio. Gina sabia que estava na hora de ir embora. Trouxas começavam a povoar a rua, devagar aumentava o número de pessoas indo e vindo.

- Por que você veio até aqui, na rua da Londres _trouxa_? Por que não usou Flu para ir embora do hospital?

- Você estava aqui.

- Como...

- Uma das enfermeiras me falou quando eu voltei para assinar uns papéis.

- Ah. Faz sentido.

- Não, sério?

- Acho... Que está na hora de eu ir... Tenho que fazer as malas, despedir de... Muita gente.

Draco não respondeu, observava uma família trouxa andando com sacolas de compra e conversando animadamente.

- Então, é isso... Acho – tentou outra vez, relutantemente.

- É...

Encararam-se, sem saber direito o que fazer. Como seria melhor se despedir? Um abraço? Um beijo na bochecha? Um aceno de cabeça?

- Hum... É... Tchau – tentou, estendendo a mão para ele, sem obter reação.

Já estava afastando a mão, sentindo-se ridícula, quando ele a apertou de leve.

- Não deixe que eles peguem você – avisou, uma sombra passando pelo seu rosto. – Azkaban não é o seu estilo.

- Eu tenho alguns truques na manga, ainda.

- Sei que tem – sorriu. – Até demais, Weasel.

Trocaram sorrisos... O dela confiante e o dele com o ar arrogante familiar. O aperto de mão terminou e se afastaram, virando em direções opostas. Gina continuou andando pela rua londrina e Draco estava se preparando para entrar pela vitrine falsa que dava a St. Mungos.

Será que um dia encontraria Draco Malfoy de novo? Esperava que sim e daquela vez isso não a deixou surpresa.

Havia muito mais nele do jamais imaginara. E, sendo recíproco ou não, agora o considerava um amigo. Daqueles que você vai ter sempre um pé atrás, sempre vai trocar alguns insultos e nunca vai concordar sobre certos assuntos mas também daqueles que pode trocar risadas, chutar o traseiro de inimigos juntos e, quem sabe, confiar sua vida.

Desde Cairo alguma coisa mudara nele... E ambos sabiam. Aquele Draco, Comensal e fugitivo, agora não era mais o mesmo. Finalmente estava um passo mais perto de superar e aprender a aceitar suas escolhas do passado, sem mais medo. E ela estava orgulhosa dele por isso. Seria uma longa jornada mas confiava que Draco conseguiria.

Virou para olhá-lo: atravessava a barreira mágica mas não sem antes abrir um sorriso arrogante para ela e dar uma piscadela. Leu seus lábios formarem "Tchau, Weasel. Não chore muito de saudades de mim" e respondeu para ele revirando os olhos.

Sorrindo, voltou a caminhar pela rua. Apesar de ter perdido a Ordem ganhara algo muito mais importante e duradouro: um amigo.

E, claro, um namorado também. O que era ótimo.

Os dois, de um jeito totalmente diferente, eram os _seus_ heróis. Harry estava destinado a isso... E Draco? Draco lutou para ser um e, para Gina, isso o fazia o herói mais verdadeiro de todos.

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** AHHH... FIM! O QUÊ? Eu não acredito mas é o fim mesmo... 140 páginas sobre Draco! Eu sei que todos os D/Gs que estão lendo essa fic provavelmente querem me matar ou estão realmente decepcionados. Sorry! Eu espero muito que essa fic praticamente sem romance foi divertida o bastante para sustentar a falta de ação D/G. Se não conseguiu ser, então sorry! Eu sei que também tem gente que vai querer me matar por ter colocado H/G! SINTO MUITO! Mas o Harry estava, como eu espero que vocês tenham percebido, louquinho pela Gina desde o começo (erm, não desde o começo porque eu não planejei isso nos 5 primeiros capítulos, risos) e estava agindo daquele jeito "tenho algo preso no meu traseiro" por causa dela. Desse modo ele pode voltar ao ser o Harryzinho feliz de novo. E o Draco? Draco tem a Gina como amiga. Risos. Se esconde das pedras sendo atiradas SORRY. Mas é assim que eu achei que funcionaria a história. Eles se agarrando em Azkaban NÃO dava certo, por mais que eu quisesse. E eles se recusaram a se beijar nesse final, sorry! Além do mais, sempre disse que a fic era centrada no Draco. Era o crescimento dele, a _libertação _dele do passado. Ele conseguiu isso, está livre... Erm, em termos claro. Eu não conseguira escrever um romance com a Gina de modo "realista" sem antes eles passarem pela fase da amizade. Não é o que acontece com a maioria das fics D/G, pelo que eu imagino (meu conhecimento de fics desse casal é pequeno. Li umas 6 ou 7 até agora), mas, risos, Falsos Heróis nunca teve intenção de ser uma fic como a maioria, mesmo porque eu nunca escrevi D/G "normal" e não acho que seria capaz, risos.

* * *

**N/A2:** Quanto ao final... Não teve "ação" mas espero que tenha sido, pelo menos, "fofo". Uma das minhas preocupações foi se o Draco estava muito OOC (out of character), se estiver então eu definitivamente não vou fazer continuação, risos.

* * *

**N/A3:** Quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews. Em particular à Melissa Hogwarts e a Lisa que foram as primeiras que leram e gostaram. Também muito a Pichi que, por razões AINDA misteriosas, risos, betou essa fic tão bem que eu morro de vergonha em postar minhas outras fics cheias de erros sem a betagem dela! Risos. Obrigada, Pichi! Também para a Cami Rocha que mandou reviews lindasss e enormes (o meu tipo favorito!). Para a Dana Norram que me pegou de surpresa e me deixou muito feliz gostando da fic! Miri, miaka, Diana Prallon, nicole, Ronnie Weezhy, Pat, Rk-chan, Rachel Malfoy, Dark-bride e Lucy que não deixaram de mandar reviews durante todo esse tempo, sempre deixando um incentivo para essa autora louca! E claro, para TODAS as pessoas que mandaram as 130 reviews que recebi! Eu ainda estou boba com a quantidade... E temo que fiquei mal acostumada! Risos.

* * *

**N/A4:** (A última, prometo!) Ok, hora de propaganda! Quem quer ler uma (outra não é bem a palavra, né?) D/G minha, leia Rising Moon Setting Sun. Uma fic AU baseada na lenda de Camelot. Pode _não _parecer mas a fic é D/G sim. E nela eles se BEIJAM! AHHH! E não só ficam no aperto de mão! VIVA! Eu não sei se vou fazer continuação de FH ou não... Porque preciso cuidar das minhas outras duas antes, mas é definitivamente uma possibilidade... E sim, essa continuação seria D/G de verdade, risos. É isso! Muito obrigada de novo e até a próxima fic! 


End file.
